A good man in the storm
by CalzonaAndDemi
Summary: Post 9x24. Arizona is too ashamed of herself because of the cheating so she leaves Callie and Sofia and joins the army to find herself again. It's my first fanfic so I hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

_Callie waited for Arizona to come home that night. She was willing to forgive no matter how much it hurt her because they were married and they had a daughter. She had nothing to fight for with George but this, this was a whole different story. She wanted to fight for Arizona. She wanted to just forget about everything that has happened in the past year. Plane crash, Arizona losing her leg, Mark's death. But instead when Callie got home with Sofia she noticed that the apartment was scaringly quiet. Sofia wiggled out of her embrace to play with her toys as Callie noticed a paper on the kitchen counter. She knew that handwritting. She gulped before slowly reading it._

**_Dear Calliope,  
First of I just wanted to apologize. Not only for betraying you but for betraying myself too. I promised not only to you but to myself for loving you until death do us apart and I broke that promise. I know this is not what you expected and it's also not what you deserve but a personal apology wouldn't go with my plans. I'm deeply sorry and I want you to know that I didn't mean what I said. I know that you did what you did only to save my life and as much as I sucked showing it I was grateful for it. I also want you to know that Mark's death was painful to me too. I spent two days with him laying in my lap and watching him slowly die. I was heartbroken. We kept talking about you and Sofia and how we both have to make it home to our family. And we did it. But then everything went wrong. He died and so did a part of me. I changed. And we both know it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong this past year. So I did something. I did something stupid. My whole life I've been terrified of this and now.. Well I joined the army. My dad mentioned something about them needing a PEDs surgeon. I have been thinking about it for a while and then this happened and I was too ashamed to even look at you or our daughter. I guess this is just me bailing again. If I don't make it back I hope you find someone who's going to love at least half as much as I do because I really love you Calliope, and I truly am sorry. You deserve someone much better than me. This whole time I kept telling myself to be a better wife than George was a husband and now I hate myself for doing the exact same thing. Please don't cry because this is none of your fault. I did something stupid that I will regret for the rest of my life and live with the consequences. Tell our beautiful baby girl that her mommy loves her and that she had to leave to save some lives. I hope that while I'm away I'll get the chance to find myself again. To find that missing piece. Don't worry about me I have my brother watching out for me. And you have Mark so I know I don't have to worry about you either though that doesn't mean I won't worry about you. _**

**_I will love you forever no matter what  
- Arizona_**

_Callie had tears streaming down her face. She wanted to hate Arizona. She wanted to hate her for cheating and she wanted to hate her for leaving like that but she couldn't. She loved her too much. She glanced at Sofia who was happily sitting on the carpet and playing with her Barbie. She was glad her daughter hasn't noticed her tears or heard her quiet sobs. Callie went to the bathroom and washed her face with cool water but that didn't stop the tears. It only made them fall harder. She started sobbing as she slid down the wall. She felt so alone. She couldn't talk to Mark, Arizona left, Addison was far away. Right now she felt like she had no one. And that only made her cry harder._

_ In the living room Sofia heard noices coming from the bathroom. She let her curiousity take over and when she found her mami crying on the floor she ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh baby girl," Callie said as she hugged her daughter tighter. "I guess it's just you and me now." Sofia stepped back and observed her mother. "Mommy?" Her voice was soft and innocent and that only made Callie cry harder. "Mommy decided to be a good man in the storm so she left for a while to save some lives." Callie wasn't sure Sofia even understood what she was just told but the little girl nodded anyway. Callie took a deep breath and whiped her tears away. "Why don't we visit godmother Cristina huh?" Sofia grinned and nodded. Callie stood up and grabbed a bag and threw in some Sofia's clothes before entering her bedroom. Arizona's dresser was empty, all of her stuff were gone. Callie bit her lip not wanting to cry some more in front of Sofia and grabbed some of her own clothes. Sofia stood in front of the door with her teddy bear clutched to her chest. Callie smiled slightly at her and that made Sofia smile because she made her mami smile. They sat in the car as Callie drove to Meredith's ex house where Cristina was living again since she was in the middle of her divorce and Derek and Meredith had their own house._

_She rang the doorbell as Cristina looked at her oddly. "Arizona left. She just.. left." Cristina's eyes widened as she took Sofia from Callie's arms. Callie knew that no matter how harsh Cristina seemed ever since her divorce with George they became great friends and the time when they lived together really helped them bond and then she became Sofia's godmother so they got along pretty well and Cristina may even found a soft spot for her goddaugher. "Did she leave a note or she just dissapeared like Erica?" Callie left out a shaky breath. "She joined the army." Cristina's eyes went wide. "Wait we are talking about the same Arizona right? The one with perky dimples and wheeling shoes?" Callie laughed slightly for the first time today. "Yes." Sofia yawned slightly. "Honey are you tired?" Sofia just nodded. She wasn't much of a talker anyway. "We have a spare room since..uhm Lexie if you need a bed. Or you can stay in my room and I'll move in Kepner's room since she's on call tonight. Trust me she wouldn't mind anyway." Callie didn't want to stay in Lexie's room so she decided to go with Cristina's room. She placed Sofia on the bed and she was asleep in less than 5 minutes. "She's exhausted," Callie said. "So uhm are you okay? Want some tequila?" Callie nodded. "Yes actually I just wanna drown myself in it." They went in to the kitchen and instead of glasses Cristina grabbed a bottle of tequila for each. "Cheers," Cristina mumbled before they started drinking._

_Arizona looked through the window of a plane. She was wearing an army suit even though she was only a surgeon. She was silently crying and slightly panicking. She hated the fact that she left her wife and her daughter and she also hated flying because the last time she was on the plane she lost her leg. She hoped they wouldn't accept her because of the fact that she only has one leg but they told her that that is not a problem. So here she was on a plane to go in the middle of the war to save lives. She thought she would feel different. She thought she would actually feel like a good man in the storm. But no she was feeling like crap because she cheated. "I cheated," she mumbled to herself in disbelief. She looked at two photos she was holding the whole time. One was a photo of her and her brother Tim. He was wearing the same suit she is wearing right now but he also had a gun. He had a proud look on his face, his blue eyes holding a huge spark. The other photo was a photo of Callie and Sofia that Arizona took a few days ago. A few days ago everything seemed perfect although it hasn't been for a long time now. Arizona wished she could at least go back to that day. To hold her wife and watch stupid cartoons she secretly enjoyed watching with their daughter. Tears slipped down Arizona's cheeks onto the pictures. How did she go from being a good man in the storm to someone who bails all the time? Would her brother be proud of her? The answer that popped in her head only made her cry harder._


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona arrived at the camp in a jeep with two other men who unlike her had guns with her. "Wait you're that new surgeon with a prostethic leg that everyone is talking so highly of?" one guy asked her as he helped Arizona down from the back of the jeep. She faked a smile. "Yeah." The guy put his hand out. "I'm Jason and it's my job to keep you and the kids at the camp save." Arizona shook his hand and nodded. "Arizona Robbins. Nice to meet you." The other guy walked away without saying a word which made Arizona a bit confused. "Don't worry he's uhm he's my cousin Luke and he's a little upset over the fact that we now work on different teams. We made a deal to always stay close and have each other's back but when duty calls you have to do what you're told." Arizona nodded and then followed Jason who gave her a tour of the camp.

At Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital a black flag was hanging outside waving with the wind. Jackson was standing on the stairs ready for everyone to gather around to share some news. He coughed slightly so everyone would look at him.

"Okay I'm gonna be real quick with some informations before we can all continue with our days. As some of you already know doctor Arizona Robbins is no longer a surgeon here which mean Karev you are now the new head of PEDs. And as some of you might noticed the black flag. Last week a tragedy happened and we lost one of the most amazing surgeons here who also worked here for a really long time doctor Richard Webber. And today it's a year since a plane crash where our doctors were included. Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan who passed away. So a minute of silence for all of the incredible surgeons we sadly lost. Also in the hospital's church you can say your goodbies with candles. Thank you for your attention." Everyone was about to turn around before Jackson said one more thing. "Oh and uhm board meeting is in 10 minutes." The ones who didn't know Lexie and Mark simply continued their days while others were visibly upset over the memory of losing their friend.

Callie looked at her phone for what seemed like the hundredth time to see if she had any messages. Alex walked to her. "What the hell? What did he mean by Robbins not being a surgeon here anymore? I can't be the head of PEDs. He was joking right?" Callie looked at Alex who didn't fail to notice the read puffy eyes who were starting to glisten with tears again. "I have a board meeting I'll talk to you later," she barely got out before making her way to the conference room.

Derek and Cristina were already there. Callie sat down and took a glass of water. "Mer is still in the hospital bed?" Cristina asked as Derek nodded. "I know it's probably none of my buisness but why did Arizona leave? And where did she go?" Callie knew Derek would be the one to ask. "I.. We.. She.. Uhm she cheated. And we got into an argument and she left. She went to a freaking army to play a hero and find herself because apparently she lost it the second Karev cut off her leg. She could visit her parents. She could I don't know go to Spain to drink her stupid sangria. Anything would be great but to an army where her brother died I just.. I don't get it." Callie had tears streaming down her face, tears she was holding back all morning because of Sofia. "I'm.. I'm really sorry I shouldn't have asked," Derek started trying to find a way to comfort Callie. "No it's fine I would have to tell eventually because she was one of us," Callie managed to say between sobs as Cristina threw her a box of tissues.

Jackson walked in the room confused about the situation but decided not to ask any questions. "So what happens now?" Derek asked. "Grey is going on maternal leave so we need a new general surgeon and also new residents are coming today. Don't make it to hard on them and also don't make it too easy for them. We need talented new surgeons." They all nodded and started leaving the room. "Torres you okay? You can take a day off you know," Jackson said trying to make a good leader. "No, I'm.. I'll be fine. Maybe making a new resident cry will make me feel better." Jackson chuckled softly and nodded. "Alright."

Arizona was sitting by the tree gulping on a bottle of water. "You know that sitting here alone might be dangerous." She looked up meeting Jason's eyes. "Well I have you to protect me don't I?" He laughed and shrugged before sitting next to her. "You married? I noticed the ring." Arizona looked down at her ring. She got it back after her argument with Callie. "Uhm yeah. Sort of." Jason arched his eyebrows. "Sort of?" Arizona sighed. "It's not legal. Well it wasn't when we got married." Jason nodded in understandment. "I get it. Don't worry no judging. Have any kids?" Arizona reached down in the pocket on her chest and showed him a picture of her wife and their daughter. "That's Callie, my uhm wife. And our baby Sofia." Jason took of the necklace he had around his neck and opened the lock. It was a picture of a teenage boy. "That's my little brother. He lost an arm when he stepped on the bomb. In that moment I knew who I'll become. He's what keeps me going. Everytime I have a new mission I promise myself that I will return home. For him. What brought you here?" Arizona swallowed harshly. Maybe it was good for her to share it with someone. She could care less if anyone else would hate her too because right now she hated herself too much to care about others. "I did some horrible things back home. I cheated. And every single moment I can I wish I could just undo it. But I can't. My brother died in Iraq because there weren't enough doctors to help him. I left mostly because I'm too ashamed to show my face in front of my wife and my daughter. And I'm also ashamed of my brother would think." It felt good for her to let this all out but at the same time it left an ache in her chest knowing she might never come back home alive. "I promise that I will do my best to bring you back home." Arizona smiled softly. "Thank you. But I need you to promise that if it comes to saving me or saving yourself, save yourself." Jason shook his head. "Sorry blondie can't promise that." Arizona laughed softly. It's been a while since someone called her that. Actually the last person who called her blondie was Mark. Oh Mark. He would kill her if he was here. "I'd rather die knowing that you came back safely to your brother than knowing that you died because of me," Arizona replied softly. Was that how Callie felt when she had to choose to either cut her leg and let her live or let her keep the leg and die? Arizona felt terrible. "How about we just both make it home safely?" Jason compromised with a slight smirk. "That's a deal," Arizona replied before her mind drifted off again.

She hoped Mark kept an eye over Callie and Sofia making sure they're both okay. She closed her eyes in a silent hope this was all just a dream and she could wake up at home in Callie's embrace and Sofia cuddling with them. Instead when she opened her eyes she was in the middle of the desert with sounds of guns going off and bombs exploding. Even if those noices were far away they scared her badly. She still remembered when her brother's body was loaded off the plane and all they got was a flag. "We should go back inside. Crazy things happen outside after it gets dark." Arizona looked around and noticed it was getting dark so they were probably sitting in the silence for quite a while. "Yeah let's go." Jason helped her stand up since Arizona still had some issues with standing up but otherwise she balanced and walked perfectly. It was barely noticable. "Thank you," Arizona mumbled quietly as they made their way inside.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month. One month since Arizona left Seattle. Callie was talking to Owen about a surgery they have in a while when her page went off. "Crap. 911 in the pit," she said through a sigh. "Try to make it to the surgery I kinda need you," Owen yelled after her making her laugh. Callie ran to the pit when one of the interns pushed a x-ray in her arms. "You paged me 911 for a clean break? 911 means that someone is dying!" Callie yelled at the intern who now looked terrified. "Yes, I'm sorry doctor Torres." Callie noticed he still looked very much lost making her sigh. "Just a put a cast on. You know how to do that right?" The intern nodded. "Yay," said Callie sarcastically before walking away. "Dude you just got burned by Torres," another intern told him while laughing at him. "I'm sorry but she's the new Nazi and she's scary." Everyone around him nodded and then laughed slightly.

"DAMMIT," Arizona yelled as she tried to stable a heart on a 10 year old. "Bring me a cardio surgeon NOW." She grabbed a defibrillator. "Charge to 300." She waited for nurse to charge. "Clear." Arizona looked at the heart monitor. "Still nothing. Charge again. Clear." She sighed in relief when she heard a heart beat. "She's stable for now but she won't last very long. And where the hell is cardio?" Arizona was frustrated. It was an incredibly busy day for her. A bomb went off in school which caused her running from a patient to a patient. She alredy lost three children and was now struggling to keep this one alive.

"Arizona?" She heard a surprise voice say. Arizona looked up and her jaw nearly fell down her face. "Teddy?" In that exact same moment the heart monitor went off. "We're losing her again." Teddy quickly sterilized her chest and grabbed a scalpel as Arizona worked on the leg that was injured pretty badly. "We need more blood," Teddy yelled as she massaged the heart. Arizona started closing up the leg when the heart finally stabilized. "It's stable for now but she has a heart defect so when you're done I could really use a pair of hands." Arizona looked at Teddy for a second and smiled softly. It actually felt great to have someone she knows here. "So you came back huh?" Arizona asked as she placed the bandage over the girl's leg.

"I did. I didn't know what to do and where to go at first but then I remembered where I came from in the first place so I came back. What the hell are you doing here?" They started working on the heart. "Grab a clamp and hold it here but be gentle not to rip the vein. And start talking." Arizona laughed slightly at demanding Teddy. "I uh don't really wanna talk about it right now." Teddy looked up to meet Arizona's eyes filled with tears threating to spill. "Alright but you're gonna tell me all about it later. More suction please," Teddy said as they focused on a patient.

Callie was sitting next to Bailey in daycare where they played with Sofia, Tuck and Zola. "Wait so Derek as in the perfect creepy hair Derek didn't know how to fix Zola's hair?" Callie asked Bailey as she laughed at Zola who giggled at the mention of her name. "She had her hair everywhere it was messy and everyone kept staring and McDreamy thought it was because his daughter is black."

They both laughed but were stopped when Sofia said "Mommy". Callie sighed. It used to be her and Arizona who were picking up their daughter and now it's just her. "This is so hearbreaking. The other day she actually walked into Mark's apartment thinking Arizona might be there." Callie would probably be in tears right now if she wasn't crying for the past month. Bailey shook her head. "This woman has no idea what she's missing." Callie shrugged. "It's not that I don't miss her, hell I still love her as much as I did when we got married but she cheated and then left. I just hope that she's okay wherever she is."

Jason ran after Arizona who was walking with Teddy to the tree which Arizona found as a nice play to just relax and think. "Hey blondie," he said. Both Arizona and Teddy turned around causing him to laugh. "I uh I meant Arizona," Jason said through a chuckle and then gave her a granola bar. "You've been into surgeries all day and I'd prefer not have you die of starvation." Arizona smiled. "Thanks. Oh uhm Teddy this is Jason, Jason this is Teddy. We used to work in Seattle together." He nodded. They all sat down at the tree. "Wait you work with my cousin right? Luke right?" Teddy nodded. "Yeah he was a bit bitter about changing camps but we both came back here because the other camp we were at was too close to war." Arizona winced slightly at the thought of Teddy or any else getting hurt.

"Can you tell me now?" Teddy asked once Jason was out of sight and a few moments of silence passed, dying to know why her friend left her wife and their daughter to be a surgeon in the middle of the war when she was the head of her department in an actual hospital. "I uhm just no judging because I already judge myself enough for that." Teddy looked at her confused. "Okay no judging." Arizona took a deep breath. "I cheatedandranoff," she said very quickly in a high pitched voice. "Okay I'm sorry but the only word that I understood was I. Repeat please." Teddy knew something bad must have happened and she had a feeling Arizona did something bad because of the way she was acting but who was she to judge. "I cheated and ran off," Arizona said this time slower. Teddy's jaw dropped and she hit the back of Arizona's head. "Are you insane?" Teddy yelled. Before Arizona could talk Teddy continued. "For God's sake you love that woman and you finally went onto the old track since the crash. I'm not judging at all but it's just... Wow. I never saw that coming actually." Arizona leaned her head back on the tree. "I regret it. Every single second of my life. I haven't slept well since I got here because I can't sleep without Callie. And I wake up everyday in hopes that maybe this is just some crazy nightmare. But it's not."

Teddy hugged Arizona slightly. "We're gonna get you back in Seattle as soon as possible." Arizona pulled out of hug and looked at her oddly. "Everyone keeps saying that. You know I'm hardcore right. I grew up in an army family I can handle this." Teddy laughed. "People who say they are hardcore are usually not so hardcore. Not that you're not. You are. You sure are." Teddy tried fixing her words after the glare she recieved from Arizona. "I kinda missed you," Arizona said. "Yeah I missed you guys too. And a hospital. And a freshness of taking a real long shower." Arizona laughed slightly. "It's good to have someone I know here. I mean Jason is great and really easy to talk to but he's a guy and I need some girly talk," Arizona ranted making Teddy chuckle. "There we go. Well honestly I'm glad to have you here too. Not that I'm glad that you left home for this but still. Do you know what your wife will do to me if she finds out we were here together and I don't bring you back alive?" Teddy tried to joke but dropped her smirk when Arizona sighed heavily.

"Well I'm sure she's gonna kill me if I come back alive. First for just running away and then for joining the army. I can feel her death glare on me even after all this distance between us. It's actually quite scary." They both laughed slightly because they both knew Callie's famous death glare. "So Sofia's birthday is coming next week. You can call home you know. I mean I'm sure that even after all this Callie would be glad to know you're doing okay. And Sofia probably misses her mommy." Teddy was right. Arizona was thinking about it for quite a few days already and she was ready to swallow her shame and call home. Not just because she wanted to know how her family was but also because she missed Callie's voice and Sofia's soft toddler rambling. "I'm probably gonna call. I wanted to write but I miss their voices. Actually I miss their everything. Callie's amazing cooking and Sofia's morning cuddles. I screwed up pretty badly didn't I?" Teddy wasn't sure whether Arizona was asking her or was she asking herself. "When George cheated on Callie she still wanted to fight for their marriage even though they had nothing and everyone knew their love wasn't the strongest. With you. Well with you she's in love and she still loves you trust me. And you have a daughter together. Don't throw away 4 years of a relationship because of this mistake. Fight for her." Arizona hugged Teddy knowing she was right. "I'm really really glad that you're here."


	4. Chapter 4

OMG GUYS THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND WELL FOR READING THIS. MEANS A LOT. I'm kinda really proud about this chapter so enjoy it :)

* * *

Callie walked into the hospital with Sofia on her hip. The little girl was talking in her own language making her mami laugh. "Aren't you just a bit too perky in the mornings ha? Or is it because it's your birthday today?" Callie asked her daughter while she was making her way to the daycare. "Bifday," Sofia said and grinned really back. "Yes, you're turning 3 today. You're growing up so fast baby girl." Callie placed Sofia on the ground in daycare and the girl quickly ran off to play with her friends. "Fine, ditch your mother," Callie said through a sigh, half seriously and half joking. She turned around and bumped into Cristina.

"Jesus Yang you nearly gave me a heart attack." Cristina smirked. "Well good thing I'm in cardio then." Callie laughed while shaking her head. "Anyway I came to see you because my goddaughter is turning 3 today and she deserves a rockstar badass birthday. So party tonight at my place." Callie looked at Cristina with a hint of shock and a hint of amusement. "Okay. So what I just bring me and Sofia over?" Cristina shook her head. "I'm off at 3 which means I'll pick her and her perky little friends up and get them to my place before you adults get to ruin the party." Now Callie was just shocked. "Wait you've got all this planned?" Cristina nodded. "Yeah I got feelings. Big whoop," she said and walked away. Callie stood there stunned. "It is a big whoop," she said more to herself than anyone else.

Arizona was having a rough day. A really rough day. A 3 year old girl died on her OR table because her internal injures were too massive. And Arizona couldn't help but think of her own daughter who was having her birthday today. She was sitting on the floor in scrub room crying her heart out. "You okay?" she heard Jason ask. Arizona just nodded her face burried in her hands which were leaning against her knees. "If you need anyone to talk to I'm right here." She nodded again not trusting herself enough to speak without crying harder. Jason sighed and left her alone in the room.

"Hey," Arizona heard in a whisper. She finally looked up meeting Teddy's concerned eyes. "What happened?" Teddy offered Arizona a hand to help her stood up who then washed her face with water. "It's Sofia's birthday and I can't stop thinking about that little girl I failed to save today." Teddy pulled her in a tight hug knowing Arizona needs as much as comfort as she can get today. "Hey you didn't fail. People die all the time. It's natural. But that doesn't mean it's not heartbreaking. It was a success that this girl even made it to the OR with injuries like those. And yeah she might have lived if we were in Seattle with proper equipment but here? Impossible. You did a great job today Arizona," Teddy said trying to cheer her friend. "She.. She died. Now her parents will never get to see her on a first day of school and when she learns how to ride a bike and gets her first boyfriend. They won't see their child graduate because the world's so messed up and the ones who suffer are.. are these little kids who still believe in magic and get excited over little things like getting a candy," Arizona said through her sobs. Teddy's heart broke at those words. She got pretty close to Arizona in Seattle but this was a whole new level. "I once told Callie that in MED school they teach us how not to care so much. We drape the patient's so we don't see their faces, we do a thousand different things to care a little less. But I can't not care. That could be my own little girl and I just..." Arizona couldn't talk anymore. She was crying extremely hard and soft sobs were leaving her mouth. "But your little girl is at keep safe and sound probably getting dressed for some ridiculous birthday party she's about to have. And Callie? Callie's having a minor freak attack over all the sugar Sofia's about to have since we all know that putting a 3 year old filled with sugar in bed isn't exactly easy." Arizona had her eyes closed picturing every single thing the way Teddy described them making her smile. "Thank you Teddy," Arizona whispered. "You're welcome. Okay how about we whipe these tears away and go see kids who are alive. Thanks to you." Arizona never knew Teddy was so good at comfort talks. Usually because she never needed one from Teddy but right now she was really grateful for her friend. "Okay let's go."

Callie was sitting on the couch with Sofia sitting on her lap as everyone sang her happy birthday. Sofia was giggling not really understanding this whole thing but loving the attention. Everyone in the room could tell that Sofia had Arizona's giggle. They weren't sharing the same DNA but their giggle and laugh was the same. "Blow the candles Sof," Callie told her daughter. Sofia looked at her before looking at Zola and then they blowed the three candles together. "Yaay," Callie said as she clapped. Sofia slided her fingers against the cake and then licking her fingers. "No doubt that she has Sloan manners," Derek said causing everyone to laugh.

"Since you all know I am incredibly good godmather I didn't just make this awesome birthday party I also got a very big gift for the birthday girl," Cristina said standing next to a very big box. "Go see what aunt Cris has for you," Callie encouraged her daughter. Sofia grinned and ran to Cristina who kneeled down so she was on Sofia's eye level. "Okay you're gonna grab this," Cristina said taking Sofia's hand in hers. "And this." She did the same with the other hand. "And now pull." Sofia tugged slightly on the ribbon and under a box there was a very cute tricycle. It was black with red lightning on it of course because Cristina Yang doesn't do colours. "Pwetty," Sofia said running her fingers against the metal. "And also very expensive so don't grow up too fast cause you ain't getting a new one soon."

Callie was smiling at her daughter who was now being pushed on her tricycle by April when her phone started ringing. She looked at the ID. International call? Were her parents traveling again? But then it hit her. Arizona. Her breath got caught in her throat as she stood up to get some privacy. "Hello?" she answered. "Hi." She knew that voice. She knew that voice very well. Callie breathed a sigh of relief. "How are you? You okay?" No matter what she couldn't help but feel concerned about her wife risking her life for other people. Altho that same wife did risk the whole marriage because she was feeling insecure. "Yes I'm fine actually. Well today has been a little bit rough. Oh also you won't believe it who is here. Teddy." Callie smiled and listened to Arizona rambling just glad that she was okay. "You wanna talk to our daughter?" The word our daughter caused tears rush in her eyes. "Put me on speaker." Callie smiled and walked into the room where everyone was and put Arizona on speaker. "Okay you can talk now. Sofia come say hi." Sofia ran to her mami as everyone looked at Callie confused at who the person on the other line could be. "Hi birthday girl. " At that moment they all knew Arizona was on the other side. "Mommy," Sofia happily exclaimed taking the phone away from Callie. "Don't drop it sweetie," Callie warned.

"Are you having a good birthday Sof?" Arizona asked through the phone. Sofia rambled something in her own language the only words that were understood were aunty Cris and bike. "Oh no way you got your first bike. What colour is it?" Callie heard that Arizona was about to cry and she was pretty sure everyone else noticed too. "Bwak." Arizona laughed softly. "Cristina of course. " Everyone laughed as Cristina glared at the phone. "Hey roller girl be nice. You might be in Narnia throwing yourself in front of grenades but that doesn't mean you get to be mean." Callie winced at the thought of her Arizona getting injured in any kind of way. "Actually I don't have to throw myself in front of anything because I have my own bodyguard. Oh and also Yang your cardio goddess is here." Cristina grabbed the phone from Sofia. "What? Teddy's there? I mean I miss her but I am the head of cardio now." Arizona laughed. "Can you please give the phone back to Sofia now I want to talk to my baby some more." Sofia grinned when she got the phone back. "Mommy mwiss yew." Callie heard a soft sob coming from the phone which made it really hard for her to fight back her own tears. "I miss you too baby girl. What was the cake like honey? Was it good?" Arizona asked trying to make her daughter talk some more before she would have to hang up. "Bwunny. Yummy. Zola. Candles," was all everyone made out in between her toddler words but it was also enough for everyone to understand. "So you're having a nice time huh? Someone better be recording your birthday cause I don't wanna miss too much." Arizona's voice cracked on the last few words and Callie actually had to stood up and move somewhere else so she wouldn't cry in front of Sofia. Not on her day. "Gwood man in da stowm," Sofia got out after a few times of trying. Callie noticed Meredith's concerned eyes on her as she just nodded letting her know that she's okay.

"Mommy's searching for her good man in the storm part. And she'll be back before you know it." Sofia nodded thinking her mom can see her. "I have to go soon but I can sense that you're all listening to me which is really creepy but hi. Hope you're running Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital the way it deserves to be run. Oh and Karev congratulations but don't get too used of it I might come out of here alive you know," Arizona tried to joke. In a way she let them know that she was ready to die here if she had to. "Well never thought I'd say this but I miss you bossing me around," Alex said through a chuckle. "Sofia, baby, mommy loves you and has to go. Sweet dreams and don't be to hard on mami." There was a pause and everyone assumed she hang up. "I love you Calliope. And I'm sorry. Bye." There was a beep letting them all know she hung up. Callie reached up to whipe away a few tears. "You alright?" Bailey asked. Callie nodded. "Yeah I'm just glad she called and that she's fine. Even after all this I love her and the fact that I don't know what's happening down there makes me really freaked out sometimes." They heard April 'awww' loudly at something as everyone transformed their attention to Sofia and Zola who were now asleep while holding each other. "Awh looks like I'm stuck with McDreamy for a while," Callie said through a soft chuckle. "Jealous of my perfect hair?" Callie laughed at Derek who ran a hand through his hair. "Sure thing. Don't ever forget that that hand making your hair look perfect is mine." Everyone laughed at Derek knowing that Callie won this argument.


	5. Chapter 5

_Callie was having an incredible busy day. Who knew that a football game would bring her so many broken and crushed bones? "Doctor Torres," she heard her intern Heather Brooks say. "Yes Brooks?" Callie was slightly irritated by someone disturbing her in the OR while she was trying to pop a hip back to where it belongs with Owen's help. "Your father is here." Callie looked at Owen. "Don't worry I got this." Callie smiled in appreciation._

_"Daddy?" Callie said softly as she watched her father observing Sofia and her friends playing in day care. "Calliope," he said pulling her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry if you were busy I was just around and thought I could say hi. Maybe a dinner with you, Arizona and Sofia. And maybe Mark if he's lonely." Callie hated herself sometimes for not telling some things to his dad. He never told him about the plane crash or about Arizona leaving. "Can we talk?" Callie offered. "Sure mija." Carlos silently followed his daughter in her office. They both sat down. "Okay I'll just say it and it might gonna be too much on you but I need you to listen." Carlos was getting worried over her daughter's words but decided to hear her out. "A little over a year ago a plane crashed. With our doctors on it." Carlos gasped. "Mija that's ter-," he started but Callie cut him off. "Wait for me to finish. Arizona, Mark, Lexie, Derek, Meredith and Cristina. Those are the people who were on the plane. Lexie died out there in the woods. Mark made it home but he.. He agreed that after 30 days of being brain dead we turn the machines off so he didn't make it either. And Arizona well she hurt her leg pretty badly and while we were waiting for her infection to go down I had to operate on Derek's hand so he was able to regain full mobility and while I was in the surgery Arizona crashed which meant that the infection was worse and they had to cut her leg off." Going through the memories over the past year made Callie slightly cry and she didn't notice until Carlos whiped her tears away and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Calliope. How is Arizona coping with all this?" Callie decided not to tell about the cheating part. "We had some bumps and bruises but eventually we were fine. We are fine." Please don't ask for Arizona was all Callie could think about._

_"Where is Arizona?" Of course he would ask. Callie sighed to herself. "She uhm had this uhm conference thing. Yeah conference." She was convincing more herself than Carlos but thankfully he didn't catch on. "Oh well I could use some time with Sofia. I also brought her a present since I wasn't there on her birthday party." Callie smiled in appriciation. "Thanks. And she's probably gonna make you push her around in her tricycle for like 2 hours so I'm really sorry about that." Sofia quickly grew attached to the little bike her godmother gave her and it was now the only thing that helped her sleep so Callie usually spent her evenings pushing Sofia around her apartment to get her to sleep._

_Arizona was doing a post op check up on one of her patients when she felt someone watching her. She turned around to meet Teddy's worried eyes. "What?" Arizona asked, her voice gave away a hint of confusion. "Nothing you just seem distant a bit." Arizona smiled at her patient who sadly didn't speak English so it was hard to explain things to the patient but she gave a thumb up showing that everything's okay. "I'm not actually. Just busy. No cardio trauma today?" Teddy shook her head and sighed. "No. The hightlight of my day was an old man who had a heart attack." Arizona chuckled to herself. "You poor little thing." Her and Teddy became really great friends and it was hard to keep them apart except for the surgeries._

_"Robbins?" Arizona turned around and looked at a man who she never saw before. He walked to her and hugged her tightly slightly lifting her off the ground. Once Arizona was placed down and was balanced she started talking. "Uhm I'm sorry but do I know you?" The man observed the woman. Blonde hair, deep blue eyes, dimples. She was definitely the one he was searching for. "I'm Sergeant Mike Johnson." Arizona still had no idea who this mean is but she decided to just go with it. "Oh well pleasure to meet you." She stuck her hand out to Mike who hladly shook it. "Your brother was an incredible man and I'm truly sorry about your loss." Arizona's head snapped up as she looked at him. "You knew Tim?" Her blue eyes watered at the thought of her brother. Lately she was missing him like crazy. Being here in desert and listening to guns going off and bombs exploding somehow made her feel like Tim was someone around. He would probably yell at her for cheating and then drag her away from war back to Seattle to make things right with her wife. "We served together before the accident happened. I owe him my life. I always wanted to thank his family. Tim was one of the best if not the best. He never shut up about you." Arizona smiled sadly. Tim was always proud of her. Not so sure if he would be right now. "Yeah he was an incredible brother." Mike looked around. "Wanna talk somewhere?" Arizona smiled. "Sure just follow me." _

_Arizona's been standing for a whole day and her leg was really sore where her limb met the prosthetic so she shifted her whole weight onto the right foot. Callie would know what to do. "You alright?" Arizona stopped by the tree. "Yeah it's just..." She slightly rolled the sleeve of her pants up revealing the prosthetic. "Oh my god what happened?" Mike helped Arizona sit down. "Plane crash over a year ago. We were in the woods for a few days and it got infected really badly so they had to cut it off. I had a really hard time accepting the fact that I don't have a leg but it got easier I guess." Mike lifted his shirt showing a huge scar across his chest and down to his abdomen. "Bomb explosion. My internal organs were practically hanging out. Tim saved me that night. If he wasn't there, if he wouldn't push me away I wouldn't survive. He was a brave man and I'm more than grateful for what he did to me." They talked, shared some informations about Timothy. Well mostly he talked and Arizona listened. He showed her a picture of him and Tim and they were both grinning widely with pride. Arizona told him it would really make her parents happy if he would visit them some day. "So you're married?" Mike asked noticing the ring on her hand. " I know you're into girls. Well women. Tim told me basically everything about you." Arizona smiled to herself. She knew how much her brother talked about her. "Yeah I got married to the most incredible woman," she said smiling but soon frowned remembiring what an idiot she is. "I'm an idiot," Arizona mumbled to herself making Mike chuckle. "Excuse me?" Arizona looked into his eyes and shook her head. "Nevermind. It's a story for some other day." Arizona was trying to find a way to change to subject. "So what about you? Do you have a family?" Mike smiled and nodded. "I'm not married yet but I have a beautiful __fiancée and two lovely children at home." He showed her a picture of his two sons. "This is Adam, he's four and this is Timothy, he's seven." A breath got stuck in Arizona's throat at the mention of her brother's name. "Timothy?" Mike smiled sadly at Arizona. "After your brother, yes." Arizona didn't say anything instead she threw her arms around Mike and hugged him tightly. With Mike she felt like Tim's presence was even stronger. After they pulled away from a hug Arizona had a few tears slipping down her cheeks. She pulled the picture of Callie and Sofia out of her pocket. "This is my wife Callie and our daughter Sofia." On that picture Sofia was grinning widely and reaching out for Arizona who was snapping the picture while Callie was staring at their daughter lovingly. "She's cute." Arizona laughed. "Yeah she is. She actually just turned three a week ago."_

_Callie ran after Sofia who opened the door of Mark's apartment and ran in. No one has locked the door since Mark passed away and the last time Callie was here was when Sofia was searching for Arizona but she only just walked in and took her daughter back into their time they took more time. There was dust everywhere and a few boxes from what Derek packed since they were best friends but no one had a heart to take anything out. "Daddy," Sofia said softly and pointed at the framed picture of Mark and baby Sofia. Callie bit her lip and nodded. "Mhm. And he would probably be really mad that you're not in bed yet." Sofia pointed at the picture again when Carlos entered the apartment but didn't make any sound. "You want me to take the picture in your room?" Sofia nodded shyly. "Hey it's okay baby girl he would want you to have his picture." Callie gently placed the frame in Sofia's hands. "Come on let's take it in your room." Callie tickled Sofia's belly making her giggle which made her smile. That's when they noticed Carlos leaning agains the door frame. Sofia ran in her room wanting to place Mark's picture somewhere as soon as possible while Callie was pulled in a hug from her father. _

_"I miss him so much daddy. He was my best friend." She started crying softly. "I know mija. He was a good man. And a good father." Carlos finally accepted the whole Callie, Arizona, Mark thing while Callie's mom was still ignoring her own daughter. "He was so great with Sofia and he and Arizona were finally getting along and then this stupid crash happened. UGH!" Callie was still crying but now she was also really frustrated. _

_No one really talked about the crash so everything Callie was feeling was just bottling up and ready to explode like bomb. "¿Quiera hablar de ello? (Want to talk about it?)" Carlos asked carefully. Callie shook her head. "No, no it's just.. Sólo me hará gritar más difícil. (It will only make me cry harder.)" Carlos lead his daughter back to her apartment closing both doors in the process. "A veces usted sólo tiene que soltarlo mija. (Sometimes you just have to let it out.) Talking about it would help Calliope." Callie sighed. She knew he was right but she never talked about the crash unless it was her and Arizona figting over the leg. "Maybe just not today please daddy." Carlos nodded. "Okay." Little Sofia ran in the living room and jumped on Callie's lap. "Wow there baby girl. Ready for bed time?" Sofia left out a cute little yawn and nodded. "Looks like we don't need to push her around today since the park with grandpa worn her out." Sofia climbed from Callie on Carlos. "Stowy." She tucked her bottom lip out creating a pout face and with her big brown eyes it was really hard to say no. "It's story time," Carlos said and lifted her granddaughter. "You don't have to dad." Carlos chuckled. "Nonesense mija I want to." Callie smiled and followed the two of them into Sofia's room._

* * *

_I'd just like to clear some things up. I know nothing about army or medical things. I've been in hospital once in my life and that was when I was born haha. So go easy on me and just use your imagination. Also I'm leaving for a few days so there won't be an update for a while. Hope y'all are having fun out there whatever you're doing and be aware that they started filming 10th season of Grey's Anatomy. I'm SUPER excited to see how Callie and Arizona will work things out in the show. Thanks for reading this fanfic. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys I'm back. Well actually I got back yesterday but I was too tired to update. So here it is._

* * *

_Callie walked into the conference room with a cup of coffee and sat down next to Cristina. Everyone except Jackson was already there but they didn't start until 8 which was in 10 minutes. "So I heard the most ridiculous rumour today," she said. Everyone just looked at her. "Please tell me it's just a rumour." Jackson walked in with the only and only Erica Hahn. Callie groaned and burried her face in her hands. "This year just keeps getting better and better," she mumbled under her breath so only Cristina could hear her. "That's Seattle Grace Mercy Death for you," Cristina said flatly and grabbed Callie's coffee and took a sip. Callie lifted her head up. "We renamed the hospital so now it doesn't fit anymore." Cristina sighed. "Like I said. It's sad." Callie laughed and shook her head. Erica and Jackson were talking to each other not drawing any attention yet. Callie looked at Derek. "Hey Derek uhm last week I was in Mark's apartment and well I just thought it would be great if we could clean it up a bit and look through the boxes and since he was your best friend I thought you could help." Derek and Meredith looked at each other no one said a word but they both nodded. "Yeah that would be great. So you walked in there that's great, that's a pretty big step."_

_Callie sighed. "Yeah well Sofia ran in there and I had no other choice but to follow. She took a picture of her and Mark in her room and last night I saw her sleeping with it. I don't know how to handle all this anymore." Meredith bit her lip and Callie could sense something was on her mind. "I uh I talked to my dad last night. And I haven't talked to him since Lexie died. We actually had a conversation about Zola and work but no one said a word about Lexie. It went pretty well though." Callie smiled at her. This was a big step for Meredith and everyone knew. "I stopped having divorce sex with Owen," Cristina said making everyone laugh slightly. "What? It was a huge step for me." Under the serious smirk a slight smile was playing on Cristina's lips. "I'm proud of us. We're no longer in that dark and twisty place," Meredith said. Cristina noticed Erica staring at Callie who thank god hasn't noticed yet. "Well we're about to return there."_

_Jackson cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "I'd like to introduce you to dr. Erica Hahn a new cardio attending." Cristina smirked. "Who's the head of cardio now." Callie tried not to laugh but the way Cristina said it had evil written all over it. "Ran away from a girl at your previous hospital too?" Cristina tried again. "Cristina!" Meredith said raising her voice. "Dr. Yang," Jackson said trying to calm the tension between the two cardio surgeons even if he did miss whatever was going on. Erica coughed awkwardly. "What no come backs? Luser." Callie slapped Cristina's arm. "You're suppose to be on my side remember?" Callie laughed. "Yes but you're also Sofia's godmother and I don't want her to say any inappropriate words anytime soon." Derek chuckled and shook his head. "Zola said McDreamy instead of daddy last night." Cristina smirked proudly while Callie nearly spilled the coffee over the table. "You're not babysitting my child ever again." Erica gasped. "You have a child?" Cristina glared at Erica. "Yes I do," Callie said. "Hey you should be on ignoring strike right now." Callie rolled her eyes and looked at Cristina. "I love you I really do but you should start having divorce sex with Owen again. It kept you sane." Everyone tried to hold their laughter in except for Erica who had no idea what was going on. "That is true," Meredith said smirking slightly._

_Arizona was laying on the bunk bed with a piece of paper and a pen. Teddy walked in and layed down on the bed that was opposite of Arizona's. "You okay?" Arizona smiled at Teddy and nodded. "Yes actually except for the fact that my leg's about to fall off. Well literally," she laughed slightly making Teddy laugh too. "What are you doing?" Teddy asked curiously laying on her side and looking at Arizona who had her tounge out and was thinking really hard. "Writting a letter. For Callie. And Sofia. But I don't know what to write. I started and then it was just too mushy and I don't even know on what terms me and Callie are so I can't just throw the whole I miss you bomb when I'm the one who cheated and left."_

_"I'm not gonna lie. What you did was terrible and yes no one ever saw that coming let alone your wife who loves you unconditionally but at the same time no one's making this as hard on you as you do. I know you want to make it right with Callie and you should. It's just I got to know you here pretty well and you have a lot going on with yourself. You can deny this as much as you want but I know you feel like you can't miss your brother. And when people talk about him you may seem happy but you're tense. It's alright to miss him. He died as a hero and you should be proud." Arizona was shocked at what Teddy was telling her. She didn't like talking about her brother and she knew she was still having a hard time accepting that everytime she would visit her parents he wouldn't be there. Arizona was also shocked at how good Teddy is at reading people._

_"Also the plane crash. Have you ever talked to anyone? About what was happening there? About how you feel about it?" Arizona slightly shook her head. "We uhm we decided to not talk about it. And I couldn't talk about it with Callie because I blamed her for cutting my leg off and because Mark was her best friend and it made her upset." She didn't even notice she had tears slipping down her face until she licked her lips and noticed a salty taste on them. Teddy stood up and sat down on Arizona's bed. "I know it's a lot to take in and I'm sorry that I'm just throwing this at you but girl someone needs to knock some sense into you so it might as well be me." Arizona smiled slightly through her tears. "I'm not done yet by the way. I think the cheating would never happen if you'd talk to Callie. And by talk I don't mean what's for dinner and how was Sofia in daycare. You were hurt. Not only physically but emotionally. And you never let it out so you just blamed it on the leg and you were insecure and vulnerable and then Lauren happened." Arizona looked at Teddy with arched eyebrows. "How the hell do you know so much?" Teddy shrugged. "My people skills. Also Yang liked to update me about the lesbian drama every once in a while." Arizona snorted making Teddy laugh at the unusual noice the blonde just made. "You're a good person Theodora. Owen's an ass for firing you." Teddy hugged the blonde who started crying again. "I'm sorry I shouldn't just rant all this out." Teddy was now feeling kinda bad about it. "No it's fine really I guess I always knew but no one ever told me." Arizona's voice came out as a whisper. "Okay I'm gonna help you with this letter but never ever do you get to call me Theodora." Arizona smiled and hugged Teddy tighter. "I make no promises. But thank you." Teddy laughed quietly. "Okay you can let go of me now." Arizona shook her head. "I'm a hugger." Teddy chuckled and pulled herself out of Arizona's tight grip._

_"What do we got?" Callie asked taking the chart as paramedics pushed a patient into the ER. "Female 32. Threw herself down the roof. Obvious head and chest injuries, we had to restart the heart, crushed pelvis, broken ribs and a sprained wrist, unconscious." Callie winced to herself. This poor woman was barely hanging on. "Let's load her in the Lodox to see what we are dealing with. On three. 1,2, 3." Callie moved the patient in the LODOX with paramedics's help. After the scan was done they put her back on the gurney and took her in the trauma room. "Ok page cardio and neuro." Nurse that was in the trauma room followed her command as Callie started working on the crushed pelvis. "Also book an OR, she's gonna need a surgery." Derek walked in and put his gloves on. "What do we got?" he asked as he looked at the scans and removed the bandage from the head. "Definitely surgery. Book an OR." Callie took care of her sprained wrist. "Already told her that. And where the hell is Yang?" In that moment Erica walked in. "We prefer to be in the trauma room as fast as possible especially if it's on your first day doctor Hahn," Derek said. He wasn't letting this to be easy on her. "I'm sorry I was in the surgery. Doctor Yang is finishing up." Erica checked the patient's chest and she knew it was surgical. "Ok let's roll her to the ER," Derek said but got stop. "Wait, wait, wait." Callie put all her strenght and tied a rope around his waist making his bones pop back in with a loud crack. "Ok that's gonna hold for a while. Let's go. Also page Hunt we're gonna need him." The nurse nodded and did what she was told to while the three surgeons tried to get the woman to the operating room as soon as possible. _

_Once they got into the ER they tried to figure out what to operate first. "Obviously we have to crack her chest open soon otherwise she won't make it for the rest of the surgery." Callie rolled her eyes at Erica. Even if she was right she couldn't stand the woman. "She has a brain bleed. I don't go in she dies. Easy as that." Owen was quietly observing the surgeons arguing. "She has a shattered pelvis. She will bleed out if I don't fix it soon." Owen had enough. "Okay that's it. Derek you fix her brain bleed, Erica you open her chest and Callie you and I are gonna work on each hip at the same time. We're gonna do this together. At the same time. We have to be prepared for massive blood loss but the interns and the nurses will worry about that." They all came to an agreement. They put music on but no one said a word. "Dammit there are parts of her ribs everywhere. There's a piece that is stabbing her heart. Callie I need your help." Callie looked at Owen who nodded. "Go I got this." She walked over and saw what Erica was looking at. "It's a clean break so I'll get to put them together and put them in place. This will be one hell of a painful recovery." Erica tried to remove the piece of rib stabbing the heart and once she removed it the bleeding started. "We all knew this would happen so just fix the bleeding and stay calm. Just make sure there's enough blood." _

_Callie got the rib back in place and smiled proudly. "Everything else will fix by itself eventually." Callie went back to the hip and grabbed the bone drill. "Now this is my favorite part of the day," she said more to herself than anyone else. "Pretty sure you prefer staring at your sleeping daughter," Derek said knowing that after a hard day at work he liked to go home and watch his child's faces while they slept. "That's true actually. She always looks so peaceful and her cute little Sloan nose slightly scruntched. Now you're just making me want to go home." Derek and Owen both laughed slightly. "Wait you have a daughter with Sloan? The manwhore Mark Sloan?" Callie's head snapped up as she was about to say something but Derek beat her to it. "Mark Sloan was an incredible father, he always put his family first and you out of all people have no right saying anything against that man. Not in this OR. Not in this hospital. Now get the hell out of my OR!" Erica put her instruments down and walked out of the OR pissed at everyone. "Page Yang," Callie said looking at Derek and smiled sadly at him. They got really close over their connection with Mark. They were both there in the room when he took his last breath and when his heart stopped. _


	7. Chapter 7

___So this is the chapter where it's all about Callie and the next one will be about Arizona. I know it's short so sorry about that._

* * *

_Sofia giggled and slammed her tiny spoon against the table on her high chair making loud noices that gave Callie headaches. "Okay you little miss morning person Zola is coming over soon so you two can play while Derek and I go through daddy's things." Sofia nodded firmly making Callie laugh. She placed a plate in front of Sofia and kissed her cheek. "Yum yum," Sofia said through another giggle. "If only mami would have your morning energy." Callie said softly and rubbed her forehead. She made sure Sofia was occupied with her breakfast before she ran downstairs to get her mail. Once she got it she quickly ran back upstairs. Sofia was busy with her food so she didn't even noticed her mom disappearing. "Bills, bills, stupid adds, more stupid adds oh and a letter. Looks interesting. Want me to open it Sof?" Callie asked looking at her daughter. She grinned. "Yesh." Callie smiled. "Alright." She carefully tore the letter open and felt something hard in it. It was a bracelet. Tiny bracelet. But with lots of different colours on it and it was beautiful. There was also a piece of paper. Callie inhaled sharply once she noticed who signed it. "It's uh. It's mommy Sof. Want me to read it out loud?" Callie looked at her daughter who shoved a spoon full of food into her mouth while nodding . "Okay." Callie slightly cleared her throat before reading it out loud._

_**My dearest Callie and Sofia,**_

_**I've been thinking about writting for a whole now but I had no idea on what to write and how to start it. It's hectic here. And actually pretty quiet. I'm laying on my bunk bed while Teddy is staring at me thinking I'll write something and then just groaned and chuck the paper at her. She's an amazing friend why haven't I noticed this sooner? Anyway I don't expect you to write back to me I just though you should know that I'm okay. I met this man who knew my brother Tim. They were on a mission together when well Tim died. I'm not gonna lie it was hard. It still is hard. I miss my Sofia's morning cuddles but I'm getting used to it. The desert, guns and bombs. Not that we're in the middle of the war. We're pretty save. I've seen less drama than back in Seattle. Karev better kept my department the way it was and leading it with nothing but awesomenest. **_

_**You should see the injures here. Kids with gun wounds and burns from explosions. Those freak the heal out of me. But there are also simple things like sprained ankle from playing football. There's also this bracelet for Sofia that I made. Well my patient made. She doesn't speak English but somehow we came to an agreement that she likes colors and I gave her this set for making bracelets and she gave it to me but since it is pretty tiny I thought what better than to give it to Sofia. That way she'll have a part of me with her. Teddy's helping me write this and she said it's not suppose to be too long so I guess this is it. Hope Seattle's treating you well. Give Sofia hugs and kisses for me every day.**_

_**Love always,  
Arizona**_

_**P.S. Teddy is awesome and the bestest friend an idiotic person could have! (She wrote this herself I'm adding this while she's looking away.)**_

_Callie smiled sadly at this. She was happy Arizona was fine but their relationship was everything but fine. I guess they're just gonna have to make a way to work through this because no matter how much Arizona has hurt Callie she could never take Sofia away from her. "Look baby girl, mommy gave you this." Sofia put everything down from her hands and looked at Callie at the mention of mommy. Her big deep brown eyes were sparkling with curiousity. "Raise your hand," Callie said. Sofia did as she was told and Callie slipped a bracelet on her wrist. "Perfect," Callie said softly and kisses Sofia's wrist making her giggle._

_"Hi," Derek said. "I hope you don't mind the doors were open." Callie shook her head and placed Sofia down as she ran to Zola. "That's okay." She saw Meredith and Cristina in the back. "Oh hey guys." Meredith was holding her baby son Bailey. "I'm here for the babysitting," she said. Callie smiled and walked to her. "Can I?" Meredith nodded passing Bailey to Callie. "Oh wow you're a big boy already. God feels like yesterday I had that panic attack in the middle of the hospital with Sofia going home for the first time." Cristina laughed and nodded with a smirk playing on her lips. "That was funny." Meredith slapped her arm and glared at her. "What it's true." Cristina shrugged her shoulder._

_Callie walked into Mark's apartment. It was still the way it was the last time she saw it if not even dustier. Derek and Cristina followed her. "I miss him," Cristina said softly. She might seemed tough but they all knew it was just a lid. "We all do," Derek replied with the same soft tone. It was like everyone was afraid of waking someone up. "Derek I think you should uhm do the bedroom. Cristina you get the bathroom and I'm doing Sofia's room." Derek and Cristina nodded. Cristina walked into the bathroom and went straight to work but Derek and Callie seemed to be a little bit stuck. "You sure you wanna do this?" Derek asked. Callie smiled sadly and nodded. "It's now or never." Callie slowly walked to Sofia's room and opened the door with a slight crack. Just one look at it and her eyes started to water as she turned around. "Hey we don't have to do this. You can help Meredith and keep the girls calm. Cristina and I can do this." Callie shook her head. "I can do this. I just.. I need something to drink." The second she mentioned drink Cristina walked to her with a bottle of tequilla. "Cristina where the hell did you get that?" She rolled her eyes. "I like to bring my fluid with me." Callie had to laugh at that as she took a big gulp of tequilla. "Okay we can do this."_

_Callie giggled making Cristina snort as they stumbled through the apartment with Derek behind them. "Is everything finished?" Meredith asked before her eyes went wide at the picture of two drunk women next to her husband. "Mostly yes. We have some things we decided to donate, everything else is just waiting to be taken away." Callie tripped over her own foot and fell on the ground laughing making Cristina laugh so hard that she fell too. Meredith gave Derek a confused look. "Cristina brough tequilla. It was hard on Callie so they got drunk. This was Zola and Sofia can have a movie night they've been talking about for weeks now." They both looked down at Callie and Cristina and then at Zola and Sofia sleeping on the couch together. "Definitely movie night," Meredith said._

_Callie was rudely awake by someone making extremely loud noices. She groaned as she got aware of her headache. She opened her eyes and groaned even louder because of the brightness. She slowly got up and noticed a pill and a glass of water on her nightstand. She swallowed the pill and drank the water. Callie walked in the kitchen and her eyes went wide. "What the fuck?" Cristina was cooking a breakfast. Well trying to cook. "I got you drunk last night so I thought I could help you through the hangover with a cup of coffee and a breakfast." Callie was still surprised that Cristina was cooking. "Oh wow well thank you," Callie said and grabbed the mug of coffee. She looked at the coffee and sniffed slightly to make sure it was edible. "Oh for crying out loud I'm not gonna kill you." Callie shrugged and remembered something. "Sofia. is Sofia? Oh my god." She started panicking making Cristina laugh. "She's with Derek and Meredith. Your little featherless chicken is okay." Callie slapped Cristina's arm. "Why the hell did I pick you as her godmother?" Cristina shrugged and took a sip of her own coffee. "I was surprised too you know." Callie shook her head. "I miss my crack baby. I haven't spent the night away from her since Arizona left," Callie said through a sigh. "Yeah well your crack baby is probably having the time of your life away from her cray cray mother." Callie glared at Cristina who tried not to laugh at her own statement. "I know I'm so damn hilarious. Anyway I have to go because I have a surgery in an hour. Have fun getting over a hangover." Callie groaned at the loud noice Cristina created when she slammed the door close. She remembered the reason she even drank last night. Mark's apartment. She didn't even remember how going through his things ended._

_Callie walked in Mark's apartment. This time it was clean and it smelled fresh. There were a few boxes that they decided to keep, they were just deciding where to put those things and some bags with things they would donate to charity. Cristina already emptied what good was left in the fridge and but no one really minded. It was the furniture they were worried about. They couldn't donate it or sell it because it holds too many memories. Callie ran her hand over the couch and smiled slightly. It was exactly the same as she remembered it. Callie had a day off and she had no idea how to spend it without Sofia being there. She layed down on the couch and sighed softly. "I miss you Mark," Callie whispered and closed her eyes drifting in to her own dream world._


	8. Chapter 8

_Arizona was having a really hard day in the desert. Not only she was missing home like crazy, today was the anniversary of her brother Tim's death and Arizona was dealing with a young boy some soulders found who looked like he was being abused. She leaned down with her flaslight and turned it on to look into the little boy's eyes. Everything looked fine which meant no head injuries. The little boy reached up his hand to play with Arizona's stethoscope as she smiled softly at him. He grinned back making Arizona's heart swell with love. The little boy had brown hair and blue eyes. Slightly brighter than Arizona's. He was bruised really badly and had a sprained ankle. Normally Arizona would just wrap up the ankle and put some ice on the bruises and let them go home but this time she decided to keep this boy here as long as possible because someone out there made his life a living hell before it even begun._

_"Hey Theodora if I show you some scans will you tell me your honest opinion?" Teddy gave up on Arizona calling her just Teddy a while ago so she got used to being called Theodora. Arizona hung up the x ray scans and waited for Teddy's reaction. "Wow. He's young. 3 years maybe 3 and a half. These injuries look like he has been abused. Wait is this a patient everyone seemed to talk about it? The kid soulders found covered in dirt and blood?" Arizona slowly nodded. "Yeah. I'm worried about his bowel though. It wasn't until a while ago and he was screaming and crying and no one knew what to do until he said tummy and I took him for a scan. It looks really bad. He started throwing up so we hooked him to an IV." Teddy might be a cardio surgeon but that didn't mean she didn't know when things got serious with other conditions. She looked at the scans again as her eyes spotted something. "That's not normal is it?" Arizona looked at where Teddy was pointing. She didn't notice this before. It was a tiny dark shadow. Tinny but enough to worry about it. "It looks like a screw." They both gasped. "I was rather surprised when I noticed his stomach is completely empty but I never noticed this. Crap. We need to get him to the ER no matter what this is."_

_Arizona walked into the boy's room. He was sound asleep after the tantrum he threw. She didn't even know his name. Mostly because she didn't know what language he speaks and ever since he spoke that one word, everything was hectic around him trying to stop the vomiting and prevent dehydration. She looked at the clock. At exactly this time years ago she stood in the airplane hanger and watch them unload her brother's body. She left out a shaky breath and focused on work. She needed a distraction. Callie would know what to do but Callie wasn't here and it was her fault so she had to deal with this in some other way._

_Arizona didn't know wether to just get him to the OR without waking him up but she didn't want to scare him once he wakes up and has a scar across his belly. She tickled his foot on the healthy leg and the room got filled with light giggle. He opened his eyes and looked at Arizona. "Hey buddy we found something in your belly that makes you sick so we are going to take it out and you will feel a whole lot better." He started getting scared. "What's your name sweetie?" Arizona sat down on the edge of his bed trying to get him more comfortable and to talk more. "Aaron," he said shyly through a whisper. Arizona smiled. "Beautiful name for a beautiful boy. You don't have to be scared okay. I'm gonna take real good care of you." Aaron nodded slowly. "It hurt?" He should be talking full sentences by now but being abused probably it's price. "You won't even know because you will be taking a nice nap. It may hurt a little after it but we'll give you tons of puddings to make you feel better."_

_Arizona was looking around the camp searching for her two people. She spotted Teddy and Jason sitting at the table and eating. Teddy looked up and smiled at Arizona. "Hey how did the surgery go?" Arizona sat down and sighed. "It went great. We went in, took that thing out. No muss no fuss." Teddy and Jason laughed until Teddy noticed Arizona's expression. "What's wrong?" Arizona shot her eyes and opened them again fighting her tears. "My brother. He uhm.." She didn't have to say more. Both Teddy and Jason knew what she was talking about. "Oh right. While we were still at Seattle Callie mentioned something about donuts so we brought you something." Jason pulled a box of donuts out of a bag and put it on the table. "We drove all the way to the airport and back to buy you this so we're pretty awesome," Jason said through a slight smirk. Arizona smiled and stood up before hugging both of them at the same time. "Thank you so much."_

_Arizona was off hours ago and she was suppose to be sleeping but she couldn't fall asleep after her nightmare about her brother's death. There was still one donut left so she decided to share. It was late at night but she didn't care. She slipped on her prosthetic and left her room careful not to wake anyone up since she shared the room with other people including Teddy and Jason. Arizona walked into Aaron's room. The boy was wide awake and alert. He looked scared too. "Hey it's okay. It's me Arizona." He didn't like people around him. The only person he trusted enough was Arizona. He noticed she had a box in her hands. "You must be starving and I think we should try and see how your tommy works after being fixed." Arizona passed him her last donut. It was filled with cream and covered in chocolate. Aaron's eyes went wide. He pointed at the donut and then at himself. Arizona nodded and watch him bite in it. His little cheeks were bulging as he ate it. It didn't take him long to finish the donut as his eyes were slowly closing and he fell right back asleep this time with a full stomach and a chocolate covering his mouth, chin and nose. Arizona softly whiped away the chocolate stains and left his room letting him sleep._

_"Where is your perkiness?" Teddy asked. Arizona groaned and rubbed her forehead. "In Seattle where coffee machines are." Teddy arched her eyebrows. Something was going on and she knew it. "Mhm and does it have anything to do with that cute little boy you are getting attached to?" Arizona shook her head. "I don't do attached. I don't get attached. I can't." Teddy sighed and pulled Arizona into a hug. "We get attached. Hell I married one of my patients and look how that turned out." Teddy said through a slight chuckle. She got comfortable joking about her dead husband just as much as Arizona got comfortable joking about her prosthetic. "At least you had earth shattering sex with him, I can't exactly take Aaron home." They both laughed at that. "Good one Robbins, good one." Arizona smirked and shrugged. "My brother would be proud at that joke." Teddy smiled and nodded. "He would."_

_Arizona has been sitting outside by the tree for hours now. It was a slow day which usually meant something bad will happen soon. She was holding a pen and a piece of paper. She thought about writting again. She didn't even know if Callie got her last letter or if she even opened it but she still felt the need to send another one. "No dying kids?" Arizona's head snapped up and she looked at Jason and Teddy who was standing by his side. They have gotten awfully close. "No I am having a nice relaxing day," Arizona said and smiled while she closed her eyes to enjoy some sun. "I miss rain though." They sat down next to Arizona. "Your cheeks are sunburned," Teddy said and laughed and then noticed the paper. "Trying to write again?" Arizona nodded. "Yeah I thought about telling Callie about Aaron and you know weather and how you and Jason got really close so you're probably doing the McNasty." Teddy gasped and Jason laughed. "We're not doing the McNasty, we're just friends." Arizona smirked and arched her eyebrows. "That's what they all say. I don't mind actually if you're doing it because you deserve a nice looking man and Jason definitely is all that. Don't let it go to your head though," Arizona said and winked at Jason who chuckled and shook his hed. "Hate to break your bubble but we really are just friends." Arizona just smirked and let it go. For now._

_"Hey little guy," Arizona said softly checking Aaron's incision. "Ari?" he whispered. He couldn't say Robbins or Arizona so they both ended up with Ari. "Yes Aaron?" Arizona said and smiled sweetly at the little boy. "Me safe?" Arizona's heart broke a little. She knew she should call social service but that meant the boy would be taken away and brought back home and what if it was his own father or mother who abused him. She decided to keep him here as long as possible until a plan would pop in her head. "You're safe here I promise. And I won't let anything bad happen to you. Ever again." Was that how Callie felt when she promised Arizona she wouldn't cut her leg? Because what she just promised to Aaron was out of her power. If someone would come and pick him up there was nothing she could do. Well she could report his injuries but no good would ever come out of it. "Thanks you." Arizona smiled at his mistake which she found incredibly cute. It reminded her of her own daughter. She wonder what Sofia was doing. She looked at the clock. Well right now she was probably napping or playing with her stuffed bunny._

_Teddy sat down next to Arizona on her bed. "Okay let me help you with this." Arizona sighed. "But you already helped me with the last one." Teddy looked at what Arizona had already wrote and grabbed the paper. "Because you're doing it all wrong. I told you, you want to keep it simple and basic for now. No hi Calliope, I love you and I'm sorry for everything, I miss you. You can write about work and how amazing I am and how you miss Seattle weather because your skin can't handle sun and about how you got attached to Aaron and maybe about your brother's death anniversary because I'm sure Callie remembered the date and got worried. That's what you can write about. For now. Maybe later you can start with hi Calliope but stick with Callie for now." _

_Arizona couldn't help but roll her eyes at Teddy. "I'm not proposing her through this letter I'm just updating her for crying out loud." Teddy went into her own little world for a second. "Well your proposion didn't go really as planned either." Arizona sighed and slammed the paper in her face. "I'm a horrible person," she mumbled. Teddy mentally cursed at herself. "No I didn't mean it like that. You're an amazing person. You just made a mistake. We all make mistakes. It's human. It's what makes us who we are." The first two words that popped in Arizona's head were cheater and a bailer but she didn't say anything because Teddy seemed really proud of her comforting speech. "Thanks Theodora." The look on Teddy's face when she said her full name actually cheered her up making her smile. "You're welcome now let's write this letter so you can go back to being attached and feed your secret child who by the way won't let anyone else close." Arizona laughed but then frowned. "Now I'm the attachment Barbie." Teddy laughed and nodded. "How the tables have turned." Arizona looked into Teddy's eyes. "If I die here please make sure Callie doesn't join a grieving group and laugh at other widows." Teddy couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I'll make sure she won't laugh at other widows." Arizona laughed softly while nodding. "Thanks."_

_Just as Arizona was falling asleep she felt someone shake her. She groaned and opened her eyes seeing nothing but blur. She closed them and opened them again. It was a PEDs nurse shaking her. "Dr. Robbins we've got a massive trauma coming in and we need as many hands as we can." Arizona sat up, the sheet still covering her and waited for the nurse to leave so she could slip on her prosthetic. Arizona ran her hand through her messy hair that were getting longer and longer every day. She walked into the first trauma room she saw. "Male, 17 years old, racing with a jeep until they drove over a bomb which caused explotion. He got injured the most. Third degree burns all over his body and well see it yourself." Arizona reached up and uncovered the body. His face was covered in blood and burns, you couldn't even make out the features, one of his arm was barely there, the bone was hanging out of his leg which reminded it of herself from plane crash. His whole body was messed up but the fact that he was the one who was injured the most meant that others would be okay. They weren't so sure of him. He already started getting an infection. Arizona looked at his x-ray scans and sighed. "Okay let's get him to the ER." "Sometimes being a surgeon sucks," Arizona mumbled under her breath._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N Just to clear some things up I never wrote anything about Jason being married so all you guys need to know is that he's single. For now. And yes to answer one question I do plan on getting Callie and Arizona back together. That's the point right ;D Thanks for all of you who read this and leave reviews. _

* * *

_Callie groaned and slammed the coffee machine. "Wow I wonder what's gotten The Nazi 2.0 so pissed," she heard one of the interns pissed. "I heard her ex girlfriend is here," the other replied. Lately all everyone talked about at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital was Callie. Callie took in a deep breath and turned around. "Get the hell away from my face," she said firmly with a coffee cup in her hand and walked away. "Damn she's freaky," both interns mumbled at the same time. _

_"You okay?" Owen asked Callie as they stood outside waiting for an ambulance. "No, I'm fucking pissed because Erica keeps stalking me and she was even staring at my daughter through the day care window. She stared at my daughter. Does that seem normal to you? God why can't I just get a time machine and change anything that has happened over the past 2 years?" Owen couldn't help but chuckle at Callie's frustration. "That's why I paged you. I have a really nice case for you." Owen smirked as Callie arched her eyebrows in confusion. The ambulance parked followed by a bunch of motorcycles. Callie smiled. "It's that time of the year again." Owen chuckled and nodded. "Oh yeah." Callie clapped her hands together and opened the ambulance. Suddenly she forgot all about the frustration and focused on broken bones._

_"We have to move," Jason said out of breath. Arizona was at the end of her surgery. "What?" She had no idea what was going on. Jason sighed. "Remember how Teddy had to move to this camp because the other one was too close to the war?" Arizona nodded as she was finishing the patient. "They're coming here. Which means we have to go. Patients are packed. Nothing you have to worry about. We have your things I just need you to come outside as fast as we can." Arizona finished as the nurse hurried to get him to the ambulance to take him to another camp. They were used to the drill but Arizona kinda froze. "What about Aaron?" She knew that boy wouldn't let anyone except her touch him. "They're gonna get him away safely I promise but now you need to hurry up." _

_Arizona shook her head and walked as fastly as possible towards Aaron's room. He was crying and screaming and kicking and bitting and fighting everyone away. "Hey buddy," Arizona said softly. He looked up at her and reached his arms out for her. "Ari," he said through his tears. Everyone was surprised by his actions even though they knew he liked Arizona. She picked him up and he instantly wrapped his tiny arms and legs around Arizona. "He's the last one. Let's go fast. We should already be there but you were in the middle of the emergency surgery." _

_Arizona walked with Aaron in her arms. They sat in the jeep where Luke and Teddy already were and started the car. Aaron pulled out of the embrace and looked at Arizona terrified was written in his eyes. "It's okay, we're okay. No one will hurt you okay?" The boy nodded and went back to clinging to Arizona for dear life. They were driving extremely fast. "What's going on?" She was interrupted by loud bombing and gun noices. She covered Aaron's ears and looked at Teddy. "This morning I heard the guns getting closer and I thought it was just for a while but hours later we got so many wounded soldiers we knew something was wrong. We started packing patients up and most of the doctors except for the ones who were operating and well Aaron." Teddy's eyes moved from Arizona to Aaron who was now asleep in Arizona's save embrace. "Everyone's okay right? The patients I mean. And doctors." Jason and Luke nodded. "We were even able to save most of the soldiers. We're save now." Arizona's eyes went down on sleeping Aaron. His mouth was slighty open and his fingers were still wrapped tightly around Arizona's t-shirt. "This is dangerous Arizona. Make sure you know what you're getting yourself into," Teddy said softly. She knew Aaron reminded her of Sofia and with Arizona missing her daughter she could make some stupid decisions with this kid._

_Callie was sitting in the chief of residency's office with Sofia on her lap. Cristina walked in probably to steal some food. "Oh hey Torres what are you doing here with your crack baby?" Callie glared at Cristina. "I am hiding from Erica and I'm hiding my daughter from Erica. What are you doing here?" Like Callie thought Cristina opened the fridge and took something out. "Food. Cafeteria has a bad menu today." Cristina started eating when her pager went off. She looked at it and just shook her head. "Isn't there someone someone dying with a heart defect?" Cristina shook her head and kept eating. "It's just Hahn paging me for some stupid case she should do by herself and she keeps acting dumb." Callie laughed. "I can't believe she actually showed up here." Sofia stood up and ran over to play with some of the toys that were here mostly because Sofia and Zola liked to use this office as a hidden place. "She's got some balls that's for sure," Cristina added as her pager went off again. _

_Heather Brooks walked into the office where Callie and Cristina were. "Uhm dr. Yang and dr. Torres, dr. Hahn has sent me for both of you." Cristina looked at the intern. "Anyone dying mousey?" Brooks shook her head. "Anyone needs an emergency something replacement?" Callie asked as Brooks shook her head again. "Then you can leave and told Hahn that you never found us. Got it?" Brooks nodded and pretended to write it down. "Got it." She left making Cristina roll her eyes. "What do you think about a secret plan on let's get rid of Hahn? We're both surgeons, no evidence would be left." Callie laughed and smirked. "As much as I would love the idea maybe I can get her to run away again. Hopefully this time without touching her." Cristina shivered in disgust at the thought of Callie touching Erica freaking Hahn. "Atleast roller skate girl is pretty." Callie laughed and wondered what was going through Cristina's evil but smart brains._

_"We're here," Jason said as the jeep slowed down and eventually stopped. There were ambulances and other jeeps everywhere and the moving went mostly smoothly. Arizona looked at Aaron who was now wide awake and very curious on what was going on. "This is Teddy. She's a good lady I promise." Aaron looked at Teddy who smiled at him showing him that she won't hurt him. "And those are Luke and Jason. They help me keep you save." Arizona needed for this little boy to build some trust in other people too and it might as well be the ones she was the closest to. Arizona passed Aaron to Teddy and got down with Jason's help. Teddy then passed Aaron back. He got a bit fussy about moving a lot because he was completely happy being comfortable and warm in Arizona's arms. _

_"This is your new room," Arizona said holding onto Aaron's hand who didn't want to let go. "No," he said firmly. Arizona sighed and sat the boy on bed and sat down next to him. "You're save here. And I will still be here with you. It's just a room where you can eat, play and sleep." Aaron looked at Arizona who nodded at him. "You stay?" He raised his forehead and puckered her lower lip. Arizona laughed slightly at his adorable pout face. "I'm sorry but I can't stay with you. I have my own room." Aaron sighed but eventually layed down. Arizona covered him with a blanket. "Hungry," he said creating a pout face once again. Arizona reached in her pocket and gave him her granola bar and opened it. "Here eat this." The boy gladly took it and started eating it. "Aaron?" Arizona said not wanting to upset him with the next question. He just looked at her. "Who hurt you?" Aaron looked down at the almost eaten granola bar and played with paper wrapper. "Daddy," he whispered after a really long pause. "And where's mommy?" Arizona asked softly. Aaron pointed above him. "Heaven."_

_Callie was walking down the hall when she heard a familiar voice. "Callie." She turned around and got immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Addison what are you doing here?" She pulled out of a hug and smiled. "I'm here for a case. Now the last time I saw you, you were nearly dying so how's the little one?" They started walking down the hall until they reached the elevator. "She's great. She's growing too fast for my liking though." Callie pressed the button and just a few seconds later the elevator opened and Erica Hahn was standing in. Addison gave Callie a weird look and she just mouthed later. "Now what about Arizona?" Callie sighed softly. "Long, crazy story." Addison looked at her best friend. "So you two broke up?" Callie honestly didn't know what they were at the moment. "No, we got married actually." Erica groaned not so quietly as Addison decided to tease her a bit. "So vagina monologues are working out for you now?" Callie laughed. She knew what Addison was doing. "You could say so. I'll tell you later." Addison arched her eyebrows. "So how's everyone else? I haven't been here in ages." Callie bit her lip. "Well I'm sure you heard about Mark and Lexie." Addison nodded and smiled sadly. "I heard yes. Tragedy." Callie nodded and sighed. "Yeah pretty much. I mean we're moving on because what else we've got left. And now Arizona l-" Callie bite herself in the tongue not wanting to continue. Not in the elevator with Erica in it. They all heard a noice that announced the elevator came to it's destination. "You Calliope Iphegenia Torres are coming with me because you have stories to tell me," Addison said and dragged Callie with her making her groan._

_Callie unlocked her apartment and opened the door as Sofia ran in. She was perky in the mornings and still full of energy at evening. Callie wondered how she managed all that. And weirdly it reminded her of Arizona. Callie dropped the mail on table as a letter fell down. It looked the same as the one Arizona sent a while ago. She opened it and smiled softly. "Sof mommy wrote." Sofia dropped her toy and ran to her mom. Callie pulled Sofia on her own lap and begin reading._

_**Dear Callie and Sofia,**_

_**Lately it's been crazy here. And by crazy I mean slow through the day but the second I lay my head down I get woken up because they need extra pair of hands. Well I hope hospital's schedule isn't as crazy as before since you now practically own the hospital. Anyway I don't know if I mentioned Jason before but he and Teddy have gotten really close. I actually cought them almost kissing the other day but none of them made their move. It was pretty awkward to watch. I'm sure it won't take too long for them to do the McNasty.**_

_**Also I met this boy Aaron. I would send you the scans so you could see why I'm so worried but I can't so I'll just explain. He's around the same age as Sofia and he was found by our guys. Victim of abuse. It's terrible. Teddy's been bitching about how I'm getting attached but It's hard not to get attached in PEDs. I hope you're doing well in Seattle. I thought I'd end this letter with a bad hospital joke I heard the other day. It's lame but I can't seem to get it out of my mind. "Did you hear about the guy who lost his whole left side? He's alright now." Get it? AlRIGHT? Maybe I'm going crazy now but I still find this joke hilarious. Hope that cheered you up if you had a long day.**_

_**Anyway tell Sofia that I love her and I'll be home before she knows it. I hope you opened the last letter because it had a little surprise for her in it. Give her a kiss from me. Stay safe,**_

_**- Arizona**_

_Callie laughed at the joke. It really was lame but it also made her day better. And Callie laughing made Sofia giggled. "Mommy's joke sucks huh? But it's still funny." Sofia giggled again. "Want to know what mommy's sending you?" Sofia's eyes went wide remembering the last present. "Yes," she said firmly. Callie leaned over and kissed her cheek. "That's from mommy." She leaned over and kissed the other cheek. "And that's from me."_


	10. Chapter 10

_"You need stiches," Teddy said. Arizona rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." She looked down at her bloody arm and she had to admit it looked bad. "It doesn't even h-" Arizona tried but then winced when Teddy applied pressure to her arm. "What were you even doing?" Arizona sighed. She was too embarrassed to say it out loud. "I'm waiting," Teddy said. Arizona took a deep breath. "Heelies. I tried them for the first time since the plane crash," Arizona said through a slight whisper and blush creeped across her cheeks. "Hey there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'd be more worried if you never tried them again." Arizona sighed. "It's just I felt so confident you know. Sometimes I forget that my left leg is a piece of metal and I thought I can do it but I clearly can't." Arizona groaned in pain. "So you'll try again. And I'll be there to help you. You clearly love those shoes and I think it'd be healthy if you started wearing them again." _

_Arizona knew Teddy was right but she felt ridicilous. "I feel like that only kid in class who doesn't know how to skate. I have to le-learn Teddy. Do you know how frustrating that is?" Then she winced again and closed her eyes trying to think of something else than the pain she was feeling. "Arizona people still run marathons with prosthetics hell they can ride bikes. So learning how to skate with your rolling shoes is not impossible." Arizona mentally cursed Teddy and her smartass. "I know but that doesn't mean it doesn't feel that way," Arizona said through a sigh._

_"Heads of departments meeting in 10 minutes," Jackson's voice echoed through the hospital as he talked through the speakers. "Uut that's me," said Cristina to Callie and Meredith in her evil voice knowing that Erica was near. Callie bit her lip trying not to laugh but it came out anyway. "You're so evil," Meredith said. Cristina just smirked and shrugged. "I talked to Teddy the other day and she said they only have 3 months left there." Callie's breath got caught in her throat. "What?" She didn't think about what she'll do once Arizona would come back. "Could mean that blondie's staying there longer since she came later but Teddy may have hinted that she's returning anyway." Callie released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "No, no, no. I mean yes I want her to come home but no I'm not ready. I don't even know where our relationship is at the moment." Callie was panicking slightly._

_"Do you still love her?" Meredith asked. Callie had no idea where she was going with this. "I do. I think I do. No, I know I do. I will always love her. But I don't know if I can trust her. After the whole baby fight and her leaving for Africa and now this," Callie was rambling and she wasn't exactly quiet so even Erica heard everything. "She's Arizona. The roller girl. She's perky and bubbly. And you're Callie. I'm sure you guys will be fine or the universe won't make sense."_

_Arizona just returned in her room from the meeting with a Chief. He gave her a few days off because of an injured hand and they also talked about what her plans were after she returns home. Home. She wanted to go home but she wasn't sure if she had home at the moment. Sure Callie and her were still married but she broke her wows. She layed on her side and leaned on her healthy arm before closing her eyes._

_"Dr. Torres," a nurse said with panic in her voice. "Yeah?" Callie replied not looking from her chart. "It's Sofia." Callie's head immediately turned up and looked at the nurse, quickly dropping the chart she was holding. "What? Where? What happened?" Now Callie was the one panicking for the second time today. "She's in the nurse room down at the daycare. I think she has the stomach flu." Callie actually sighed in relief a bit. Stomach flu meant Sofia was going to be just fine. "Zola had it a few days ago so Sofia probably caught her bug," Callie said this time her voice was more calm but she still ran pretty quickly downstairs._

_Sofia kept crying as Callie walked with her through the apartment. "I know baby girl but you'll feel better soon." Just as she said those words Sofia threw up all over Callie and went back to crying her eyes out probably because she was scared. Callie sighed and placed Sofia down and took the t-shirt she had off. She didn't even bother putting a new one on. "Okay baby I'm going to run you a hot bath." She picked up the t-shirt and Sofia and walked into the bathroom. Callie tossed the t-shirt into the washing machine and started running water. She grabbed another t-shirt and slipped it on. It broke her heart seeing her daughter like that. Callie undressed Sofia and kissed her hot forehead. before placing her into warm water. "Better?" she asked. Sofia sighed sadly. "Mommy," she whispered._

_Callie knew eventually this would happen. When Sofia was sick Arizona was the only person who could calm her down and when Arizona was sick or upset Sofia was the one who made her calm. "But mommy's not here right now honey," Callie whispered softly. Sofia's eyes once again started to water and tears were running down her cheeks. "Want me to call mommy?" Sofia nodded and grabbed a duck that was on the edge of the bath tub. Callie hasn't heard her wife's voice since she called for Sofia's birthday. She knew she had to do it though. For Sofia's sake. Callie grabbed her phone and searched for the number Arizona used when she called. She pressed call._

_Arizona was laying in her bunk bed and struggling with the idea of home. She looked at the big clock that was on the wall and sighed. It said 2:30 in the morning. She couldn't sleep partly because she spent her afternoon napping and also because overthinking gave her a headache. Her phone suddenly went off startling her. "Hello?" She asnwered breathless. She didn't even bother checking the caller's ID. "Hi." Arizona stopped breathing. The voice that she knew oh too well was on the other side. "Arizona are you there?" She closed her eyes and opened them again. "Y-yeah," she shuttered. "I wouldn't normally call you but Sof is sick and she's been asking for you so." Arizona took a deep breath trying to calm down her breathing and nerves. "Sure just put her on the speaker." _

_Callie put her phone down on the ground next to a bath tub. "Okay you can talk now." Sofia's eyes wondered around the room trying to figure out who she was talking to. "Hi baby girl." She smiled the second she hear Arizona's voice. "Mommy," Sofia said splashing water around the tub. "Are you having a bath?" Arizona asked. "Yes," Sofia said proudly and mumbled something to her duck that no one understood. "So I heard you're not feeling well." Arizona's voice softened and Callie knew she was probably sick worried out there. "Tummy hurts," Sofia said through a sigh. "Awh want me to tell you a story?" Sofia smiled and nodded even though Arizona couldn't see her. "Arizona can you wait just until I get her out of the tub? You can keep talking though," Callie interrupted knowing that listening to the story will most likely make Sofia fall asleep._

_"Of course." Arizona tried to think of something that she can talk about with Sofia. "So baby girl what's the colour of your PJs?" Callie couldn't help but smile at the randomness of the question as she dried her daughter's body with a fuzzy towel. "Say pink," Callie whispered into Sofia's ear but still loud enough for Arizona to hear. "Mami say pwink." Arizona laughed. "Oh is that so? And what is mami wearing?" Sofia ran her eyes over mami and giggled. "Clowhes." Arizona once again laughed. "Aren't you just too clever for your age." Callie was still smiling listening to their conversation. She picked Sofia up and placed her on her hip while she grabbed her phone with the other hand. "I a surgeon," Sofia said firmly. "And what kind of a surgeon would my sweet baby girl want to be?" Sofia tapped her tiny finger over her lower lip trying to think. "No know," she eventually said and sighed softly. "Well what ever you decide I'm sure mami and I will spend a lot of money because of your smart butt." Sofia giggled. "Want to know what makes me feel better when I feel sick?"_

_"Wat?" Sofia asked curiously. "Cuddling with mami," Arizona said softly wondering if Callie will say something. "Stay wit you?" Sofia asked looking at Callie who smiled at her. "Sure baby girl." Honestly she just missed feeling a warm body next to her while waking up in the mornings. Callie placed Sofia onto her bed and layed down next to her. "You can tell the story now," Callie said while rubbing Sofia's back. She checked her forehead and it was still warm but not as hot. "Okay," Arizona said through a whisper._

_"Once upon a time there was a boy who had an older sister. And that boy's heart was big enough for the whole world to fit in. And his sister loved him for it. Well most of the time. But one day he decided to serve the country. Just like his father and grandfather and every other men in his family." This was when Callie realized she's talking about her brother Tim. "His sister was heartbroken even though he promised to come back. But he never did. He didn't make it home and his sister was really mad at him." Sofia was half asleep but she still understood the story. "Mad?" she said in a sleepy voice. "Mad for leaving her alone. He was her best friend and it made her really upset that she would never see her best friend." Sofia didn't find the story relaxing. "Dis sad," Sofia said once again in a sleepy voice. "It is but you know what? She realized that he might not be there physically but he will always be there mentally. He is her good man in the storm." _

_"Wat?" Sofia asked confused making Arizona laugh slightly. "He'll always be in his sister's heart. And even thoughs he couldn't see him, she knew he was there protecting her like daddy is protecting you." Sofia now understood what Arizona was talking about. "Heaven?" Callie smiled. Her daughter was incredible smart. "Yes baby girl. And you know who that boy was? Your uncle Tim. He was my brother, my best friend and now he's in heaven with daddy. I'm sure they're telling jokes to each other right now because both daddy and Tim loved to joke. I remember one of Tim's favorite jokes was: __What is faster hot or cold? Hot, because you can catch a cold," Arizona said through a slight laugh. The mix of Arizona's soothing voice and Callie's hand rubbing her back Sofia had no trouble falling asleep. "Is she asleep?" Arizona asked through a whisper noticing the change in Sofia's breathing. "Yeah. Thanks for this." They were both talking very softly afraid that any loud noices would scare Sofia. "Thanks for calling. I hope she feels better soon. It's probably just a stomach flu. Lots of fluids and rest will do." Callie couldn't help but laugh. "I'm still a doctor remember?" Arizona laughed. "Yes I know I'm sorry I just hate knowing she's sick and I kind of had a really crappy day." Arizona didn't mean to say about her day but she knew that now that that has slipped out of her mouth she would have to explain it. "Talk to me. What happened? Are you okay?"_

_Arizona's heart skipped a beat when she heard Callie's concerned voice. Not that she wanted her wife to be worried but it made her feel good knowing she still cares. "I tried heelies today. And I uh kind of fell really badly and Teddy had to stitch up my arm so I spent my afternoon sleeping through the pain meds and now I'm wide awake at nearly half past four in the morning. And I know you have work tommorow so you need your sleep too," Arizona rented nervously. "You put your roler shoes on? That's great Arizona. That's a big step." Callie was proud of Arizona. She knew how much those shoes meant to her. "No. No it's not. I fell Callie. And I can't do surgeries for a few days now. I feel useless." Arizona's voice cracked at the last word. "Hey, hey you tried. That's an amazing first step. So your arm will heal and you'll try again. Hopefully with someone by your side so something like this won't happen again. You should be proud." There was a huge pause betweem two women. "Arizona?" Callie said through a whisper. "Yeah?" Arizona answered through her breathe. "I'm really glad that you're doing okay." Arizona faught back her tears and the urge of taking the first plane back home. "I'm not gonna lie it's hard. And some days I'm missing home like crazy but other days I feel good. Knowing that I'm making a difference." Callie smiled softly and kissed Sofia's forehead. "Stay safe okay?" Callie said. Her voice came out more broken then she expected too. "I will. You too. And check on Alex from time to time. I wanna know how he's doing." _

_"Goodnight Arizona," Callie whispered fighting with her own emotions. She was still upset. No, she was broken. But her heart had a mind of her own and she couldn't just stop loving Arizona. "Good night Calliope." Callie closed her eyes. How much she missed the blonde calling her that. "I'll always love you," Arizona said so quietly that she wasn't even sure if she actually said it out loud or did she just say it in her head. Before Callie could responde she hung up. "I'll always love you too," Callie whispered to herself and placed her phone on the nightstand before getting out of the bed and changing into PJs._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I'm pretty awesome for updating every day right? Well no update tommorow because there's a heat wave coming so I will be swimming all day. Wish me luck so I won't get any burns haha_

* * *

_Arizona wondered down the hall when she heard some yelling. She still couldn't operate but that didn't stop her from seeing her patients. "I WANT TO SEE MY SON," some man yelled. Arizona walked to that man and another nurse. "What's going on?" she asked and smiled sweetly. She hated people yelling around her so she tried to calm the man down. "This nurse here won't let me see my son," he said loudly but not yelling anymore. Maybe Arizona's method was working. She started going through the charts. "May I ask you what your son's name is?" Arizona thought maybe if she would find the chart then she'd knew why the nurse kept him away from his son. "Aaron Smith." Arizona's heart stopped for a second but she quickly covered up with a cough. She made an eye contact with the nurse now knowing why she didn't let him through. "Uhm sir I am really sorry but your son isn't allowed to have any visitors for now." Arizona tried to keep her voice calm and steady. He abused his own son, God knows what else he was able to do to take him back home. "I'll return tommorow," the man said and walked away clearly pissed. _

_Callie was working in the ER and the pit was quite busy but not hectic so she knew eventually big trauma would be coming in. "Hey Kepner did you get the scans from the bike guy yet?" Callie asked April. She nodded but she was a bit freaked out. "You used lodox for a broken leg?" April nodded slowly and started defending herself. "His leg was too tender for just a break so yes I used lodox and look at this." April showed Callie the scans who sighed. "Okay you might be lucky today that it's more than just a break because he will need a surgery but if you ever do this without a consult with an attending you'll be the one paying for the scan." April nodded seriously and sighed in relief knowing that her decision won't leave any consequences at least not today yet._

_Callie was operating on a guy who was knocked of his bike by a car and broke his leg not once not twice but three times on different places. Her phone went off in the middle of the OR which rarely happened and it usually meant something was really wrong. "Put it on speaker please," she said to the nurse and grabbed a bone drill. She looked at the nurse for a second who nodded. "You're on the speaker in the OR," she said and placed the screw into the guy's bone. "C-Callie?" Callie stopped what she was doing. "Arizona? Are you okay? What happened?" The shaky voice she heard over the speaker was enough for her to worry. "I'm sorry I don't want to interrupt but do you remember Aaron? The boy I wrote you about?" Arizona took a few deep breaths as Callie grabbed enother screw. Even if she was worried she had to do her job. "Yes I remember. You said he was being abused." It always broke Callie's heart when she heard about abused kids. "His father showed up and at first I didn't know who we was and why wouldn't the nurse let him see his son but then he said his name and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't breathe. I still don't know what to do Callie. I can't keep Aaron away from his father forever and eventually the Chief will get suspicious about me keeping him in here for so long but I know that if I let him go home something bad will happen. I can't let that happen. What do I do Callie?" Arizona's voice was desperated. Desperated for some help or advice. "Okay Arizona I need you to take a few breaths. Calm down. Have you called the social service yet?" Callie's voice was calm and it would usually calm the blonde too but right now Arizona couldn't calm down._

_"I would have to talk to the Chief first and then he would start talking to me about why I haven't done this earlier and I don't know why so I don't know how I would answer that. And I can't beg Teddy to help me because it's all my fault and I can't bring her into this. I know talking to the Chief would be the most logical thing but logical confuses me. I've never been the one who thought things through like I asked you to marry me while driving and look where that lead us. I just need an advice that's logical for others but completely unlogical to me." After all the rambling Arizona barely had any oxygen in her lungs left to breathe. Was it too much for Callie? Did she say too much? She mentally kicked herself in the head. Maybe she should start thinking things through._

_"I understand you Arizona and Teddy understands you but you need to make your Chief to understand you. Wether you like it or not and I'm sure you don't you need to talk to the Chief. Maybe even show the scans. I know you're worried but if you do report the father, the little boy can get a family he deserves and until then you can still spoil him with sweet food. It's gonna be okay. I can't exactly promise you that but if there's still some hope in this world then he'll be more than just fine." Arizona sighed taking in everything Callie just said. She was right. So she decided she will talk to the Chief when the time is right._

_"I hate it when you're right. So I will talk to the Chief when I'll be ready but until then what should I do with the father? He said he will return tommorow? I can't do this every single day. I just can't. I won't." Arizona didn't mean to whine but she really had no idea what to do. "So you talk to the Chief today. You can do this Arizona. For the kid's sake." Arizona sighed once again. She really wished Callie was here with her. "Okay. I still can't operate so I guess I have time to do that." Arizona was unsure about this but she knew it was the right thing to do. "I would wish you good luck but you don't need any. You are great. And you can do this." Arizona smiled to herself. "Thank you. Guess I have to go. Bye." Before Callie could say anything Arizona hung up._

_"Torres I need you to babysit Bailey and Zola tonight," Derek half yelled running after Callie. "What? Why?" Derek pulled off his McDreamy smile. "I have things planned for Meredith. Please?" Callie rolled her eyes but nodded. "Okay fine but you owe." Derek smiled again. "I'll drop them off at 6. Zola can eat dinner with Sofia and maybe they can watch a movie. Bailey has to have a bottle at 7 and then he's probably out for at least half of the night. If he gets fussy he likes to hold his stuffed animal and if he still doesn't stop crying a bath he-" Callie interrupted Derek by putting a hand on his shoulder. "I got this. Just go and have fun." Derek smiled. "Thank you." He walked away as Callie shook her head._

_Was it written on the schedule that Callie Torres had a slow day? Because everyone kept interrupting her with unimportant things. "Wanna grab a coffee?" That's the first time Callie heard that voice in years. She turned around to face Erica. "No, I'm busy." Callie slightly raised her chart she was holding and pointed to the bunch of others which were already done but Erica didn't know that. "Oh how about maybe later? When your shift is done?" Callie hated when people couldn't get a hint. "I have to go home. I'm babysitting Derek and Meredith's kids plus I have my own daughter to take care of. So no, I'm busy." Callie didn't forget to point out that she has a daughter. "I can help you." Now Erica was just too annoying for Callie to even look at her. "I said no thanks." This time she slightly raised her voice. "Maybe next time," Erica mumbled and walked away. Callie sighed and slammed her head against the charts._

_"Torres?" Callie groaned. Why was it so hard to leave her alone just for one freaking day? "WHAT?" She snapped and looked up to see Alex taking a few steps back. "I'm really sorry but I uh nevermind." Callie sighed and patted the chair next to her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you just a horrible day. Come on talk to me." Alex sat down and sighed. "I don't think I'm doing it right. Running the department." Callie looked at Alex not saying anything but waiting for him to continue. "If I knew it's this hard I would lock Robbins in one of the rooms and never let her go because this is crap. Pronouncing time of death on kids is crap that I have to deal with daily." Callie rubbed his shoulder a bit. "I know this is hard because you're mostly focusing on kids who don't make it but what about the kids that do. Ever thought about them? You made it possible for those kids to go home and go back to their old habits or finally start living their childhood. You're doing great Karev. This is the moment Arizona has been preparing you for." Callie assumed her words calmed him down because he didn't say anything for a while. His eyes were closed as he was taking in everything Callie has said. "Thanks Torres," Alex said and gave her a smile which meant more like a hug in his way. _

_"Teds I need you," Arizona said and looked at Teddy. "You okay?" Arizona took in a deep breath. "So I talked to the Chief about Aaron. And and.. He said they are going to transport him to USA. And that he would most likely get a new family. Which mean he's leaving next week. And he can't go alone so someone has to go with him and I'm the only one he trusts plus I'm his doctor and then he said which hospital I recommend so Aaron can get a latest check up and I said Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. It just slipped out. So I'm going home for a few days. And I don't think I'm ready. I mean I'll return until the contract ends but I would have to face Callie and Alex and he must be pissed at me for just leaving him there and I have to face the place where I see Mark everywhere and I'm-" Teddy knew Arizona must have been worried out of her mind but she needed to breathe._

_"Okay you need to calm your tits Arizona. So you're leaving for a day or two. And you won't go alone. Jason will be with you. And basically you'll just go there as Aaron's doctor. You'll probably just talk to the social worker and Alex," Teddy said calm but firmly. "What if I run into Callie? Or if someone tells her I'm there? I couldn't handle another yelling match and I know things feel like the cheating never happened but it did and god I hate myself for it and the worst part I can't und-." Teddy grasped Arizona's shoulder to get her to stop rambling. "You are going to be fine. And you'll return here and once the contract ends you'll go home and talk to your wife about everything. Do you hear me Arizona Robbins?" Arizona nodded. "Yes Theodora, I'm not deaf so I do hear you." Arizona decided to tease Teddy a little bit just to make herself feel better about this. "Would you prefer if I went with Aaron?" Arizona thought about this before. "I thought about this already. But if it means saying goodbye to Aaron then I'm going with him. I can do this right?" Teddy smiled. "Yes you can. So not that I meant to do that but I went through your phone and why didn't you tell me you talked to Callie? Twice in one week." Arizona smiled shyly. "Uhm well the first call was because Sofia got sick and she called. And the second call was today. About Aaron," she said sheepishly. Teddy hugged her friend. "You talked that's incredible. And you tried heelies yesterday. I'm proud of you."_

_Even if Teddy said that Arizona wasn't proud of herself. Not now. "Thanks Theodora," she said hesitantly. "Nu-uh don't give me that crap now. Forget about the mistakes now and just focus on the facts that you should be proud about." Oh how much Arizona wanted to do that but in her mind there were too many mistakes and not enough things to be proud of. "Arizona." Arizona snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Teddy. "Huh?" Teddy rolled her eyes. "I called your name a few times before you actually responded. Stop worrying. Whatever happens, happens. Also once you're there make sure how Yang is doing." Arizona sighed and nodded. "Okay. Want me to make a list on what else I should do for you while I'm in Seattle?" Arizona said sarcastically. "Well you could get me one of those amazing coffees. Oh and you could bring some of those amazing cinnabons. And a bottle of tequilla from Joe's." Even if Teddy was joking she was half serious too. Even Arizona missed all those things. "I'll see what I can do to keep princess Theodora setisfied," Arizona added sarcastically before walking away._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I got sunburned on my shouiders but I still had fun and it's not too painful. Thank you for all the reviews you guys are amazing!_

* * *

_Aaron's father kept returning back. Day after day and every day Arizona told him he still wasn't allowed to visit him and the day when they are bringing him in USA has arrived. Teddy removed Arizona's stitches a few days ago but the scar was still very visable. And she was also able to operate again. Thank god or she'd go crazy she thought. "You ready?" Jason asked. He was the one going with Arizona and Aaron and there will be a policeman joining them once they reach Seattle. "Ready for going back to Seattle? No. Ready to face my wife? No. Ready to board a plane? Hell no. Ready to say goodbye to Aaron? Just another no. But I don't have a choice do I?" Jason chuckled softly. "No, you don't. Come on let's go grab the little guy and then we have to go to the airport." Airport. Arizona was still terrified of planes but somehow she managed to get here without too many issues. Now, now she kept replaying the plane crash over and over. The screaming and the bugs in her leg Cristina was trying to get rid off and the noices animals created while they were fighting over Lexie. And how Mark was dying on her lap._

_"Did you guys just have a board meeting without me?" Callie asked in disbelief. They were hiding something from her and she wanted to know what was going on. "Uhm yeah just a talk about some patient," Jackson said not so convincing. "So what? He'll need a neuro, cardio, plastic and general surgeon but he won't need an orthopedic?" Callie asked sarcastically when she noticed Alex in the room too. "Oh and a PEDs surgeon. The patient must be handful." Derek chuckled softly to himself. "What McDreamy? Have something to say?" Derek quickly cleared his throat. "No, not a thing. Ok rounds are starting. Have to go. Bye," he said quickly and walked away with everyone following him. Callie grabbed Cristina's arm knowing she was the fastest to tell her what's happening. "What?" Cristina asked with no emotions showing. "Don't what me Yang. Spill it." Cristina sighed and pointed at the coffee cup in her hand. "It's empty so I can't spill it." Callie couldn't help but laugh at that and Cristina took the opportunity to walk away. "I'm gonna find out sooner or later," Callie yelled after her._

_Arizona was on the plane cluching tightly on the seat belt she was wearing and her eyes were shut tightly. It was a small plane. Even smaller then the one they took to Boise. Jason was relaxed in his sit and Aaron was basically everywhere. "Hey Aaron c-can you please sit d-down?" Arizona managed to say through a shaky voice. Aaron looked at Arizona his eyes changing from curious to worried. "Ari scared?" he whispered placing his tiny hand on Arizona's tigh. The tigh that was pretty much all what she had left from her left leg. She flinched but didn't dare to move. "Mhm," Arizona mumbled and took a deep breath._

_She opened her eyes meeting Aaron's blue eyes. He didn't look scared but he did seem worried. They were in the air so seat belt wasn't needed but she couldn't fly without it even if it made her uncomfortable. "We'll be fine. Just a few more hours." Arizona nodded as Aaron climbed into her lap. She wrapped her arms tightly around his tiny waist and shut her eyes. "Bad dreams, bad dreams go away, good dreams, good dreams here to stay. Bad dreams, bad dreams go away, good dreams, good dreams here to stay. Bad dreams, bad dreams go away, good dreams, good dreams here to stay," Arizona repeated to herself feeling a bit calmer._

_"Kepner do you know anything about this VIP patient?" Callie asked April who nodded not sure where Callie was going. "I give you one minute to tell me everything you know about it or I will put you on my service dealing with the crappiest case," Callie said through her teeth. April froze and took a step back as Owen appeared. "Torres you can't take her away from me. Kepner go. And fast." April nodded and walked well ran away as fast as possible. "God dammit why won't anyone tell me who the hell the VIP patient it?" Owen sighed. He knew. Basically everyone knew except Callie. Owen didn't have to say anything because Callie already figured out the answer. "Please just tell me," Callie whined. Callie Torres never whined. Or begged. But this time she just had to. Owen said nothing. "I feel like this whole hospital turned their back on me. I HATE YOU ALL," she screamed on top of her lungs and walked away frustrated as ever._

_"Texas we landed," Jason said softly since Arizona was blocking the world. Jason started calling Arizona all different kinds of cities that made both of them laugh. Arizona left out a breath of relief when the plane stopped completely. Aaron waas asleep on her lap. She tickled his side so he would at least wake up giggling. Today was gonna be hard. On both of them. Aaron stirred in her arms as Jason stood up. "You can undo your seat belt now." Arizona laughed sheepishly and undid the belt. "We made it," she said proudly. Jason smiled and patted her shoulder. "We made it Seattle." Arizona laughed at that._

_Once they got into the inside of the airport they saw a police man and a woman that was standing next to him with her hands crossed. Jason and Arizona looked at each other as Arizona held Aaron's hand tightly. They stopped in front of the woman. "Doctor Arizona Robbins," she said and stuck her head out. "Nicole Millers, social worker." They shook hands and repeated with Jason. Nicole knelt down in front of the little boy who stepped behind Arizona shyly. "I'm sorry he's not thrilled about meeting new people," Arizona said. Nicole nodded in understandment and stood up. "Shall we." They all sat in the car and drove to the hospital._

_"Grey Sloan Memorial," Arizona whispered to herself holding back the emotions. They parked the car at the ambulance bay which was illegal but Arizona guessed it was a part of the deal. She took a deep breath before exiting the car. It wasn't raining but it was cloudy which was normal for Seattle. "You okay there?" Jason asked once he realized Arizona hasn't moved she just stood there. "Well as okay as I can get." She gave him a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Aaron had his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Arizona. Derek came running out. "I would hurry up. Big trauma coming soon. And nice to see you doctor Robbins." Arizona nodded and walked into the hospital. There were two times when she got through this door. Once when Callie and her had a car accident and the second time she was tehnically sedated but she still had to go through this door. _

_Derek lead them through the hospital extremely fast and it didn't go unnotice for Arizona. "I'm not a dirty secret here am I?" When Derek looked at her with his forehead raised Arizona groaned. "Oh come on Derek. Great now I'm a secret." They got into an elevator that was empty which was a huge surprise because hospital elevators were never empty. "And now you're gonna tell me you made someone to empty the elevator." Derek got slightly annoyed by Arizona figuring this too fast. "I am just doing my job." Arizona laughed to herself. "You own the hospital you can't fire yourself." Derek couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Yeah that's true." Jason, Aaron, policeman and the social worker were all curiously listening to their conversation. _

_Arizona was pacing across the room while Jason was eating a Seattle burger and Aaron was asleep. "This is really good," he moaned as he took another bite. Outside of the door were Alex, social worker and the police guy trying to figure out how to get Aaron to warm up to people and what they should do about his abusive father. "I gotta get out of here," Arizona said to herself but Jason was suddenly standing in front of her blocking her way. "You don't want that. You're here proffesionally remember?" Arizona didn't bother fighting him. She sighed and nodded and the second Jason sat back down she was out of the room. She stopped in the hallway and looked around. She couldn't run because her prosthetic wouldn't let her go that fast. Her eyes spotted dark brown hair. She didn't need for that person to turn around to know that it was her wife. Suddenly out of courage she turned around to walk bck in the room and hitting Jason's hard chest in process since he was right behind her. "Dammit," Arizona groaned and rubbed her head. "Sorry I thought you ran off. You okay Washington?" Arizona laughed. "Yeah just incredibly sore head. You have a hard chest." Jason smirked and followed Arizona back in the room. "I try." Arizona shivered in disgust. "Keep your flirting for Theodora."_

_"OH MY GOD ARI- THE VIP PATIENT IS HERE!" April yelled to Jackson even though he was right there. He glared at her because of her almost slip. "I saw them Jackson," April said excitedly shaking Jackson's shoulders. He chuckled before frowning quickly. "Don't let it slip out," he warned and walked away. April tilted her head in confusion. "So doctor April Kepner," said Callie with a smirk. April froze. "Yes doctor Torres?" she asked sweetly turning around. "Do you know anything about the VIP patient people are talking about?" Of course Callie knew that April knew because she heard her scream not too long ago. "No, ma'am," April answered too quickly and bit her tongue. "Just a number of the room." Now it was Callie's turn to play sweet. April was bubbly and she would slip out the answer sooner or later. "I can't I'm sorry doctor Torres." It was time for plan B Callie thought. "How about we grab a cup of coffee together?" April smiled completely forgetting to play hard. "That would be lovely doctor Torres." Callie smirked, her plan finally working. "Oh you can call me Callie." April smiled even wider. "So tell me more about this VIP patient," Callie said not playing around the bushes. "Well I'm not suppose to say anything but it's a PEDs case." Callie didn't care about the details. "Do you maybe know in what room they are staying at?" Callie asked. April nodded. "Yeah sure, it's 204." Just as those words left her mouth and Callie started walking away April started cursing to herself. They were planning this for days and now she ruined it because Callie pulled a sweet talk over her._

* * *

A/N2: Didn't really mean to end here but then I was like wait you deserve a little cliff hanger ;)


	13. Chapter 13

_Have I ever told you how much I love you and your feedbacks? Because I do. _

* * *

_Callie ran up the stairs to the PEDs wing. She opened the doors to the staircase and looked around just in case everyone tried to stop her. She smirked as she was getting closer to the 204 room. "This better be good," she said to herself and was about to open the door when someone interrupted her. "Doctor Torres," she heard an intern say. They were probably on keep Torres away from the room duty. Callie turned around. "What?" she said annoyed. "Doctor Hunt needs you in the pit." Callie rolled her eyes. She won't fall for this prank. "If they need me they will page me." Just as she said those words her pager went off. "I'll return and there's no way you'll stop me then," Callie said and ran away to get to the pit as fast as possible._

_Arizona sneaked out of the room once she heard a nurse say that Callie has been pulled into an emergency 7 hour surgery. After Aaron's third temper __tantrum he was once again asleep. She walked around the hospital taking everything in. Suddenly she found herself looking through the window of the daycare. Arizona didn't have trouble finding her daughter. She definitely grew. She walked in tooking a deep breath. "Mommy," she heard in a soft voice and her legs were immediately hugged by Sofia. Arizona sat down and placed her daughter on her lap kissing her cheek and nose and forehead and hair and jaw while hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much baby girl." Sofia smiled and gave Arizona a barbie doll. "Play," she said firmly. Arizona laughed and played with her daughter for a while. "Are you good for mami?" Arizona asked brushing a stray of hair away from Sofia's forehead._

_"Yes," Sofia said while nodding proudly of herself. Arizona hugged her tightly again as her eyes started to water. She didn't want to cry but she missed Sofia so much and the fact that she had to go back there very soon was heartbreaking. "No cries," Sofia said and placed her hand on Arizona's cheek. She smiled through her tears and placed her hand over Sofia's. "I love you baby girl I hope you know that." Arizona brough Sofia's hand to her mouth and kissed it making Sofia giggle._

_Callie ran out of the scrub room as fast as possible after finishing the surgery. She didn't bother using the elevator. She ran up the stairs skipping steps, her lungs screaming for Callie to stop and take a breath. Once she arrived to the floor she wanted she leaned her hands on her knees taking deep breaths to calm her heart beat. Once her breathing was back to calm she casually left the staircase and walked straight to the room._

_Alex turned around and looked at her. Callie's eyes scanned the room. There was a little boy sitting on the table and a grown up man with a marine haircut standing next to him. "Wait that's it? The VIP patient?" Alex chuckled and nodded. He was relieved that Arizona left to get some shopping done for Teddy. April walked in the room with wide eyes. "I uhm oh shit," was all she said as she turned on her heels and left the room. "Something's going on. I'm not dumb Karev." Alex dropped the chart and looked at Callie. "Nothing's going on. Just some things we're going through." Callie eyed the boy and the man who looked amused. "Do I amuse you?" Callie ask irritated. Jason chuckled softly to himself before clearing his throat. "No, ma'am." Callie groaned and left but then came back. "I'll be back," she said imitating Arnold Schwarzenegger's voice and walked away._

_Arizona walked in panicking holding with two shopping bags. "Was that just my wife leaving the room?" Jason's eyes went wide. "That's your Calliope?" he asked using Callie's long name just to tease Arizona who glared at him. "Yes. That's MY Calliope." Jason sighed. "I'd punch you if you weren't a woman. You're an idiot. She's gorgeous." Arizona glared at Jason. "Like I haven't noticed, you moron." Alex chuckled and smirked but then frowned the second Arizona's eyes sent him a glare. April returned in the room and looked at Arizona. "Doctor Robbins, the board wants to talk to you." The board. Arizona laughed to herself. She used to be a part of the board._

_Arizona followed April who made sure they didn't run into anyone. Arizona entered the conference room. Jackson and his mother were sitting there which freaked her out. "Doctor Robbins," Jackson said politely as he pointed to the chair. Arizona sat down and smiled nervously. "Doctor Robbins we just want to let you know that you are still a part of the hospital's board and whenever you are ready to return to work you are more than welcome here," Jackson said and then looked at her mother who nodded and rubbed his shoulder. So Arizona still had a job. It relaxed her a little. "You need to answer one question though," Catherine Avery said. Arizona tensed but nodded not trusting her voice. "Will you eventually return to work?" _

_Arizona didn't know what to answer. She hasn't thought about it. First she had to clear things with Callie and that could take a lot of her. But this hospital was her everything. She met Callie here, she met her father here and faught for their love against him, she survived gun shooting and got back together with Callie, she nearly lost her here, she saved Sofia's live here, Mark died here and she also lost her leg here. It was a huge part of her life. "Yes," Arizona said firmly even if she meant to say I don't know. "Good. You may leave now," Catherine said and smiled and then waved with her hand. Arizona stood up and left the conference room where April was waiting for her. "You don't have to babysit me you know that?" Arizona told her. April didn't want to tell her that they made her do this because she told Callie the room's number._

_Aaron was finally calm enough to let the social worker talk to him. All the medical tests were done while he was asleep and it might seem not fair to Arizona but she knew it was the only way. Now she was watching Cars with him and she never saw him smile so big. "Ari?" he said not taking his eyes away from the screen. "Yes buddy?" Arizona asked smiling at his awe expression. "Home?" Aaron's voice seemed so fragile and scared. "You'll get a new home with a loving mommy and daddy and maybe even a brother or a sister." Arizona tried to convince him that this was the best for him even if she prefered him stay with her. "No." Just as he said that the social worked walked inside. "Hello doctor Robbins. Jason. Aaron." Her voice was calm and loving. Probably not to scare Aaron. "Say hi to Nicole," Arizona encouraged Aaron. "Hi," he said shyly and started playing with the blanket. Nicole looked at Arizona and she took this moment to step back a little so Aaron would get some one on one time with Nicole but still feel save. She looked at Jason who smiled softly at her. "You did a good job Kansas," he whispered. Arizona nodded sadly._

_"So Aaron how old are you?" Aaron looked Arizona fear visible in his eyes. Arizona nodded at him showing that it's okay to tell the truth. "Three," he whispered. Nicole and Aaron continued to talk and every once in a while Aaron looked at Arizona silently asking if he can answer the question._

_"YOU FUCKING WHAT?" Arizona yelled furious. "I'm sorry I know that you're upset-," Nicole started. They were talking well arguing outside of Aaron's room. "Upset? You want to send him back with us are you mental or-" As much as Jason was enjoying this he had to stop her. "Arizona," he said in a low but firm voice. "NO DON'T YOU ARIZONA ME OKAY. HE'S GOING BACK WITH US AND I HAVE TO SEND HIM HOME. WHY? SO HE CAN COME BACK NEXT TIME BUT DEAD?" Arizona was a calm person so when she cursed or yelled it was more than just defending someone. "I understand your concerns doctor Robbins," Nicole said calmy. "Oh do you? Because as far as it concerns me you don't care. You don't have to care. And you know what? That's why kids end up on my OR table. BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU UNDERSTAND." Arizona knew that kids ended up on her OR table not just because of that but she couldn't bit herself in the tounge. By now people stopped in the hall and listened to the conversation. "Doctor Robbins we can send him in a foster home, or we can take him to children's home but he can't get adopted so he would most likely change a lot of homes. For a young boy his age we would prefer him growing up at one home unless the moving is 100% necessery. Also we can't report the father or arrest him because the evidence aren't strong enough." Arizona was pissed at how calm she was. _

_"How can you not report the father? We brought scans, we have pictures of injuries. The fact that our guys found him in blood and mud doesn't tell enough?" Arizona wasn't yelling anymore but her voice was still slightly raised. Nicole sighed. "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about it. I can take him tonight and I'm sure a nice family will take care of him but it's only for a while. If his father decided he wants his child back we have to give him back." They practically want them to send Aaron home so he can get nearly killed again and maybe then they will do something about it. Arizona couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and walked away furious at everything._

_"DAMMIT," Arizona yelled and punched a medical supplies cabinet. All she felt was anger and adrenaline and then she noticed her knuckles that started to bleed and she started feeling pain too. She never had anger issues. "You okay?" Arizona turned around and faced Jason with tears in her eyes and blood on her hand. "Do I look okay to you?" Jason shook his head and walked to her. "You know that person over there... That wasn't you being a doctor. That was your mother instict kicking in." Arizona laughed sarcastically. "Yeah because me out of all the people have one." Jason looked at her, confusion writen over his face._

_"Before Callie and I had Sofia we broke up over an argument. She wanted kids and I didn't. I never wanted them. I love Sofia to death don't get me wrong I just... I never saw myself wanting to get up in the middle of the night only to get thrown up over and then change a smelly diaper. But once Sofia was born I grew up loving it. And now I feel like I can't breathe without her." Jason nodded and wrapped his arms around Arizona as she broke down in his arms. "I'm sorry. I.. Didn't.. Mean.. To.. Cry." she choked out between the sobs. She wasn't sure weather it's because of Aaron or because she saw Sofia or just being back in Seattle in general. "You don't have to apologize for crying __Alabama." Arizona laughed slightly. These city jokes never failed to make her laugh._

_"So we are going back tonight?" Arizona asked unsecure. Jason nodded. "Yeah that Nicole woman dropped of some clothes for Aaron and some things in case he gets fussy. You bought everything miss Theodora wanted?" Jason said mocking Teddy's long name. Arizona chuckled. "I did. I have her food and coffee and I bought some things for kids over there too." She pointed at two fully packed bags. "And I suspect I will be carrying that?" Arizona laughed and nodded. "Please." Before this Arizona took Aaron to the bathroom and bathed him and changed his clothes so he was now fresh and ready to go. "I still can't believe we're about to take him back," Arizona said as she looked at the little boy who was once again watching TV._

_"We do a lot of things we don't believe in. When I joined the army all I wanted to do was fight for the country not save the ones who were already injured let alone babysit a camp. But after a while I realized that if there was no camp, if we wouldn't help the ones who got injured we wouldn't have anyone to fight for the country. We take orders we don't want and it doesn't mean we will like it but it's a part of the deal. He's going to be fine. He will grow up into a healthy boy who will play football and break lots of girls's hearts. It's going to be fine." Arizona took a moment to take in everything Jason said and eventually nodded. "You're right. We're all going to be fine." Arizona added trying more to convince herself than anybody else._

_"Okay so you both need to sign this form so you can take him back," Alex said giving them a piece of paper and a pen. "I'm sorry Robbins. For they way it turned out." He knew she got attached to tiny humans and taking Aaron back must felt like hell for her. Arizona signed the paper and gave Alex a sad smile. "Thanks Karev. I'm proud of you. You're doing an amazing job with running this department." Alex smiled in appreciation. "Thank you."_

_"Mommy," Sofia said excitedly to Callie who just got here to pick her up. "What?" she asked her daughter not really understanding what happened. "Mommy here," Sofia said again grinning widely. Callie's eyes went from to Sofia to Derek who looked away from dressing Zola up, guilt spreading his face. "Tell me she's joking Shepard," Callie said in a harsh tone. Before Derek could say anything Callie was running out of room. She ran so fast. Soon she was out of the hospital just to see a cab drive away. She knew she just missed her wife leaving the hospital. But why was she here? Then she remembered the guy and the boy and it all fit like a puzzle. She left to go back out there and she didn't even see her wife Callie thought. But then again maybe Arizona thought she doesn't have a wife to see anymore. _


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Most of the chapters are writen at 11pm because that's when I have the most inspiration and I don't usually re-read them so I'm sorry for all the typos haha_

* * *

_Arizona was sitting on the plane and her mind was racing once again. From the shooting, to the airport break up, to the car crash and then plane crash. Her eyes were shut tightly. Jason was asleep this time and so was Aaron who by the way hasn't said a word since Nicole left his hospital room. They were close to landing but still not close enough. "Just a few minutes left. We'll be fine," she mumbled to herself._

_Callie was pissed at everyone at the hospital and she had surgeries all day long which meant having to work with people she was mad at. How could they not tell her that her wife was at the hospital? She knew they've been hidind something from her for a day or two but doesn't she deserve to know? "Morning doctor Torres," Derek said as he passed her in the hall. Callie just glared and gave him the middle finger. "Lovely," he mumbled to himself and kept walking._

_"So you want that coffee now?" Erica asked Callie who looked hurt but also very furious. "You know what? Yes." She only accepted because she was mad at Arizona and every doctor here because they didn't tell her Arizona was here and she knew it would make them bad since Erica practically left in parking lot broken. "Oh-okay. I didn't actually think you'd say yes but how's two pm? We have a surgery together after that so it kinda works out nicely." Callie nodded and gave her a fake smile but looks like Erica was satisfied with it._

_"You're going on a coffee with Hahn? Are you crazy? She left you in a parking lot," Cristina told Callie and groaned. "Yeah I know I was kinda there when she left me. Who cares? It's my fucking life." Cristina rolled her eyes. "Is this your plan to get back at us for not telling you that Arizona was here? Because we couldn't. She was here for proffesional reaasons only." Just because Cristina was right didn't mean Callie was happy about it._

_"Hey you back already?" Teddy asked as she embraced her friend in a big hug as soon as she walked into the room. Arizona smiled sadly. "Yeah we're back." Just from her voice Teddy knew something was wrong. "Come on confess to great Theodora." Arizona laughed slightly but quickly frowned. "Aaron came back with us. And we have to let him go home tommorow or whenever his father returns." Teddy's eyes went wide. "What why?" They sat down on the bed. "Because there are not enough evidence to arrest him and well they thought that the injuries he suffered are too similiar to a fall and just accusing the father that he beat his own child is our word against his so we had no choice. Well the social worker did say we can let her take him to a foster home or children's home which is just a nicer word for an orphanage. I couldn't leave him there. Also I saw Sofia and she's growing up so fast and I well I didn't confront Callie but I saw her from the distance without her seeing me and she's so beautiful and amazing and I just realized how much I miss home." Tears were threating to spill as Teddy sighed and hugged her friend tightly once again._

_Erica and Callie were sitting together at lunch people as Cristina, Derek and Meredith kept glaring at them. "I think I'm gonna call Teddy and tell her about this new cardio surgeon," Cristina said loud enough for Callie to hear. Callie just raised her middle finger and kept drinking her coffee and reading a magazine. "I know you are only sitting here with me because you want to piss them off and I understand that but you don't have to do it," Erica said almost through a whisper not wanting anyone else to hear. "I'm sure your wife would love to hear that you're drinking coffee with your only ex girlfriend," Cristina tried again. It's not that she wanted to make Callie mad but she did want to get Erica away from her. Callie stood up and walked over Cristina's table. "I'm sure you all find this amusing but you crossed the line so badly that I'd rather drink coffee with Erica then hang with you guys," Callie snapped at the group of her suppose friends and walked away from her._

_"So Theodora I brought you some things," Arizona said and gave her a bag as Teddy's eyes kept looking at the other. "Nu-uh that one's for the patients." Teddy laughed and started going through the bag her eyes sparkling with joy. "Oh my god Seattle coffee.. And and.. Food. And holy jesus is that-?" Teddy was in awe making Arizona giggle. "Yes." Teddy was holding a special Seattle hot dog that everyone knew she loved. Teddy threw her arms around Arizona and hugging her real tight. "Oxygen Theodora," Arizona mumbled between laughing and gasping for air. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh my god I love you." _

_Teddy was so excited she grabbed both of Arizona's cheeks and kissed her on the lips very quickly. Arizona stepped back in surprise. "Wow there I uhm married. In love. Not happily but working on it. Are you one of those secret lesbians who make friends with lesbians and then kiss them? You are aren't you? Oh my god I always thought you're a bit gay." Teddy suddenly felt very embarrassed on what she did. She didn't kiss her because she found Arizona attractive it's because she was so happy that she couldn't even think straight. "Oh god I didn't mean to kiss you I was just so happy. I am happy. And in my offense I'm straighter than Meredith's hair on a bad hair day." Arizona suspicely eyes Teddy. "Mhm. You know you can trust me right. Because I wouldn't just go around kissing girls especially if you just got back from kissing Jason." Arizona shivered slightly at the thought of someone kissing a guy before kissing her. "Yucky," she mumbled to herself making Teddy laugh. "I'm sorry I really didn't mean it it's just no one's ever done this for me and it felt pretty great so I guess that's my way to say thank you." Arizona laughed and shook her head. She could count Teddy as one of her best friends so the fact that Teddy kissed her was pretty weird but it just made a moment they could share as friends and blush and laugh about it._

_"Why do we have a board meeting after the end of our shifts?" Meredith asked and noticed Jackson's mother enter the conference room right before them. "This better end fast I have tequilla waiting for me," Cristina said in a low tone and groaned slightly at the change of plans. "I just wanna go home, cuddle with my daughter and sleep," Callie added. "Well unlike you I'm on call so wish me luck," Derek said as everyone kind of laughed at him and they entered the room together. "Glad to see you all here," __Catherine said and smiled. "This is just a fast meeting to tell you that I have talked to doctor Robbins and she'll return to be a part of the board when she's ready and also return as one of the best surgeons we have in the hospital." All eyes landed on Callie who was in shock. She didn't know that. "Don't look at me like that because I had no idea since you've been hiding her from me so we didn't talk about it." The look of guilt crossed all of their faces._

_After the very short board meeting they started leaving the conference room. "Hey Callie, I'm sorry," Derek said once it was jus two of them. "It's fine I just wish you'd at least let me know. I'm not even sure if I'd handle seeing her and then watching her go away again but I deserve to know." Derek sighed and nodded. "I know but we only did it because she was here for not more than two days and then she would leave again." Callie rolled her eyes. She didn't need her friends to protect her. "What was the case anyway?" They started making their way to the daycare since Callie was about to pick Sofia and Meredith had Zola and Bailey. "Boy, around three years old, victim of abuse. He was here so we could check if he's healthy and then be placed for adoption. Though there were some complications and they had to take him back. I didn't ask anything because Arizona seemed pretty crushed." Callie bit her lip. If she knew that she would at least make Arizona feel better before she left. "Thank you for at least telling me this." Derek smiled softly and then Meredith showed up with Bailey in her arm and Zola walking next to her and holding the other arm. "Oh it's time for me to pick Sofia," Callie grinned and walked into day care._

_"Uhm Arizona why is your hand bandaged?" Teddy asked as she arched her eyebrows. "Uhm I eh kind of punched a cabinet in Seattle and this is what happened." Teddy sighed. She knew it had to be bad if Arizona lost her temper because if you know Arizona Robbins you'd knew she would never hurt a soul. "That bad?" Teddy asked eventually. "Yeah you have no idea. And I uh had to talk to Jackson's mom also known as Catherine Avery and she asked me if I still want my old job when I return and I said yes." Teddy smiled. "That's great see you have nothing to worry about." Arizona barely smiled and nodded. "Yeah." Teddy dropped her smile. "Why do I sound more excited than you?" Arizona sighed. "I'm glad I know I still have a job and all but I'm scared. Terrified. What am I going to do with my marriage? Hell what if I won't have one when I get back? And if I did it wouldn't be the same. It will never be the same." _

_Arizona hit panic mode and started rambling about how stupid she is and how she loves Callie and even mentioned Sofia's name a few times. "Arizona," Teddy said for what felt hundrenth time already and she still didn't get her attention. "ARIZONA ROBBINS CAN YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD," Teddy screamed startling Arizona who finally shut up and looked at her friend. "Sorry," Arizona mumbled her cheeks turning slightly red. "I know you're stressing out but there are still weeks left until the contract ends and let me tell you something, sometimes those things change and maybe you'll stay here longer than you thought you will but until you're on a plane to head back home you're not allowed to worry about it. Right now all it matters is that you save these tiny humans or what ever you like to call them and make sure they feel save while they are here. That's what you get to worry about now," Teddy said not quite yelling but with a raised voice so Arizona wouldn't miss a word._

_Arizona was sharing gifts she bought in Seattle with her patients even if the most of them were simple toys the kids would have to share. She walked into Aaron's room. He still hasn't said anything since the social worker left his room in Seattle. "Hey Aaron," Arizona said softly. He looked at her with his big eyes that had fear and confusion written in them. Arizona's heart broke a little knowing this is probably the last night he will spend here. She sat down on his bed and ran her hand through his hair. "I know I said you would never have to come back here but that only means you get to spend some more time with me," Arizona said and nodded slightly at Aaron to prove that there was a positive side of this but he didn't believe her. "I'm really sorry buddy," Arizona said and kissed his forehead. She got off his bed and then there they were. His first words since Seattle. "Ari stay?" Aaron's words were shaky and a bit whiney. Arizona couldn't fight it. She layed down with him and held him until he fell asleep. Once he was out like a light Arizona struggled out of his embrace and walked towards the door. She paused between the door frames and look at the little boy. "I'll try my best he won't hurt you ever again," Arizona whispered and walked away._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: You're probably gonna hate me after this but just keep calm and let the fact that Arizona and Callie will end up together at the end lead you through the story. Also a reminder that it's my first fic and I kinda suck at writing drama but you never know unless you don't try right. I'm nicer than Shonda so I won't kill anyone ;) Also I watched Song Beneath The Song today... again. And I realized that no one really checked Arizona except for Alex who took care of the cut on her forehead. What if she had some major internal injuries? Yeah I've been thinking a lot about that today haha._

* * *

_Arizona heard yelling down the hallway so she decided to look what was going on. She saw Aaron's father and her heart stopped a little. She closed her eyes and take a deep breath to comfose herself. Arizona walked to the man trying to act strong. "Mr. Smith," she said and the next thing she knew was being shoved to a hard wall. "YOU TOOK MY SON WITHOUT ASKING ME. NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR IT." Arizona closed her eyes and struggled to breathe. "S-sir," she shuttered and gasped for air. "Y-your son is h-here and r-ready to," Arizona tried to take another breath. "To go h-home." He pressed Arizona harder against the wall. "Sir step away from doctor Robbins." Arizona knew that voice. It was Jason. "She took away my son," he said through clenched teeth. "You.. you a-abused him," Arizona snapped only being rewarded with her head being banged against the wall. This time Jason didn't just watch. He jumped on the man and tackled him. Arizona slided down the wall tears threating to spill from her eyes. Her head hurt like she was being ran over by a bus._

_Jason let go of the guy and ran to Arizona. Mr. Smith took that opportunity to stand up and ran to open every single door to find his son. Arizona looked up to Jason. "Go after him. Don't let him take Aaron." Her words came out as a whisper. Jason nodded and ran to stop Mr. Smith but he wasn't fast enough. He already found Aaron and glared angrily at him. Then Aaron started breathing havily until he was struggling for air. "Step away from him," Jason said but the man didn't listen. He stepped even closer. "DOCTOR ROBBINS," Jason yelled. His voice had a secret panic in it so Arizona would know something's wrong. She walked to the room as fast as possible. She looked at what state Aaron was and walked towards his bed grabing the oxygen mask. "You don't get to touch him," Mr. Smith said anger visible in his voice. "You want your son to live? Then you'll let me do my job and leave this room," Arizona said firmly and hooked Aaron to the heart monitor._

_"It was a severe panic attack," Teddy said as she looked through everything again. "Just sedate him some more. He won't have to go home as long as he's asleep." Arizona nodded hesitantly. Her head still hurt like hell but she didn't care. Aaron and other tiny humans were her first priority. "Have you talked to the Chief yet?" Teddy asked concerned. "Jason's with the Chief right now." Arizona looked at Aaron. He had his oxygen mask on. He looked so fragile. Her eyes followed the beeping sound. His heart rate was good now. "You can always call Callie," Teddy said quietly. "I don't want to worry her. Plus I was kind of a secret over there so she didn't know. Not that I wanted to be a secret but Derek said it's for the best. Though I am pretty sure she found out by now because she's smart." Arizona then rubbed the back of her head and winced slightly. "You alright?" Teddy asked concerned. "Yeah it's just I got hurt so many times since I came here for the most ridicilous reasons. Heelies, anger issues, daddy drama." Each time Arizona said a reason she pointed on the wound or well on a sore place. _

_Callie was doing same charting in the chief resident's office. At first the new chief resident was trying to fight the attendings out of their office but they stopped trying. "Cal," Cristina said walking in while chewing on a huge sandwich. Callie looked at her and chuckled. "Major trauma coming in. Train crashed and a fire started," Cristina managed to say with her cheeks bulging from so much food in her mouth. "You sure you're gonna manage to eat that?" Cristina gave Callie a look that said don't you dare to doubt me only making Callie to nod while laughing._

_The trauma kept everyone busy very long into the night and most of the attendings ended up being on call because of it. "Want to grab another coffee or are you not mad at your friends anymore?" Callie was startled slightly by Erica's voice. Sometimes she forgot she got back so hearing her made her jump a little. "Sorry," Erica said again still waiting for Callie's answer. "Calliope I need to talk to you." Now Callie was even more confused. The only person calling her Calliope were her parents and Arizona but the voice belonged to... "Cristina what the hell do you want?" Callie asked annoyed that she used her full name. "Nothing I just.. Why don't we go to Joe's? Former roomate hanging out huh?" Callie rolled her eyes and turned to look at Erica. "Sorry but I'm on call and that answer goes to both of you." Cristina seemed happy that Erica got turned down even if that meant she got turned down too._

_"So what no cardio patients?" Callie asked Cristina who was following her around. "Well there was one old guy but he died. So no. You?" Callie laughed and walked into a room doing a post op on a patient who broke all of it's limbs and had burns all over it's body. "Oh yeah," Callie said with a smirk as Cristina glared at the patient and read the chart. "Pathetic. I hate you all." Cristina hated how Callie had her half dead ortho patients and she had well dead useless patients. "If you're wondering no this patient doesn't have any heart conditions. Yet. So if his heart starts failing I'm blaming you." Just as Callie said those words the beeping machines got louder and the patient started crashing. "Oh well good thing you have the best cardio surgeon right here," Cristina said with a smirk and started a CPR and when he didn't respond she had to do a pericardiocentesis right there in the room to stabilaze the heart. After the heart was stable she paged Erica to do the lame work after her._

_"I have a creepy feeling that that was your fault. You're not getting near my patients ever again," Callie said through a laugh as they stood in front of the patient's room. "Well I do have my cardio powers," Cristina said with a smirk and flipped her hair. "Creepy," Callie mumbled under her breath. "What?" Cristina asked with one eyebrow raised. "Nothin'. Enjoy your day." Now it was Callie's turn to smirk when she heard Cristina groan._

_"Wake him up," Mr. Smith said firmly as he stood outside of Aaron's room. Teddy and Arizona were now trapped inside of it. "We can't sir because if we wake him now he might suffer with permanent heart damage," Teddy said lying but she sounded really convincing and it would only take a surgeon to figure out the truth. "Well I don't care. It's getting late so I want to take him home before this bitch here decides to take MY son somewhere again," he said pointing at Arizona who just stood there frozen. "Who the hell are you anyway?" He was now looking at Teddy. "Doctor Altman, cardio surgeon." Unlike Arizona Teddy kept herself together. Her voice firm but calm. "You're coming with me," the man said. Teddy nearly laughed. "Uhm excuse me sir?" He grabbed Arizona who wasn't looking or wasn't focused on the situation either and pulled a knife out of his pocket pinning it against Arizona's throat._

_Teddy started panicking. She was so afraid he would hurt Arizona she was willing to do anything the man said. "You unhook him and take whatever you need with you and then take my son. You don't obey she gets hurt." Arizona was in shock. She was barely aware of what was happening. Tears were streaming down her face but not a sound was made. "Y-yes sir." Teddy said and grabbed a portable oxygen mask and the big first aid kit and removing the IV from Aaron's arm. The guy pulled Arizona away from the door as he watched Teddy pick Aaron up and started walking towards Mr. Smith. "Good girl," he said and they started walking towards the first part of the camp. Jason and Luke were standing there and Jason wanted to jump in. "You take a step closer she dies. ANYONE TAKES A STEP CLOSER SHE DIES. UNDERSTOOD?" The nurses, the other staff, everyone was watching them. "I want a jeep that is parked in the front. Anyone tries to stop me she dies. Anyone follows me they all die. Simple as that." _

_Arizona felt numb. She felt coldness of the metal knife against her throat. Her heart was pounding because of the lack of oxygen and she tasted her own tears against her lips but her body felt numb. She felt no emotions. She was dragged to the jeep. "You're going to drive and you will follow every single instruction I give you." Arizona assumed he told that to Teddy but she couldn't move her eyes. She was pushed in the back with Aaron spread asleep on the back seats too. "You behave or your friend will die." This time he told that to Arizona and placed the cold knife in air ready to attack if he would have to. Teddy followed the instructions and drove wherever he wanted them to go. Arizona found herself running her hand through Aaron's hair who was still asleep and would probably still be for a while with the sedation they gave him. Arizona remembered she had a phone so she slowly touched all of her pockets and found nothing but a picture of Callie and Sofia._

_They stopped eventually. It was a small house with a flat roof. Probably a tipical desert house. Arizona still couldn't move as she got dragged out of the car feeling something sharp against her throat once again. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart stopped for a little while. Teddy had her arms full with carrying Aaron and medical things she brought with them. There was no door just a curtain and Arizona was easily pushed through it. The room if you could even call it like that was dark. There were windows well holes in walls that were shaped like windows but they were too covered in curtains. By the wall there was a staircase leading down and there was a door by the other wall. "Go downstairs," the man ordered and Teddy quickly obeyed struggling slightly with all the weight she was carrying but still managed to get down stairs._

_Arizona on the other hand had much more trouble. Her body wasn't listening to her and she couldn't move her feet so she was practically pushed down the stairs only the man was holding her and a knife was still very muched pushed against herthroat. At the end of stairs there was a door that the man unlocked with a key. "Step in," he ordered. Teddy walked in and Arizona was pushed in. Once they were all in the room Mr. Smith locked the door and they could hear footsteps getting further and further. In the room was actually a crib, some bad looking toys and a mattress laying on the floor. Arizona's breathing was finally calming down but her head was spinning and then everything in front of her went black._


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Sometimes I'm scared to read the reviews because ya know I'm struggling with some chapters so they're not all good but let me assure you that it's gonna get better. Promise._

* * *

_Arizona heard someone calling her name. First it was only in a whisper but it was getting louder and louder. She struggled to open her eyes but she couldn't. She felt exhausted. "Arizona." There it was again. Arizona tried to remember that person's voice. It wasn't Callie. She'd knew that. "It's me Teddy." Oh right. Teddy. Then memories came floating back on what happened. Her body went numb. She tried to move a finger but she wasn't even sure if it was even there. "It's okay just listen to my voice. Can you follow my finger?" That's when Arizona realized her eyes were open but everything was blurry. She felt blind. "Can you blink? Can you nod or move a finger?" The voice was getting more and more concerned and she knew something was very wrong. It's how she felt the second night after the plane crash. Numb, ready to die but still in so much pain that her body couldn't move. This time it wasn't physical pain it was emotional pain._

_"Arizona I need you to respond to me right now." The voice was demanding but still filled with fear and concern. "Drink this." Arizona felt something being pushed against her mouth and soon realized it was a bottle water. She tilted her head slightly and the bottle followed her lips. She took a few big gulps down her aching throat. "Teddy," Arizona finally said through a whisper and even then her voice cracked. Arizona's vision finally cleared and she was able to make out Teddy's face. The place was slightly cold because of the cold night but she was covered in blanket and there was some sun coming through the tiny cracks in the walls and it was just enough to make things look clear in the room. "You got me worried there. Are you okay? How do you feel?" Arizona's eyes scanned the room again and she was relieved when she heard Aaron's calm, deep and steady breathing coming out of his crib. "Numb," was Arizona's answer._

_Teddy sat next to Arizona, covered in her own blanket. "What do you mean?" Arizona shrugged. She didn't know how to explain it. "It's like there is so much pain and at the same time I feel nothing." Teddy sighed and wrapped her arms around Arizona. "We're gonna be fine. Jason and Luke will find us." Arizona laughed without humor making Teddy arch her eyebrows. "When the plane crashed the driver told us 4 hours tops before the find us. It took them 4 days. I guess we stopped hoping after the second night. So I'm not getting any hopes up only for them to be crushed." Even if the circumstances were different Arizona was terrified. The last time she felt like this was when Mark kept dying on her lap. She was so scared they wouldn't make it home together._

_"Arizona look at me," Teddy ordered. Arizona turned her attention from the floor to Teddy. "We're not injured. We're not hurt. We have water and he even dropped some food a while ago so we won't starve either. And they will find us. I'm pretty sure they contacted the base camp in USA and they're looking for us already. So you can hope about returning home because we will. And Aaron will be just fine too." Just as Teddy mentioned Aaron's name they both heard whining coming from the crib. Arizona tried to stand up but her body failed. "Arizona I need you to move to the mattress you've been laying on the cold floor all night. And uhm I think it would be really great if you removed the prosthetic for a while." Arizona knew her limb would trob in pain soon but she honestly couldn't move herself._

_Teddy wrapped her arms around under Arizona's shoulders and lift her off the ground. She dragged her to the mattress which was quite comfortable and a lot warmer than floor. "Do you uhm need help or?" Arizona shook her head. She still wasn't comfortable with anyone touching her limb except for Callie but even that feeling was ruined by Lauren's not gentle at all hands. She winced at the thought of her. Aaron whined again so Teddy picked him up and lifted him out of the crib. He started crying the second he noticed where he was. Teddy tried to calm him down by rocking him but it didn't help very much. Arizona finally found some strenght and removed her prosthetic and then quickly covered herself with a blanket. Partly from being cold and partly from being ashamed. Teddy sat down next to Arizona and placed Aaron who was still crying his eyes out in the middle._

_Callie walked into the hospital holding onto very hyper Sofia's hand. She was met with Meredith holding Bailey and Derek holding Zola who was very hyper too. The girls hugged and giggled. "__Cinnamon mini buns cereal for breakfast?" Derek asked. Callie laughed and nodded. "Yeah and sadly I regret buying it." There was a sound of a pager going off and all three surgeons looked at their own pager as Meredith sighed. "It's me." She kissed her son's head and passed him to Derek and then also kissed Derek on lips and ran off. "What's on the agenda today Torres?" _

_Callie laughed slightly. "Well Shepard I have a surgery with you at noon so until then I will be charting in my office with this little one," Callie said and nudged her head at Sofia. "Yeah good luck with that one," Derek said with a smirk playing on his lips as he walked away with Zola and Bailey to drop them off at daycare as Callie picked Sofia up and walked to the elevator._

_"Mija, mami has to do some work." Sofia was running around the office like crazy. Now she understood why Derek wished her good luck. She laughed slightly at her overy excited daughter. "I chicken," Sofia randomly yelled making Callie laugh. "Yeah well don't tell that to mommy because she will get you a pet chicken." Sofia stopped running and grinned widely. "Chicken, chicken, chicken," she rented. Chicken became her new favorite word after Callie made chicken piccata for dinner. "Chickens are icky baby girl. They are messy and they poo everywhere. How about a kitten?" Callie asked Sofia while charting and doing some paperworker. "Kitten poop," Sofia said firmly. "Normal kids just want a dog," Callie mumbled under her breath._

_Sofia started running again and came across to a radio. She was amazed by all the buttons and pressed a few of them. Well more like all of them until the radio started playing. Callie's eyes shot to Sofia who stood in front of the radio acting innocent and holding her little hands locked together behind her back. Callie smiled slightly at her and stood up. "Dance with me baby girl," Callie said to her daughter offering her hand. Sofia giggled and took it as they started jumping around and Sofia swaying her hips to her own beat. Callie picked Sofia up and twirled them around until they both got dizzy. "Stawp," Sofia squealed through her giggle. Callie laughed and kissed Sofia's cheek before putting her down. Sofia sighed heavily and climbed on the couch. "Are you tired?" Sofia nodded. All the dancing and running around made her really sleep. Callie lowered the valume of the radio so it was just a soft background music. She kissed Sofia's forehead and pulled a blanket over her. _

_After Sofia quickly fell asleep Callie was able to do charting in piece. She still had two hours until her surgery with Derek. Her pen stopped working making her groan. "Seriously? Now? Ugh," she groaned to herself and went through her drawers. She saw a pen and a piece of paper that she definitely didn't remember putting there._

_"I left Callie a letter," Arizona whispered making Teddy's eyes shot wide open. "What?" she whisper yelled. Arizona sighed. "When I went shopping I uh kind of went into her office and left a note." Teddy groaned. "You're ruining the whole baby steps part," Teddy said whining. "Well if I never freaking make it out of here then this would all be for nothing. So yes I left her a note that's not a baby step at all." Arizona nearly snapped at Teddy but her voice was still calm. "Oh god. What did you write?"_

_Callie took the pen and a folded paper. She wasn't sure if she wanted to read it. Secretly she already know who left it here. "Now or never," she told herself and unfolded the paper. Callie wasn't wrong. It was Arizona's handwriting. Callie took a deep breath and started reading it._

_**Dear Calliope,**_

_**I was always afraid of planes. Growing up as an army brat I had to use them a lot. I don't even remember the first time I was on the plane but there's one time that I will always remember. May 17th 2012, somewhere between Seattle and Boise. Day 1: The woods were filled with screams. Screams of pain and fear. Those were mine screams. I remember laughing at my own bone sticking through the skin because I found it so ironic that my wife is an orthopedic surgeon and I was staring at my bone. I knew it was bad from the beggining. I saw Meredith and Cristina moving. And I heard Mark's voice. There was this slamming noice. It was Lexie but we didn't know that yet. They left me alone with Jerry the pilot. He talled me he didn't feel his legs which was bad as well. Cristina stabilized his spine by putting a piece of wood behind his back. Shorlty I realized Lexie didn't make it and then Mark had a cardiac tamponade and they had to stitch Derek's hand. Jerry told us that they will find us in 4 hours. It was more than 4 hours when we heard a helicopter and Derek tried to shoot with the sos gun but it wasn't working. Meredith and Cristina lighted a fire and they got Mark to lay on my lap. He wanted to give up. He told me that Lexie was waiting for him but then he promised me he will return home with me. And he kept the promise. We got back to Seattle together. And then he joined Lexie. He kept dying over there in the woods. And Cristina kept pumping his heart and I thought he wouldn't make it. He almost died on my lap. We ran out of matches the first night. I thought that's it. We're all gonna die. We had water left but it wasn't enough. I remember the terror when Cristina had to take the bugs out of my leg. And the animals. I thought they're after us. That they're gonna eat us. But they were fighting over Lexie. I never talked to anyone about this. I have this feeling that something bad will happen soon so I wanted you to know what was going on out there. 4 days. We were fighting for our lives for 4 days. Not once have I told you this but I'm more than grateful that you saved my life even if that meant losing my leg. I couldn't imagine my life without you and Sofia. **_

_**So I guess right now to talk about the breaking my vows. I know you would much prefer this conversation face to face but I got told that you don't know I'm here or well was here depends on when you are reading this. I haven't felt wanted in so long. Not that you didn't make me feel that way because god you are wonderful Calliope. And you're way too good for me. You still talked to me when I needed you even after everything I did wrong. I guess a stranger telling me that I'm sexy even with a prosthetic leg made me lose my control. And it's not something that I am or ever will be proud about it and I will spend the rest of my life telling me I'm sorry if that will make me any better.**_

_**One more flaw of mine is bailing. I know I told you this the day you told me you're pregnant but I stayed and I have no regrets about it. I love Sofia and I started to love Mark. When I heard about the PEDs job over there the first thing that flashed my mind was Tim. We lost him in the war and I know I'm not doing the same. I'm helping the most innocent ones that got injured. Some days it gets hard and I feel like running back home but Teddy's an amazing support system. I started dreaming about tiny coffins again. It's been a while since I've done it because you helped. With the injuries so scary here they come back stronger. But I'm coping and I hope you're doing well too. I keep freaking out on what's going to happen when this ends so my question is: What will happen? I know I still have a job which I'm thankful for but the rest? I don't know. **_

_**I'm so so sorry about having to write this instead of talking to you about it face to face and I will when I return this is just something I had to lay off my chest since I'm going back. At the beginning of our relationship I told your dad "I'm a good man in the storm. I love your daughter. And I protect the things I love." Well looks like I failed. I truly am sorry and I swear I will do anything possible to fix the mess I made if it's fixable. I'm not ready to let you go. And hurting you was never in my intensions. Teddy said people make mistakes but not once in our relationship was you who made the mistake. It was always me. I don't deserve you Calliope but I hope you're willing to let me fix everything. One day.**_

_**Life changes in an instant, turns on a dime**_

_**Love always,  
Arizona **_

_There were tears running down Callie's cheeks and also the ink was smugded from what seemed like Arizona's tears while she was writing that. She never found out what happened in the crash. Arizona never talked about it and maybe Callie should make her talk about it because Arizona rarely opened up. They had to push her to talk. And that's what Callie planned on doing. Pushing Arizona to talk to her when they're face to face. _


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Sorry for no update yesterday but the power kept going out because of a strong wind that was two days ago and it got really messy. Still no rain though but the weather seems weird today. _

* * *

_Callie was sitting at Mark's grave. They decided to burn Mark's body and spread the ashes across the forest near Derek's house because he always loved the view. They still made a headstone for him because they needed a place where they would place flowers and light candles. "She left me a letter Mark. A long, sad and yet a deep letter. And I feel relieved. Mad, hurt but relieved. I really wish you were here so you could help me. Even though I know your best advice would be arguing leads to a great make up sex." Callie slightly laughed to herself and then looked at the framed picture of Mark. "I hope you and Lexie finally found your piece up there," Callie whispered. Lexie's headstone was right next to his. It's how both of them would wanted. Together. Callie lighted a candle on each of their headstone and sighed. "Well Sof has been asking for a chicken pet. I think Arizona is rubbing off on her more than I thought. Do you think I should get Sofia a chicken? I'm crazy right? I live in an apartment for god's sake. A house would be nice. I should probably wait for Arizona to come home though. I think we can fix this because I love her. We just need to talk more. Well thanks for listening Mark. I hope Lexie keeps your thing save. I love you best friend." With that Callie left with one last look towards Mark's picture._

_Arizona closed her eyes tighter not wanting to wake up just yet but she was uncomfortable and she heard footsteps. She opened one of her eyes and notices Teddy was up. "Theodora," Arizona whispered because it was all her sleepy voice handled. "Ssshh," Teddy said and placed a hand over Arizona's mouth. Arizona arched her eyebrows pulling off her confused face. Teddy just shook her head and gave her the look that said I'll tell you later. There where a few people talking but it wasn't in English but Arizona still knew that language and somehow understood a few words. It reminded her of Callie. Spanish. They were talking in Spanish. But why? After a while those voices started dissapearing. Teddy left out a sigh of relief and mentioned Arizona that it's okay to talk. "What was that?" Arizona asked as she looked over at Aaron still sleeping. He hasn't talked since before they got here which meant nothing good._

_"I woke up a while ago because I heard cars and then car doors slamming and I thought maybe they're our guys. Here to rescue us but then the men talked. First it was in English and I heard some things about us having to leave with them and by us I mean you and me." Arizona flinched slightly at the thought of leaving Aaron alone. "And then I accidently kicked into the first aid kit and made a noise so they switched to some other language." Now Arizona understood even if she didn't want to. "Spanish," she breathed out and closed her eyes. They heard jeeps' engines starting and then the noices started getting further letting them know they left. "So why did they decide to leave us here?" Arizona asked torn between confusion and fear. Teddy shrugged. "I don't know." Even if Teddy was always the one who was calm her voice came out shakier than she intended. "How are you feeling though?" Teddy asked after clearing her throat to get some strenght back into her voice. "Less numb but terrified. I just want to undo everything that has happened since the plane crash including the crash." _

_Callie saw Cristina talking to Erica as she walked to them and grabbed Cristina's lab coat and spinned her around. "I'm going to kill you I can't believe you let my three year old daughter watch Twillight. Do you know what that movie did to her?" Cristina pushed Callie's hands away and smoothered her coat. "I made her choose between Cinderella, The Lion King, __The Little __Mermaid__ and Twillight." Callie rolled her eyes. "Of course she picked Twillight because she has already seen every other movie." Cristina shrugged and turned around. "Thank you for babysitting Yang. And thank you for feeding her with real food. You're an amazing godmother Yang," Cristina said to herself as she walked away. "YOU FED HER WITH LEFTOVER PIZZA. IT DOESN'T COUNT," Callie yelled after her. "AT LEAST I FED HER THIS TIME," Cristina yelled back._

_Callie groaned. "You picked Yang as your child's godmother?" Erica asked without looking away from the chart she was looking at. "Regretting it every single day," Callie replied. "So I know you're married but where's the other woman?" Erica tried to act casual but she was curious about everything. "She's uhm she took a little break. She.. We had a rough year. But she's coming back soon," Callie said convincing herself more than Erica. "You know we were friends so if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here." Callie chuckled sarcastically. "You left me on a parking lot because we didn't agree about a case. You can't exactly say you're here for me to talk, Erica," Callie said and with that walked away leaving Erica pretty stunned about sudden confession on how Callie felt about her._

_The door opened making Arizona freeze on the spot. She looked at Teddy who looked just as scared. None of them dared to make a sound. No voices were heard just three plates of food where dropped on the floor. "Uhm sir," Arizona said as Teddy slapped her arm. "What the hell are you doing?" Teddy whisper yelled. "What?" His reply was sharp and scary. "I have to go to the bathroom," Arizona said firmly. He walked into the room and grabbed Arizona before dragging her upstairs. He pushed her into another room and closed the door behind her. "You have 5 minutes and no funny buisness." Arizona looked around. It looked like a normal bathroom. There was a shower, sink, a toilet, a cabinet and towels. She used the bathroom but then spent the rest of her time looking around the bathroom. Arizona thought maybe he had a phone in the bathroom but no one keeps a phone in the bathroom. "Stupid me," she whispered to herself and then got startled when he heard his voice and hit her foot on the edge of shower. "Shit," she cursed under her breathe and left the bathroom like she wasn't just sneaking around. He dragged her back downstairs and almost closed the door. _

_"You, the other blondie come with me and grab the punk with you." Teddy did what she was told even with a slight panic noticed in her movements. Aaron was protesting, whimpers coming from his mouth. Arizona felt like she was about to break down but didn't give the man that satisfaction. The second he closed the door behind Teddy and Aaron Arizona started breathing havily. Her body went numb. Where was he taking them? What was he going to do? Why was she the only left? She counted seconds in her head. How long were they gone? What was going to happen to her? Arizona's stomach was cramping. She felt like she was about to throw up. She couldn't calm her heart beat and her breathing was getting faster. "Oh god," she choked out silent tears wetting her cheeks. Was that it? The last time she saw her now best friend and a little boy who won her heart even if she didn't want to admit it?_

_Back in Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital for some reason Callie just couldn't focus. Which was bad because she was in the middle of a very important and a live saving surgery. She closed her eyes and tried to picture something positive. She heard Arizona's voice in her head. "Cause you're an unbelievably good doctor. You are outstanding. And I love you." She heard a cough making her open her eyes. Hunt was looking at her with a concerned expression. She nodded at him letting him know she's alright."Okay bone saw please." _

_After Callie scrubbed out of the surgery she heard footsteps of someone running after her. "Hey you sure you okay?" Was she really that easy to read? She turned around and gave Owen a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah you know I'm fine." The usual Torres lie. Owen raised his eyebrows which meant he wasn't falling for her lie. Callie sighed. "I feel like something's wrong. And I don't know about what. The surgery went okay, no complications. I just don't know." Owen's expression softened showing compasion. "I'm sure everything's fine and it's just a feeling. It's going to pass sooner or later." Even though Callie wasn't happy with the answer nor did it ease her fears she nodded and smiled warlmy at Owen before his pager went off and he had to run to the pit._

_Cristina insisted on spending another night with Sofia and Zola at the same time so that meant Callie was on call instead of her. It was a slow night but something kept Callie up. She layed in the on call room and sleep just didn't want to come. She grouned loudly and stood up grabbing her lab coat. She fixed her ID and left the on call room. "You seem like something's bothering you," Callie heard behind her. It was Erica. When was she going to give up Callie thought. "Yeah well I don't know but I have this feeling." Erica arched her eyebrows. "Care you explain?" Callie looked around. I guess she had to settle for Erica since no one else was really there. "I don't know it's like something's wrong and I can't fix it." Erica passed her coffee to Callie who shot her a questioning look. "It's fine you look like you need it more than me. I'm sure that whatever that feeling is about that everything's just fine." Callie sighed and played with the cup of coffee. She knew they said it because it was suppose to make her feel better but for some reason it didn't. Something was wrong. And Callie knew it._

* * *

___A/N: I decided to leave you on a bit of a cliff hanger again. Be patient, doctor Arizona Robbins is returning in Seattle. But I still have some things planned so don't expect full Calzona happiness just yet. ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: People ask me why I write this story in cursive letters and honestly I don't know but I just do. Everytime I open a new word document I click on cursive and put 14 as a size of letters. I don't think about why I do it, it just happens. I can change it if you don't like it. :)_

* * *

_Arizona was still counting seconds since Teddy and Aaron left. The door suddenly opened and she realized she was unlocked this whole time. Teddy appeared with Aaron in her arms and the door closed and the sound of the key locking it filled the room. Arizona freaked out and managed to get back on her feet in a record time. "You're okay oh my god I thought he he I just..." Arizona didn't know what to say. "He actually just took us to the bathroom but it took a while because I had to bath this little guy in a shower. Are you okay?" Teddy noticed the red and puffy eyes and wet cheeks. "I thought he was going to hurt you," Arizona whispered and hugged Teddy which made Aaron stir. "Ari," he mumbled and clinged to Arizona's shirt. Arizona took him into her own arms and hugged him too. "At first I thought he was going to do something bad too. He might beat up his kid but I don't think he's that bad. He gave me food for Aaron and oh and also more water bottles," Teddy said and nodded her head towards the four water bottles she had in the other hand. Teddy dropped them on the floor and sat down on the mattress. "I thought they would find us by now you know," Teddy said. Oh did Arizona know. All she wanted to do was go back. "We've been here for a while and I just want to go home and forget this hs ever happened." Teddy nodded in agreement. "Home," Aaron repeated. Arizona wasn't sure whether he said it because he wanted to go home aka the place where he would feel save or because this was his home. _

_"So when I was in the bathroom I kind of snoop around and found some meds," Arizona said quietly just so that the guy wouldn't hear them. "What kind?" Teddy asked curiously. She didn't get the chance to look around because he was with her in the bathroom from the second he told her she should bath Aaron. "For rejecting an organ. And he doesn't seem like a type of a person who would have a transplant." Teddy arched her eyebrows. "You're a little stalker you know that right. Maybe A- a-r-o-n's mom had a transplant or something." She spelled Aaron's name so he wouldn't catch on. "He told me once that his mom died." Teddy sighed. "Maybe that explains it. Kinda sad. The things people do after they lose their loved ones." They both went through the shooting in their heads. "As much as I hate that day it brought me and Callie back together. When she stood there in front of him face to face she could get killed you know. But she didn't and god I'm thankful for that. Everyday," Arizona confessed as she sat down on the mattress. Aaron looked up to her, his blue eyes wide and curious but no sound was made. He was still clinging tightly onto her. "When Henry died I told Owen I'd rather have him die instead. I was so hurt and he was kinda there you know. Ready for me to snap at him. Definitely not something I'm proud of but it happened and I can't deny it." Arizona couldn't help but giggle slightly. "What?" Teddy asked confused but still laughed. "We're confessing things like we're about to die." Teddy snorted and nodded. "Yeah but it's fun. Come on I want to know more." Teddy was eager to find out about perky Arizona Robbins's hidden confessions._

_"I want another baby. With Callie. And it's probably never gonna happen now but I was thinking about it for a while. And by a while I mean for a long time. Since before the plane crash." Teddy jaw dropped. She did not see that coming. "Oh wao that's... wao. I bet Sofia would love to have a sibling. You now you can always adopt this little one." Teddy couldn't help herself but say it. She knew Arizona was attached to Aaron so why not. "Honestly I thought about it already. And I mean Callie gets attached to kids the second they smile at her so it wouldn't be a problem but he has a father that probably won't give up on him. That's the reason we took him back in the first place." Arizona looked at Teddy waiting for another confession. "What? I have nothing left. Well except that maybe and just maybe I'd love to move back in Seattle and get my old job back. Cristina called me before you came back from Seattle and told me that Erica Hahn has taken my place. It's ridiculous." _

_Arizona's heart stopped for a second. Erica Hahn. She heard that name before. She searched through her memory trying to find a reason why. "Fuck," Arizona hissed and groaned. "That's Callie's first girlfriend. Oh crap. Why didn't I know this? I mean I was at the hospital. Oh god." Teddy arched her eyebrows at Arizona's sudden panic. Aaron noticed Arizona's distress and put his chubby little hand on Arizona's cheek. "Ari," he said and smiled at her. Arizona couldn't help but grin back suddenly forgetting about Erica Hahn. "Should I leave you two alone?" Teddy asked through a smirk. "Suck it Theodora," Arizona said not removing her gaze from Aaron's calming eyes. _

_"Is it just me or has this week been painfully slowly?" Callie asked as she burried her head in her hands which were lying over a counter. "Well at least your patients didn't die before you even laid your hands on them," Cristina replied and did the same with her face. "Bailey took away most of my patients," Meredith complained and sighed. "Multiple traumas coming in. We've got 5 ambulances coming. MOVE PEOPLE," yelled Owen and grabbed his trauma gown. "Merry fucking Christmas," Cristina mumbled to herself and ran after Owen as Meredith and Callie shared looks but no one said anything because it was just Cristina being Cristina. They ran after them and soon Jackson and April joined them. _

_The ambulances arrived and they opened the first door as Callie gasped. "Barbara?" Everyone looked at her oddly but then they ran to the other ambulances. "Oh Callie sweetie." Barbara stepped out of the ambulance shakily with some of Callie's help as her husband was laying on the gurney. "What happened?" Callie asked concerned while rolling the gurney on the floor with paramedics's help. "There was a car crash so we stopped our car but someone from behind hit us with another car," Barbara explained in a shaky voice. "Okay I'm gonna need a chair!" Callie yelled as she rolled Daniel into the ER. "Daniel," Callie said as she used her light and opened his eyes. He groaned slightly which meant he was concious. Callie looked around for any residents available but no one was there. She saw April wondering around. "Kepner I need you to stitch that cut on Mrs. Robbins head and I swear to god if I hear her wince just once I'll show you what real pain us." April stood there wide eyes and gulped before nodding slowly. "Yes ma'am. I mean doctor Torres."_

_"Oh dear you don't have to scare the poor girl." Callie laughed slightly. "I actually do. They work better under pressure." Callie once again focused on Daniel. "You need to tell me where it hurts." She could see he was struggling to stay awake. "I need you to stay awake Daniel." Daniel opened his eyes again and groaned in pain. "Abdominal pain and and m-my leg," he said through as he tried to breathe through the pain. Callie grabbed an oxygen mask when he was him struggling. "Page Bailey," Callie said to the nurse and moved to the leg. He had a bruise across his ankle and a lot of swelling. "Can you wiggle your toes for me?" Daniel tried but couldn't do it. He sighed in defeat. "April once your done with those stitches I need you to take him to an x-ray and a CT. I'm not taking any chances." April was nearly finished. "Yes doctor Torres." Callie smiled in satisfaction. "Doctor Torres they need you in trauma room 3," a nurse told her after answering the phone. Bailey walked in. "He complained of abdominal pain and I don't want a resident making any mistakes." Bailey looked at her confused until she saw the chart and read the last name. They nodded at each other and Callie ran into the trauma room._

_"Are those your in laws?" Cristina asked with a smirk playing on her mouth the second Callie walked in. Callie rolled her eyes and looked at the crushed arm she was about to take care of. "Oh wao. Book an OR." Cristina asked again. "Yes those are my in laws. Where the hell are interns and all the residents?" Callie and Cristina rolled the patient into the elevator. "I heard interns are having on of those lame presentations." Callie laughed. "I remember when I had to talk on that stage. Arizona spent her whole morning cleaning vomit out of my hair." Cristina pressed two fingers in her mouth and pretended to puke only earning a smack on her arm. "Yeah well ass was shaking so badly I thought Mark was going to have to stitch it back up once it would fall down." Callie smacked Cristina's arm again but couldn't help herself from laughing at that comment._

_They were in the middle of the surgery. Callie was fixing the hand, placing screws when the door opened and Bailey walked in holding a mask over her mouth. "Uhm doctor Torres you might want to put the drill down for this." The last time someone interrupted her during a surgery like that was when they had to cut her wife's leg off. "Your husband in law started complaining about chest pain so I paged doctor Hahn because I was told Yang is in the surgery and then he started coding. He's in the surgery now and he's stable. For now." Callie was torn. She didn't know what to do. "Uhm is uhm doctor Hunt available?" Bailey nodded. "Page him please." Callie's hands weren't stable enough to finish the surgery. Yang finished her part too so now it was just Hunt. As soon as he walked in Callie was out and so was Cristina. "Hey would it make you feel better if I did the surgery?" Callie sighed as she walked to the elevator to get to the gallery. "As much as I don't like Erica she's a great surgeon."_

_Barbara was sitting in the waiting room and she looked very scared. She visibly relaxed when she saw Callie though. "Do you know how he's doing? It's only been 30 minutes but I'm worried." Callie smiled softly and pulled Barbara in a hug. "I don't know anything yet but I'm sure he's going to be just fine." Barbara pulled away tears pooling in her eyes. "I can go find out how he's doing and come back later okay?" Callie was about to walk away when Barbara puiled her back. "I know what Arizona did. He doesn't but I do. She's afraid he's not going to love her anymore." Callie wasn't ready to have this conversation with anyone let alone her mother in law but she stayed. "She loves you, you know. And she adores you. But she's also scared. What she did was wrong. I know it, you know it and she knows it too." Callie sighed. She would much rather make piece with Arizona not her parents. "That night after the storm I was ready to get home and talk with her but she bailed. On me and on our daughter. I still love her don't get me wrong but I just thought I deserve an explanation." Barbara let out a shaky breath and gently pulled on Callie's arm brining both of them down to sit on chairs. _

_"And that is not her fault. It's me and Daniel's fault. She grew up moving every 18 months. When Arizona started school her and Tim tried to convince us to let them stay with my sister until they finish school. And then something happened and we moved. And we moved again. And again. She doesn't know how to embrace it when things her hard. And that's something her father does too. Sometimes when we argued Daniel left for an hour or two and then came back. And Arizona grew up to that. And it's not something she's proud of and neither are way but you are the first girl she truly commited to. And the baby. I'd never taught Arizona would give me a grandchild. And after Tim's death she shut herself down from everyone for so long. And then one night she called me and talked about this beautiful brunette she just kissed in the bathroom and I thought she lost it but I haven't heard her this happy in a long time. Then a month ago she called me again and told me and I quote 'I think I love her. No wait I do mom. I love her.' And I listened to her renting for so long and then I fell asleep so I don't remember the whole thing." Callie laughed slightly and felt a tear slip down her cheek. She hasn't even realized she had tears in her eyes._

_"Arizona thinks I've never done anything wrong in this relationship but I did. I pushed her to have a baby with me and I almost lost her. I just didn't take no for an answer. And then I slept with Mark and we weren't actually together but still I felt like I cheated on her. And I got pregnant. But she stayed. She never liked Mark and I don't blame her but still she stayed and raised the baby with me. And when Sofia was born and after we got married and got read of all the fuss, no offense, it started to feel like we're a family. Arizona even befriended Mark. It was all so perfect and then this plane crash happened. God I would be mad at her too if she would cut off my leg after promising me that she wouldn't and I just told her to snap out of it. We haven't talked about the crash. Not once. The only time I heard her talking about it was when she yelled at Kerev." Callie didn't even realize how good it felt to just let it all out. "I wanted to swallow my pride and tell her to just come back so we can talk through this but I'm stubburn," Callie said through a slight laugh even with cheeks wet from tears. "Oh sweetie don't blame yourselve. Arizona isn't any better either. When something gets in her head she just does it without thinking through and she sticks to that." _

_They spent hours talking about not just Arizona but Sofia and plane crash and how everything's been. They barely noticed Erica approach them until she cleared her throat. "Hi Mrs. Robbins your husband is doing just fine. He's in ICU so we can observe him a little closer but so far he's been doing great. You can go see him." Callie was impressed. Looks like Erica fixed her speaking to patient's families issues. Barbara hugged the woman she just met but she couldn't help herself. "Thank you doctor." Erica smiled pretty weird because hugging wasn't her thing but Barbara barely noticed. "Do you want me to come with you?" Callie asked putting her hand on Barbara's shoulder for support. "Sure sweetie. He'd be happy to see you." So they made their way to the ICU._

_Arizona almost fell asleep when she heard a loud bang on the door and it opened. "We have to go. NOW." Arizona blinked a few times until she was roughly pulled up. "I SAID NOW." Teddy was up in a second and grabbed her first aid kit and a few bottles of water. "Arizona I need you to pick Aaron up and go," Teddy said firmly not wanting to get on the bad side of this furious man but also knowing Arizona would fall into shock if she would yell at her. Arizona did as she was told as Aaron continued to sleep peacefuly in her arms. They walked to the jeep waiting outside and sat in. This time it was him driving an Teddy sitting next to him. Arizona turned around and saw one of the army jeeps. They found them even if he made them run away they were behind and they couldn't hide anywhere now. She breathed out a sigh of relief. "We're gonna be just fine," she mumbled to herself so quietly that only she heard it._


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So I decided to be an awesome writer and changed the italic writing into a normal one. Enjoy :)

* * *

Callie walked into ICU with Sofia on her hip even if she wasn't allowed to go there. Daniel was asleep and so was Barbara who was leaning on the bed from the chair. Callie knelt down and lightly shook her. Barbara quickly stirred and opened her eyes seeing Sofia smiling brightly at her. "Awh it's been so long since I've seen you. You're so much bigger." Sofia was pulled into a big hug from her grandma and started to fuss a little. "She's kind of stubburn. She likes to be indepenent and walk around on her own." Sofia nodded firmly and giggled. "Has he woken up yet?" Barbara sighed. "He woke up last night but fell asleep shortly after that." Callie could sense Barbara was worried just from her shaky voice. "It's okay. He woke up and that's really important. Besides he needs his rest. It means he's recovering. And that tube that's in his throat will be removed later today if his vitals will still be stable. You have nothing to worry about," Callie said and rubbed Barbara's shoulder slightly.

Arizona heard someone calling her name. Or was she just making it up in her head? Her body felt sore. She couldn't open her eyes and she struggled to breathe under the weight of something pressed against her chest. She tried to speak but no sound came out. "Arizona can you squeeze my hand?" Arizona squeezed someone's hand and it felt as she just ran a marathon. "We need to get her out." Now it was a male voice. Arizona wondered what was going on. One minute they were driving and the next minute there was a loud noice and pain. Lots of pain. "You need to open your eyes Washington." Jason. How did Jason get here? Oh right they were after them. Well to save them. "Aaron," Arizona mumbled before coughing roughly. "He's going to be fine but it's you that I'm worried about." Teddy. There were more voices behind. And then suddenly the weight from her chest was gone and her breathing got easier. She managed to open her eyes and saw Teddy staring really closely. "What happened?" Arizona coughed again. Her throat was dry so it was all a whisper.

"He tried to turn around but the car turned instead and it landed on yours and his side. Are you okay?" Arizona blinked a few times. "Well I had trouble breathing but it got better now. I can't move my neck which means I probably tore a muscle. A dislocated shoulder and my right leg hurts so I hope as hell it's not an open femur fracture but it's different kind of pain because it's lower so god knows what it is since I can't lift my head." Teddy laughed at how Arizona basically just read her own chart to her without having it writen. "We're gonna get you moved so just breathe and if it hurts too badly scream." There were some movements and she felt a hard board pushed under herself and then she was moved and it actually felt better instead of pain. "Talk to me Arizona." Arizona would roll her eyes if she wouldn't have a headache too. "Well my head hurts but it's probably nothing severe since I still find you annoying and I still remember my wife's full name." Teddy couldn't help but laugh.

"How are you still so perky?" Arizona sighed. "It's just a wall I put so the pain doesn't get to me." She felt her shoulder being moved and she screamed in pain. "Yeah definitely dislocated shoulder." Then she felt hands on her leg and a wave of pain hit her. "I would say either badly sprained or broken ankle." Arizona groaned. "So am I going to live doctor Theodora?" Arizona asked sarcastically as Teddy smacked her on her good shoulder. "I don't know I might kill you before we make it to the camp." Arizona reached her hand out and Teddy grabbed it not sure where Arizona was going with this. "If you kill me then please tell Callie I love her and give Sofia a big kiss," Arizona said dramatically. "We're going back to the camp so we can get you checked out," Jason said. Arizona groaned at every bump on the desert road. Suddenly she started freaking out. "Aaron where's Aaron and the.. the guy?" Arizona tried to move a little so she could see Teddy but couldn't because of the pain.

"Arizona you need to calm down. Breathe. Aaron's already at the camp because we had some trouble getting you out of the car but he's okay. Fractured wrist but he's going to be okay." Teddy was keeping something from Arizona and she knew it. "His father?" Arizona breathed out. "Uhm he died. We tried to get him out but he faught back and risked more injuries. Then he started panicking and finally let us save him but it was too late. His heart stopped." Arizona closed her eyes. Why was she a crash magnet? Car crash, plane crash and now this. "I want to go home," Arizona mumbled but then remembered Teddy. "Theodora what about you? You okay right?" Teddy laughed and Jason chuckled. "Yes. Some cuts and bruises but I'm fine. We're gonna get you home okay." They arrived at the camp because Arizona felt the car come to a stop. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up," Arizona said and closed her eyes breathing deeply through her mouth. "We need to get a CT scan for you. You might be having a concussion."

"You just need lots of fluids and some rest doctor Robbins," one of the nurses said to Arizona after her ankle was casted. "I'm gonna have to pop your shoulder back in," Teddy said hesitantly. "Oh god." Arizona groaned just at the thought of that making Teddy sigh. "I need to do it now." Arizona nodded and closed her eyes. She waited and waited for Teddy to do something and when she thought Teddy gave up she screamed in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Arizona took a few big deep breaths. "Mhm. Thanks for the warning," Arizona said sarcastically. "Sorry but it's less painful when you don't see it coming." Jason walked into the room. "There's a helicopter ready for you and well Aaron since he has no parents left and has to meet the social worker again. The Chief told me to tell you that your contract ends earlier because of the trauma you've been in. And someone has to go with you by the way." Arizona tried to move her head but she couldn't move her neck. "Theodora," Arizona said sweetly. "No, no, no. I'm not going back to Seattle. I was fired." Arizona sighed. "But I would feel a lot better if you'd go with me."

Teddy sighed. "Fine okay I'll stay with you until you get better but that will be the last time they will see of Theodora in Seattle." Arizona laughed but ended up coughing instead. "Thank you. And can you please check on Aaron?" Teddy rolled her eyes and left Arizona to check on Aaron. "So Washington how you feeling?" Jason asked sitting on the edge of Arizona's bed. "Kinda crappy. The pain meds are very light but otherwise I'm okay." Jason nodded as Teddy walked back in the room. "So are you excited to go home for good now?" Teddy asked. Arizona sighed. "I don't know. I mean I sure as hell know that I'm ready to leave this place and go home but I'm not exactly excited to board the helicopter and go in the hospital. Teddy can you make sure we're sedated before we leave the ground?" Arizona asked in a shaky voice. She was still worried about flying and the only thing worse was flying with injuries. "Sure," Teddy added and patted Arizona's forearm.

Callie's eyes noticed Cristina talking on the phone at the desk in the pit. "I understand. Thank you sir." She hung up and sighed. "Cal you can't leave yet." Callie arched her eyebrows. "My shift ended 20 minutes ago and I'm not on call," Callie said and turned around. "There's trauma coming in. Broken bones. You like broken bones. Please stay. The ortho guy on call is weird and sloppy." Callie laughed and walked around the desk before sitting on it as the phone rang again. "Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital," Cristina answered. She was rarely in the ER. Callie grabbed a random chart and read through it not actually interested in Cristina's conversation. "Why are you in the ER? You're never in the ER?" Callie asked her once she heard Cristina say goodbye. Cristina didn't asnwer she just stared into space. "Yang?" Callie tried again. She dropped the chart down on the desk snapping Cristina out of her thoughts. "Uhm that was Teddy." Callie's head snapped out the second she heard Teddy's name. "And?" She dragged out of Cristina.

"Something happened. And everyone's fine it just..." Cristina didn't have a hard time telling her patient's families about their loved ones but somehow ever since Teddy's husband died on her table she had trouble telling her friends about their loved ones. Cristina didn't even notice that her name was called a few times until she was being shook by Callie. "Tell me what's going on." Cristina was about to open the door when her pager went off. She grabbed a trauma gown and ran outside on the ambulance bay and Callie quickly followed me. "Cristina!" Callie warned not being able to handle this any longer. The ambulance arrived. "Arizona, some kid and Teddy are getting here with helicopter some time tommorow. They got into some sort of accident but everyone's okay." The ambulance arrived and Callie had no time respond as they worked quickly and got him into a trauma room. "I have to get back at the desk but page cardio and trauma and neuro," Cristina ordered to a nurse who just nodded and did her job. "Cristina wait. Send a resident it's their job anyway. What did Teddy tell you?" Callie saw a open femur fracture. Those still scared her because of Arizona but she learned to deal with them. "She said that they got into an accident and that they be here tommorow. She didn't give me any details." Callie sighed and then looked at the fracture arm. "Okay you!" Callie said to an intern who looked like it was his first day but Callie didn't care. "Get this patient into a lodox and bring me the scans."

Callie sighed and leaned back on the glass window. "You okay?" Cristina asked concerned. "Yeah it's just I haven't seen Arizona since we had a fight in on call room and now she's gonna be here tommorow and she was in an accident how am I suppose to react?" Cristina sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Owen and I did councling, we talked, I forgave him but there's something else we didn't have and you and blondie do. You went through so much crap together. Your father, George, baby drama, you were together during shooting, then Africa, Sofia, car crash, plane crash. Everything. So stick to that." Callie was left in awe. Did Cristina just give her a relationship advice. She laughed slightly to herself and left to get those scans before the intern would screw something up.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sara made twitter a few days ago and Ellen tweeted her 'Hollaaaaaa!' and I just thought that's the cutest thing ever. Still waiting for Sara to reply or at least something haha. Anyway enjoy :)

* * *

Callie ran up the stairs to get to the roof as fast as possible. She got out of the surgery just in time to get on the roof before helicopter would land. She opened the door and was met with Owen, Alex, April and Derek. Cristina came shortly after Callie. They saw the helicopter getting closer. "Torres you're gonna go with Alex. He has a kid with fractured wrist that was already taken care of but you still need to see it," Owen said knowing that if Callie could choose she would most likely go with Arizona and make it harder for the rest of the doctors to treat her. The helicopter landed and they opened the door. Callie nearly fainted. Teddy was sitting on top of Arizona and doing a CPR. "Y-you said she's fine. She doesn't look fine. Why isn't she breathing? Oh my god." Callie started panicking. "Karev," Owen ordered. Alex and April rolled the smaller gurney on the ground and got worried when the little boy wasn't alert. "They are both sedated. It was a request," Teddy said as she continued to pump Arizona's heart. Arizona took in a deep breath and started coughing. "Theodora get off me," she mumbled but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Callie sighed in relief. Alex and April went ahead and took Aaron inside. "What happened?"

Teddy got off Arizona and shook her head. "I don't know you were asleep and then your heart stopped." Arizona blinked a few times. "I had this weird dream. You know how there's a tunnel and there's a light at the end of it? Well I saw my brother and I just walked there and then I heard Callie's voice and didn't know where to go and then I felt this weight on my body and opened my eyes to see you hovering over me." Teddy laughed with relief. "Wait why aren't we moving?" Arizona asked confused. "Because we landed already." Arizona groaned and blushed slightly. "There are people staring at me aren't they. Great, just great." Teddy laughed and mentioned to Owen and Derek to help her get Arizona out. "So is there any chance we have to crack her chest? Just in case?" Cristina asked earning a smack on her head from Callie. "If you cut open her chest without any reason I will hurt you," Callie whispered to Cristina not really wanting to know Arizona just yet that she was there.

"Aaron where's Aaron?" Teddy rolled her eyes as Derek took over and checked Arizona's eyes to see if there are any symptoms of internal injuries. "He's fine. Alex's got him," Teddy replied. "Okay Arizona when's your birthday?" Derek asked. "August 9th," Arizona replied annoyed. "What day is today?" Arizona sighed and burrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't know. I honestly have no idea what day is today," she answered honestly. "Okay what's my name?" Arizona groaned. "Derek Shepherd." Derek smiled. "What's your wife and daugher's name?" Arizona rolled her eyes. "Calliope Iphegenia Torres and Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres. Can you stop now?" Derek chuckled but asked her one more question. "How many fingers and toes do you have?" Arizona mumbled something under her breathe. "15." Derek looked at her confused. "I kinda don't have one leg don't look at me like I lost half of my brains. Just give me pain meds."

Callie couldn't help but laugh out loud and Arizona knew that laugh all too well. Arizona took a deep breath calming herself down. "Okay let's get her into a room. Welcome home Robbins," Owen said. Callie's pager went off. "Crap. Keep me updated or I'll kick your nuts," Callie said before running off. She got a page from PEDs wing. As soon as she arrived scans were pushed in her hands. "They treated his fracture wrong. We need to get him into the OR before his bones start healing wrong." Alex nodded but sighed. "We might have a problem. We had to sedate him just to take a scan." Callie knew what Alex was worried about. Someone had to go into the room and somehow find a way to calm the boy down. "Okay I'm gonna go in and you book an OR. Oh and can you please check on Arizona?" Alex nodded and walked away not exactly thrilled with what Callie ordered him but arguing wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Hi," Callie said softly looking at the boy. His bright blue eyes were wide open in fear and filled with tears ready to spill. "It's okay I'm here to help you." Callie slowly made her way to his bed and sit down. "You know I have a daugher your age. Her name's Sofia." The boy's eyes followed every move Callie did but not a word was said from his side. "Can I see your hand?" Callie said lightly tickling Aaron's tummy. He giggled but frowned quickly. "Ari," he whispered and it took Callie quite a while to figure out what that means. "Ari is a very good friend of mine okay. So I'm going to take an extra good care of you." Finally Aaron relaxed a little as Callie unwrapped his bandage. His wrist was swallen and bruised but the boy was in a much better shape than Arizona. "I know it hurts but I'm going to make it all better." She ran her hand through the boy's hair as he calmed down. Callie paged one of the residents. "Ok I'm gonna leave you with this very nice lady here but I will come back don't worry." Aaron nodded hesitantly. Callie gave him one last smile and left his room.

Then she remembered about Arizona's parents. They were still here and they didn't know Arizona was here nor did Arizona know about them. She didn't want to worry any of them but she had to tell them. Daniel was transformed into a regular room. Callie walked in and both Barbara and Daniel smiled at her. "Hi, how are you doing today?" Callie asked and looked through the chart just to see if anything was wrong. "I'm hungry," Daniel said simply making Callie chuckle. "That's a good sign. Now hospital food sucks so I recommend this lovely take out restaurant. I can send an intern to get something for you." Barbara shook her hand. "None sense darling I can get it myself." Callie smiled and nodded as her pager went off. She read the message and started running as fast as possible. It was Arizona. She ran into the room and saw Arizona sleeping and Teddy sitting on the chair with her legs crossed on the bed. "Who paged me?" Callie asked confused. Teddy raised her hand slightly. "I did. She's asleep and I'm bored and realized why not chat with my other favorite lesbian." Callie laughed and shook her head. "I thought she's dying or something. Teddy what happened? Why did she end up the way she did and you're bruised up and that little kid has some cuts and a nasty fractures wrist?" Teddy sighed and sat up straight removing the legs from the bed.

"That's Aaron. And there were some problems with his father. He died in the car crash. Arizona ended up being hurt the most but she's fine and Aaron... He's gonna need a surgery won't he?" Callie nodded. "Yeah and the fact that now he has no family the child services will take over as soon as he's done with recovery." Both Teddy and Callie looked over Arizona who was mumbling something. Arizona looked like she was struggling. She was grasping the sheets and the heart monitor started beeping faster as Arizona's heart beat quickened. "Arizona," Callie said softly taking her hand in hers. Callie hasn't touch Arizona in so long and it sickened her that she wasn't the last person who touched her wife but this wasn't about her. It was about Arizona. Arizona gripped onto Callie's hand. "Arizona," Callie tried again before looking at Teddy. Teddy looked just as scared. Callie moved her other hand to brush some of Arizona's hair away from her sweaty forehead. Then she moved her hand to Arizona's cheek. Arizona's heart rate was starting to calm down. "Callie," Arizona mumbled. "I'm here Arizona. I'm here." Arizona gasped as her eyes opened. She moved slightly her eyes meeting Callie's concerned brown eyes.

Teddy coughed slightly making them look away from each other. "I will go look around maybe catch Yang in action or even better play with some of those new toys. I saw you guys have a lodox scan. Don't miss me too much," Teddy said with a smirk and leaving them alone. "What were you dreaming about?" Callie asked softly. They had so much to talk about and it was like they were both holding back from each other. "I uhm.. Plane crash mixed with... other stuff," Arizona said hesitantly. "How's Aaron?" Callie figured out Arizona got very attached to that little boy. "He's going to need surgery." Arizona closed her eyes and sighed before taking a deep breath. "Are you the one operating?" Her eyes were still closed and her hand was tightly wrapped around Callie's. "Yes," Callie answered simply. "That's good. Is it bad?" Arizona opened her eyes again and looked at their hands. "Not really. Just a simple fracture repair. He doesn't seem to open up though." Arizona didn't say anything. She seemed lost in her own world. "So I have something to tell you and I need you to stay calm," Callie said as she bit her lower lip.

Arizona just prayed Callie wasn't breaking up with her. "Your parents are here." This was not what Arizona expected. She arched her eyebrows. "What? How? I just got here." Callie started playing with Arizona's fingers. "Uhm they got here yesterday. They were in an accident but they are both okay now. Your dad can go home by the end of the week." Callie decided to spare Arizona with the details since they would only set her off. Callie looked at the clock and sighed. "It's time for Aaron's surgery. I'll update you later to let you know how it went." Arizona just nodded not wanting Callie to go. "You go rockstar," Arizona eventually said making Callie smile. Callie wasn't sure what to do so she just left without a kiss or a hug. Arizona sighed to herself. She had this gorgeous wife that she couldn't even kiss because she messed it up that badly.

"I'm doctor Hahn and I will just check on your heart to see why it stopped in the helicopter." So that was the Erica Hahn? Arizona looked at her closely. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Callie definitely had a type. "Had any chest pain?" Arizona slowly shook her head since her neck still hurt. "I had something on my chest when I was in the car accident but I didn't have any problems after it. Why?" Erica listened to Arizona's heart and then looked at the heart monitor. "You have an obnoxiously healthy heart rate." Arizona laughed softly. "So that means?" she asked dragging words out of Erica. "That I have no logical explination to why your heart has stopped before." Arizona laughed again. "Hopefully it won't happen again. Other than that you're good." Erica wrote something down in Arizona's chart. "Can you send someone to get my daughter?" Arizona asked not sure if Erica knew who she is but not caring. "Uhm kids aren't allowed to be in here alone," Erica replied not looking up from the chart. "But she's in the hospital." That made Erica look up. "She's in the daycare. Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres." Arizona noticed a change on the woman's face but she quickly hide it. "Okay I'll send someone," Erica said flatly and walked away. Such a quick change in her mood made Arizona shiver.

"Mommy," Sofia said with a huge grin as an intern brought her in Arizona's room. Sofia started wiggling out of the embrace she was in and was placed on the floor. "Hey baby girl," Arizona said with a smile. Sofia climbed on the chair and then on the bed and placed her hand over one of the cuts Arizona had on her hand. "Boo boo? Mami doctor. Mami fix." Arizona smiled and lifted her good arm. She placed it on Sofia's cheek running her fingers over the hair that was in the face and also making sure she wasn't dreaming. "I missed you so much," Arizona said as Sofia smiled. "Chicken. I chicken, mami no chicken." Arizona arched her eyebrows and laughed at her daughter. "You want a chicken?" Sofia nodded excitedly. "Let me tell you a little secret. I want a chicken too." Sofia clapped her hands together and giggled. "I bake wif Zola," Sofia said and moved a little so she was snuggled into Arizon's side. "Oh really? What did you bake?" Arizona ran her hand over Sofia's back who sighed softly. "Cookie. God Cris help." Sofia's voice was getting sleepier but that didn't stop little girl from talking about her adventures with Zola. Arizona smiled. "Was godmother Cristina good with you two?" Sofia nodded firmly and placed her hand over the heart necklace Arizona had around her neck playing with it. "We go to zoo," Sofia said and then made a lion sound. "Would you go to the zoo with mommy too?" Sofia nodded and let out a yawn. "Are you tired baby girl?" Sofia shook her head no but another yawn escaped her mouth. "You can sleep here. I'll be right here with you." Sofia shook her head. "No sleep," she tried to say firmly but failed as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"Okay post op vitals are good. He should wake up soon. The surgery went great so just page me when he wakes," Callie told a PEDs resident and Alex who was there just in case. "Try to keep him calm." And with that Callie left to tell the great news to Arizona who was probably worried by now. "Hey Callie." Callie turned around and faced Erica. "I ran some tests and she's extremely healthy for someone who had to get their heart restarted by a cpr but there's nothing to worry about unless it happens again," Erica informed Callie and gave her a slight smile before walking away but the whole situation has been uncomfortable for both of them. Callie shrugged it off and walked to Arizona's room. She slided the door open and couldn't help but grin at the picture in front of her. Sofia was carefully snuggled up into Arizona's side both of them fast asleep. Callie pulled out her phone and snapped a quick photo before she walked over to the bed. She gently placed her hand on Arizona's cheeks not wanting to startle her. "Hey," Arizona breathed. "You back alreadY?" Callie removed her hand and nodded. "Everything went smoothly and I'll keep an eye on him. You just rest." Arizona nodded and gave her a small smile before Callie turned around to walk away. Arizona reached out and grabbed Callie's hand before she could go too far. Callie turned around. "I uh I," Arizona started but couldn't find a way to tell what she really wanted. "We'll talk tommorow or when you feel better okay. Just rest now," Callie said quietly and kissed Arizona's cheek before leaving the room.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry for no update yesterday I wasn't feeling well. I still don't but Sara made instagram account and already posted 3 pics so I feel better after drooling over those pics. Like damn she's gorgeous. Not that you guys didn't know this before.

* * *

Callie walked into Arizona's room but was met with an empty bed. She figured maybe she was with Aaron so she went to the PEDs wing. Aaron was sitting on the bed with Sofia and they were playing with blocks and puzzles. Callie smiled and walked in. There was no sign of Arizona but she was happy to see Aaron opening up to someone else. Sofia looked up and reached her hand out. "Mama," Sofia said with a hint of Spanish accent. Callie smiled proudly at her daughter. "Hey baby girl. What are you doing?" Sofia placed another block on the tower. "He a friend," Sofia said proudly. Aaron seemed much calmer and he was playing just fine using only one hand. Callie kissed Sofia's forehead and smiled at the two of them. "Bye bye mama," Sofia said waving her hand and completely ignoring Callie who stood there in shock. Did she just get thrown out of the room by her three year old daughter? Callie shook her head laughing and left them alone.

After pulled into another surgery Callie got a page into Arizona's room. It wasn't 911 so she took her time thinking she had nothing to worry about but once she got there she had a lot to worry about that. "Charge to 300. Clear," Erica yelled and shocked Arizona's body. Callie couldn't breathe and silent tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks. She felt her whole world falling apart. Arizona was fine yesterday after she arrived and in the chart it said her morning's vitals were great too. Now she was dead lying in the bed. "One more time. Charge to 360. Clear." Callie started praying. She hasn't prayed in so long but now it felt like there was nothing else to do. "She's back." Callie sighed in relief and let her take a breath. Her lungs were screaming for oxygen. The second Erica left the room Callie attacked her. "You said last night that she's fine. That she's healthy and we have nothing to worry about. So tell me why the hell was this necessary if she's healthy huh? You're missing something." Erica grabbed Callie's arm and dragged her slightly away from the room. "It's never when she's awake. When she's asleep it seems that something she dreams about pulls her away from being alive. I can run all the scans again but I think she should talk to doctor Wyatt."

Callie laughed and shoved Erica in the wall who winced and tried to fight her off but gave up since Callie was too strong. "Did you just call my wife crazy? Because you basically just told me she needs a shrink." Teddy noticed Callie and ran to her and roughly pulled her away from Erica. "Okay okay woah. Callie," Teddy said with warning in her voice. Callie sighed and relaxed. "I'm sorry but her scans are clean Callie. There's nothing physically wrong with her heart." Callie ignored her and walked into Arizona's room with Teddy quickly following behind. "What was that all about?" She obviously missed something. She looked at Arizona who had an oxygen mask on her face. She looked pale but her stats looked very much okay on the heart monitor. "She told me that Arizona needs a psychiatrist that's what fucking happened."

Teddy placed her hands on Callie's shoulder. "I know this is the last thing you want to here but Erica could be right." Callie pursed her lips together and waited for Teddy to continue. "We spent a lot of time together while she was over there and everyday it was harder for her to put on the brave face. Then there were anger issues while she was here and then the nigmares and maybe she should talk about everything she went through." Callie looked at Teddy in disbelief. So maybe she was right and maybe she knew that but she didn't want to believe it. Callie turned around frustrated and walked away. "Callie!" Teddy yelled after her but got no respond. She decided to leave Callie alone for a while to let her calm down.

Callie walked outside. It was cold and rain was slowly making it's way to the ground. Callie just stood there in the rain letting it soak her hair and clothes. She didn't know how she's suppose to react to this. Sure she and Arizona had issues and Arizona had some issues on her own but so did Callie and no one told her she needs a shrink. What Callie needed now was a drink. Then she got a page. Callie looked at the pager and took a deep breath. Arizona woke brushed the raindrops off her shoulders and hair and went back inside. She took her time not really sure how to react once she would get there. "You can do this Callie Torres," she murmured to herself and slided the door open.

What she was surprised about is seeing who was there. Arizona was awake and alert. Erica was in the room with doctor Wyatt, a resident, and also Arizona's mom was in there too. Callie walked in all eyes on her as she felt someone grab the hem of her jeans. She looked down and saw Sofia giggling at her. Callie picked her up and hold her close slightly afraid of what informations was she about to hear. "Doctor Robbins's injuries are healing nicely and she's ready to go home next week," the resident said and left. Arizona looked at Callie same question appearing in both of their minds. Home. They haven't even had a decent conversation together let alone talking about going home. Sofia whined slightly and Callie carefully dropped her on Arizona's bed. Callie's pager went off. It was Aaron's room which meant the social worker was here but they could wait for her. "Uhm it's not an emergency, it can wait," Callie explained since everyone thought she would leave.

"I'm doctor Katharine Wyatt, I'm the psychiatrist." Callie glared at Erica so hard that she was pretty sure everyone else noticed. "Why would my daughter need a psychiatrist?" Barbara asked. "She doesn't," Callie replied and chuckled sarcastically. "Excuse me? I thought you paged me here for a consult," Katharine said. "No, she paged you for a consult," Callie said pointing at Erica. Callie's pager went off again as she sent a page back saying she'll be late. "Look I know you don't agree but I think it's the best for all of you," Erica said trying to defend herself. "No okay. You lost your right of giving me your opinion the second you left this hospital 5 years ago." Callie was losing her temper and Arizona knew it wouldn't take long for her to snap. Arizona sat up and sighed. "Callie," she whispered ever so gently as Callie's pager went off again. "I.. I have to go. I have a consult with a social worker for Aaron's case I'll just come by later." Arizona threw her head back on pillow in defeat. "Uhm honey what was that all about?" Barbara asked trying to stay calm even if her voice was shaking. "Erica's right. I mean I never had any heart problems, I don't have chest pain, I don't have trouble breathing. I'm fine. Except I'm not fine." The last part came out as a whisper as Erica left them alone to talk with Katharine.

Callie waited outside of Arizona's room with the social worker. Since Arizona was the one spending time with the boy and Callie was his doctor she wanted to talk to them both. Arizona was talking to doctor Wyatt. It sickened Callie that Erica basically made Arizona talk to a psychiatrist without even consulting her. Callie shook her head to herself and sighed. After Katharine was gone Callie walked in with social worker following her. "Doctor Robbins, I'm Nicole Millers, I believe we met before." Arizona nodded slightly. "Yes we did meet before." Arizona's voice tone was angrier than her usual tone. "I apologize for that but there was nothing we could do. Now however as the boy lost both of his parents we can give him a new lovely family I just nee-," Nicole said but Callie interrupted her. "Aaron might not be able to go home for a few days yet. We're probably gonna need a follow up surgery since the injury wasn't treated right in the first place but he will also need a lot of phsyical terapy." Arizona didn't know Aaron's injury was this bad. "I understand but I will need both of you to sign some papers since doctor Robbins you treated him first and doctor Torres you did a surgery." Arizona and Callie both nodded although Arizona was more hesitant.

"What about his speech? And the fact that he's too scared to meet other people?" Arizona asked. Nicole looked through bunch of papers she was holding and sighed. "We have a lovely couple ready to adopt Aaron or at least give him a home for a while and they are willing to wait for the boy to be ready." Arizona looked down at her hands and sighed. She had to let go. She knew it would happen eventually. Callie noticed her wife's distress and decided to end this meeting in a polite way. "We will sign the papers once they're ready." Nicole nodded and shook Callie's hand. She also gave Arizona a small smile before leaving the room. There was tension between Callie and Arizona. They both knew they had to talk just none of them knew where to start.

"I agreed to start doing the sessions with Wyatt," Arizona said quietly finally breaking the silence. Callie looked at her with wide eyes. "You don't have to just because Erica said so. It's fine really," Callie said not sure whether Arizona talking to a shrink would help with anything or not. "I dream about death Callie." It was said through such a soft whisper that Callie almost missed it. "Wh-what?" Arizona sighed and sat up straighter. "I have dreams about how many times I should have died. The shooting, Africa, car crash, plane crash, while I was over there." Callie was looking at Arizona in shock. "And now you think I'm crazy. Which I guess I am since I seem to be dying in my dreams too." Callie finally composed herself and sat down on the chair. "What are the dreams usually about?" Arizona played with her own fingers. "It's usually different. Sometimes I see you lying through the windshield except it's not you. It's me. And I gasp for air and my eyes start to close and I fight to breathe. Or I dream about Mark dying in my lap. Sometimes it's my brother. They're all different but at the same time they're all the same." Callie didn't know what to say. At times like this she wished she smoke or had some other way to get the stress out of her body.

"I know this is a lot to take in hell I feel like I'm the dark and twisty sister now except well without another dark and twisty sister but that's not the point. I started having nightmares in first year of residency. Simple appendectomy I thought but it was actually a tricky one and well me being a first year resident I screwed it up. And the patient didn't make it. And every time I lost another patient nightmares got scarier. They stopped though. When I met you. But after the plane crash it got really bad again." Arizona's voice kept getting lower and lower until the last words came out just as a whisper. How hasn't Callie noticed that? She might be a deep sleeper but she always knew when something was bugging the blonde. "Why didn't you tell me?" Callie said in a raspy voice full of emotions. "I.. I didn't know how. I was your patient for so long and and then the phantom pain happened. I just wanted to feel like your wife again not like a woman who needs help going to the bathroom." Callie never heard Arizona open up this much about her problems and it was a vulnarble moment for both of them. "I wouldn't have minded," Callie whispered fighting back her tears. Arizona sighed loudly. "You're too good for me," came out as a barely audible whisper. Callie wasn't sure whether she really heard it or was it just an inside voice.

"What?" Callie asked looking into the blue eyes she missed so much. She noticed a tears slip down Arizona's cheek ever so slowly as Arizona closed her eyes trying to blink them away. She opened her eyes again looking into Callie's beautiful chocolate orbs. "I screwed up in more than one way and you're still here and you're still talking to me and I don't deserve you. I don't. You should hate me. I hate me." The tension in the room was heavy with emotions. "I never hated you Arizona. I was upset and mad. I still am upset. But I made a promise that I'm not going to break. Not this time." Arizona looked away facing the ceiling. She felt so weak and vulnarble. She closed her eyes again not wanting to open them again knowing that she would most likely break down. No more words were spoken they just sat there, taking everything in.


	22. Chapter 22

There's a re-run of season 7 on TV every night and god season 7 is so emotional for Callie and Arizona. Them moving in together, Africa, baby, car crash, recovery, wedding. So much to handle emotionally.

* * *

"I'm not a babysitter," Cristina said to Callie as they stood outside of Aaron's room where he was playing with Sofia inside. Sofia definitely had Arizona's outgoing genes somehow because neither Callie or Mark would simply befriend a stranger. Or maybe it was because they're just children. "Please," Callie said pulling her very best puppy dog face. She tried to make Cristina stay with them so she could talk to Arizona about another surgery she wanted to do on Aaron's wrist. "Ok fine 10 minutes and if you're not back I'm leaving them alone. I still need to convince Teddy to not go back." Cristina was basically following Teddy in her free time all around the hospital and she even let her stay in the house. Callie smiled and did a fist pump in the air before walking away to tell Arizona the amazing idea she just got. They still haven't talked about everything to say that their relationship was saved but it was enough for them to not be in uncomfortable silence.

Callie noticed Arizona's parents in her room. Daniel was in the wheelchair as Barbara was sitting on the chair next to the bed. Callie noticed Erica was also in the room. Why was she in there? Arizona didn't have her heart stopping during dreams anymore. Callie walked in smile still on her face. "Hi sweetie," Barbara said in a happy tone. "Hi you guys leaving already?" Callie asked not really sure if it was a good idea. "We are. We can't stay forever," Daniel said and chuckled. "It was a major surgery we don't mind keeping you for another day or two." They already stayed longer than they should so doctors made sure Daniel was ready to board a plane to go home. "Oh dear we'll be fine," Barbara said. Erica wrote something in the chart. "We'll send an intern to do some blood work later but I think you're ready to go home tommorow," she said and left the family alone. "So what got you all smiley?" Arizona asked curiously as Callie still had her smile on her face. "I have a plan on Aaron's post op surgery which will help him regain his full mobility and he won't need that much of a therapy," Callie said and wrote something in the tablet before giving it to Arizona.

"That's amazing but isn't a little too soon for that?" It's not that Arizona doubted her wife's skills it was the fact that Aaron still haven't recovered from the previous surgery. "No I have talked with Derek and he said that now is the best option. Well not now but maybe later today or tommorow." Arizona nodded and returned the tablet. "Where's Sof?" Arizona asked as she sat up and kicked the sheets slightly careful not to expose the limb since her prosthetic wasn't on. "With Aaron," Callie said with a smirk playing on her face. "She actually made Aaron use the word yay." Arizona laughed slightly as her stomach growled. "Stupid Erica said no food so I'm starving since I skipped dinner last night." Barbara gasped. "Honey you have to eat. You got very skinny." Arizona rolled her eyes as Alex walked in with charts in his hands. Arizona's eyes sparkled. "Thank you Karev." Alex just shrugged and walked away not comfortable with family.

"Nu-uh," Callie said taking the charts away. "But I just got him to do it c'mon please it will help me sleep at night." Callie rolled her eyes but didn't give her the charts. "I can't handle not doing anything. I was nice enough to give L-Lexie charts when you had chicken pox." Arizona voice cracked on Lexie's name bringing back some not so nice memories. "And it didn't work," Callie said firmly. Soon a set of little hand were wrapped around Callie's legs. "I'm sorry but 10 minutes's over," Cristina said and jumped slightly as her eyes noticed Teddy standing not far away. "Aaron," Arizona said through a smile. He smiled shyly not sure what to do. "Ari," he whispered softly with a shy smile. Callie smiled at the cute boy and raised him on Arizona's bed. "That's the boy?" Barbara asked curiously and Arizona just nodded as Daniel had his attention focused on Sofia who was babbling something about Zola, chicken and cookies like she did most of the time.

"The social worker is coming tommorow to intruduce Aaron to the couple that want to adopt him and we have to sign those papers," Callie said to Arizona after they both said goodbye to Arizona's parents and promised to call them more often. "Uh that's.. great," Arizona said hesitantly and gave a slight smile that didn't even reach her eyes. "What's wrong? I mean he won't leave for quite a while but they want to bond before they take him away," Callie explained. She knew how attached Arizona got. "I just.. He was used as a punching back for god knows how long. I barely got him to talk and then I brought him here and that woman sent me back. And then his father shoved a knife against my throat to-" Callie's eyes widened. Teddy skipped that detail probably for a very good reason but still. "He WHAT?" Arizona sighed. "It was nothing really I barely remember most of it but I do remember being pushed down the stairs and into a dirty room where we stayed for I think it was like 10 days."

Callie stood up and took a few deep breaths. She started pacing. What else was happening over there? "Callie calm down." Callie crossed her arms over her chest. "I-I can't calm down. What if something worse happened to you? I mean we're not fine yeah I get it but don't you ever do this to me or or to yourself. I'm never letting you out of the apartment I swear to god," Callie started rambling nervously and as much as Arizona was enjoying and missing that she knew she needed to calm down soon. Arizona groaned slightly at a sudden headache but chose to ignore it. "Callie," she said as Callie switched to Spanish. Arizona tried to lift her hand but somehow couldn't. Something felt wrong. "Calliope," Arizona husked and it wasn't because she used Callie's full name that got her attention it was the sound of pain. "Are you okay? You got really pale?" Callie reached behind Arizona and pressed a button as Arizona's. "Are you in pain? What is it? Talk to me." Arizona opened her mouth but no sound came out. Her blood pressure was extremely high and Callie knew something was wrong. Something that they haven't figured out before. Arizona tried to breathe through the sudden sickness but it didn't seem to help. She raised her hand so slightly that it was enough for Callie to see where she was pointing.

Callie grabbed a bowl and grabbed the rolling desk and placed the bowl on it. She raised the back of Arizona's bed by pressing a button just in time for Arizona to throw up. A nurse ran in. "Page Bailey and Sheperd now!" Callie ordered knowing that it was either something wrong with Arizona's bowel or she had a brain bleed. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay," Callie soothed more herself than Arizona who threw up again. Callie had tears in her eyes by now and so did Arizona who seemed pretty terrified of a sudden reaction. "Have you eaten anything today that would make you feel like that?" Callie asked. Arizona swallowed hard and it sounded painful just to hear it. She tried to talk but couldn't so she just shook her head. Both Miranda and Derek were now in the room. Derek flashed his light in Arizona's eyes. "Okay let's order a CT and a MRI," Derek ordered and Bailey left knowing that Derek already figured what's wrong. "Arizona can you hear me?" She nodded her head just slightly. "Have you hit your head lately or expirienced any headaches?" Arizona nodded her head but didn't give a clear answer. "Hit your head?" Derek asked and saw Arizona shrug. "Headaches?" Arizona nodded and pushed Derek away as she threw up again.

"What the hell is going on? They did a CT when she got here and it was clear. What did they miss?" Callie bombed Derek with all the questions. "She has a brain bleed on the left side of her brain. It's a stage 2 brain bleed and it probably all happened soon. We can fix the bleeding and she'll be fine," Derek said confidently. "You're a surgeon so I won't spend time talking to you about the risk. We need to get Arizona to the ER as fast as possible." Derek walked away as Callie sighed and sat down in the chair. Teddy walked over to her with a cup of coffee in her hand. She passed it to Callie. "Hey I heard what happened. You okay?" Callie shrugged. "Been better," she replied softly. "It's like she wants to die," she continued and laughed without humor. "She's going to be fine. She survived worse." Callie nodded and sniffed slightly. "It's like every time we get to the point to talk something happens. Does universe not want us to make up or something?" Teddy sighed and wrapped her arms around Callie letting her break down. Everything's been too much for her. "If it's meant to happen it will happen." Teddy said as she stroked Callie's back. "I don't wanna lose her but I don't wanna forgive her just yet." Teddy nodded as they sat there in silence.

Teddy eventually got Callie to move to the gallery so they could observe the surgery. Callie kept standing up to get a closer look of what was happening and it was really annoying Teddy. "Calliope sit down," Teddy said using her long name. Callie glared at her and sat back down. "I'm sorry but I'm worried okay. This is ridiculous. We haven't even talked about you know what yet." Teddy was about to say something when there was a sudden change on a heart monitor. "Shit," Derek said. "More suction please." Callie's heart started beating faster. She couldn't see the numbers on a monitor from the gallery but she knew something was wrong. "Did he just say shit while my wife is dying on his table?" Callie asked freaked out. She only called Arizona her wife when something was wrong. "He's Derek Shepherd. He's got this Callie." The monitor got louder and louder. Teddy looked down and saw Derek looking at Callie who was on verge of tears. Teddy got the silent note and grabbed Callie's arm. "We are gonna leave for a while so Derek can concentrate on Arizona and not on you pacing and freaking out in the gallery," Teddy said and dragged Callie out even if she faught her.

"I stopped the bleeding," Derek started explain to Callie as they stood in the middle of the hall. "There were some complications but it wasn't too serious. She's at the ICU now and we're just gonna have to wait and see how it went when she wakes up." Callie nodded even though she knew Derek kept a part for himself knowing that it would only freak Callie out. "You can go see her. Room 2204." And just like that Callie was out of everyone's sight running to the elevator who luckily opened the second Callie pressed the button. She pressed another button inside of the elevator and cracked her knuckles nervously. Everything seemed to be going wrong lately. The elevator made a sound which meant she arrived. Callie took a deep breath to calm her nerves and made her way towards Arizona's room.

Callie walked in and saw Arizona laying lifeless on the bed. A part of her head was covered in bandage, messy blonde hair sprawled around it. She had IV in her arm and nasal cannula on her face. Callie mentally went through all the bad scenarios that could posibally happen. She sat down and her hand reached out for Arizona's. Callie burried her face into the other hand. The last time she was sitting in this room she watched her best friend's life slipping away. And now it was Arizona. Callie ran her palm over Arizona's pale hand. "You're gonna be fine right?" Callie whispered. "You have to be." Arizona might not hear her but it made Callie feel better. "So then we can talk. God I wanna be mad at you so badly but you just don't let me huh? Yeah well you're not running away from me again. We can work it out. We have to. For Sofia's sake."

Callie heard someone call her name. She turned around confused but then her lips curved into a small smile. "Addie," she said and walked to her pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "What are you doing here?" Callie asked still not wanting to pull away from her former best friend and only burried her face in Addison's neck. "I had a few days off and I thought why not visit Seattle." Addison looked over Callie's shoulder and sighed softly wrapping her arms tighter around Callie. She noticed Callie got really quiet and then felt something wet hit her neck and a quiet sob filled the silent hall. "Hey, hey it's okay." Callie's tears only started falling harder. All the emotions that she was feeling were so long were now coming out.

Arizona dragged Callie down to the chapel. Addison lit three candles. One for Lexie, one for Mark and one for Arizona. Callie did the same even if she had a little bit of trouble with shaky hands. They sat down. "Do you remember when you found me here?" Addison asked breaking the silence. "Yeah you were trying to pray." Callie smiled sadly at the memory. "And then you prayed. And you said you kissed a PEDs surgeon. And then asked God to help you get over the butterflies." Callie laughed and leaned her head against Addison's shoulder. "Yeah and then I got called a newborn and interrupted her date. I was so embarrased," Callie said more in a whisper than in her normal voice. "She's going to be fine," Addison said confidently. "Are you still not sick of LA? Because you can always move here. There's still an opening." Addison sighed. "Sorry sweetie. You know LA's not that bad either." Callie closed her eyes letting tears fall once again. "I can't leave Seattle. It holds too much of the memories," she whispered keeping her eyes closed. Their conversation died. They just sat there in comfortable silence and prayed.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I've been watching clips from the benefit concert Grey's Anatomy cast did and god when they sang How To Save A Life and Jessica started her solo, Sara smiled so big at her I nearly died.

* * *

Arizona opened her eyes and left out a breathe. She blinked a few times trying to get rid of the blurry vision. She moved her head and noticed a head full of dark hair layed on the bed. She moved her hand slightly and ran her hand through the hair she knew oh so well. A groan escaped Callie's lips making Arizona smile. Her whole body ached but that didn't stop from touching the silky locks. She barely remembered what happened. She remembered headache and feeling sick but everything from there was a blurr. She lifted her other arm pulling her IV slightly and hissing in pain. "Shit," she whispered under her breathe. She forgot she had it stuck in her vein. Callie's head sudden snapped up looking at Arizona who's arm now fell back to her side. "You're awake. How are you feeling?" Arizona didn't fail to notice the red and puffy eyes and it broke her heart knowing she was the reason. "Lots of pain," Arizona hoarsed and coughed slightly. Callie passed her a glass of water with straw and Arizona took a few sips. "Hold on let me get Shepherd." Arizona just nodded and closed her eyes again.

Her moment of peace was interrupted when Derek flashed the light in her eyes making her groan. "Go away," she mumbled making Derek laugh. "Can you move your fingers and toes?" he asked lifting the blanket so he could see her toes even if she only had one foot. Arizona wiggled her toes and then raised the arm that didn't have the IV stuck to it and waved at him with a little bit of struggle but she managed. "Now I don't want you to do any moving today at all. And we'll keep the oxygen for a little longer just to make sure." Arizona sighed as Derek waited for her to say something. "Fine," she said her voice still a little raspy. "If it comes to any changes page me," he told now to Callie and wrote something in her chart. "Pain meds," Arizona said suddenly before Derek would leave. "What?" Derek asked confused. "Higher pain meds," Arizona tried again. Derek wrote that down too. "The nurse will come in later for that. Have a nice morning."

"Be honest with me," Callie said softly. "Okay," Arizona whispered scared to be any louder and it looked like Callie felt the same. "Did you have headaches before... this?" Arizona sighed and looked down at the blanket. "Yeah." She whispered it so quietly that Callie almost missed it. "Why didn't you tell us?" Arizona closed her eyes and shrugged. "Why?" Callie asked again as her voice cracked over such a simple word but even Arizona knew it had a double meaning. Why did she cheat? Why did she leave? Why? "I," Arizona started and opened her mouth to say more but nothing came out. She didn't even know why. The sound of pager filled the room startling both of them. "I have to go. It's 911," Callie said and left Arizona alone.

After Callie came back from a 7 hour emergency surgery she had to meet with a social worker and a couple that were considering addopting Aaron. She sighed and walked into Aaron's room already exhausted only to find an empty room. She groaned as she already knew where they are. She ran down the stairs since it was faster than elevator. Teddy and Addison were outside of the room talking. "Hey Cal they're waiting for you," Addison said. "I know," Callie said through a sigh but didn't move just yet. "Thanks for letting me stay at your apartment. It's nice." Callie smiled softly at Addison and looked back into Arizona's room. Nicole was there with a lovely looking couple but Aaron was missing. That's when she saw Alex rolling Aaron in a small wheelchair. "I'll take him," Callie told him and picked Aaron up careful because of his hand.

With a deep breath she entered the room. All eyes were on her and suddenly there was not enough air in the room. She pushed her fear back in her head and focused on what was going on in the room. She put Aaron down but he hid behind her legs shyly. "He has a hard time letting people in but I'm sure he'll get used to it after a while," Nicole told the couple. The woman kneelt down. "Hi Aaron. My name is Beatrice. And this is my husband Larry." Aaron gripped on Callie's legs tighter with his good hand. "You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you." Her voice was really soft and sweet but it didn't do the trick for Aaron. Callie looked at Arizona who seemed to be struggling with all the emotions. She also noticed that her nasal cannula was gone. Callie gently pushed Aaron in front of her but that didn't do any good. The tears started welling in his eyes as he whimpered quietly. Callie knelt down too knowing she would have more sucess since little boy started trusting her. "Hey they're good people. Nobody in this room will hurt you okay," Callie said softly and ran her hand through Aaron's growing hair. Aaron nodded slowly and Callie whiped away those few tears that escaped his blue eyes.

Arizona watched Aaron careful and even though she knew she couldn't move she was ready to jump in if she had to. She watched Callie interact with him and it made her heart swell and yet at the same time ache because maybe if she wouldn't screw everything up they could be having another child on it's way. She shook her head and got rid of those thoughts knowing that she had a lot to fix before they would even start talking about another child. "Arizona," Callie said for the third time. Arizona's head snapped up and looked at Callie. "Yeah?" Callie's eyes were filled with concern. "You okay? Because I called your name a few times and you didn't respond." Arizona just nodded and gave her a weak smile. "Okay these are the papers that I would like you to sign," Nicole said and gave Callie the paper. She signed it quickly. "Also a number of days Aaron still needs to stay here including the physical therapy." Callie did the math in her head. "It's gonna be around 30 days maybe more." Nicole just nodded to confirm that she can write that number down.

Arizona was a bit more hesitant with the signing. She read through a bit sighing every once in a while. With a shaky hand she signed the paper and gave it back. "Thank you," Beatrice said hugging Callie. "We found out we couldn't have kids a few years ago. We've been trying for so long. And then we adopted a boy. He's turning 11 this year and we also have a girl. She's six. So Aaron would make our family perfect." Beatrice had tears in her eyes and Larry was smiling proudly at a soon to be new part of their family. Callie smiled. "It's my pleasure." Everyone turned to Arizona who just give a small smile that didn't even reach her eyes. Only Callie knew what a potencial problem could be. "Okay I think Arizona had enough for today." They all said their goodbyes, the couple spending some more time with Aaron in privatate.

"He's gonna get a new loving family. He'll be fine," Callie assured Arizona. She squeezed her hand gently. "Can you pump some more meds?" Arizona asked softly as Callie gave her a puzzled look. "Are you in pain?" Arizona quickly shook her head which then made her groan a little but the pain was only there because of a sudden movement. "I'm just...tired." Callie sighed knowing she was lying but didn't want to push it. Callie did as she was told. "Okay sweet dreams," Callie said as she watched Arizona's eyes flutter closed. She waited until Arizona's breathing became deep and even. Callie was fighting this feeling for a while but she needed to know. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss but quick on Arizona's lips. She wanted to know if those feelings were there. And they were. Butterlies, tingly feeling on her lips, eyes closed without Callie wanting them to. It was all still there. Callie sighed to herself and left Arizona's room.

Callie was sitting in cafeteria with Addison. "I kissed her," Callie blurted out. "What? I thought you said you want to work things out with Arizona. I mean I know she cheated on you and god that's terrible but still you kissed someone else," Addison rented as Callie sighed and burried her face in the hands. "I didn't kiss just anyone. I kissed Arizona." Addison looked at Callie confused. "Wait what?" Callie sighed softly and raised her head. "I wanted to know if you know she still gives me butterflies and all that crap." Addison arched her eyebrows a smirk playing on her lips. "And?" she dragged out of the brunette. Callie just nodded and a slight blush covered her cheeks. "You don't have to be embarrassed you know that right?" Callie chuckled. "I kissed my wife while she was sleeping because I'm too scared to do it when she's awake. I can definitely be embarrassed about it." Addison shookher head and grabbed a bite of salad she had. "I think it's sweet." Callie gave Addison a confused look that made her laugh. "Oh don't look at me like that. You have trust issues and well bunch of others according to your former girlfriend Erica... Anyway I think it's sweet. Testing the water before you dive in. It's a part of fixing problems. Not that I'm the one who knows about fixing a marriage." Addison said the last sentence through a laugh making Callie laugh too.

The next day Callie walked in Arizona's room holding Sofia who was rambling about something. "Rough morning?" Arizona asked starling Callie slightly who rubber her forehead. "Yeah she's a ray of sunshine even if it's too early for that. Speaking of early why are you up?" Sofia wiggled out of Callie's embrace and walked around the room letting her noisy hands look through everything. "Derek was annoying and woke me up an hour ago to check the incision and to see if there's any swelling or nerve damage," Arizona explained and sighed. "Plus I'm really hungry but Derek said no food until dinner in case brain swelling happens but if it doesn't then I'm good," she continued and just then her stomach decided to growl. Sofia found a stethoscope in one of the drawers and tugged on Callie's leg. "Up." Callie put Sofia on Arizona's bed as then Sofia climbed up to Arizona's chest. "Doctor Sofia are you going to examine my heart?" Sofia nodded proudly and placed the stethoscope on Arizona's belly. Callie laughed softly and sat next to Sofia careful not to sit on Arizona's leg. "Here baby," Callie said and moved the stethoscope higher to Arizona's chest as Sofia put the other end in her ears. A huge grin showed on her face as Arizona's heart beat filled her ears. "Boom boom. Boom boom," Sofia said giggling as she continued to listen. "Definitely cardio," Arizona said more to herself than to everyone else. "Mmm I don't know she might not gonna be a surgeon. Just a doctor," Callie said as they both observed Sofia.

Teddy walked in the room with a bowl of strawberries. "Hello lovely people," she said and sat down on the chair. "I a doctor," Sofia said as she continued to listen to Arizona's heart beat. "You gonna operate on hearts like aunt Theodora when you're older?" Arizona asked her surprised on how amazed Sofia was by a simple heart beat. "Aunt Tiodora?" Sofia tried making Arizona laugh. "Or just Teddy," Teddy added with full mouth. "Hey baby girl can you go check if Teddy has a healthy heart beat too?" Callie offered to Sofia who quickly climbed off the bed and ran to Teddy. Teddy hesitently dropped her bowl of strawberries and sighed before picking Sofia up. Teddy helped Sofia by placing the stethoscope directly over her heart. "Wow," Sofia said amazed. "Is it any different than mommy's?" Callie asked curiously. "This louder," Sofia said and focused on the beating she heard. Callie now pulled her own stethoscope over her neck and blew in it to make it warm as she placed it under Arizona's gown focusing on the beat that filled her ears. "It's very fast but not weak." Arizona looked up meeting Callie's chocolate orbs. "Might have something to do with the fact that your hand's under her gown," Teddy said laughing as Arizona immediately blushed at that statement. Callie pulled the stethoscope away and lowered Arizona's gown chuckling softly.

Arizona covered herself with blanket dragging it over her head so no one would see her blushing furiously. "We already saw it Arizona," Teddy said out loud as Arizona groaned. "Go away," she mumbled. "I don't know I might stay. Erica's refusing to teach so they could always fire her." Callie sat down on the chair and chuckled to herself. "I'll never forget that look on Cristina's face when she came home once and found Erica there. She never wanted to teach her. And then Owen brought you and she never shut up." Teddy chuckled. "I made Cristina do an appy." Callie's eyes widened as she laughed. "Does she even know how to do one?" Arizona asked still hiding under the blanket. "She uhm had some issues but she managed," Teddy said and chuckled at the embarrassing memory.


	24. Chapter 24

I already started with another fiction but it won't be posted until I finish this one which might take a while. I'm kinda upset you can't add links to gifs here because I had a really great one of Callie grabbing Arizona's butt ;)

* * *

It was time for Arizona go home and both her and Callie seemed nervous about it since they still haven't had THE talk. Addison left a few days ago as Teddy had to go back today and wait until her contract ends. "I can't believe you're going back Theodora." Teddy sighed. "Don't worry I'll come back soon. Anyway Jason called yesterday and told me to say hi." Callie entered the room with a wheel chair. "Hop on," she said to Arizona who gave her a puzzled look. "What? I'm not discharged until later today," Arizona complained but sat down anyway. "No, but Aaron is and I thought you should say goodbye." Arizona's heart sank a little. "So uhm he's adopted for good?" Teddy shot Arizona a questioning look which Arizona just ignored. "Not yet. It's just a foster home until the adoption is official which will be in a couple of weeks," Callie explained as she wheeled Arizona towards the elevator. "I can't believe they cut my hair," Arizona finally said after she looked herself in the mirror that was in the elevator. "I don't know I kinda like it. Reminds me of when we first met." Callie mentally bit herself in the tounge for saying that. Arizona sighed loudly and didn't say anything.

"Ari," Aaron said and ran towards her. He didn't have to be so careful with his wrist anymore and he was allowed to play now even if it meant using only one hand. "Hey buddy," Arizona said and smiled at him. She lifted him up on her lap using one arm since the other one was wrapped in a sling. "Hair," Aaron said as he run his fingers through the end of Arizona's shorter curls. He started playing with other kids which meant picking up more words. "Yes they gave me a hair cut. Do you like it?" Aaron nodded giggling as Arizona did the same with his hair. "Maybe we should get you a hair cut too," Arizona said teasingly. "No," Aaron said firmly and shook his head at the same time. "You're just the cutest thing ever aren't you?" Aaron nodded and grinned. "So I heard you're going home soon?" Aaron slightly frowned. The word home brough so many sad memories. "Hey you're gonna get a new home okay. And a loving parents and even siblings. How awesome is that?" Arizona used her enthusiasem to make Aaron excited by going home. They got interrupted by Beatrice and Larry. Arizona hugged the boy tightly like it was the last time seeing him as he hugged her back feeling save and secure in her arms.

Callie walked pass the conference room as she noticed Teddy walk out. "Hey what were you doing in there?" Teddy sighed. "Avery and his mother wanted to talk to me if I want my job back." Callie wanted to smile real big but she didn't want to get any hopes up. "And?" She said dragging the words out of Teddy. "Well I mean I don't know. I said yes but only because Jackson gave me those puppy dog eyes and his mommy went all Harper Avery on me." Callie chuckled slightly. "Well either way I think it would be amazing to have you back." Teddy smiled in appreciation. "What are you doing down here?" Teddy asked. She thought she would take Arizona home by now. "I need a week or so off. To help Arizona and well we have a lot to talk through so I can't really get a conversation started and leave 10 minutes later to do rounds and get pulled into surgeries," Callie explained herself. Well more rented than explained. "Callie you'll be fine. If you have nothing to talk about and you don't want to talk about uh that thing you can always talk about Sofia." Callie laughed softly as she shook her head. "Anyway I need to get in and sign those stupid new forms we have if we want time off."

Arizona finished her first real session with doctor Wyatt. It was mostly uncomfortable and she barely opened up. "Why did I agree to this crap in the first place?" Arizona mumbled frustrated to herself. She just wanted to go home and sleep. "Hey ready to go?" Callie asked as she walked in holding Sofia's hand. Arizona sat down on the wheelchair as Callie placed Sofia on Arizona's lap so she could push both of them instead of watching out for Sofia running around. "How did your session go with uhm doctor Wyatt?" Callie asked hesitantly. "It was fine," Arizona lied not wanting to talk about this in front of Sofia. "Hey baby girl I heard you watch mama's hip replacment today." Sofia nodded giggling. "Blood evwhere," Sofia answered as she leaned back against Arizona's chest and sighed continent. "Mmm I'm sure you would enjoy one of godmother's Cristina's heart transplants," Arizona said while thinking about it. "Don't encourage her," Callie added smiling. "Heart. Boom boom. Boom boom," Sofia randomly added as she played with Arizona's hands. "Mommy boo boo?" she asked as she traced her fingers along the scar Arizona got from the heelies accident. "That was mommy being stupid baby girl," Arizona said as Sofia giggled at the word stupid. "No more boo boo," Sofia said as she softly kissed the scar making Arizona tear up. Arizona wrapped her good arm around her daughter and hugging her close to her body. When Callie heard a sniff she looked down and so a tear roll down Arizona's cheek but decided not to say anything.

"Home," Arizona said to herself as she smiled. She hasn't been in here in what felt like century. She also noticed the boxes in front of Mark's apartment but she decided not to ask just yet. "Are you hungry?" Callie asked her. There was this awkward tension between them as they both tried to push it away but it didn't work. "I could use some food." Sofia sat down on her bike and grinned proudly. "Oh god. She's probably gonna make you push her around since you still haven't." Arizona smiled at their daughter. "It's fine." She started pushing Sofia around in her bike as squeals of joy and toddler's laughter filled their apartment. After a while Arizona sat down on the couch quite tired but not really wanting to admit. "Dinner should be ready soon. I made mac and cheese." Normally Callie would make a big fancy dinner but tonight she just couldn't so macaroni and cheese seemed like the best desicion. "Mm that'll do," Arizona said and shot Callie a small smile. Arizona turned on the TV as she layed down and tried to get comfortable. There were cartoons on the TV and she was about to switch the channel but Sofia layed down and cuddled to her so she just left it alone.

Callie walked to the couch and placed three bowls; two big and one small; on the coffee table filled with mac and cheese. Arizona sat up as Sofia just layed there watching the TV. Callie passed her the bowl and a spoon as she digged in the food. She lived on bad camp food and hospital food for so long that this simple mac and cheese really warmed her stomach. She heard Sofia giggle so she turned their attention towards her. "What?" Callie bit her lip trying not to laugh. "Uhm your stomach made a weird sound and you moaned really loudly the second you shoved that spoon in your mouth," Callie explained. Sofia eventually sat up and started eating from her own small bowl. "Mac," she said and smiled proudly. "We don't talk with food in our mouth baby girl," Arizona told her and shoved full spoon in her mouth. They sat there on the couch and ate their mac and cheese together and just for a little while it felt like everything was okay. And they needed that little reassuring that there still is a chance for that.

"So basically she just told me to give her a goodnight kiss and then fell asleep by herself," Arizona said after closing Sofia's door. "Yeah I don't know what that was about either honestly. After she got that big girl bed she doesn't even want me to read to her anymore," Callie added as she put the dishes away. "Need any help?" Arizona asked. This was her home and yet she felt more like she was a guest. "No, I'm done plus you shouldn't be doing any heavy exercising for a while." Arizona sighed. It was only 9pm and she was bored and didn't know what to do. "You can take a shower," Callie offered knowing that the blonde was just pacing around. "That's actually a great idea." Arizona walked into the bathroom and unbottoned her pants before she realized she might have a little problem. She couldn't really lift her right arm since her shoulder was dislocated. "Uhm Callie," she yelled from the bathroom as almost a second later the door opened. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Callie's concerned eyes scanned Arizona's body to see if anything was wrong. "Uhm I kinda have a problem," Arizona said almost shyly as blushed spread across her cheeks.

"You don't have to. I can just lay in the bath tub. It's almost the same," Arizona rented as Callie helped her undress. Callie's hands seemed to shake and Arizona's ranting did nothing to help her calm her nerves. "I need you to just shut up for a moment okay," Callie said firmly and removed the sling. The last pieces of Arizona's clothing were removed and she stood there feeling as vulnarble as ever naked in front of her wife. "You kinda uhm have to remove your clothes too," Arizona shuttered as she tried her best not to make any eye contact. Callie gulped and removed her own clothes. "God help me," Arizona mumbled under her breath. She tried to look somewhere else but Callie standing there naked didn't help her much. Callie knelt down and removed Arizona's prosthetic making her flinch slightly. "Sorry," she said as she placed it on the floor. "No, it's uh it's fine." Callie helped Arizona in the shower and turned on the water. She hit the right tempeture the first time.

Arizona stood there in the shower frozen. Her back was facing Callie but Callie's hand that was wrapped around her waist to help her stand still and Callie's other hand rubbing her back weren't really helping Arizona. "You might wanna wait a week or two to wash your hair. I don't wanna cause any open wounds," Callie said as she tried really hard to keep her hands away from private parts. "So what did you talk with doctor Wyatt?" Callie tried to distract Arizona. "Uhm I uh we," she started and then took a deep breath to compose herself. "She was doing most of the talking I just sat there and made a fool out of me. I did talk about how my life was before I got here in Seattle though," Arizona answered actually proud of herself to managed forming words while Callie was basically touching her. She thought about the last shower she had here. Actually it was 5 showers since she was trying to scrub off the feeling off Lauren's body but it didn't work. "You cold?" Callie asked noticing the goose bumps under her touch. Arizona not trusting her words just shook her head. She closed her eyes and tried to fight all her emotions away. "You're shivering," Callie added. "I'm fine," Arizona choked out and then took a shaky breath. "I'm fine," she repeated this time her words were more firm.

After the shower Arizona layed down in the bed as every possible thought crossed her mind. What was she gonna do? Obviously Callie took a few days off which only made the tension higher since the talk could happen any minute. Arizona wanted to turn around but her aching shoulder and a light headache didn't let her. Callie walked in the bedroom. "Hey you have to take this pills." Arizona groaned quietly. Not only did she have to take pain meds but also pills that stopped her from dreaming which caused rather restless nights. Arizona sat up and swollowed the pills and then drank a glass of water over them. "Thanks." She shot Callie a smile and then layed back down. "Where uh are you going?" Arizona asked her as Callie started leaving the room. "Couch," Callie said softly. "Oh." Arizona knew what Callie was doing that and honestly she didn't blame her. She sighed to herself and closed her eyes trying to get comfortable so she could fall asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry guys I was busy yesterday. Also Jessica (Arizona) and Kevin (Owen) had a birthday yesterday so yaaay for them. :)

* * *

"No, no, no, Sofia let mommy sleep," Callie whisper yelled to her daughter who was about to burst into the master bedroom and wake Arizona up. "Mornin," Sofia said to Callie and pointed out the window. It was one of those rear days when it was sunny in Seattle. "Yes, it is but mommy needs sleep okay?" Sofia pouted but nodded eventually. I looked at the clock and it showed 9am which was pretty late even for Arizona to sleep in. "What do you want for breakfast baby?" Callie asked Sofia who was running from TV Callie. "Panks," she said and grinned. "Okay you can go wake mommy now." Sofia giggled and ran off to the bedroom. A big noice came out of the bedroom followed by a laughter. "Everything okay in there?" Callie yelled as she was making pancakes with eggs and bacon. She hasn't made a breakfast like this in a really long time so she was going to enjoy it. "Yeah," Arizona yelled back and Sofia's loud laugh filled the apartment.

Arizona stumbled out of the bedroom still slightly shoken up from a rough wake up. "Mmm something smells incredible." Callie looked up from the food she was placing on the plates and smiled. "Yeah I really haven't done that in a while." Sofia climbed on her chair and sat down. "Hey uhm can we talk.. later?" Arizona asked quietly. Callie just shot her a small smile and a nod. There it went. The talk question. It was a step. "Need any help?" Arizona awkwardly asked not sure what to do next. "Sure just grab those plates." Arizona did as she was told and they all sat down. "Park?" Sofia asked in the middle of the breakfast. She wasn't used to being home with both parents are the same time but she loved the attention she was getting. "Mmm we'll see about that. Is your room clean?" Arizona teased. "Too little," Sofia replied almost instantly in defense. "That might not be the worse idea ever. We can help you," Callie said. Sofia's room was a bit messy since the little girl liked to wake up early and play alone. "Park," Sofia tried again but got the same respond as before.

"Wow," Arizona said looking at Sofia's room. It wasn't dirty, dirty but it had toys everywhere. Callie chuckled softly as Sofia looked around innocently. "My woom," she said proudly. "Definitely a Sloan," Callie said to herself. Arizona started walking towards the bed. "Don't step on the legos. Hurts like hell," Callie warned her as they all made a plan on how to clean it. Arizona sat down by the bed and Sofia sat down between her legs. "Okay why don't you help me put all the legos back in this box," Arizona said smiling. Sofia nodded and started picking one after one and placing it back in the box. Callie picked up all the barbies and dolls. "You have way too many toys just for yourself," Callie said and looked at Sofia for a brief moment. "Zola toys too," Sofia said and smiled proudly when all the legos were in the box. "Yes but Zola will share her toys with Bailey while you princess Sofia have them all to yourself." Sofia just kinda shrugged and giggled. "I think we're ready for park now," Arizona said and got from the floor. "Yaay," Sofia yelled and grabbed her shoes.

Callie drove to a park where even younger kids like Sofia had a lot to play with. Sofia immediately ran to a slide both Callie and Arizona watching her careful as they sat down on the bench not too close to each other but also not too far. "I just wanna know why," Callie said breaking the silence. "Was I not enough? Was I not good enough anymore? Did you get bored of me?" Arizona bit herself in the tongue for bringing the talk up in the morning but she also knew they had to get this over with. "No, no. You were perfect. You are perfect. I just.." Arizona shattered not really knowing wht to say. "If this iss the it's not you, it's me part just drop it," Callie said through a sigh hating herself for bringing this up. She focused back on Sofia who was running around giggling and playing. "It was flattering," Arizona said breaking the silence. "Nevermind I don't want to hear it," Callie said interrupting Arizona. "Can you please hear me out?" Arizona pleaded. "I heard you pretty damn fine when you told me that I wasn't on the freaking plane and that I didn't lose anything." Arizona sighed and leaned back. Teddy left to go back which meant Arizona didn't really have many people to talk to at the moment which it was her own fault but still she hated it.

"I didn't mean any of it," Arizona said softly not wanting to scare Callie after she was focused on Sofia. "The.. the cheating and w-what I told you that night. And then leaving," Arizona said explaining herself. "Well that doesn't really undo it," Callie snaps but still quiet enough for Sofia not to hear them. "Well I can't undo it as much as I'd want to," Arizona snaps back. "There shouldn't be anything to undo, Arizona. We were finally fine. I mean at least I thought we were. Why did you have to do that?" Callie's voice cracked on the last part but she continued before Arizona could answer her. "And you know what when I got home that day I was ready to just forget that it ever happened. I was so upset. I still am but we have Sofia. And, and I didn't want to throw all this away. But you were gone. You didn't even say a goodbye. Is there something wrong with me? Because all important people in my life tend to cheat on me and leave me a lot." Arizona didn't want to make an eye contact. This was not she wanted her first day back home to be but it was her fault.

Callie didn't getting any reply really pissed her off. "Yeah that's what I thought." She walked towards Sofia to push her on the swings as Arizona sat there fighting her emotions and trying to figure a way how to fix this. "God Tim I really need you right now," she mumbled quietly to herself and in that right moment there was a thunder. "Fabulous," Arizona said sarcastically. She was grateful no one else was around since they'd think she's crazy for talking to herself. She looked at the sky and saw grey clouds which meant rain. "Me no wanna go," Sofia whined as she ran towards Arizona and created a pout face. Arizona already knew what it was about. "But baby it's gonna rain and we don't want you to get sick now, do we?" Sofia shook her head and sighed. Arizona picked her up and Sofia immediately wrapper her arms around around Arizona's neck. They walked to the car, Callie and Arizona not looking at each other or talking to each other. They parked just in time for rain to start pouring down. Arizona chuckled to herself since she was mumbled to herself about needing Tim and now it was raining.

After Sofia was put down for her nap Arizona went in the bathroom and digged in her pockets for cigarettes and a lighter. She hasn't smoked in a long time but she really needed one. Deciding that going outside was a much better idea than smoke in the bathroom she left the apartment. She felt Callie's eyes on her back as she closed the door but didn't dare to turn around. So Arizona stood outside in the rain with a cigarette in her mouth. She was freezing cold and her hair were getting soaked but she could care less about that. "Okay I can be mad at you and you can be mad at me but no there's where in hell I am letting you stand here with that poison in your mouth," Callie said and roughly took the cigarette away and threw it on the ground. "Just leave me alone," Arizona hissed and grabbed another cigarette from the box but Callie was faster. She threw the whole box away. "Get inside now. You're gonna get sick." Callie didn't want to play games right now. She just wanted to curl up on the couch, drink wine and watch a lame movie. "You can sulk and pout all you want inside too." Arizona walked pass Callie groaning slightly. She just wanted a minute to think and if smoking helped her think then why can't they let her be?

"You're being ridiculous. I should be the one mad," Callie said once they reached their aparment. "Well then be mad but I guess it won't change anything will it?" Arizona said trying to stay calm. "Neither will smoking. Just get your ass in the bathtub please." Arizona rolled her eyes and went in the bathroom. Callie sat down on the couch and burried her face in her hands. A time machine would be really helpful. If she could change everything that has happened in the past two years she would. She would never let Arizona go on that plane or anyone else to be honest and if the plane crash would still happen she would at least make sure they would be found sooner. And then she could still save Arizona's leg and Mark might have not die. She didn't even realize she had tears running down her cheeks until she tasted salty water on her lips. She quickly whiped them away but they were soon replaced by new ones. She wished Addison was still here. Normally she would talk to her or Mark. Or even to Arizona if it wasn't about Arizona. Or hell even Teddy would do. But no one was there.

Even though Arizona was struggling a lot with her arm being in a sling and with her prosthetic she somehow managed to get into the bath tub filled with hot water just like she liked it. Dammit why did she have to be so stupid? She will never forget the look on Callie's face when she noticed her ring in Lauren's scrub top. Arizona sighed and tried to fight to memory but it kept coming back. Sex with Lauren wasn't even that good. "Dammit," Arizona yelled not caring who could hear her. She wanted to smash her head against the tub but she still had stitches in her skulp which would cause severe bleeding and probably death. But she wanted to die. Not like that but she hated herself enough to want to die. But then Callie would hate her even more. She winced as she remembered her own words to Callie. _"You weren't on the freakin' plane! You want it? The street creed, the badge on honor, the warrior wounds? Then, great, stick out your leg and I will grab a bow saw and let's even the freakin' score!" _She didn't mean a word. She loved Callie. She loves Callie. She was there every step of the way. And yet she was still stupid enough to cheat on her because some woman made her feel wanted by flirting with her. Callie heard Arizona scream but decided to ignore it. So that's what they were doing. Ignoring each other. Callie needed to get her mind off of things so she decided to go to the grocery store and then make dinner. She grabbed her car keys and her purse and locked the apartment behind her just in case.

Two hours. Arizona sat there on the couch for two hours. Her mind going through the worst scenarios possible. Callie got into a car crash. Someone kidnapped her. Someone shot her. She decided she had enough and left her. But Callie would never leave Sofia. Sofia was awake and watching Barney and dancing and singing along to it. Arizona tried calling Callie but after a few tries no one answered and then Callie's phone went off. "She just went to clear her head. I understand that," Arizona said to herself trying to stop the freaking out. She heard the sound of the key in the front door and froze slightly. What if it was a burglar? But who would burglar and apartment in the middle of the day? Arizona was by now pretty sure her wife left her. Which she actually understood. The door opened and Callie walked in. Arizona sighed in relief but didn't want to show any emotions that built up over the past 2 hours. She even typed 911 in her phone but then decided not to call. Arizona noticed the grocery bags in Callie's hand and actully felt ashamed to think that Callie would leave her. "You okay? You seem very pale," Callie said slightly concerned. She was still very upset but right now she just wanted some peace.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine," Arizona said and flashed a weak smile. She walked in the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She let tears fall as she slided down the door. Callie seemed okay on the outside but she could read that woman like a book and she knew she was hurting on the inside. Hurting because of her. She heard Callie calling out her name so she climbed in the bed and quickly whiped her tears away. "I'm gonna make dinner but it's gonna take a while. Are you hungry?" Callie asked Arizona through the door. "No," Arizona managed to choke out. She covered herself with blanket dragging it over her head. The door opened which meant Callie walked in. "Hey, what's wrong?" Callie's voice was soft and it only made her cry harder. She didn't deserve this woman. "Nothing," Arizona mumbled but it was still clear enough to understand what she said. "You sure?" Arizona heard footsteps getting closer and cursed under her breath. Callie slowly pulled the blanket from Arizona's head and noticed the tears on Arizona's cheeks. "Can you please tell me what's wrong?" Arizona shook her head and closed her eyes. She couldn't stand watching Callie's beautiful eyes filled with concern and so much love when she did so much to hurt her. "What's wrong?" Callie asked again not giving up till she finds the answer.

"I'm wrong. Everything I do is wrong. I just.. And, and there's no way to fix it and I can't undo it and I can't pretend it didn't happen and I just want to at least cry in peace," Arizona sobbed out. Callie sighed and swollowed her pride and pulled Arizona in a tight hug careful not to hurt her. Arizona's good arm clenched the end of Callie's t-shirt as tight as possible as she cried in Callie's neck. "W-when you were g-gone I.. I thought you left me. And I can't blame you if you would. I did n-nothing to make you not w-wanna leave m-me." Callie slowly rocked Arizona from side to side waiting for her to calm down. She rubbed her hand over Arizona's back. But Arizona's sobs didn't calm down. In fact they got louder and harder. Everything Arizona was feeling was coming out now as tears. Callie burried her face in Arizona's hair and let her own tears fall.


	26. Chapter 26

I wanted to stay up and watch Teen Choice Awards but they show starts at 4am where I live and I'm already way too tired for that. Already I probably won't post tommorow because I have plans with a friend of mine.

* * *

You would think that after the emotional moment Callie and Arizona had things would get easier but they didn't. They kept going through those awkward phases but mostly tried to act like everything was okay for Sofia's sake. Callie's phone was ringing while Callie was in the shower so Arizona answered. "Yes?" she said. "Karev? Why are you calling my wife?" Arizona asked protectively. "Okay fine." Arizona went in the bathroom and knocked on the glass. "Karev's on the phone. Apparently he needs a consult," Arizona explained while Callie's head poked out. "Thanks," Callie said with a smile and started talking. After a short while her voice got more worried which got Arizona worried because she hasn't left the room yet. "Arizona can you pass me towel please?" Callie called out after she hung up. Arizona did what she was told and attacked Callie with questions once she was out of the shower. "Woah slow down. I'm just going to the hospital for a consult. Plus you have a session with Wyatt so I can drive you." Callie seemed calm now but Arizona knew something else was wrong but she decided not to ask. Sofia was spending her day with Cristina and so was Zola.

"Can we talk later?" Callie asked Arizona once they were in the lobby. Arizona nodded and made her way to the Wyatt's office while Callie ran to the PEDs department. "What the hell happened?" Alex looked at Callie before focusing back on Aaron. "He woke up with a fever and he started vomitting and he hasn't stopped crying ever since," Beatrice said panic visible in her voice. "Does Arizona know?" Alex asked. Callie shook her head. "I didn't tell her." Bailey walked in. "Torres I thought you were still off?" She shot Callie her Bailey glare. "Well Arizona has a session with a shrink which I still can't believe she's doing and I'm here because of this little guy. Also you don't scare me because I'm the new nazi here." Miranda shook her head. "If you're here then why was I paged?" She scanned the patient and then stepped closer. The second she touched Aaron's lower right part of abdomenal he started crying harder. "Appendix. It's a simple surgery," Miranda explained to Beatrice. "I still don't know why you're here," she said and pointed at Callie. "Arizona brought this kid with her and Alex called me to be here because Arizona can't."

"What are you doing in the waiting room?" Arizona asked once she noticed Callie sitting in the waiting room. "Okay I need you to sit down and not panic," Callie said firmly and sat Arizona down by pushing gently on her shoulders. "You can't just tell me not to panic and then expect me to not panic," Arizona said with a shaky voice. "Aaron's in surgery," Callie said gently. "WHAT?" Arizona tried to stand up but Callie held her down. "It's nothing major. A simple appendectomy. He'll be fine. Bailey is operating." Arizona sighed. "Is that why Alex called you this morning?" Callie simply nodded. Arizona's eyes caught someone else. "Why is Nicole the social worker here? Are they not adopting Aaron anymore?" All possible questions flew out of Arizona's mouth. "I don't know anything. Beatrice seemed pretty freaked out but she cares about this little boy. They both do. I think it's just a protocol." Arizona nodded but stayed silent which was nothing like her after all the questions she threw a few minutes ago. "You can still talk to me you know," Callie said softly. She knew what was bugging her for so long. "I just.. I've been with him since they first found him and I brough him here to get him ready for adoption and I had to take him back. Then I risked my life to protect him and I was there when his abusive father died. I just want the best for him." Secretly she wanted Aaron to be with her but she couldn't bring that now when her marriage was on the edge.

"Mhm," Callie said and even I knew it was sarcastically. "So how was your session?" Arizona had sessions with doctor Wyatt twice a week. "Less awkward than less time but still weird." Callie arched her eyebrows. "What did you talk about?" Callie didn't want to push Arizona but the lack of communication led to a lot of trouble before. "Crash," was all Arizona said not wanting to give too many details. "Plane crash talk already? Wow." Arizona sighed. "Carcrash," she mumbled fast and quietly. "What?" Callie asked not hearing her correctly. "Car crash," Arizona repeated. "What about it?" Callie was curious about it. Sure after Callie got better they never talked about it because she thought there's nothing to talk about it. Accidents happen. "Just those stupid questions about how I felt when you were laying there and how I felt when Sofia was born and well some other things. It's ridiculous in my opinion. Talking about my feelings. I don't know anymore how I felt. I was angry at myself for not focusing on the road, I was upset because you were dying and I was pissed at Mark for not helping." Arizona bit herself in the tongue after the last sentence about Mark. "What did Mark do?" Callie asked. "Nothing we were just both upset. All forgiven, all forgotten," Arizona said and forced a smile.

"I'm not stupid," Callie said. "Just forget it," Arizona said a little louder than she meant to. "We should go home." Arizona didn't move. "I'm not going until I know Aaron is." She also didn't want to go home because it would mean having another yelling match with Callie. "We'll come back tommorow." And with that Callie dragged Arizona to the car and drove them home even if they lived right across the street she didn't want Arizona to walk.

"I'm not doing this,"Arizona said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why not? What happened?" Callie was sure she was going to get to the end of it. "Look things were said in a moment of weakness. We apologized and moved on." Now it was starting to get to Callie because Arizona was being mysterious. "Just tell me and I'll stop bugging you." Arizona shook her head and turned the TV on. "If you moved on then why won't you tell me?" Callie insisted. "Wow you're worse than my shrink," Arizona said under her breathe. "Was it bad?" Callie asked again. "In that moment, yes but looking back no it wasn't." Callie groaned not getting the answer she wanted. "Why won't you just tell me?" Arizona sighed. "Because I watched Mark dying on my lap and because he was my friend and a part of my family." Callie sat down on the couch and made Arizona look at her. "Tell me. Now." She raised her voice a little. "No," Arizona said firmly and focused on the TV. "But why not?" Callie whined. "Because those words were meant for you not to hear them and you won't." Arizona knew Callie wasn't going to give up just yet but sighed in relief when Callie focused on cooking dinner.

Now that Sofia wasn't around the tension between them got even stronger and even more uncomfortable. "You know I'm not gonna stop so just tell me. Whatever it is I can take it," Callie said once they were done with dinner. "Look we both said things we shouldn't because were upset but we made up. No need to bring it up," Arizona said as she switched the channel. Callie sat right next to her. "Please just tell me I'm begging you," Callie said softly. "Okay fine but you can't get mad and there's no way you can judge. And you need to remember that we forgave each other." Callie nodded hesitantly. "They made us choose between you and Sofia and I said Sofia because we broke up over the fact that you wanted kids while Mark wanted to save you. He somehow said that you two can always make another baby but there's no way to make another you. And then I might called him a sperm donor and he might have yelled at me that I'm nothing." Callie's jaw dropped but before she could say anything Arizona continued. "And before you say anything we were both hurting. A lot." Callie sighed. "But when I woke up you two seemed fine. "We were fine. We talked it out. Thanks to Addison who kinda pushed Mark but we forgave and we forgot. We moved on."

Callie released a deep breath to get rid off the frustration. "I would hurt his nuts so badly if he was here right now," Callie said and groaned. "Why couldn't you tell me this sooner?" Arizona sighed and picked up the newspaper. "Because you would get mad like you did right now and it never got brought up again," she said not looking from her paper. "Well of course I'd get mad he can't talk to you like that." Arizona groaned. "But I wasn't exactly nice to him either. Things happened. We moved on. Just forget it." Callie sighed and took Arizona's hands in her. This is as much as contact as they made since their emotional moment. "I want to say some not so nice things and I need you to listen." Arizona nodded her head not trusting her voice right now.

Callie took a deep breath. This is what she was waiting for right. But somehow it felt wrong even if it was right. "That day even with that storm I was still having a pretty damn good day but t-then I saw her and your ring in her scrub top. I actually tried to convince myself that it wasn't your ring. It's like I'm screaming please marry me and then cheat on me, because that's how I feel. With George it was different though. We weren't together for a long time and we weren't in love. But with you.. Arizona you were my everything. You are my everything. You were there every step of the way since you returned from Africa even if I thought that you'd run again. But you didn't and I was there with you through the crash and yes I know I've been a jerk every once in a while but it's not like you were making it any easier for me. And then when I finally thought we're good y-you cheated." Callie's voice got shakier with each sentence and tears sparkled in her eyes but she didn't dare to let them go. Arizona opened her mouth to say something but Callie interrupted. "Not yet. And then you said it was flattering. We didn't have sex in 6 months because I was waiting for you to feel comfortable again even though I didn't find you any less attractive than I did before the crash. And all those things you said in the on call room.. I just.. Enlighten me."

Arizona took a minute to take everything in as tears started glistening in her own eyes and then enother minute to compose herself and what she could say to make this situation better. "I'm sorry," she said her voice cracking with emotions. She knew that wasn't enough but it was a start. "I never meant for that to happen." Callie sighed. "What for the cheating or getting caught cheating?" Arizona was a little taken away by her words. "Look Callio-, Callie I'm not that kind of person okay. What happened that day was a mistake. And yes it's not an excuse and yes you'll probably never trust me in my life again which is fine because I don't trust myself either. But I do know that I would never repeat that. Not because I don't wanna get caught or whatever but because I'm ashamed it even happened in the first place. It can't be undone. And you can hate me because of it for the rest of my life. It's fine really. And, and those words that were spoken.." Arizona stopped for a second to take a deep breath. "Those words.. I'm not gonna lie. I might meant some of them but that doesn't mean that I don't regret them. I'm sorry. I really am," Arizona whispered and hold back her tears that slipped down her cheeks anyway.

"When will you stop blaming me for the leg Arizona? Because I can't deal with you accusing me of not being on the freaking plane everytime we fight." Callie's words came out a little hursh and Arizona would die if she said they didn't hurt like a bitch but she deserved it. "I," she started but got interrupted. "Save it. i need some air," Callie said and grabbed her jacket. She slammed the door behind her and made her way downstairs to take some deep breaths of fresh air. Arizona stood up and whiped away her tears. She walked across the hall and ran her fingers over the boxes that were in front of the door. One box had _Mark's clothes_ written over it and the other said _Mark's personal items_. She figured out they cleaned the apartment. She walked in, closing the door in process as her heart ached when she saw the empty apartment. Only built in cabinets and closets were left next to a lot of dust. Arizona lived in denial for so long. She kept telling herself Mark just went on a very long vacation even if she was reminded by reality every time she looked down at her feet. "Sorry Sloan," she whispered and sat down in the middle of nothing. She remembered how they used to fight here but they also used to cook together. Even if most of things happened in Callie's apartment they came here from time to time.

Callie came back to her apartment. She only left for a few minutes so she was very much surprised when no one was there. She knew she was harsh on Arizona but she needed to end this tension thing very soon. She checked the bedroom, bathroom, Sofia's room. Everywhere. But Arizona was no where to be found. She even called her cell but it was dead. "Not panicking," she whispered to herself. She left the apartment and walked in the hall. And that's when she heard soft sobs coming from Mark's apartment. Callie took a deep breath and made her way towards the door.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: So this chapter is really short sorry. I've been struggling with it and it's rushed and weird. I want to update everyday or at least every other day before school starts and I won't have time anymore. Once again sorry that this chapter is kinda crappy.

* * *

"Arizona," Callie softly called her name not wanting to startle her by just running into the apartment. Sobs got quieter but only because Arizona heard Callie and didn't want to see her cry... Again. "Don't," Arizona called out as she whiped her tears away and stood up in a record time. In that exact moment Callie walked in saw Arizona standing in the middle of nowhere. Arizona sighed and tried to walk past but Callie grabbed her shoulders firml but not rough. "We're gonna talk this out and we're not gonna walk out on each other okay?" Callie offered a deal. Arizona nodded and slightly relaxed under Callie's grip. Callie lead them to the wall where they sat down.

"You know that day of the plane crash Webber made this huge dinner for residents and I caught them eating from the vending machine and I kinda told them how I thought I was never going to be happy again but then I met the most amazing woman ever and my life was pretty damn great. And then I shoved Alex's chips on the floor because he was making me frustrated." Arizona laughed softly and whiped some of the tears away.

"Even though I was an ass for making Karev stay I was actually really excited for _conjoined twins surgery. But god it was so scary. The second I ripped my pants open I knew this would be hell. We ran out of matches the very first day. We were cold, hungry, running out of water. Jerry the pilot said.. he said they would find us in 4 hour tops. Bullshit. I was almost sure we will never make it back through the second night. Mark was getting worse and the only thing keeping me conscious was you and Sofia waiting for us to get home," Arizona said softly and leaned her head against the wall._

_"I had a plan. How to save your leg. I even made Owen help me. I was more than prepared. But then you crashed. I was working on Derek's hand when Karev came in to tell me you coded and I tried everything. He already did everything possible. It was the leg. So he had to cut it off while I was working on Derek's hand worrying about you through the whole surgery and well even then Derek's hand didn't go back to normal until the second surgery." Arizona never found out it was Alex who did it._

_"Why didn't you tell me it was Alex and not you?" Arizona asked. "Because you were already mad at Karev because you were on the plane instead of him." Arizona sighed understanding where Callie was coming fro. "Do you still hate me?" Callie whispered so softly that Arizona teared up. "I never hated you. I was mad and upset and felt betrayed but I never hated you," Arizona said just as softly. "I'm sorry for promising you something I couldn't keep." Arizona looked at Callie. Her head was leaned down in defeat. "You did everything you could. And I kinda made you promise me something you couldn't really keep. And promises aren't even that great. Mark promised me he will come back with me to you and Sofia and that didn't really work out. I promised you forever and I kinda screwed that up too." Callie looked at Arizona and sighed._

_"When I look at you I see that perky blonde PEDs surgeon that kissed me in a dirty bar bathroom but I also see her touching you and that makes me not only extremely uncomfortable but also physically sick. I feel like this whole thing was a joke to you. We got through the plane crash and yes, I know I wasn't on the plane no need to tell me that again but you survived, you came back and we got back on our feet. And when I finally thought we were past the hard stuff you cheated," Callie admitted words getting lower and lower until she was only whispering. "Lauren.. She.. I don't know why I did what I did but I do know that if I could go back I wouldn't repeat the same mistake." Callie leaned her head against the wall. "To cheat or to get caught?" Callie asked unsure if she really wanted to know the answer._

_"To cheat," Arizona answered honestly. "She wasn't even good and-" Callie chuckled and shook her head. "That doesn't make me feel any better." Arizona sighed. "Let me finish. And the whole time I just kept thinking a way to stop her but I couldn't. And by the time she was done I just got up and got dressed and she kept flirting and yes I might have flirted back but the it felt flattering that someone flirted with me even though I have one leg."_

"That still doesn't make me feel any better." Arizona sighed and took Callie's hands in her. "I love you. And lately I suck at showing you that but I really do. And I'm incredible grateful that you're still here and not running away," she whispered and closed her eyes afraid of responde she would get. "When I told you I was pregnant with Mark's baby you didn't leave. And yes we might have broke apart and we weren't married but you didn't leave. So I'm not going anywhere either." Arizona breathed a sigh of relief but sensed there was more to come. "But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Not just what you did but what you said. Your words hurt like hell. You know that if it could go my way I would never cut your leg off." Arizona nodded slowly letting Callie know that if it was in Callie's hands she knew she would still have her leg. "But I had to choose between leg and your live. I chose you." Callie leaned her head forward so their foreheads were touching. Arizona let out a shaky breathe as tears once again began to flow down her cheeks.

Arizona closed her eyes and opened them again a minute later. "You'll never lose me." Callie looked at her with a puzzled expression. "When you said that apparently you lost me.. You didn't. You never will. Just as long as you're there. I know we can get through anything as long as we're together. Callie placed a lingering kiss on Arizona's cheek and then wrapped her arms around her. Arizona melted in her embrace and clinged onto her tightly. "I'm not going anywhere just don't ever do that to me again." Arizona nodded and burried her face in the crock of Callie's neck.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Cristina yelled once she didn't find anyone in unlocked apartment. "Mark's place," Callie yelled back and stood up and giving Arizona a hand to do the same. "So we were at this play warehouse thingy and she got fussy and I don't do fussy so here's your child. Have a nice day," Cristina said as she passed Sofia who seemed quiet for now in Arizona's arms. "Bye." Arizona looked at Callie who just shrugged. "Hi baby girl," Arizona said but Sofia just groaned softly. "Are you tired?" Sofia shook her head. "Wanna listen to mama's heart beat?" Callie asked. Sofia eagerly nodded. Ever since Sofia heard a heart beat for the first time she didn't want to stop. They made their way back to their apartment.

Callie sat down with Sofia on her lap as Arizona brought the stethoscope and handed it to Sofia. A smile appeared on little girl's face the second she heard a heart beat. "Yay," she said giggling. Arizona sat down and watched pure amazement take over Sofia. Sofia then looked at Arizona. "Mommy you too," she said and climbed on her lap doing the same. Arizona noticed the yawn that left Sofia's mouth. "Come on baby let's get you to bed," Arizona said softly. Sofia started to fuss. "No tiwed," Sofia whined. Callie lifted her up and made her way to her bedroom. The second she was put in her big girl's bed she was out like a light.

"Already?" Arizona asked surprised as she noticed Callie come back. Normally they stayed with Sofia until she fell asleep. "Yeah Cristina really worn her out." Arizona nodded and turned on the TV. "Wanna watch a movie?" Arizona asked softly scared that she might scare Callie away. "Sure," Callie said with a smile and sat down close to Arizona but not as close as she wanted to. "Pick one," Arizona said holding bunch of DVDs in her hands. "Mm I don't know. Something scary? Or at least adventurous." Arizona nodded and placed the perfect DVD in the player. She wasn't a fan of scary movies but if it meant watching it with Callie she would watch it. "How's your shoulder?" Callie asked once she noticed that Arizona seemed a lot more mobile. Arizona sat down on the couch and sighed softly. "It's much better but I should do PT before going back to work and stuff." She pressed play and leaned down placing her hand on a pillow right next to Callie's legs.

Callie leaned her hand down so it was playing with Arizona's soft curls that were spread around her head. She chuckled quietly when Arizona tensed from a slightly scary scene that was playing. "Are you afraid someone's gonna walk into our apartment and kill us with a saw?" Callie said huskily. "Stop," Arizona said her heart beating really fast. "What if they do?" Callie pulled Arizona to her body. "Then I will tell them to leave," she said through a laugh. Arizona hit her shoulder. "This isn't funny." Callie bit her lip trying not to laugh. Arizona tensed up when Callie wrapped her arm around her waist and was rubbing light circles across her stomach. Arizona relaxed and leaned back to snuggle closer to the brunette.


	28. READ

THIS IS COMPLETELY AUTHOR'S NOTE BECAUSE I JUST HEARD THAT SANDRA OH IS LEAVING THE CAST OF GREY'S ANATOMY AND IT'S HEARBREAKING. SHE WAS HERE FROM THE BEGGINING SHE WAS ONE OF THE DARK AND TWISTY SISTER SHE WAS APART OF MY LIFE SINCE 2005. SANDRA SAID "Creatively, I really feel like I gave it my all, and I feel ready to let her go." AND I JUST THINK THAT THIS SHOW IS DOING AN AMAZING JOB BREAKING MY HEART AND NOW I FEAR LIKE HELL THAT SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN TO CALZONA. CRISTINA WAS THE ONE THAT NEARLY DROVE OVER GEORGE WHILE LOOKING ALL HOT ON HER MOTORCYCLE, SHE SAVED DEREK'S LIFE. SHE CUT CALLIE'S HAIR WHICH IS ONE MY FAVORITE MOMENTS, SHE WAS MEREDITH'S PERSON AND SHE WAS ALSO MY PERSON AND I CAN'T LET HER GO BUT YOU KNOW SHONDA. SHE LIKES TO GET RID OFF PEOPLE WE LOVE. THIS ISN'T GOODBYE BECAUSE I EXPECT TO SEE MORE OF CRISTINA YANG. SANDRA ALSO SAID SHE WAS PREPARING HERSELF FOR TWO YEARS TO LEAVE. HERE ARE SOME OF THE QUOTES OF WHAT SANDRA SAID ABOUT LEAVING.

"I want us to get to that point where we see this character ride off into the sunset. Letting go of such a huge part of my life … I want to cry right now. _Grey's _has been the most important role of my life. Playing Cristina and growing her and growing myself in her, I want to usher her into the next section of her life in the best way possible. It's got to be Cristina Yang's happily ever after."

"I feel like in 10 or 20 years, when I'm lounging around in my muumuu with a martini, I'm going to watch _Grey's Anatomy _from the pilot to whenever it ends, and I'm going to enjoy myself thoroughly and enjoy seeing all those moments and being able to see it with a new perspective."

This is what Kevin said about Sandra. SPOILER ALERT IT'S GONNA MAKE YOU CRY. "I feel so blessed and grateful to have been given the chance to work with her. When I joined the show in season five, she was so welcoming and nurturing to me as a new actor on the show - something I will never forget and be always thankful for. Getting to act with her every day has made me a better actor, and getting to know her has made me a better person. She is an extremely warm and loving person and I will miss her. I wish her every good wish in the world and will miss her at work a huge amount, but I feel happy to know that she is moving on to new adventures and roles to explore. Sandra has inspired me to diligently work hard at my craft and to never phone it in or zone out - her professionalism and passion for acting knows no bounds. I have been lucky to get the time I have with her."

BUT BEFORE WE SAY GOODBYE TO CRISTINA THERE ARE STILL 24 EPISODES IN SEASON 10. Also Shonda added that she would love for Kate Walsh to return so maybe we can look forward to that. Sorry for caps locks it just really broke my heart.


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: Someone commented that I should get a tumblr. I do have one thank you very much though I don't get it why. Because I rented about Sandra Oh leaving Grey's or because I'm writing a fanfic? Isn't that the point of ? To write fanfiction? Anyway thank you all for still reading this even when I'm going through a crappy chapters phase.

* * *

Arizona and Callie were running around the apartment. It was time for Callie to go back to work and Arizona had a meeting with Derek and a season with doctor Wyatt. "Mama, mommy I done," Sofia said proudly as she stood in the living room in a pink dress. Arizona smiled and kissed her forehead. "You look really pretty miss Sofia. Are you sure you want to wear this dress though?" Sofia nodded firmly and Arizona would have argued against it but there was no time for that. "Callie are you ready?" Arizona yelled out. Callie came out of the bedroom wearing her scrubs. "Yes. Awh Sofia you look amazing." Sofia giggled and nodded. "Little heart breaker," Arizona added as they watched Sofia twirl around in her dress. "Okay time to go. Are you excited to go back to daycare?" Callie asked as she lifted Sofia in her arms. "Yes. Zola." Arizona checked if all lights are turned off and then locked the apartment behind them. "Mhm. Zola's there too."

Callie and Arizona were in the attending's lounde. Arizona was sitting there nervously waiting for Derek while Callie was drinking coffee. "Doctor Robbins nice to see you again," Bailey said. "I'm not back yet. I still have to get cleared. By two doctors and a shrink. Oh I'm doing so well." Bailey rolled her eyes. "What part of nice to see you again said please tell me your schedule for today?" Bailey asked sarcastically making Arizona laugh. Derek walked in. "Robbins follow me." Arizona made a face at how creepy that sounded. "You make me not wanna follow you." Derek laughed and shrugged. Arizona followed him into an examination room. "It looks fine. It's slightly red and puffy so I'm gonna give you some meds for infection just to be sure but otherwise you're good to go," Derek said after he finished the examination. Arizona nodded when Callie entered the room. "What are you doing here?" Arizona asked her confused.

"I may or may not made that ortho resident to switch with me so I get to look at your shoulder." Arizona laughed as Derek passed a box of pills to Callie. "Make her take these twice a day. After breakfast and before the last meal." Callie nodded. "You know I am capable of taking my own pills," Arizona said to Derek who just shrugged and left them alone. "Are you gonna go all doctor on me?" Callie chuckled. "Yes. Remove your sling please." Arizona obeyed and removed her sling. "Does it hurt when you move your arm for a long period of time?" Callie asked as she went all doctor on Arizona. "Yes, doctor Torres." Callie gasped softly. "Are you mocking me doctor Robbins?" Arizona smirked but then hissed when Callie moved her arm around a little. "Sorry. I can't say you can go back to the operation room just yet but you can try in skill's lab and maybe play ping pong like I made Derek to do it. But otherwise you can get rid off the sling and move your arm more." Arizona cringed not happy with the answer. "If I get cleared by Wyatt can I still do more than just paper work? Because it's two doctors against one," Arizona asked hopefully. "Consults and none surgical procedures. Eventually some appys but for now, no OR." Arizona groaned and stood up. "You're not my favorite doctor in the world right now," she mumbled. Callie laughed. "I'm sorry but rules are rules."

After Arizona's session with doctor Wyatt she wasn't any happier. She was told she can go back to work after deep conversations about how she feels about surgeries and tiny humans but she still had to have a session once a week. She heard a soft voice calling her name and she was nearly sure she imagined it. "Ari." There it was again. Only one person called her Ari. "Aaron?" Arizona askd more than said once she saw tiny blue eyed boy looking at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat down on a chair. Aaron shrugged and looked around. There was no sign of his new family. "Okay can you wait here for me?" Arizona asked. Aaron nodded and sat down as Arizona stood up and walked to the front desk. "I have a kid right over there," Arizona said and pointed at Aaron. "And I need you to page me when and if his temporary parents come looking for him." The lady nodded.

Arizona took him into the attending's lounge and paged Callie but she was in the surgery. "Robbins what the hell are you doing here?" Alex asked her once he walked in and took his shirt off. "And what is Aaron doing here?" He eyed her suspicously. "He was in the lobby alone so I took him before someone else would." Alex sighed. "Just be careful they might have been looking for him." And with that he felt them alone. Arizona bounced Aaron on her right leg making him giggle. "What should we do huh?" Aaron pulled a tiny green car out of his pocket and wiggled to the floor. "Pway," he said with a cute grin on his face. "You're just too cute to resist." Arizona sat down too and they started passing the car. "Hey you paged?" Callie asked as she poked her head through the slightly open the door. "Oh what is he doing here?"

"I don't know he was along in the lobby. Maybe he's getting a check up from appendectomy." Karev ran pass Callie and looked at Arizona. "Robbins we might have some problems." Arizona looked at Callie first who shrugged and then at Alex. "Uhm Beatrice is here and she said they won't adopt Aaron." Arizona's eyes went wide as she stood up with some help while leaning on the chair. "WHAT?" she yelled. "They can't just not adopt him. I mean they can at least wait a little longer. Just until they find a perfect family for him. Why can't they? Is something wrong with Aaron?" Arizona started renting but Alex stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. "She said that he doesn't feel like apart of the family. And he cries a lot." Arizona looked at Aaron who was sitting happily on the floor and looked up. "Ari." Arizona took his hand and pulled him up making him giggle. "So where is he going now?" Alex sighed. "I don't know. They came here for a check up." Arizona looked down at Aaron. "Where are they now?" Callie asked instead of Arizona knowing what was bugging her.

"They are talking to a social worker," Alex replied. "Look I need to take Aaron back just in case." Alex got closer to Aaron but he started whining. "No, no, no," he kept repeating over and over as he clutched onto Arizona's hand really tight. Alex took a step closer and Aaron started crying and screaming. Callie walked closer and bent down in front of Aaron. "Hey Aaron," she said softly getting his attention but not stopping him from crying. "Do you like chocolate pudding?" He nodded and sniffed. "Why don't you and Arizona go into the cafeteria for a pudding?" Aaron looked at Arizona and reached out his hand. Arizona laughed and took it. "Okay Alex you go find out as much as you can about the case. I have a surgery with weirdo Brooks and Erica so wish me luck," Callie said while cringing.

Callie grabbed a try with food and brought it over the table where Arizona was sitting with Aaron and Meredith. "Surgery done already?" Arizona asked surprised. Callie sat down and sighed. "He died on the table." Arizona's hand involuntarily moved to Callie's thigh in a comforting gesture. "What was wrong with him?" Meredith asked. "Bike accident. A car ran over him. Internal chest and abdominal bleedings and open femure fracture." Arizona tensed at the mention of the open femure fracture. "Erica went all nuts with defibrillators. God she scared the crap out of me and Brooks and when Bailey joined us it was too late." Arizona stole some fries of Callie's trays and Aaron repeated her action. "I can't believe you used to date her," Meredith said as she shivered. "Well me neither," Callie said. "I don't think it was dating though. I mean the whole thing was I don't know what it was and then she left and came back like nothing happened," Callie added. "You seemed to have an interesting life before I came," Arizona said with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh one time when she lived in my mom house I saw her naked," Meredith said. "Oh my god," Callie mumbled. "What?" Arizona asked. She didn't know whether she should be jealous or find this funny. "Oh don't worry I mean I did get a whole view but well that was years ago." Callie scrunched her nose. "That's uhm interesting story," Arizona said looking at Callie who was slightly blushing. "Teddy kissed me," Arizona said as both women looked at her shocked. "Not like that I got back from Seattle and I bought her bunch of stuff because she requested and she kissed me and I asked her if she's a secret lesbian and she said no but you know I think she should try the other water too. Not with me of course." Callie raised her eyebrows. "Should I be worried about you two?" Arizona laughed softly. "I don't think she digs blondes," Arizona replied with a shrug. "Well she did kiss you," Meredith said.

"It was more like a half of second peck that I didn't even feel and she went all that was my way of saying thank you. It's a nice story to laugh about." Aaron grabbed another fry. "Yummy," he said and smiled. "You know he kinda looks like your child," Meredith said looking at Arizona who just laughed it off. "It's true," Callie added as she continued. "With blue eyes, though he does have brown hair and slightly tanner skin but he has this dimple on his right cheek that pops out when he smiles." Arizona looked down at Aaron to see if all that was true. "Yeah I guess I don't know. He's just cute aren't you Aaron?" He nodded and shoved another fry in his mouth. "Torres you're doing the Gunther, follow me," Miranda said as she grabbed Callie's shoulder. "But Bailey I've been in surgeries all day." Miranda rolled her eyes. "We're surgeons, it's what we do." Callie sighed and kissed Arizona's cheek and ruffled Aaron's hair before following Miranda.

"Doctor Robbins." Arizona turned around confused and saw a social worker. "You probably heard about Aaron. And I heard you're doing fine so I have a proposal." Arizona arched her eyebrows. "I would like to talk to you in private please." Arizona looked at Meredith silently asking her if she could watch Aaron for a while then followed the social worker. They stopped when they were alone in the lobby. "I noticed how attached Aaron is to you," she started as Arizona looked at her confused. "And Beatrice said they can't seem to get close to the boy. So I think it would be a great idea if you would offer Aaron home at least until we find him a family." Arizona's heart stopped. "You want me to what?" She just got her relationship with Callie back to a point where it's not uncomfortable between them but they still had a lot of work and now they wanted her to take Aaron come. Not that she would mind. "Uhm I uh thank you for the offer but I have to think this through," Arizona replied. "If you don't have the answer until 5pm I'm really sorry but I'm gonna have to take him."

Arizona checked the board to see where Callie was doing the Gunther. She scrubed in and sneaked into the OR where the residents faught over a patient. "Hey what are you doing here?" Callie asked her as she looked up from the sudoku. "Observing," Arizona lied. "Lexie would definitely be the Gunther," Arizona added quietly. It was Lexie's class that was in the OR. "Yeah," Callie said with a sad smile. "So what really brings you here?" Arizona sighed. "I need you to not freak out okay." Arizona's warning only freaked Callie out. "Now you're freaking me out." Arizona laughed softly. "Uhm the social worker said to me something about Aaron and I need to make a desicion that includes you too." Callie looked at the patient's vitals for a second and then at Arizona. "Okay go on." Arizona sighed. "ShesaidweshouldkeepAaronforawhile," Arizona said quietly and really fast. "Care to repeat that because the only thing I understood was she," Callie said through a laugh. "The social worker said that maybe we could keep Aaron for a few days. Until they find him a family." Arizona bit her lip and looked away from Callie scared of her reaction.

Callie took a moment to process everything in her head. She loved Aaron, he was cute and very lovable and she didn't understand how someone could not want him. And she was sure Sofia would love some company even though she was more daring and outgoing while Aaron was shy and quiet. "Unless you don't want to and that's okay too I mean we barely have space left," Arizona started nervously. "No, just give me a second," Callie said shushing Arizona who just nodded. "I think it would be really sweet of you but," Callie paused just for a second when the beeping monitors got faster but they calmed down very soon while Arizona was everything but calm. "I don't think we have enough room for that." Arizona was relieved that she didn't get no for an answer but it still wasn't what she wanted. "We can buy a house. I mean we own a hospital so buying a house is like nothing." Callie laughed but shook her head. "Arizona look at me." Arizona sighed and looked into Callie's loving brown orbs.

"I'm not saying no. I just.. Are you sure about this?" Callie asked Arizona carefully. She knew the blonde loved Sofia more than anything but another kid? Even if it was just temporary she wanted to be sure. Arizona nodded excitedly. "Yes, I'm sure." She couldn't help but smile widely when she saw Callie nodded. Arizona snapped Callie's mask off and pressed their lips together. Callie froze in surprise but then kissed her back closing her eyes. As fast as it happened, it also ended making Callie groan. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Arizona said between light kisses on Callie's lips. "Now go be a rockstar," she added and placed the mask back on Callie's face who sat there confused and amazed by what just happened very much like she did when Arizona kissed her for the first time at Joe's. Callie shook her head but couldn't get a stupid grin off her face though the mask hide it.


	30. Chapter 29

So I somehow managed to accidently skip a chapter which is so embarrassing but the author's note chapter messed up my sistem. Sorry y'all.

* * *

Aaron was settled nicely in his new "home". Arizona even went shopping for clothes, toys and even some boy furniture. Sofia was thrilled when she got a roomate to share her room and toys with. Callie also enjoyed shopping for boys stuff. They both had a day off and decided to take the kids in the park. Someone knocked on the fron door. "Arizona can you get that?" Callie asked while making breakfast. It was slightly crawded but it felt homey. Arizona opened the door and froze slightly. "Mr. Torres," Arizona whispered awkwardly. By the look he was gaving her she knew he wasn't too happy to see her. "Mommy, Ron builded a tower," Sofia yelled giggling not pronouncing her 'r's correctly. "Who's at the door honey?" Arizona shook her head slightly and opened the door wider for Carlos to come in. "Buelo," Sofia said and ran to Carlos as Aaron looked at the scary man confused. Callie looked up and bit her lip slightly. Carlos picked Sofia up. "Calliope you have a lot of explaining to do," he said calmly.

Arizona sat down on the chair and picked Aaron up as he relaxed in her arms. "Ok daddy I will explain to you very soon just let me finish making breakfast." Aaron pointed at the tower and smiled proudly. "You built this?" Arizona asked even if she already knew the answer. "Yes," he answered firmly. "Good boy," Arizona said and kissed his cheek. She hated the fact that any day she could get a call from the social worker that they found him a family. "Care to explain this little boy?" Carlos asked. "Uhm yeah long story. We're going to the park later so I can explain it to you." Sofia threw a ball across the room but Arizona caught it in time before it could hit something else. The groan that left her lips didn't go unnoticable by Callie. "Does it hurt?" Callie asked. "Nope, that was a warrior sound." Callie laughed and walked over to Arizona and stretched her arm out. Arizona hissed quietly.

"Okay fine it hurts but I had an 8 hour surgery yesterday and fyi I was cleared so I'm not gonna listen to your go back to paper work talk." Callie arched her eyebrows. "I just wanted to say be more carefule but okay." Carlos quietly observed everything that was going around. Callie served breakfast and then with Arizona's help they cleaned up all the mess Sofia and Aaron made as they were watching cartoons on TV. After breakfast and a little break they dressed up and went to the park.

Callie was sitting in the park on the bench with her dad as Arizona stood on the playground carefully watching Aaron and Sofia passing a ball to each other. The winter was coming which meant the kids had jackets on and the adults were wrapper in their coats. "Are you gonna tell me now Calliope?" Callie sighed and nodded. "Arizona met that little boy over there and well his father was abusing him so Arizona stood up for Aaron and then they got into an accident and his father died and Arizona got hurt but she's fine now so yeah," Callie ended with a sigh. "¿Estáis bien ahora?" Callie shrugged. "We're working on it papa. It probably never will be the way it was pero la quiero her so much," Callie said slipping from English to Spanish very easily. "I can see that mija. Just be careful okay. Don't let her hurt her ever again or I might go against my own rule of throwing women against the wall." He used Arizona's words when she first met him making Callie laugh. "Don't worry daddy. We'll be fine." Sofia started running towards Callie with Aaron following behind as Arizona slowly walked back. "Mama look," Sofia said and shower her hands. She was holding a beautiful butterfly.

"Ron catch with me," she said again giggling. "She's getting really good with her talk now," Carlos added making Callie smile. "Now did you. Why don't you make a wish and then release it?" Sofia looked at Aaron who just shrugged. "Why don't you ask mommy what to do?" Sofia turned to Arizona who by now stood next to the bench. "I agree. It's a beautiful butterfly it deserves to fly away." Sofia sighed and took Aaron's hand. They looked at the butterfly and then Sofia pushed him in the air as it fly away. "You got dirty," Callie said noticing the dirt over their hands and pants. "Baf," Aaron said proudly. "That's right. Bubble bath." Sofia dragged Aaron to a bunch of leafs and they jumped in it. "They're so cute," Arizona couldn't stop herself from saying it. "Can't disagree," Carlos added. "Why don't you join me for dinner tommorow?"

"We'd love to," Arizona said before Callie could turn down by making a fake excuse. "Wonderful." Carlos hugged his daughter and gave her a kiss on the head. "Buelo, buelo where going?" Sofia asked as she ran too him. "I have some buisness things to do but I'm meeting you tommorow for dinner," Carlos said as he bent down to hug his granddaughter not caring that he was getting dirt on his expensive coat. Aaron smiled shyly at him and Carlos couldn't help but hug him too. Arizona thought her heart was going to burst. She wrapped her arm around Callie's back and burried her face in her hair. Callie knew why she was like that and ran her hand over the small back.

Arizona was sitting by the bath tub and Callie was knelt beside it. "Quack, quack," Callie said as she squeezed the ducky making Sofia and Aaron laugh. There was a knock on the door. "Uu pizza's here," Callie said. Instead of cooking dinner they ordered a pizza which they all loved. "Ron look," Sofia said as she squeezed the ducky so water squirted out of it and into her face. Aaron laughed. "Again." Spending time with Sofia and well now also hospital daycare and being around other kids made him talk more but he was still shy. Sofia called Aaron Ron and Sofia was Sof to Aaron. Arizona sighed with a smile on her lips as she watched them play in the tub. It reminded her of herself and her brother when they were younger. They had a very close age difference so they did everything together. She remember when they were 14 and they went to the new water park that just opened and she was really mad at Tim because he was taller and got to go on a really big slide while she couldn't. Truthfully she was just jealous but she also admired him. She saw older people screaming while they were on the slide and he didn't make a sound. All he said was that it was a really sweet ride and they're doing it together when Arizona was tall enough. And they did. They were both 16. Tim kept his promise and they went on the slide. It wasn't as interesting as it was a few years ago but it was worth it.

Callie came back to the bathroom and noticed Arizona was deep in her own thoughts. The water was starting to cool down and she needed help to get both kids out. "Hey Arizona," she said softly. Arizona came back from her thoughts and just smiled at Callie. She reached out her hand and Callie took it pulling Arizona up. They goth them out and dried them and put freshed clothes on. Both of them couldn't help but feel how perfect it seemed to be. They ate pizza together and then Sofia started getting crancky while Aaron got even more calm then he usually was. It was their nap time. They were placed in beds and out like a light.

Arizona and Callie closed the door and went to the living room. Callie noticed the uncomfortable shift Arizona was making while walking. "Are you okay?" Callie asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine." Arizona layed down on the couch and groaned. "Does it hurt?" Callie asked carefully. Arizona had one arm dropped over her face so Callie couldn't see her expression. "A little," Arizona admitted. She lied. She was standing and walking all day and it was pinching and hurting in her thigh. "Can I see?" Arizona still wasn't comfortable with taking off her prosthetic but she knew she can trust Callie and she wanted to show it to her. "Yeah just careful." Callie pulled Arizona up and grabbed the waist line of the pants Arizona was wearing. She pulled them down as her hands were brushing Arizona's leg and her stumb. Arizona shivered slightly. "Okay sit back down," Callie ordered.

Arizona was thankful that it wasn't in her doctor voice just a simple demand she used in her wife tone. She sat down and Callie removed the pants completely. "May I?" Callie asked carefully. She still didn't know how far she could go with this. "Mhm," Arizona mumbled as she bit her lip. It was really hurting so she had no other choice. Callie removed the prosthetic and Arizona sighed at the instant relief. Arizona was watching every single move Callie was making. Callie knelt down and then looked at Arizona asking for a silent permission to touch the leg. Arizona nodded and couldn't help to stop the soft moan that left her mouth when Callie pressed her magic fingers into the spot relieving the pain. Arizona layed down as Callie chuckled. "Does it feel any better?" Arizona gave her a thumb up knowing that if she opens her mouth another moan would come out. Arizona's eyes were starting to get heavy and her body completely relaxed. She was completely alert when Callie removed her hands.

"Why did you stop?" Arizona mumbled with eyes still closed. "Because falling asleep on the couch isn't good for your back." The voice was really close and she could feel hot breathe against her ear. Arizona opened her eyes and turned her head on the side looking at Callie's deep brown eyes. She stared at them for so long that she got lost in them. It wasn't until Callie's thumb brushed her cheek that she realized how close they really were. Beside that unexpected kiss in the OR it was mostly pecks on cheeks and foreheads. Arizona closed her eyes as she felt her heart beating faster but her breathing got slower. Callie brushed their lips together giving both of them some time to savour this moment and pull away if they wanted too. It wasn't needed though. Arizona sneaked and arm around Callie's neck and brought her closer. She was desperate to get more of those full lips. Callie gave in and kissed her hard. All emotions that built up in the past months showed in that kiss. It left their heads spinning and they both ran out of breath pretty fast.

Callie pulled away first rubbing their nosses together as she kept her eyes closed. She was trying to get her breathing back to normal and so did Arizona. "I'm so out of practice," Arizona breathed out making Callie laugh. "Mhm." She finally opened her eyes looking at Arizona's. Callie started to feel uncomfortable in the position she was kneeling in for so long and Arizona didn't feel any better about how she was laying on the couch. Callie kissed Arizona again this time it was shorter but not less powerful. Then she stood up and stretched a little. Arizona sat up and put her prosthetic back on along with her pants. Callie's phone beeped so Callie quickly checked it. "Where are you going?" Arizona asked as she noticed Callie was getting closer to the door. Callie opened the door and smiled. "Thank you for coming," Callie said. "Well I live in the apartment below you so it wasn't hard not to." Arizona arched her eyebrows until she saw who Callie was talking to and grinned widely.


	31. Chapter 30

A/N: So I somehow managed to skip a chapter. It's fixed now so this is officially the 30th chapter of the story.

* * *

"THEODORA OH MY GOD," Arizona screamed and got up as fast as possible before hugging Teddy tightly. "What are you doing here?" She still hasn't caught on that Teddy mentioned living in an apartment below. "Well my contract ended and I got my old job back." Arizona hugged Teddy again. "I'm so glad. How's Jason?" Teddy laughed and looked around the apartment. It looked like a little tornado hit it. "He's good he went home for a few weeks before he's going back in war." Arizona sighed. "I kinda miss him." That's when her brain processed what Teddy said before.

Her eyes went wide. "Wait did you just say that you live in an apartment below?" Teddy laughed and nodded. "I kinda wanted to move in Mark's place but it felt wrong so I decided to pick the apartment below." Arizona screamed as Callie bit her lip from stopping herself to laugh. "You're gonna wake up the kids." Teddy arched her eyebrows. "Kids? When did kids happen?" Arizona grinned widely. "You did it?" Teddy asked not needing any words to figure out what the blonde was trying to say. "No, he's just temporary staying here. But it's really amazing Theodora. Like he's so cute and calm while miss Sofia is going through a hyper phase." Teddy laughed as they walked in further in the apartment. They talked about kids, hospital, about how Arizona's sessions are going and what are her plans for the future.

"It was really nice talking to you but I have to get back to unpack and get settled in," Teddy said and stood up. "Hey Theodora wanna babysit tonight?" Arizona asked out of the blue. "Uh yeah sure just text me what time I have to be here before you go. I haven't seen Sofia in a very long time plus mister Aaron must be quite a heartbreaker already." Arizona laughed as Callie smiled at whatever inside joke that was. "See you later," Teddy said and hugged them both before she left their apartment.

"Mama," Sofia screamed as she ran to Callie. "Why Ron have scar?" she asked curiously as Aaron raised his t-shirt showing a little scar on his belly. "Aaron had a surgery because his belly hurt really bad." Sofia tilted her head on one side and gave Callie her confused face. It was the same pose Arizona used. "You remember when godmother Cristina talked about her first surgery? Well it's called appendectomy and Aaron's appe-" Sofia and Aaron walked away leaving Callie in the middle of the sentence. Callie sighed but then heard a loud noise followed by Arizona's half scream half curse. Callie opened the bedroom door and saw Arizona on the floor and knelt next to her. "Are you okay? What happened?" Arizona sighed and sat up. "Just a bruised ego." Callie looked down and saw wheels sticking out of Arizona's shoes. "I could have helped you, you know," Callie said softly as she helped Arizona stood up.

"It's embarrasing. I used to do this all the time and not fall once. Not even when I first got them and now I can barely stand up in them." Arizona was frustrated even though she was hiding it. "And that's okay. So you'll learn again. And I'll help you and Sof and Aaron will help you too. You can still use your roller skates so don't worry. We can get through this." Arizona nodded hesitantly. Callie took Arizona's hands and Arizona pushed herself to slide. She was expecting to fall on her ass again but instead she just stopped when the wheels weren't pushed again. Her eyes were closed. "Arizona," Callie whispered afraid that she would interrupt whatever was going inside of the blonde's head. Arizona opened her eyes. "Wanna do it again?" Callie asked her making her smile. "Yeah," Arizona breathed out and pushed herself again this time stronger and more confident.

Callie smiled proudly at Arizona and then let go off her hands until Arizona stopped by herself. "You did it," Callie squeled. Arizona laughed and nodded. "I did it." She pushed herself again with such a speed she knocked Callie over and landed on top of her. Callie gasped slightly. It all happened very fast. "Sorry did I hurt you?" Arizona asked smiling sheepishly. "No, just surprised me." Callie moved slightly and hissed when she realized that Arizona's knee landed between her legs. "What's wrong?" Arizona asked worried. Callie cleared her throat. "Nothing just uhm..." Arizona followed her gaze betwen their bodies and blushed and removed her knee. "Right sorry." Callie sat up bringing Arizona with her.

"Ari," Aaron screamed and jumped on the bed giggling as Sofia ran after him. "What's going on?" Callie asked trying to hide her smile but failing. "Tickles," Sofia answered and tickled Aaron. "Stop," Aaron managed to say betwen giggles. Callie stood up as Arizona did the same. With one look they both threw themselves on the bed and tickled both kids. Children's screams of joy and laughter filled their apartment and it made Callie feel all kinda of things. She looked at Arizona who was now on her back with both Sofia and Aaron on top of her tickling her sides making her squirm. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back as she was laughing loudly. Callie almost lost Arizona because she wanted kids and she didn't and now Arizona was laying on the bed with their kid and a child who wasn't theirs but fit into their little family so perfectly. Callie's heart swelled.

Arizona noticed Callie's mind drift somewhere else but a smile and a loving look stayed on her face the whole time. She really wanted to know what the brunette was thinking about. Arizona whispered to Aaron and Sofia to help her tickle Callie and they both emmediately jumped on Callie who nearly fell off the bed from the strenght two kids possesed. Arizona just watched from the distance. They had their morning off because of a lecture day that didn't require them but they had to go to the hospital later and had a night shift. Thankfully Teddy was willing to stay with them. They still had an hour before Callie and Arizona would have to go.

After the tickle war has stopped they ate and started getting ready for work. Teddy came about half an hour before they left to get comfortable. "If they get hungry there are cereal in the first cabinet on the left or you can order in whatever you want but make sure you order a kid meal too," Callie ordered to Teddy who was rolling her eyes. "If they get fussy or bored let them watch TV but no longer than an hour," Arizona continued. "Oh and if they want to play with you just pretend that you're interested alright?" Teddy groaned. "Guys I'm not some teenager that has never babysitted before, I know stuff. Plus I'm a cardio surgeon this kids can't get better than me." Arizona rolled her eyes. Sofia and Aaron stopped building a pillow fort and came to say goodbye to their moms. Arizona kissed Aaron's forehead while Callie kissed Sofia's and then they repeated the same thing with the other good. "Be good. And Theodora don't tease them too much," Arizona warned as they left their apartment.

They decided to walk to the hospital which hasn't happened in a long time. "Any surgeries?" Callie asked. "Yes. 3 which are all under 3 hours and a few post up checks. Karev's keeping my schedule light and takes most of the amazing surgeries I taught him how to do for himself." Callie laughs. "Well you turned him into an amazing surgeon so let him have his spotlight." Arizona sighed and sneaked her hand into Callie's, lacing their fingers together. Callie smiled to herself. "What about you?" Arizona asked breaking the comfortable silence. "Derek, Owen, Jackson and I have a consult with a male who wants a leg transplant. Not both, just one but I'm not so sure about that," Callie said through a sigh. That case hit very close to home. Arizona gave her hand a squeeze. "What happened to make him want to do that?" Arizona asked hesitently. "He's young Arizona. Barely 18. He was riding a bike to school one day and a car ran over him and crushed his leg completely. He said he's in love and that can't feel comfortable with one leg." Callie bit her lip wondering what response she would get from Arizona. They were in front of the hospital already.

"Has he tried prosthetic?" Arizona asked after she thought the case through. "No. He said no girl would ever love him with a metal leg," Callie replied quietly. "Is a leg transplant even successful enough to get back all the functions you had before?" Arizona was curious about the case. She would never get a leg transplant done because she was alright with wearing a prosthetic for the rest of her life. "One leg, yes. Two legs, not that much." They were both in the lobby now. "Is he even emotionally stable enough for that? Because he is very young," Arizona commented. "Well that's what today's meeting is about." Callie looked at the clock and sighed. "I'll see you later in the cafeteria," she said and kissed Arizona's cheek before walking away with a small smile on her face.

Arizona looked at the surgical board and groaned. One of her surgeries got cancelled which meant even less to do. "Karev do you have anything?" she asked hopefully once Alex got off the phone. "School bus versus a train. We're gonna be loaded." Arizona felt bad for children and their families but it also gave her something to do. The trauma that came in was horrible though. They were running from an OR to and OR. Few children already dried, few were fighting for their lives, most of them in critical state. Some train passengers got hurt in the accident so other departments worked their asses off too. Arizona lost two tiny humans already. One died in the elevator, other on the table. Now she was trying to stabilize the heart of a third tiny human. Alex was struggling with the same thing. They were running out of ORs and they started sending less injuried people to Seattle Pres and other hospitals.

It was late and way past her shift but with trauma like that she had no choice when Arizona walked out of the OR and entered the elevator as Callie happened to do the same. Callie had more luck with survival rate of her patients. She saw Arizona took her scrub cap off and heard her sigh deeply. Arizona coughed slightly and bit her lip to stop tears from falling. Callie knew what was wrong. She turned Arizona around and wrapped her arms around her. Arizona burried her face in Callie's neck and started sobbing while Callie was rubbing her back. "I l-lost 4 tiny humans today. That's 4 families losing someone s-special." Callie kissed Arizona's hair. "It's not your fault honey," she whispered.

Things started to calm down but you could still hear terrified mothers and dads asking about their child or watch families break down after recieving horrible news. Arizona was quiet since she got out of the OR. Alex was doing the paperworking about victims of the crash. "So much for your easy day huh?" he casually asked. Arizona sighed. "Yeah well I just wanna go home curl up with my wife and sleep for a year," she replied. Honestly Callie hasn't held her at night yet. They slept in the same bed but each on her own side. "Looks like your wish's about to come true," Alex said as he noticed Callie getting closer. "Hey so I called Teddy and she said they're both asleep. She fed them, bathed them, read them a book and now they're sleeping." Arizona smiled sadly at Callie who held out her hand for her. Arizona took it and relaxed just a little. "Ok we're going home," Callie said. She knew Arizona being this quiet wasn't a good thing so she just wanted to get into their apartment and let this terrible day end.

Arizona looked at the clock and groaned. It was around midnight and she just layed down in bed while Callie was changing into PJs. Even after a crappy day looking at Callie stumbling in the dark as she tried to pull her sleeping shorts on made her smile. Both of them were too exhausted for anything so they just thanked Teddy, checked the kids, showered and went straight in bed. Callie layed down and moaned at how comfortable the bed felt. Arizona hesitantly looked at Callie before she turned on her side and dropped her arm over Callie's stomach and burried her face in her shoulder. Callie placed her hand on Arizona's back and kissed her head. Arizona sighed softly. "Night," she mumbled sleep already getting the best of her. Callie chuckled. "Goodnight."


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: Hmm I don't have much to say. Enjoy the chapter I guess.

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this? I can cancel it and stay home," Callie said while packing. She was leaving for 4 days. "Callie we'll be fine. Plus I have Teddy to help me out but I'm pretty sure I can do it by myself." Callie sat down on bed. "I honestly don't want to go. Press conferences are boring." Arizona sat down next to her. "That's what happens when you're a genious with a scalpel. You'll be fine and we'll be fine." Callie layed down on her bed. "It's 4 days Arizona," Callie whined. "You can call, text, we can skype. It's just 4 days and then you'll be coming back to us." Callie sat up and pulled Arizona on her lap so they were facing eachother. In this position Arizona was higher so she leaned up and kissed her. It started as a soft gentle kiss but as soon as their tounges touched the kiss got needy and hot. Callie's hands slipped down to Arizona's butt but as soon as she realized that she pulled away from the kiss taking deep breaths. Arizona was breathing heavily against her neck sending shivers down her spine. This was as far as they went since Arizona came back.

"That'll hold me for a few days," Callie said once her breathing went back to normal. A blush spread on Arizona's cheek that Callie found extremely cute. She ran her fingers over the blush on her cheeks and smiled. Arizona stood up just in time for Aaron to walk in. It was still early so he was wearing pajamas and holding his stuffed lion tightly to his chest. He walked to Arizona and put one hand up. She picked him up and sat down on bed. He liked to cuddle in the morning while Sofia usually went right to playing with toys. "Is Sof awake yet?" Callie asked the half sleeping boy. Aaron nodded and sighed heavily as Arizona ran her hand up and down his back. Callie smiled at the two of them and went to find Sofia. She was sitting on the carpet and playing with Barbie dolls. "Morning baby girl," Callie said as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Mama," Sofia said as she smiled and darted towards Callie who gladly picked her up. Callie carried her in the bedroom where Arizona and Aaron were now laying down cuddling. Callie threw Sofia on the bed and layed down too. "I need to go soon," Callie said after a few minutes of silence. "Me too," Arizona said. She had to go to work at the sime time that Callie had to be on the airport. "Let's get this munchkins ready and then figure out the rest," Callie offered with a smile.

Everything was happening really fast and soon Callie and Arizona were in front of the building where their apartment was. Aaron and Sofia were already in a car. Arizona hugged Callie tightly. "It's just for a few days," Callie said comfortably but it wasn't working with either of them. "Call me as soon as you land I want to know that you're save," Arizona said looking into Callie's eyes. She was so afraid to let Callie use the plane. "I will be okay. We will all be okay," Callie said firmly. Arizona nodded and kissed Callie lighty on her lips just to savour the feeling of her warm, full lips pressed against her own. Callie felt so many emotions rush through such a simple kiss that she was afraid to break it or deepen it.

Arizona left the daycare as she sighed. She didn't want to leave them here even though they were both playing with their friends. "You okay?" Arizona turned around and smiled at Teddy. "Yeah. Just bummed that Callie's gone. But I do have a surgery with you today so yaaay." Teddy laughed while shaking her head. They made their way towards the attending's lounge while talking about their surgery. "Erica's helping me out so we'll see how that's gonna work out," Teddy added. "Well the patient's all your yours I'm just gonna be there to make sure you don't screw the baby up." They were doing a heart and lung transplant on a one year old. "See you out there," Teddy said after they changed into their scrubs. Arizona just smiled and sat down on the couch. She looked around for a second taking everything in.

"Good afternoon doctor Hahn," Arizona said in her usual perky voice as she entered the scrub room. "Doctor Robbins," Erica replied flatly making Arizona frown. She shrugged it off and mentally told herself again that it's gonna be a good day. Teddy joined them in the scrub room. Erica was the first one to leave and soon Arizona and Teddy joined her with some of the interns. "I could make a joke about 3 hot blondes right now," an intern whispered. Erica shot him a glare and he immediately shut up.

Half way through the surgery a phone rang. "Doctor Robbins it's your," nurse said. "Put it on speaker please," Arizona replied as she held a clamp for Teddy. They needed an extra hand and they didn't trust interns. "Hi so I landed in New York and it's boring and I have to make a speech in less than..." There was a brief pause. "4 hours and you're not here and I'm freaking out." Arizona smiled at Callie's rambling. "And I'm in the middle of the surgery Callie. Though I'm glad you called. And you'll do fine just do that thing where you imagine everybody's naked." Teddy looked at Arizona. "Mostly old people will be there so I'll pass. Who are you operating with? Is it badass?" Arizona laughed. "Well I'm looking at a heart right now so it's pretty badass. I'm with Teddy and Erica and some interns who's names I don't know." Callie's laughter filled the OR room. "Sounds awesome. Oh hey Teddy can you make sure Arizona feeds the kids with more than just pizza and take outs?"

"Sure I'll try," Teddy replied. Erica felt very uncomfortable but no one seemed to care. "Hey Callie?" Arizona said softly after she remembered what day today was. She mentally kicked herself in the butt for not realizing it sooner. "Yeah?" Callie responded. "He would want you to be happy today." Teddy shot Arizona a questioning look but she just shook her head. "Thank you. I'm gonna try and hit a bar later since I'm childfree." Arizona could hear a slight smirk. "I'm sure he would enjoy that." They said their goodbyes and Callie hung up. "Who's he?" Teddy asked the second she got the chance to. "Mark. It's his birthday today and I completely forgot." The rest of the surgery went by fast and quietly barely a word was spoken.

Arizona walked into the hospital church. For some reason she felt ridiculous here. She walked to the front a lit two candles. One for Mark and one because Lexie would want to lit one too. She sighed and closed her eyes, her mind going through those 4 horrible days that have happened in the woods. "You okay?" Arizona turned around and smiled at Derek. "Yeah just.. remembering." Derek walked to the front and did the same as Arizona. "I'm sorry," Arizona said. For some reason she felt like she had to apologize. "Never apologize. He came back thanks to you. If it wasn't for you he would gave up sooner. So thank you for giving us a chance to say goodbye to him." They smiled sadly at eachother. "How's Bailey?" Arizona asked changing the subject. "He's growing pretty fast," Derek replied with a proud smile. "How are things between you and Torres?" he asked. They sat down.

"Better I guess. We still have issues and there's a lot of holding back but we're getting.. somewhere. I still have to talk to doctor Wyatt but lately I just awkwardly sit in her office while she yells at me." Derek chuckled. "Meredith never really liked her either." Arizona sighed. "She's harsh. But she does tell the truth which sucks because she doesn't know how to sugar coat things." They were interrupted by Derek's pager going off. "You can always drop Sofia and uhm Aaron right?" He questioned before continuing. "At our house if you want. I'm sure Zola would love that." Arizona nodded and with one last smile Derek walked away.

Teddy ran after Arizona who was making her way towards the daycare. "Hey can I got with you? I really don't feel like walking." Arizona laughed at Teddy whining. "Sure just let me pick Sof and Aaron." Arizona first checked through the window to see what they were doing. Aaron was sitting on a chair and drawing with another boy while Sofia was jumping with Zola. Arizona smiled to herself at how different they were and then walked in. "Mommy." "Ari." Sofia and Aaron yelled at the same time before dropping everything and launching at her. "Hi. Ready to go home?" They both nodded. Aaron ran to get is drawing while Arizona took their jackets. He showed Arizona what he drew with a proud face. "Awh it's beautiful buddy," Arizona complimented as she put jacket on Sofia first and then on Aaron.

"Kids are exhausting," Teddy complained as she threw herself on the couch. "Uhm Theodora you read a chapter of a book for them, that's all." And even with the choice of book Arizona wasn't happy about it. She chose Harry Potter. Out of all the children books they owned. Arizona walked to the phone and checked to see if she had any messages. There was one from a number she didn't know so she just played it. "Hola. It's me, Aria. Your forgotten sister. Anyway I don't know if you still use this thing but daddy said you do. Call me sometime. And say hi to that wife of yours. Still hate you for not inviting me to the wedding. But seriously I need to talk to you. Te qiero, Aria." Arizona arched her eyebrows. She hasn't met Callie's sister yet and she really wanted to. Then her personal phone went off.

She looked at ID and smiled. "Hi Callie." She answered fast and her voice was high with excitement. "Hi. I just called to check on you and the kids." Arizona smiled. "They're asleep. Teddy read them a chapter of Harry Potter." Callie gasped. "She WHAT?" Callie yelled and she was sure Teddy could hear her too. "Well both kids liked it because of how interesting it was and they fell asleep right after the chapter was over. But I can't believe either." Callie sighed. "You know that means we'll have to read it to them everyday." Arizona giggled while nodding even though Callie couldn't see her. "I am very much aware yes." There was a brief pause. "Oh Callie your sister called and she left a massage saying that you have to call her back," Arizona informed her before she would forget. "Oh okay I'll do that later but now I'm gonna call room service and drown myself in tequilla," Callie said and Arizona could tell she was slightly embarrassed. "Hey it's okay. You're allowed. Enjoy the rest of your night Cal." Arizona smiled at herself and they said their goodbyes.

"So what do we do now," Teddy asked bored. Arizona and her were watching a TV but nothing interesting was on so far. "I don't know. Maybe we can drown ourselves in alcohol. Though there's none except for white wine that doesn't do much. "Well I already broke the rule about feeding you and Sofia and Aaron with normal food while we actually ate pizza and ice cream." Arizona laughed and shrugged. "It's one day. It won't hurt anybody." Teddy lifted her arm and looked at the watch. "I should go." None of them moved though. Teddy wanted to stay and Arizona wanted her to stay but it was getting late. Teddy was the first one to stand up. "I'll see you tommorow," she said and walked to the door. Arizona followed her and hugged her by the door. "Sleep well," Teddy yelled after her once she was already in the middle of the hallway. "You too Theodora," Arizona yelled back and laughed.

She walked into her room and sighed. She was tired but not tired enough to sleep. Arizona took a long hot bath and relaxed just for a second. Then she changed into her pajamas and jumped her way to the bed since she removed the prosthetic. She let out a groan the second her head hit the soft pillow. She closed her eyes and heard two sets of tiny footsteps getting closer to the room. She pulled the covers over her body and looked at the door. Aaron opened the door followed by Sofia. They climbed on the bed. "Mommy I go to Hagfarts," Sofia said as she was cuddled into Arizona's side. "Oh really I thought you wanted to be a surgeon?" Sofia shook her head. "What about you Aaron?" She tried to include both of them as much as possible. "Aaron," he simply replied. "You're going to be Aaron when you grow up? Arizona asked again amused by his answer. "Yes," he replied proudly. Arizona pulled the covers higher and sighed softly. The only thing missing right now was her amazing wife.


	33. Chapter 32

A/N: I'm kinda having a writer's block so I hope you're staying through this.

* * *

Arizona was running up the hill. A big hill. She felt free. She could feel her heart beating hard against her chest as she smiled to herself. The higher she ran the more her heart rate increased. Arizona looked down at her feet. One in front of the either as she was making her way to the top. Suddenly she felt cramping in her left leg but didn't stop. The pain was getting bigger but she was nearly at the top. She shrugged the pain off and then she fell. Her leg was suddenly gone. Arizona could see shattered metal around her limb.

Arizona opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She was panting and breathing heavily. Arizona blinked a few times and looked at the clock that had 4:28am written over it in big red letters. She had an hour left until she would have to get up. Aaron and Sofia were at Derek and Meredith's house so she was alone. Teddy was on call so she couldn't call her. Arizona lifted the comforter and looked at what was left of her left leg. She ran her hand over the empty space and sighed as the pain was slowly going away. She was doing so fine and now the phantom pain was back. Arizona knew she should tell Callie but this was the last day of her being home so she decided to wait.

"Hey Owen," Arizona said softly pulling him away from the crowd. "Hey Robbins. Torres coming back today?" Arizona nodded and sighed softly. "Uhm could we go through the wave thing again?" she asked after a short silence. "Why? Is the pain back?" Arizona nodded slowly. "Does Callie know?" She rolled her eyes but shook her head. "Arizona having a support sistem is a big part of dealing with phantom pain," Owen said in his firm voice. "I know and I will tell her today once she gets back I swear." Owen nodded."Okay fine follow me." Arizona smiled and followed Owen to his office.

"We can try the make believe waterfall today," Owen teased once he set up the electrodes on Arizona's head. "Or the make believe camp fire," Arizona teased back. She felt much more relaxed this time but it was still embarrassing. "You know if the pain keeps repeating we can do the spinal surgery." Arizona sighed. "I don't want a surgery I just want to calm the waves or waterfall or whatever else you've got and move on." Owen chuckled soflty and started the waves. "You know the drill. Breathe, calm the waves, release the breath." Arizona did what she was told and she didn't really do anything for the first few tries. "What are the risks with the surgery?" Arizona asked frustrated.

"We're not doing the surgery," Owen answered. "Ok let's try the fire since you obviously don't like waves," he said again and set up a fire. Arizona took a deep breath and tried to slow or stop the flames. "Oh hey it's not as big anymore," Arizona said smiling. "No it's not. Now try to stop the fire completely. You're doing a great job."

"Woah need some help with that?" Arizona asked as she noticed Alex sitting behind a huge pile of paperwork. "Yes. I also have a surgery to go to and a skill lab to teach. How did you do it?" Alex asked as he slammed the chart against his head. "I for one didn't hit myself with charts. I also gave some of my work to residents and interns. You need to learn to trust them Karev." She sat down next to Alex. "One day they will be attendings. And if you want them to be as good as you are or at least half as good you need to teach them and let them operate. And that means let them screw up from time to time." Alex sighed and looked at the clock. "Crap I'm gonna be late." He was about to stand up but Arizona grabbed his arm. "You take care of your things and I'll help you out with this paperwork. I don't have anything scheduled for today."

Arizona stretched her neck and arms and sighed. She's been faking Alex's signature for at least 100 papers because they needed to be signed. "Doctor Robbins a bunch of kids came in with chicken pox," Miranda said as she passed her desk. "I'm a surgeon," Arizona said. "You're also not busy." Arizona rolled her eyes and pointed at a pile of papers. "That's Karev's buisness. Follow me." Arizona groaned but followed Miranda. One does simply not fight with Bailey she mentally said to herself. "I didn't have chicken pox," Arizona lied. It worked before. "You did. I looked at your personal file. Now cure this kids." Arizona was pushed to the ER that was flooded by sick kids.

Arizona scratched her sculp and sighed. She had to quarantine 12 kids and cover them in lotion to stop from itching and she was exhausted. She leaned her down down on the desk. "Someone's tired." Arizona immediately looked up and smiled. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Callie and held her as close as possible. "You back already?" Arizona mumbled from Callie's shoulder. "I came back a little early so I already took a nap and hung out with Sofia and Aaron. How have you been?" Arizona dragged Callie to the attending's lounde and sat down on the couch. "I spent my day around kids with chicken pox." Callie smirked. "So I get the chicken pox," Callie repeated Arizona's words from a few years ago.

"I lied. I'm sorry," Arizona said in defeat. Callie lifted Arizona's head and sat down placing her head in her lap. "Why did you lie though?" Arizona closed her eyes. "Because I tried to keep things on the sexy side," she mumbled as blushed creeped on her cheeks. Callie laughed. "I already knew that but thank you for telling me." Arizona sat up and groaned. "How did you know?" Now it was Callie's turn to blush. "I might have looked through your personal file." Arizona's jaw dropped. "What's with everyone looking at my personal file?" Callie looked at her with confused expression but she just shook her head. "I feel like I'm itching everywhere from watching all those kids itch." Callie smiled at how cute Arizona was.

"There's also something else." Arizona got scared at how serious Callie sounded. "I might have saw Owen and he told me something." Arizona sighed. "Can we go back to talking about chicken pox?" Arizona said hoping to change the subject but she knew it would never work from the look Callie was giving her. "It just started today and I did the wave well the fire thing and it's better now." Callie tucked a stray of blonde's hair behind Arizona's ear and sighed. "Did you dream about it too?" Arizona didn't answer, she just lowered her head. "Hey, it's okay. I'm gonna help you through it. Did you go to your session today?" Arizona smacked her forehead and cursed loudly.

"I forgot. What am I gonna do? Callie she's mean. And scary. Oh my god." Arizona stood up and started freaking out. Callie stood up too. "You missed your session for a good reason. You helped not just one but a lot of sick kids. It's okay. We own the hospital for god's sake you don't have to be afraid of a shrink." Arizona stopped and thought things through. "She's still scary. And she yells at me. And me being me with authority issues I can't stand up for myself," Arizona whined. "So we're gonna go home have a nice sleep and you'll talk to her tommorow." Arizona nodded and leaned her head against Callie's shoulder. "Let's go home," Callie whispered as she noticed Arizona's breathing getting deeper and she would most likely fall asleep at any moment. "Okay," Arizona mumbled.

Even before entering the apartment children's laughter and a soft music was echoing through the door. Callie opened the door and saw Cristina holding on Sofia with one hand and on Aaron with the other. They were dancing and jumping completely oblivious to Callie and Arizona. "Hey," Arizona said snapping Cristina out of the beat. She stopped dancing and cleared her throat. "This uh never happened," she said and grabbed her purse and left the apartment as fast as possible. "What just happened?" Callie questioned out loud. "Ari," Aaron said pulling on Arizona's hand. "Jump," he said through giggles. "Sorry buddy but Ari can't dance," Arizona said. Callie turned off the music making Sofia whine. "I dance." Arizona shifted on her feet and said down. She was trying to breathe but the waves were pretty wild. "You alright?" Callie asked. Arizona smiled weakly. "Yes."

She layed down with her legs tingling off the couch. Aaron sat on her tummy and then leaned down and hugged Arizona. "Awh aren't you just so cute," Arizona said and wrapped her hands around Aaron. "Mommy. Me cute." Callie laughed. "You're cute too miss Sofia," Arizona replied getting a nod of approval from Sofia. "What do you want for dinner?" Arizona closed one eye and began to think. "Pasta," they all said in unison. "What you want it's what you get," Callie said happy to be home again and began to make dinner. "I help," Sofia offered. Aaron immediately jumped up. "I too," he said as they both ran to the kitchen.

Arizona took those few moments of peace to calm the waves. It was easier when she had them set up but now she had to imagine them but she managed. Her pain started to dissapear as she sighed a breath of relief. "Want some help?" she asked once she made her way to the kitchen. Sofia and Aaron were sitting on the counter and more observed than helped but they had fun. "No thank you," Callie said with a smile as she leaned down and pecked Arizona's lips. Arizona smiled back. Sofia and Aaron both giggled. "So when I got home I found something interesting on your laptop," Callie said with a smirk playing on her lips. Arizona's first thought was that she found something dirty but there was nothing like that on laptop until...

"Oh wait you mean?" Arizona asked bitting her lip. "Mhm. And don't get me wrong it's a lovely house but do you really think we need one." Sure they were crowded sometimes but Callie prefered it that way instead of too many space. "Uhm well I don't know. I wasn't looking for a house I just kinda found it and I loved it so I guess I just kept it on laptop. In case," Arizona shuttered nervous about the situation. "Do you think we need more space?" Callie asked carefully. "Well I'm sure kids would like a pet one day and a backyard. Uu maybe a pool. We own a hospital we can afford a pool." Callie couldn't help but laugh and she also noticed how Arizona said kids. Which meant either she wanted Aaron to stay forever or have more kids which never really came up in the conversation.

"Kids?" Callie playfully asked really curious about the answer she would get. "Well you know... Sofia and.. Aaron.. And.. yeah." Arizona could tell she was blushing furiously just by the heat in her cheeks. Callie couldn't help herself and placed a kiss on Arizona's blush covered cheek. "You can relax. I'm done quizing you," Callie said teasingly. Arizona sat down on the other side of the bar and placed her face between her arms. "Hey Aaron why don't you show Ari what you draw today?" Callie said as she placed Aaron on the floor to get his drawing. Arizona sat up and smiled at Aaron who was proudly showing off his drawing. "Beautiful. Why don't we put that on the fridge?" Arizona passed the drawing to Callie who put it on the fridge with two magnets. "Perfect," she said and lifted Aaron back on the counter.

Arizona finally layed down and sighed. Callie was holding a mirror making her arch her eyebrows. "Uhm Callie what are you doing?" Callie placed the mirror down on the bed. "I am going to massage your left leg." Arizona laughed. "I kinda don't have one." Callie chuckled. "But your brain doesn't know that so we are going to make it think I'm massaging your leg." Arizona sat up. "What?" Callie laughed. "Take this off," she said and pointed at the prosthetic. Arizona took it off after a slight hesitation and then returned in her previous position. "Also take your pajama bottoms off," Callie said as Arizona wondered what was about to happen.

"Look in the mirror," Callie ordered. She grabbed a baby oil and poured it on her hands. She placed her hands on Arizona's right thigh above her knee. "This is just a start," Callie said and begin to massage it. Arizona couldn't help but moan under the feel of Callie's strong but soft hands. She ran her hands lower and Arizona's breath hitched. She kept looking at the mirror pretending that was her left leg and it kind of worked. The lower Callie got the less pain she felt and she started to feel like it actually was her left leg Callie was massaging. She sighed softly and closed her eyes just enjoying the feeling. She kept holding the mirror but she wasn't looking at it anymore. Callie smiled to herself when she noticed the mirror was slipping from Arizona's hands and held it steady so it wouldn't fall down. Arizona's eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and even. Callie took the mirror back to it's place and pulled the pajama bottoms over Arizona's legs getting a few mumbles she didn't understand. She layed down and pulled covers over both of them. Arizona took Callie's hand and turned to her side pulling Callie closer. Only minutes later they were both fast asleep.


	34. Chapter 33

A/N: I watched the Grey's episode today where Callie is just pregnant and they have the whole extra special vagina vote talk and I love how sassy she got without coffee haha.

* * *

Callie could feel piercing blue eyes watching her intensely. She tried to get back into her dreamland but it wasn't working. "Stop staring," she mumbled and burried her face in the pillow. "You were calling my name," Arizona said amused. Callie opened one eyes and groaned at the light. "What?" Arizona laughed and snuggled closer. "What were you dreaming?" Callie thought about it for a second and then laughed. "You were chasing a chicken and then a fox appeared and started chasing it and you were screaming and then the fox ate the chicken." Arizona frowned. "Well that wasn't very nice." Callie softly kissed Arizona's pout. "It was interesting. Now about that birthday of yours coming soon." Arizona groaned. "No surprise parties." Callie shook her head. "No surprise parties," she repeated.

"How about 20 people?" Callie asked. She was already making plans for Arizona's birthday. "As long as all of them are my friends." Arizona really didn't want a party but the look on Callie's face while she was planning on was filled with excitement and happiness. She just couldn't say no. "Kids?" Callie was making a list. "They can stay with us we just have to get them to bed at some point at night and be a bit more quiet." Callie nodded and wrote something down. "It's gonna be perfect," Callie said with enthusiasm. Arizona rolled her eyes but still smiled. "Just don't go overboard with it."

Callie hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. Arizona was colouring with Sofia and Aaron. "Arizona," Callie said softly. She was trying not to show too many emotions but was failing. "What?" Arizona asked oblivious to Callie's tone of voice. She laughed softly when Aaron ran out of patience and just coloured a whole page. Callie's heart was breaking when she thought about what she was about to say. "Can we talk? In the bedroom?" This was the first one Arizona looked up and she noticed distress and sadness in Callie's expression. "What's wrong?" Arizona asked. Callie stood up and walked towards the bedroom giving a silent hint to follow her.

Arizona closed the door behind her. "What's going on?" Now panic was heard in her own voice too. "That was a social worker on the phone," Callie said slowly and quietly. Arizona's breath hitched. That meant two things. She was either just checking on Aaron or she found another family for him. And the look in Callie's eyes told her it wasn't just a check up. "No," Arizona chocked out while shaking her head. "She said they found a nice family that would consider adopting him as soon as possible." Arizona let tears fall. "But she belongs here. They can't just take him away. What if they change their mind huh?" Callie was staying calm for both them. "Arizona when we got into this you and I both knew it was just temporary," Callie said softly. "I don't want this to be temporary. I want him forever. It felt so natural with him being here." Arizona took a deep breath. "They can't just take him away," she repeated as tears fell harder down her cheeks.

Callie reached out to take Arizona's hand but she turned around slipping her hand out of reach . "Where do you think you're going?" Callie asked and followed her out of the room. "I just.. I need a minute. Alone." Callie stopped walking and sighed. Arizona left the apartment sighing deeply. She should say goodbye to Aaron but instead she was running away from that happening. She knocked well banged loudly on Teddy's door. "I'm coming," was Arizona able to hear from the other side. And when the door opened Arizona didn't know what to do. Teddy noticed blue watery eyes. "What happened?" Teddy asked concerned as she pulled Arizona in her apartment.

"They're taking him away. They're taking my baby away," Arizona sobbed out and started crying hard. "What?" Teddy asked confused. "Aaron. They... They found a f-family for him." Teddy didn't know what to do. Arizona was sitting on her couch and sobbing hard. She was nearly hyperventilating. "Arizona calm down. Just breathe." She was rubbing Arizona's back trying to make her relax just enough for Arizona to catch her breath. "Have you ever talked to Callie about wanting to adopt him?" Teddy's voice was much calmer but it did nothing to help Arizona. "No. Because I thought by the time that conversation would come by they wouldn't have a family for him," Arizona said whiping her tears away. "It's not too late you know," Teddy said emplying for Arizona to go back to her apartment and talk with Callie.

"I don't know Teddy. I kinda stormed off so going back right now isn't the best idea ever." Teddy groaned. "I'm not getting inbetween you and Callie. You need to talk to her more. Like you do with me. And you need to tell her that you told your shrink to well you know back off in not such a nice way." Arizona sighed and stood up. "You're not helping me Theodora. I'm gonna go." Teddy hoped she would return in her apartment but knowing Arizona that wasn't going to happen. "Be save okay." Arizona nodded and left Teddy's apartment.

"Hey Mark," Arizona said softly as she wrapped the coat around her more. She stood in front of Mark's grave. "I haven't been her in a while. Sorry I missed your birthday. I'm pretty sure Lexie gave you a nice birthday sex," she said laughing to herself. "I miss you. We all do. I think it would be easier with you around." She placed a bouqet of flowers down and sighed. "I kinda need an advice on something but you can't answer can you?" Arizona paused for a second. "I hope you met my brother up there. I'm sure he would enjoy your sex jokes. And take care of Lexie. Don't screw it up this time," Arizona warned and then sighed to herself. "I'm going crazy."

Callie paced around the apartment as she waited for the other person to answer the phone. "Yeah?" Callie stopped pacing to compose herself. "Have you seen Arizona? Because I can't find her anywhere." Her eyes wondered towards Aaron who had no idea what was going on but he was happy. "She was here but that was 3 hours ago." Callie groaned and started pacing again."She left her phone at home so I can't reach her. I called the hospital and she's not there either and I also contacted every other emergency room in Seattle in case something happened but no one knows where she is. I'm so close to calling the police but I don't wanna come out paranoid or like I don't trust her because I do but I'm worried. What should I do Teddy?" Callie rented and the last part came out as a whining whisper.

Teddy grabbed her purse and keys. "Give me a minute I'll be right there." With that she hung up and ran up the stairs not bothering to wait for an elevator. She didn't knock she, just entered Callie's apartment. "I'm here. You can go and search for Arizona. Sofia, Aaron and I will have a blast." Callie smiled gratefully at Teddy and grabbed her coat and keys. "If Arizona comes home, call me." And with that Callie ran down the stairs even if it was 5 levels. She walked to her car and sat inside. Just before she started an engine she noticed a folded paper on the seat.

_Hi,  
if you're reading this I'm not back yet. I'm sorry if I got you worried I just needed some time for myself. Meet me on the Grey Sloan Memorial roof if you want.  
I love you,  
Arizona_

Callie breathed a sigh of relief and started her car. She drove to the hospital even if it was right across the street and parked her car. "Hey isn't this your day off?" Cristina asked her once she noticed Callie walk in. "I saw Robbins before but she told me not to tell anyone," Alex added. Callie ignored both of them and pressed the elevator button to get on the roof. "Are you two gonna bump uglies on the top of Grey Sloan Memorial?" Cristina asked ignoring Callie's silent message to leave her alone. "Because Mark would love that," she added.

Callie screamed finally inside of her head when the elevator arrived. She stepped in thankfully alone and made her way up. The elevator opened and Callie walked out in the cold air. Arizona was sitting on the blanket that was covering the ground. Her head was leaned against the short wall and her eyes was closed. Wind was ruffling her blonde curls everywhere. Callie smiled at the sight in front of her. She made her way towards Arizona and sat down next to her. She made sure her steps weren't too quiet so she wouldn't startle Arizona.

"You need to not walk away every time something bad happens," Callie whispered. Arizona leaned her head against Callie's shoulder. "I don't want him to go. Ever." Callie sighed and looked at Arizona making sure she was looking at her too. "I know that. I knew it for quite a while but you should just tell me." Arizona swollowed the lump in her throat. "Callie our marriage isn't the same as it was before and maybe it never will be and throwing another child when I didn't want one in the first place is kind of a big deal," Arizona rambled but got stopped by a finger on her lips. "I know. But he started to become a part of our family and I don't want him to go either." The wind got stronger making Callie pull Arizona closer to her body.

"Would you to adopt him with me if I'd tell you sooner?" Arizona asked so quietly Callie almost missed it. "Very likely," Callie answered. Arizona burried her face in Callie's neck and let some tears fall. "It's too late now isn't it?" she whispered. Callie sighed. "I talked to the social worker and she said he's good to stay for a few more days but that's all. I didn't mention that we would like to adopt him because that's a huge bomb to throw at. It felt like she was expecting me to say it though," Callie answered.

After a few minutes of complete silence and the wind getting stronger Callie spoke again. "Why don't we go back to the apartment? Teddy's with Aaron and Sofia but she has to go to work soon." Arizona nodded with a deep sigh. Callie stood up and helped her stood up too. They made their way down, their hands never seperating. "Troubles in lesbo land?" Cristina asked once they left the elevator. "Don't you have any hearts to cut Yang?" Callie snapped back. "Touché," Cristina replied and walked away. Arizona laughed slightly.

"Oh hey thank god you're okay I just got paged so I have to go," Teddy said as she rushed through the apartment. "THANKS," Arizona yelled after her but she wasn't sure if Teddy could hear her. "Mommy," Sofia said and pointed at the block castle she and Aaron built. "Woah this is huge. Did Teddy help you?" Sofia shook her head proudly. "Are you lying?" Arizona asked teasingly and tickled Sofia's stomach. "No," she replied giggling loudly. Arizona turned to Aaron. "Is Sofia lying?" Aaron looked like he was in a big dilemma. He kept looking between Sofia and Arizona. "Hey it's okay. Either way it's a very beautiful castle," Arizona added noticing how uncomfortable he was getting. Aaron nodded and smiled.

"What are we gonna do?" Arizona whispered once they were settled in bed. Callie still had her night light turned on. She looked at Arizona but didn't say anything. "I don't want to make him feel like we didn't want him. He had enough crap from his father." Callie turned on her side and ran her fingers along Arizona's cheek. "We made him feel more loved than he ever felt in his short life," Callie replied trying to make Arizona feel better about this situation even if she wasn't happy herself. She needed to be strong. "What are we gonna do with his little bed and all the clothes and toys?" Callie sighed. "We can donate them," she whispered. "Or we can keep it," Arizona replied quietly. "What are we goingto do with it?" Callie asked through a sigh. She was all for keeping Aaron but it was too late now. "Let's have more kids," Arizona replied firmly. Callie's eyes widened and whatever exhaustion she had before left her body.

"What?" She wanted to hear Arizona say that again. "Let's have more kids," Arizona repeated this time her voice wasn't so sure. Callie bit her lip. "I can't." Arizona rolled over so she was really close to Callie. "What? Weren't you all let's have babies?" Callie sighed. "I can't have kids anymore," she whispered. "Addison told me that awhile ago. She said there's a high chance of the baby not surviving for more than a month in my uterus after the trauma that happened during and after car accident." Arizona closed her eyes and took that in. "How come no one told me that after the surgery?" Callie shrugged. "They were probably too focused on my and Sofia's recovery to think about that." Arizona burried her face in Callie's shoulder. "We can adopt. I mean look at Zola she's adorable," Callie said trying to ease the tension. Arizona looked at Callie. She looked like she was poudering something really hard.

"Or I can carry a baby." Callie thought she was hearing things. Arizona a person who she nearly lost because she wanted kids and Arizona didn't. She wanted more kids with Arizona but it was never the right time. After the plane crash she practically erased that thought out of her mind. "Calliope," Arizona said for the third time trying to get her attention. "Huh?" Callie mumbled snapping out of her thoughts. "I'm serious." Callie stared into Arizona's baby blue eyes searching for something that would tell her to not agree but all she found was love, honesty and a little bit of pain. "I don't know," Callie replied sighing. "I know what you're thinking. I can do this. I promised you 10 kids and well we might not get to 10 but I want Sofia to have some siblings before it's too late." Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and kissed her head. "Let's just sleep over and we'll talk more tommorow okay?" Arizona wasn't exactly thrilled about the answer but at least it wasn't a no. "Okay." Callie turned off the night light and cuddled closer to Arizona.

While the room was quickly filled with Arizona's soft snores Callie couldn't fall asleep with the thought of Arizona carrying their baby. Arizona loved Sofia. She was her mommy and there was no doubt about the love they had for eachother but Sofia wasn't planned. And Aaron was a nice edition to a family even if it was just for a short time. But if they ever had another baby it would be 100% theirs. Callie sighed and inhaled Arizona's shampoo. It used to calm her and it looked like it still had that power because very soon Callie was also asleep.


	35. Chapter 34

A/N: Confession time I'm super afraid of what season 10 will do to Calzona. Also Sara has been on set a lot and Jessica not so much and I really don't want my otp break up.

* * *

"Did you pack everything?" Callie asked Arizona who was sitting on Aaron's bed and holding his stuffed lion. She had a red bag in a shape of a car in front of her and it was filled with Aaron's favorite clothes and some toys. "I guess," Arizona whispered. Callie knelt down in front of her placing her hands on either side of her thighs. "Whatever happens it's for the best." Arizona nodded and leaned forward literally falling in Callie's embrace. Callie ended up sitting on the floor with Arizona on her lap but laughing slightly. They had one less day well half of a day with Aaron and they're taking him and Sofia in a theme park. They had Aaron things prepared because the social worker is picking him up when they get back home.

"Do you have everything packed?" Arizona asked changing the subject. Callie nodded. "Snacks, water, juice, extra clothes and a blanket." Arizona sighed. "At least we get to have some fun with him before he leaves right?" Callie smiled sadly but nodded. "Yes. And then I have to send invitations for your birthday to your parents and my dad. Also Aria's coming." Arizona arched her eyebrows. "How come I haven't met your sister until now?" Callie gently pushed Arizona off her body and stood up. "I don't really know. I guess she was busy doing her own thing and never really had a wish to meet you. We're not as close as you and Tim were."

"Are you ready to go?" Callie called out once they were all sititng in the car. "Yes," Sofia and Aaron screamed oblivious to the fact that just in few hours they'll probably never see eachother again. Arizona breathed a shaky breath and then felt Callie's hand on her thigh. She placed her hand over Callie's and laced their fingers together. Arizona looked at Callie who noticed her staring and gazed at her just enough to shot her a smile before focusing back on the road. They drove for an hour and a half and the trip would be a lot harder if it wasn't for the TV in the back of the car where cartoons were playing. Arizona and Callie were listening to iPod. There was a playlist 'Calzona' that Teddy insisted on making and it was filled with love and happy songs.

"Woah," Arizona whispered as she looked around. "This is huge." Callie smiled proudly holding onto Aaron's hand while Sofia was running in front of them. "Faster," she whined. "Arizona took her hand which slowed her down. "The park won't go away we have a few hours to spend them here," Arizona said and took Callie's hand with her free hand. She needed some sort of contact with her because it was a way of telling her that everything will be okay. "Choo choo," Aaron said pointing at a train that was driving young kids around. "Wanna go there alone?" Callie asked. Aaron's eyes went wide with excitement and Sofia grabbed his hand dragging him towards the train.

"Woah baby girl we need to buy a ticket first," Arizona said and quickly bought two tickets. Normally she would go with Sofia but since she was with Aaron she somehow wasn't worried about them going alone. Once the train stopped they sat them in and buckled their belt just in case. "Have fun," Callie said with a smile. Aaron stumped his feet on the bottom of the train while Sofia was clapping.

"They look so cute," Arizona said with a smile on her face. For just a few hours they were going to forget everything and have fun. "Mhm. Sofia's all about her new friend Ron. Apparently she told Cristina she would choose him over a heart surgery and she went nuts. She tried to sneak her in the OR the other day but Derek saw them." Arizona laughed. "I'm pretty sure Sofia's first surgery is going to be a heart transplant with great Cristina Yang," They both laughed softly. Callie stepped behind Arizona and wrapped her arms around her waiste while resting her chin on Arizona's shoulder. Arizona leaned back and smiled to herself. "MAMA, MOMMY" Sofia yelled waving with both hands. Aaron waved too but quickly went back on focusing on where they were going.

"Where do you wann go now?" Arizona asked passing some water to Sofia while Callie was zipping up the jacket on Aaron. "Choo choo," Aaron said. "You were just there. What about that ride?" Callie said pointing at a ride that was meant for kids with parents. Sofia and Aaron shrugged. They got on the ride and while it was mostly boring for Callie and Arizona the kids were screaming everytime it turned around a little and everytime the speed increased. "I wasn't joking what I said a few days ago," Arizona said quietly. Callie looked at her puzzled before her mind caught on and her eyes widened. "Oh you mean that. You know when I said we'll talk about it later I didn't exactly mean while in a theme park but we can talk about it later when we get back home."

Arizona just sighed knowing she won't want to talk about anything once they get back home because it meant Aaron being taken away. Once they were back on the ground Sofia pointed at a huge huge teddy bear. "Mommy please," she said giving Arizona her best puppy eyes. Arizona couldn't say no even if she wanted to. Arizona smirked and stepped forward. "Howdie pretty lady," a young man said and raised his hat before putting it back down. Arizona payed for 5 tries. She had to hit at least 3 water balloons with 5 darts. Arizona had to use only 3 darts as she smirked proudly to herself. "Which one would it be miss?" Arizona smiled. "That huge teddy bear." The man passed it to her and gave her a cheeky smile. "Have a nice day pretty lady."

"He was flirting with you," Callie said with her hands crossed over her chest. "Well it did give me a discount even though I think he didn't think I knew." Arizona passed a huge teddy bear to Callie. Sofia smiled and hugged Arizona's legs tightly. "Fank you." Arizona leaned down and pressed a kiss on Sofia's head. "You're very welcome baby girl." Aaron tugged on Callie's coat and pointed towards a guy who was doing some tricks. Callie shrugged. "Why not?"

They stopped in front of a magician. He smiled at Aaron and put a package of cards in front of him. "Pick one young man." Aaron looked at Arizona who nodded at him letting him know it's okay. Aaron reached out and pointed at a random card. "Take it and don't show it to anyone," magician said as he mixed the rest of the cards. "Now, I have two sets of cards in my hand and there's only card similiar to the on you're holding." He randomly pulled out a card and showed it to Aaron. "Is that the one young man?" Aaron looked at the card he was holding and then looked at the card magician was showing him. He smiled and nodded excitedly before showing his card to everyone. The magician took the card away and mixed it between the rest. "Thank you for your help and I hope you have a great day."

"Are you guys hungry?" Callie asked when they reached the station where they sold corn. Since Aaron and Sofia never ate corn in that way before they nodded excitedly. Callie bought 4 corns and gave each one. They sat on the bench and just enjoyed the view. It might be windy but there was enough sun to keep them warm. Arizona watched the big scary rides with a smirk on her face. "Wanna go there?" Callie asked curiously. "Mmm maybe," Arizona replied as she looked at Sofia and Aaron who's mouths were covered with corn. "Maybe later because I don't think it's a good idea to put them on a big ride after food," Callie said as they watched kids eat.

The day went by perfectly. Everyone was enjoying it and not once have Sofia and Aaron fussed or complained. They were really tired though because they fell asleep the second they were placed in a car. Arizona lingered by the back car door just a little longer. Callie gently tugged on her hand. "We have to go," she whispered. Arizona sat in the car and leaned her head against the window. This was it. The last car ride with Aaron. The last happy moment with Aaron. She cleared her throat trying to fight her emotions. She felt Callie's hand on hers and gave her a light squeeze. Arizona smiled at the song that was playing on the radio and turned it on a little bit louder.

"We danced to that song on our first date," Callie said smiling. "Mhm. I can't believe I nearly passed on you cooking your famous chicken piccata to me and then dancing with me," Arizona said smiling at the memory. "I can't believe you attacked me in a dirty bar bathroom while I had mascara running down my cheeks," Callie said with a playful smirk on her lips. "I didn't attack you. I was just dying to meet THE Callie Torres everyone was talking about." Callie laughed softly. "So did I meet your expectations on the great Callie Torres?" she asked looking at Arizona just for a second. "Uhm no." A frown appeared on Callie's lips. "It was even better," Arizona added and the rest of the ride went by quietly except for the radio playing soflty.

They got into the apartment and they all sat silently on the couch. Sofia and Aaron watching TV while Arizona and Callie were waiting for that knock on the door. Arizona sighed and grabbed her laptop to think about something else. She still had the house on one of the tabs that even Callie secretly started to like. Arizona's eyes layed on Callie who was intensly watching what she wanted to google making her feel insecure. "Uhm Callie can you look at the kids instead?" Callie furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?" Arizona sighed. "Just do it please." Callie turned on the other side and layed down so her feet were by Arizona's side.

Arizona got lost in her computer until tne knock interrupted her. She looked at Callie and suddenly panic started rising in her chest. She snapped her laptop and placed it on the coffee table. "I'll get it," Callie whispered. Callie took a few deep breaths. She opened the door. "Hi. I hope I didn't interrupt anything I'm just here to pick Aaron up." Aaron looked up at the mention of his name. "Where?" he asked quietly. His voice was soft and so vulnarble that Arizona had to close her eyes to stop tears from falling. "Come in," Callie said politely and gave social worker a weak smile.

Callie got on her knees in front of Aaron and placed her hand on her cheek stroking it softly. "You're just going on vacation," she lied and hoped Aaron wouldn't hate her. "NO!" Sofia yelled. She threw herself at Aaron and held onto his hand. "My Ron." Arizona stood up and walked into her bedroom. Callie knew she was mostly likely going to break down in there. She sighed and faught her own tears. She walked into Sofia's room and grabbed Aaron's bag.

She stood there for a few minutes searching for some strengh to let him go. Callie grabbed Aaron's jacket and went in living room where Sofia was still clutching tightly on Aaron. "Sofia you need to let go of Ron," Callie said soflty. Sofia shook her head. "My Ron," she said again. Aaron looked around scared. He probably remembered the social worker from before and it never brought any good memories. "You no love me?" he asked on the verge of tears. It took everything in Callie to not break down in front of him. Callie hugged him really tight and kissed his cheeks and forehead and nose before hugging him again. "I love you okay little guy. And Ari loves you too, very much. And so does Sofia. Right baby girl?" Sofia nodded and smiled proudly.

The social worker took Aaron's bag while Callie zipped up Aaron's jacket. Sofia was throwing a temper tantrum and was still holding Aaron's hand. "Come on honey. Let Aaron go," Callie said pulling her daughter back gently. "No," she whined and tried to ran to him. Callie picked her up which made Sofia kick and punch in the air and she hit Callie's leg a few times while kicking. The social worker took Aaron's hand. He wasn't crying though his eyes were filled with tears. He looked afraid and upset. "My Ron," Sofia said as she kept fighting Callie. The apartment door closed and Sofia stoped fighting now she was just crying. It broke Callie's heart. She finally let tears fall as she sat down on the couch with Sofia on her lap.

Callie reached towards the coffee table and grabbed her phone. She dialled Teddy's number. "Hey Teds," she managed to say. Teddy knew about the situation. "Hey you okay?" Teddy asked. "Uhm I don't know. Would you mind taking Sofia for the night?" She could hear people talking in the back. "Sorry am I interrupting you?" Teddy laughed slightly. "No. I'm actually having a cardio night with Cristina and Erica." Callie gasped. "Yang and Hahn in one room?" Teddy laughed again. "Yes. You can drop her off I don't mind."

Callie took Sofia's hand and some juice and walked downstairs. "Godma Cris," Sofia said finally smiling once the door opened. "Oh hey crack baby," Cristina said and lifted Sofia in her arms. "Nu-uh you don't get to crack baby her," Callie warned and walked in. "Teddy here are her juices. I have to go. Arizona locked herself in the bedroom and there's a situation." Teddy nodded. Callie looked at what they were watching on TV. "I kinda regret bringing my daughter here." Cristina sat down with Sofia in her lap as they shared popcorn. "We have a surgery tommorow so we're... preparing," Erica said awkwardly. "If you have any problems call me and please don't stay up pass her bed time like last time." Teddy shrugged. "She enjoys spending time with cool aunt Teddy right Sof?" Sofia nodded and stuffed her mouth with popcorn. Callie leaned down and kissed her forehead and then looked at Cristina who was pointing at her cheek. "Please mommy," she said mocking a baby voice. Callie slapped the back of her head. "Geez I should call child protection service," Cristina mumbled under her breathe.

Callie knocked on the bedroom door. "Arizona," she called out soflty. The door opened and Callie arched her eyebrows at how fast it happened. Her eyes bulged when she opened the door. "W-what is going on?" Arizona way laying on the bed wearing barely anything. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying but she still looked really beautiful. "Make me forget," Arizona whispered. "What?" Callie's brain just didn't seem to function. "Make me forget." This time Arizona's voice was just a little louder. "Uhmm." Arizona's hand reached out and Callie took it. Arizona pulled her closer. "Please." That's all it took for Callie to take Arizona's lips in her own while taking her sweatshirt off.


	36. Chapter 35

A/N: I didn't update yesterday because I literally just finished this chapter. Anyway Jessica was seen on the Grey's set wearing her Calzona necklace so maybe they didn't break up although Sara was doing a scene on a location and she wasn't wearing her necklace. Guess we're gonna have to wait and see since Shonda was mad about people who spread a few pictures around and refuses to give any other detail.

* * *

Callie walked through the halls of Grey Sloan Memorial. For some reason everything seemed off. Sofia didn't like to talk anymore because Aaron was gone. Callie wasn't sure about the birthday party anymore. "Hey Torres do you think bringing Sofia in the OR would cheer her up?" Cristina asked. "You're not doing that." Cristina sighed. "Don't you want your kid happy?" Callie just shook her head and walked in the other direction. Cristina followed her. "Yang you have no buisness doing in the orthopedic department," Miranda's voice said in the back. "Thanks," Callie said and smiled. "I actually need you to come with me." Miranda's voice was calm but there was something more behind it. Callie followed Miranda confused and they ended in the ER.

"The kids were eating peanuts and she ate one and this happened," the nurse from day care said freaked out. Callie grabbed the curtain to see her daughter with a rash on her face and she was breathing hard. "Aw baby girl," Callie said taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze. "Page Karev," Callie ordered. "But we already paged Robbins," the nurse replied. "Well then unpage her. I don't need her to freak out over this so just tell her it was a mistake." The nurse walked away as the intern tried to draw blood out of Sofia's arm. Callie pushed the intern away. "I don't trust you enough." The intern walked away embarrassed. Sofia was sobbing. Her throat felt swollen and her face itched and she was really scared. "It's just gonna hurt for a second." Callie shot her daughter the best smile she could offer and draw her blood. Sofia wriggled and cried louder.

Alex appeared second later and started examinating Sofia. "Doctor Torres I need you to stop acting like a doctor and just be a parent," he warned when she noticed Callie had her hands everywhere he should have. "It's just an allergy reaction. I'm gonna give her something for the rash and her breathing but it will most likely make her fall asleep which is okay." Callie nodded and stroked Sofia's hair that were sticking to her forehead. "Calliope Iphegenia Torres when were you going to tell me that our daughter is laying on the ER table and not page me?" Arizona yelled out furious. Callie's eyes widened. "Ehm later?" Callie replied not looking from Sofia. Arizona groaned and walked closer taking Sofia's other hand.

"I'm not fragile you know? I'm not gonna break down every second so you can treat me like a normal person." Callie sighed. She was really holding back from Arizona and it didn't go by unnoticed. "I'm sorry I just..I'm sorry." Arizona sighed. "Can we at least tell the social worker that we would consider adopting him? Just in case?" Arizona asked softly while rubbing her thumb over Sofia's hand. She looked a lot better now though the rash was still there and her breathing was still slightly shallow. "We can do that," Callie replied sadly. What upset her the most is that Sofia asked them if she got Aaron in trouble and he had to go because of her. Alex came back and gave Sofia a shot that would make her feel better. "Has this ever happened before?" Arizona shook her head. "We never fed her with peanuts before." Alex nodded and wrote something down. "Just pick this up after you're done with your shift which is now." Arizona shook her head.

"I still have that surgery." Alex shrugged. "Well you don't anymore. Once the rash dissapears you're free to take her home." Arizona groaned. "How come she doesn't have to take a day off?" Arizona asked pointing at Callie. "Uhm busy day? Lots of broken bones?" Arizona let out a frustrated breath. "I hate you right now. Like really hate you. I'm fine okay you don't have to treat me like I'm mental." Callie bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. "It's okay honey," she told her. Arizona suddenly had a goofy grin on her lips. "What?" Callie asked confused. "Nothing. Just... Nothing," she replied the smile still on her lips. Callie wasn't sure whether to be worried or feel reliefed. "You called me honey. You haven't called me that in a long time," Arizona said almost shyly. Callie smiled and placed her other hand over Arizona's.

"Want to spend the day with mommy?" Arizona said to Sofia who was sitting up. Sofia just shrugged. "Come on baby girl. We can play doctor again." Sofia just raised her arms and Arizona lifted her in her arms. "I promise you that will always stay with us okay. They can't take you away. And Ron's probably having fun right now." Arizona tried to cheer Sofia but nothing was working. The little girl leaned her head against Arizona's shoulder and held tightly onto her. She was being clingy and Arizona was afraid Sofia would think they're gonna take her away too. "Hey before you go if she starts expiriencing shortness of breaths give her this and if it doesn't help bring her back in," Erica said and passed Arizona a box with medicine. "Say thank you Sof." Sofia just hid her face making Arizona sigh.

"Wait up," Callie yelled after them. "Would you mind going to the store?" Arizona shook her head. Callie passed her a list. "Oh making your chicken piccata I see," Arizona said with a smirk. Callie leaned down and placed a kiss on Sofia's head before placing a chaste kiss on Arizona's lips. "I'll come home as soon as possible." Arizona nodded and Sofia blew her a kiss. "You're just the cutest thing ever aren't you?" Callie said kissing Sofia's chubby little cheek. "She feels a little warm." Arizona sighed. "Yeah. I'm gonna go. She threw a temper tantrum earlier so I want to get her home as soon as possible." Callie nodded and kissed Arizona's cheek.

Arizona was trying to feed Sofia with medicine Alex gave her that would stop the fever and whatever else was going on in Sofia's little body. "Come on baby girl it's going to make you feel bettter." After some struggling she managed to get Sofia to swallow the fluid on the spoon. Arizona sighed. "Why don't we do something nice for mama huh?" Sofia looked at Arizona her hands wrapped around the end of Arizona's t-shirt. "We can make her lunch." Sofia nodded and sighed. Arizona put her down so she was standing on the ground.

Arizona made something light and easy because she knew Callie would be making chicken piccata later. "Why don't we watch a movie?" Arizona asked and brushed Sofia's hair from her face. "Okay," Sofia said with a small smile. She raised her hands and Arizona lifted her up. She suddenly liked to be held a lot. Arizona placed Sofia on the couch and put a DVD in the DVD player. She settled on the couch and Sofia crawled on her lap. Arizona sat up so that way Sofia's head was slightly raised and was able to watch TV without a problem.

Callie sneaked out of work as soon as possible. She felt bad that Alex made Arizona go home with a fussy toddler while she got to stay and operate. She opened the door once she noticed it was unlocked. She smiled brightly when she saw Arizona and Sofia asleep on the couch."That will give me some time to take a shower and start on dinner," Callie whispered to herself.

Arizona got woken up by someone singing in the kitchen and the smell of amazing food being cooked. She let out a groan and tried to stretch her muscles. She looked around and Sofia wasn't asleep with her anymore. Arizona sat up and smiled at Callie who was in her own world with earphones in her ears. Sofia was sitting on the counter and watching her mama dance. Something she definitely learned from Arizona was observing people. Both her and Arizona liked to take their time to watch other people. Especially the ones close to them.

"I can feel both of you watching me," Callie said with a smirk playing on her lips. Arizona smiled and stood up. Sofia let out a giggle. Callie took out her earphones as Arizona walked closer to her. "Did you enjoy your nap?" Callie asked placing a kiss on her cheek. "I would enjoy it much more if I came home from a long surgery but it was okay." There was a playful tone in Arizona's voice so Callie knew she was half joking and half serious. "I actually have something to tell you," Callie said seriously making Arizona slightly nervous.

"Oh, uh okay?" Callie gave her a smile showing that it's nothing bad. "I talked to Nicole the social worker. She said Aaron's doing well and well I said about our idea of adopting him and she said it might be too late but she doesn't really know anything." Arizona sighed. "Well at least we know he's okay right?" she asked trying to be positive. Callie nodded. "Well your birthday is in 3 days so that's what we have to worry about." Arizona made a face. "It's not a surprise party when you know it's gonna happen," Callie warned. "I know it's just.. Is it really necessary?" Arizona asked with a long sigh. "Yes," Callie replied firmly. "You can't change my mind plus it will be more like a get together."

Arizona leaned towards Sofia and whiped the sauce that was all over her face. "Sof do you want us to read you Harry Potter tonight? We haven't done that in a while." Sofia shook her head. "No Ron." She refused to listen to the story in case Ron would miss a chapter. Arizona sighed. "Well me and Meredith were walking down the hall and someone yelled Medusa and Nazi 2.0 are coming," Callie said trying to lighten up the mood. Arizona let out a small laugh. "I caught Alex and Jo in the on call room," Arizona said while making a face. "Yikes," she added. Callie laughed which caused Sofia to giggle even if she didn't know what they were talking about.

Callie was giving Sofia a bath while Arizona was cleaning up the living room and kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Arizona answered it with a sigh. "Oh hey Teddy." She looked like she was freaking out. "Ok I need your lesbian expert advice." Arizona arched her eyebrows. "Was that suppose to hurt my feelings or give my ego a boost?" Teddy laughed. "I just.. I went back to the whole online dating thing and I talked to someone. They were really sweet and nice and not pretending to like long walks on the beach." She stopped there but it didn't seem like she was done. "And?" Arizona encouraged. "She's a woman. And she wants to meet up. Now tell me something that will relax me." Arizona grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses and brought them to the couch.

She sat down and poured whine in the glasses. "When is she meeting you?" Arizona wanted to start with basic questions. "Well she's in Seattle next week so sometime next week." Arizona nodded. "So she's not from Seattle then?" Teddy took a big sip of her whine and shook her head. "She's from Bellevue." Arizona thought about it while drinking her own wine. "That's still in Washington plus it's hot there so the chances that she's build and has a nice tan are very high." And in that moment Callie walked in with Sofia in her arms who was wrapped in a pink towel. "I heard that," Callie said. Usually she would laugh about it but since the cheating you could never be too sure. "I'm just saying. No one can be as beautiful as you Calliope." Callie froze at the mention of her long name. It's been so long and it still rolled so perfectly from Arizona's mouth that it made her heart skip a beat.

"Anyway what does she do?" Arizona asked changing her focus back on Teddy. "She's a lawyer." Arizona smirked slightly. "What are you two talking about anyway?" Callie asked as she heated a glass of milk for Sofia. "Teddy has a date with a woman and she's freaking out." Arizona explained and continued. "Did she send you any pictures?" Teddy nodded and showed Arizona some pictures on her phone. "Not too shabby Theodora. Didn't know you had it in you." Teddy rolled her eyes. "You still didn't really tell me anything. Do I say yes? What happens if she wants to kiss me? And what if I won't even like her physically?"

Arizona sighed. "Does she know you've never been with a woman before?" Teddy nodded and poured herself another glass of whine. "Well I'm sure she would understand if you won't be attractive to her and if you don't realize that until the kiss well you're kinda put in an awkward position but just go with the flow. You haven't been on a date since Henry and you deserve to be happy so you go girl. By the way I totally knew you had a thing for the other sex when you kissed me." Teddy's eyes widened and looked at Callie. "I already know," Callie replied laughing slightly. "Well I guess I'll say yes but if it ends badly you owe me." Arizona nodded and clapped her hands before hugging Teddy. "I'm happy for you." Teddy let out a groan.

"Who knew Teddy would ever battle for our team after Owen, her online dating and Henry," Arizona asked more herself than Callie once they were settled in bed. Callie laughed. "You said that for the fourth time since Teddy left." Arizona turned on her side and looked at Callie. She reached out and soflty stroked Callie's cheek which made Callie blush slightly. Arizona smiled at the reaction. "What are you thinking about?" Callie asked softly. "I love you," Arizona replied back just as soflty. Callie took a deep audible breath and just stared in Arizona's eyes. She kept staring and it was making Arizona nervous because it wasn't exactly the reply she was waiting for. After what felt like the longest time ever Callie finally spoke. "I love you too." Arizona smiled and kissed the brunette softly.


	37. Chapter 36

A/N: This was written at 1am so I'm really sorry if there are any typos in it. Anyway enjoy the happiness while it lasts ;D

* * *

"Do you have everything prepared?" Callie asked while she was on the phone with Alex. "Yeah dude we just brought the last boxes in." Callie smiled and nodded to herself even though he couldn't see her. "Okay that's great. Thank you." She was working on the surprise for Arizona. "Are you sure this is a good idea? She cried the last time you threw a birthday party Torres." Callie sighed. "Well she knows about this party she just doesn't know some... details." Callie could hear Alex laugh sarcastically in the back which made her roll her eyes. "Ok fine just make sure she doesn't cry." And with that Alex hung up.

Callie picked Sofia up and kissed her cheeks. "Ready to surprise mommy?" Sofia nodded excitedly. Callie was working a night shift so she had the rest of the day off which made it perfect to set the party up and since the weekend was coming it made everything much easier. "First we're gonna pick her up from work," Callie said with a smile on her face as she looked at the apartment and then walked to the door locking it after her. "Do you think she's gonna like the surprise?" Callie asked her daughter while entering the elevator. "Yes," Sofia said firmly. She wasn't really sure what was going on but she loved the word party and surprise. "Good. But you can't tell her." Sofia shook her head. "Promise." Callie smiled and kissed Sofia's cheeks.

Callie walked in the hospital with Sofia on her hip. She slightly bounced her up and down so she wouldn't get bored. "Let's see if mommy has a surgery before we search for her through the whole hospital." She stopped in front of the surgical board. "An intern appy. Nice." Sofia clapped and smiled. "Wanna watch the surgery?" Sofia eagrly nodded. "Surgery," she said. It was one of her new words that Callie had a feeling Cristina taught. Callie checked for the OR number and made her way towards the gallery. There were some interns sitting in the gallery and Owen stood in the back.

"Uhm Torres what is your kid doing here?" he asked. "We came to see mommy on her birthday is that right Sof?" Sofia nodded. "We see mommy." Callie laughed and noticed the red button which meant the intercom was on. She sat down and noticed Arizona was looking at her. Sofia waved her chubby little hand and Callie could see a smile on Arizona's face even when she had a mask on. "So the other day I tried to flirt with her to get me scrub in," an intern said. Callie rolled her eyes. "Oh really? What did you do?" Callie could see a smirk on Owen's lips since those interns didn't know the intercom was on. "I unbottened my shirt. Wore a short skirt. But she wen't all I'm married and you need to start respecting on me." Callie shook her head. She guessed either they didn't notice her yet or they chose to ignore her. "I mean she was married before and she cheated. We all know that story."

Callie glared so hard at the back of the intern's head that there could be smoke coming out of it. "Doctor Smith that is none of your buisness and before you gossip in a gallery make sure the intercom is turned off," Arizona's voice echoed. The intern froze and sat lower in her chair. "You can leave the gallery," Arizona added. The intern left the gallery with her head down and blushed even more when Callie glared at her. Owen laughed and sat down next to Callie. "Isn't this your day off? he asked. "It is but Arizona's having a birthday party and we're here to pick her up is that right Sofia?" Sofia nodded. "Uncle Owen," she said and climbed on his lap. "Are you coming to the party later?" Callie asked. "Wouldn't miss it for a thing," he replied.

"This is the first time that the intern didn't blow the intern appy," Callie said which made all the interns froze in the gallery room. "Yeah it's a surprise really. Last year I was trying to calm the crying intern in the hallway," Owen replied. Sofia whiggled from Owen's lap and was walking around. "Mama blood," she said and pointed at the screen. "Uu we spoke the soon the patient is bleeding," Callie said. "Next year it's gonna be her doing the appy," Owen added. "Good job baby girl. You noticed the bleeder before the intern," Arizona said which made Sofia clap to herself even though she hasn't figured where the voice was coming from. "Sofia a doctor," she said to herself and walked to Callie who pulled her on her lap.

"Mommy," Sofia said while she threw herself in Arizona's arms who caught her just in time. "Well someone's happy." Sofia nodded. "Party." Arizona rolled her eyes. "Mommy's having a party, yes." Arizona leaned over and kissed Callie's cheek. "My car's that way," Callie said and pointed at her car. "Why are we here with a car I mean I can walk across the street just fine." Sofia was about to say something but then placed both of her hands over her mouth. "What was that baby girl?" Arizona asked curious about her actions. "Secret," Sofia replied and hid her face in Arizona's hair. Arizona looked at Callie but she couldn't read any emotions on her face.

They sat in the car, Sofia safely strapped in her chair and Callie started driving. "Uhm Calliope we just passed our apartment." Callie continued to stare through the front window while driving. "We agreed to no surprises." Callie rolled her eyes. "It's not a surprise when you know about it now." Arizona groaned but she couldn't argue with Callie but she did know about it now. Even if it included no details at all. "I still think you should tell me or I might freak out and cry." Callie laughed and shook her head. "It's not going to work now be quiet cause we're almost there." And with that Callie drove past the cute gate and on a driveway. Arizona has seen this house somewhere before.

"Wait is this..?" she asked speechless. "Yes," Callie replied. Arizona got out and unbuckled Sofia. She just stood there. "You coming?" Callie asked with a smirk. "Can we even go in here?" Callie nodded. Arizona was painfully slowly making her way to the door on a little path that ended right in front the stairs that lead to the porch. "Are you sure?" Arizona asked again. She had a bad feeling about this. She noticed a swingset on the porch and it was beautiful. "I'm sure. Now come on." Callie opened the door which made Arizona look at her puzzled but she didn't question anything. They walked inside and Arizona gasped. She's seen the pictures but they didn't do the justice. Callie gently pulled Arizona to the right where the huge living room was. "Surprise," everyone yelled out.

Arizona laughed at how everyone looked at her like she was about to cry. "I'm not gonna cry. This is beautiful wow." Barbara and Daniel were the first to make their way towards their daughter. "Happy birthday sweetie," Barbara said and they both hugged her at the same time. Sofia slided down on the floor and ran to Zola. "Dude you told her it's your house right?" Alex asked not so quietly. Arizona's eyes went wide. "WHAT?" Callie sighed. "Thank you Karev. Anyway you've been staring at this house for weeks on the computer so I bought it. Well we bought it," Callie stated nervously. Arizona smiled and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck and kissed her lips quickly. "This is amazing. Is that the surprise Sof talked about?" Callie nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Damn it I expected a bit more lesbian drama," Cristina said with a beer in her hand.

Callie pulled Arizona's hand and dragged her towards her father and another woman. Arizona never met her before. She looked pretty similiar to Callie except she was skinnier and her hair was shorter. She was dressed a lot fancier than everyone else too. "Arizona meet my sister Aria. Aria this is Arizona." Arizona politely offered her hand to shake it but Aria pulled her in a hug. "Callie has been hiding you long enough." Arizona laughed when Callie smacked Aria's arm. "Now where's that cute niece of mine?" Arizona searched for Sofia through the room with her eyes and she found her by the fire place playing with Zola. "She's by the fireplace with Zola," Arizona answered. Carlos hugged Arizona too and gave her a kiss on cheek which pretty much weirded Callie out. "Happy birthday Arizona," he said and hended Arizona an envelope.

Arizona made an eye contact with Callie who just shrugged. She opened it and gasped. "Wow that's... Wow. I can't take this sir." Callie peeked over Arizona's shoulder and sighed at the amount of money. "Daddy," she started but Carlos interrupted her. "It's your birthday but tehnically this can be used for Sofia's education." Callie rolled her eyes knowing he used Sofia as an excuse. Sofia already had a bank account filled with money her grandparents were sending and also the money Mark, Arizona and Callie saved together. "She's like loaded and she's only 3," Cristina said while passing by the trio. Arizona laughed. "Calliope do I get to see the rest of the house?" Arizona asked.

Callie smiled and took her hand. She lead them through the living room. There were two parts of the living room. One had a fireplace and a bookshelf and it was for relaxing while the other part had TV, a stereo and a karaoke machine. "Okay this is the kitchen," Callie said. Arizona turned around and smiled. "It's beautiful. And fancy." Callie laughed and nodded. "My dream kitchen." Arizona nodded and Callie lead her further. "This is the living room," Callie said and just walked pass. It was a regular dining room so there wasn't more to say. "Study room," Callie said when they entered a room. There was a U couch and a love seat. A desk with a lamp and a TV on the shelf. They exited the room. Callie walked across the hall where the door were already opened. "And the bathroom." It was a regular bathroom but with a massage shower. Arizona smiled excitedly. "It's gorgeous can I see the upstairs now?" Callie laughed at Arizona and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Anything for you." They made their way upstairs, Arizona sliding her hand against the smooth wooden rail. There was a long hallway in front of them on the right and a smaller hallway and a larger empty space with one double doors right in front of them. "That's the master bedroom," Callie said and lead the forward. Arizona opened the door and gasped. She squeled making Callie laugh. The room was light yellow kinda like sunshine which made Arizona happy because it wasn't frowny. A huge bed draw Arizona's attention and she sat down. "Oh my god is this a water bed?" Callie smiled sheepishly. Arizona layed down with her legs still touching the floor. "There's a TV hanging from the ceiling. Oh my god Calliope this must have cost a furtune." Arizona suddenly sat up in realization. "I think it's worth it if we can finally enjoy our lives. It's beautiful and you still have a lot to see." Arizona stood up and walked to the balcony door. She didn't open it she just looked through it. "The view is amazing," she said. Callie smiled. "Yeah and it's close to Derek and it's also not that far from the hospital. Arizona walked to what she assumed was bathroom since the only door to reach it was through the master bedroom. "This is a bathroom right not some batcave for your eyes?" Callie laughed and shook her head.

Arizona opened the door. It indeed was a bathroom. With same light yellow titles and a hot tube. "Oh my god we have a jacuzzi in our bathroom." She couldn't stop smiling. Callie sneaked her hands around Arizona from behind. "So when you have a long day I can light candles around and put your favorite bubbles in it that smell like strawberries," Callie whispered in Arizona's ear making her gulp. "Come one there are still five other rooms. Well six actually if you count another bathroom." They left the master bedroom and Callie lead them down to the long hallway. "There's a lot of rooms here so maybe we can use one for Sofia and then turn one into a playroom and guest room," Callie suggested. Callie opened the door to a light purple room. "Holy crap can we change bedrooms?" Callie laughed. "If you can squeeze your butt in that bed." Arizona's jaw dropped. A pink castle bed that had a slide, a tunnel and a lot of space under the bed. There were also toys in it and some of those Arizona recognized.

"Did you get this toys from our apartment?" Callie nodded. "Karev was really useful today." Arizona laughed. "I wanna see what else do you have?" They exited the room. "Uhm most of other rooms are empty because I didn't know what to do with them," Callie replied sheepishly. "That's okay. We'll just have to figure it out." Callie leaned down and pressed a kiss on the side of her neck. "Let's go outside there's still something you need to use." Arizona jumped slightly careful not to lean too much weight on her prosthetic. "Do we have a pool?" she asked excitedly. "I've always dreamed of having a pool and this house looks like it could have one. I never checked the backyard pictures." Suddenly Arizona wished she would because she couldn't stop asking. "Let's just go downstairs and see."

They walked downstairs slowly. The party was still going on. "Hey guys can you cut the cake we're hungry," Alex said. "And we ate everything else." Callie rolled her eyes. "Just wait for me to show her the backyard and then we can do that." Callie opened the door to the backyard. Arizona was in awe when she noticed there indeed was a swimming pool which was under some sort of cover that could be removed. There was also a a grill, outside door couch and a lot of free space. Arizona also noticed something that made her heart nearly burts from the love. "Is that..?" she asked. Callie smiled widely. "Yes. A chicken coop. It's empty though. It was customly made." Arizona hugged Callie really tight. "I love you. So, so much." Callie hugged her back. "Let's get back inside."

When Callie and Arizona reapeared in the living room Sofia was holding a mic from the karaoke machine and started singing happy birthday with a few mistakes here and there while everyone else joined her. Barbara brought a cake which Sofia and Zola were the most excited about and when they were about to blow the one candle that was in the cake Cristina blew it making everyone glare at her. "I don't have time. I'm on call. You never know when someone's gonna have a heart attack."

Arizona was chatting with Aria and Callie was just sitting next to her enjoying the smile that was on Arizona's voice. The doorbell rang making everyone jump slightly. "Uhm are we expecting someone?" Arizona asked. Callie smiled sheepishly. "Hold that thought." Arizona had mixed feelings about that. "Because she just doesn't listen," she mumbled to herself. Aria laughed. "She always was the stubburn one." Arizona froze. "Oh my god-" Callie was standing there with her hands on Aaron's shoulders and a guilty look on her face. "ARI," Aaron yelled and launched himself to Arizona. She hugged him tight and picked him up. "I missed you so much," Arizona said. "RON," Sofia yelled pushing Arizona away to hug Aaron. Arizona made a face for being pushed away. "That's not fair."

Callie still looked guilty. "What did you?" Arizona asked slowly. "Uhm I ehhm," Callie stuttered. Aria smirked at them. "This is fun." Callie felt everyone's eyes on her which made her think of public speaking and it made her stomach turn. "It's okay, hey whatever you did I'm not gonna be mad," Arizona said taking Callie's hands in hers and pulling her away from all the attention. "I might uhm we..." she mumbled something at the end that Arizona couldn't catch on. "We what?" Arizona tried dragging out. "Adopt him," Callie whispered. Arizona just stood there frozen. It made Callie even more nervous. "It was stupid wasn't it? I knew it. It's just he felt like a part of the family. So the social worker called me and said that she thought about it all along and we still have to go to the court to sing the papers but he's ours until then and well after. I'm really sorry I didn't ask I just thought he would be a great surprise. Please say something it's freaking me out." Arizona crashed her lips onto Callie's too overwhelmed to actually speak.

After a while kids got tired and the guests who were doctors had to go home to catch on sleep so the house slowly got emptied. Arizona couldn't stop smiling even if she was exhausted. Alex and Owen helped move a racing car bed into Sofia's room because they didn't want to sleep with eachother. Aaron had his own room that Callie didn't show. Callie and Arizona took a relaxing bath in jacuzzi. "Did you have a nice time today?" Callie asked once they were laying in the bed both exhausted. Arizona nodded sleepily. "It was the best birthday ever since the one Tim threw me. I was turning 16 and all of my friends had fancy parties so my brother hired a club just for me and we danced and sang and I remember drinking alcohol for the first time but I didn't get drunk it was just a dream come true teenage party. Thank you Calliope." Callie smiled at how Arizona didn't even open her eyes to tell her all that. "You're welcome." After some time Callie thought Arizona fell asleep. "I'm ready," she mumbled. "What?" Callie asked turning to Arizona. "I did a research. I can have your baby." And with that she turned on her side and fell asleep keeping Callie wide awake.


	38. Chapter 37

A/N: It's 1am I really need to stop writing this at time like that haha. I watched the music episode of Grey's Anatomy oh how much I love Sara's voice. Also Grey's have is being filmed a lot on location so yeah really curious about what season 10 will bring us.

* * *

Arizona was standing outside on the balcony. It still didn't feel like this was all hers. Well Callie's and hers. She took a deep breath of fresh cold morning air. Everyone else was still asleep so she had some time for herself. Even after a week of living here she still wasn't used to it. The boys helped them move all the things that were still in the apartment and they decided to sell it. Her parents were going back home today and they wanted a dinner with the girls and kids. She heard the balcony door slide open. "What are you doing out here? It's chilly." Arizona turned around to see Callie wrapped in a blanket. She walked closer and opened her arms. Arizona took that as an invitation and stepped closer. Callie wrapped her arms and a blanket around Arizona. "You're so cold," she whispered when Arizona nuzzled her nose into Callie's warm neck.

"Why don't you get breakfast ready? I have something to do," Arizona said. "Uhm okay. Do I get to know what that something is?" Callie asked curiously. "I will tell you once I come downstairs." Callie nodded and pecked Arizona's lips. "I'll see you downstairs." Arizona smiled and waited for Callie to leave the room. She grabbed her phone and searched for the number she wanted. "Hey Addison," Arizona said. "It's Arizona," she added just in case she didn't know who was calling. "Oh hey. Everything okay?" Arizona took a deep breath. "Yeah it's fine just uhm would you mind coming here for a day?" Arizona realized she just made it sound like either something's terrible wrong or she needs a consult. "Is it a consult for a case?" Addison asked. "Uhm yeah kinda. In a way." Arizona bit her lip. "Ok I'll see what I can do. Can you give me any details?" Arizona took a deep breath. "35 year old female, above knee amputation wants to get pregnant." There was silence over the phone. "Either this case hit very close to home or you're the case," Addison eventually said. "Uhm yeah," Arizona replied through a laugh. "I'm gonna text you when I can get a day off. Until then don't let Callie dream too much if we're gonna do this it's gonna be a long hard process." Arizona nodded to herself. "Got it. Thanks Addison."

Arizona checked Sofia's room to see if the kids were still asleep. Aaron stood in front of his bed in his army pajama set that was a gift from Daniel. He was holding his lion and had tears in his eyes. "Hey," Arizona whispered. "I'm sorry," Aaron replied tears starting to fall. "What are you sorry for buddy?" Arizona walked closer and saw that Sofia was still fast asleep, something that she got from Callie. "Pee pee," he replied and pointed at his bed. Arizona discovered a wet spot. "Hey it's okay. Accidents happen. We'll clean it up. It's okay." Aaron nodded and Arizona took his hand leading them to the bathroom. She placed him on the washing machine. "We're just gonna take this off," she said taking his pajamas off. Arizona threw them in the laundry basket. "Stay here," she said while putting him down. Aaron nodded.

Arizona roamed through Aaron's dresser looking for something cute to wear. She picked up a cute blue jeans with red suspenders and a shirt. She loved dressing Aaron up and he loved looking nice while Sofia started getting more and more picky. She went back to the bathrom and dressed Aaron up. They both looked down at his bare feet and giggled. "Okay socks and shoes." She went back to the room and grabbed little socks and red converse. They both looked setisfied when she finished. "You're gonna be my little heartbreaker," Arizona said and kissed his forehead. "Now go downstairs and see if Callie needs help." Aaron nodded and walked downstairs while Arizona changed his bed and went on a mission wake Sofia up.

Sofia slowly walked downstairs with Arizona wearing pink jeans and a black long sleeved t-shirt that said 'I'm cute' on the front and 'but my mommies are cuter' on the back. They entered the kitcen. "Uhm honey why is Aaron looking like a supermodel?" Callie asked. "Because he's cute?" Arizona tried. Aaron shrugged. "You need to stop dressing him like this though. Yes he's cute but you kinda take it too far." Arizona puckered his lip. "Here help me carry these," Callie said and placed Arizona two plates. Arizona carried them in the dining room with Callie following behind. They sat down and ate breakfast. "Are your parents coming here or are we meeting them?" Thankfully kids didn't make a mess over their clean clothes. "Well we're meeting them at that cute cafe shop and then we can go somewhere where kids won't get too dirty," Arizona said grinning. Callie laughed. "Do I get to find out what your mysterious morning conversation was about?" Arizona shook her head. "Later."

Callie and Arizona entered the cafe shop with Sofia and Aaron walking in front of them. "Oh my," Barbara said when Arizona took of Aaron and Sofia's jacket and she noticed what they were wearing. "Is he going on his first date already?" Callie laughed. "It's just we have so many cute clothes so I wanted hi to actually wear some," Arizona said. They placed kids in chairs and sat down. "We actually just had breakfast so we're not eating anything," Arizona explained as she rolled Aaron's sleeves up. "Sweetheart you need to stop dressing these kids like they're on a runway," Barbara said. Secretly no one minded because they were really cute. "We cute," Sofia said jumping on her seat while Aaron was nodding next to her. "Yes," he said firmly. "See? Can't resist that," Arizona said while laughing slightly.

"They're getting dirty," Arizona whined as she watched Sofia and Aaron run around. "They're kids. That's what happens. Then they grow up and completely ignore you," Daniel said. Arizona frowned. "I don't ignore you dad. I'm just... busy." Daniel chuckled while shaking his head. "I'm not mad you could just call us more. And we got that web cam so we can spyke now." Arizona snorted. "You mean skype?" Daniel rolled his eyes and nodded. "We can do that," Callie answered for Arizona as she wrapped her arms around her and rested her chin on Arizona's shoulder. "Wanna know a little secret?" she whispered in Arizona's ear making her smile. Arizona nodded. "I gave myself a full body lodox scan the other day." Arizona snorted and starting laughing. "I don't even want to know," Daniel replied. "That's kinda oddly turning me on," Arizona whispered once she got herself to stop laughing. "I have those scans at home." Callie's voice was louder now to make it seem like they were talking about a case.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Arizona said looking at Callie's scans. "Me neither actually." Arizona made a face. "Are we kinky? I mean I'm getting turned on by your x ray scans that's kinky." Callie laughed and layed down on bed. Arizona was bitting her lower lip and looking at the scans really closely. "Did you have a dislocated shoulder?" Callie smiled. "Yup. Five times actually. I used to play volleyball." Arizona smiled at how she just learned something new about Callie. She was really concentrated on the scan until she felt full lips on her neck. "Good thing your parents took the kids because you're about to see more than those bones that are on the scans."

Arizona was looking at the scans Alex passed her but she couldn't focuse. "Uhm Robbins are you gonna answer my question now?" Arizona shook her head. "Right yeah uhm I think that you should do a MRA just to be sure." Alex raised his eyebrow. "Ok," he said while chuckling. "You seem to be a little distracted today," he said before walking away leaving Arizona in confusion. Her pager went off and she saw it was Callie. She smirked to herself and walked to the on call room that Callie mentioned. "That was a bad idea," Callie mumbled against Arizona's lips once she had her against the door. She reached one arm out and locked the on call room.

"I look at scans all day and now I can't focus because of you." Arizona moaned against Callie's mouth and ran her hands over Callie's back and under her scrub top. There was a loud bang on the door making both of them jump. "Robbins, Torres you have someone waiting for you don't make me get you," Miranda said from the other side of the door. Callie let out a frustrated sigh while Arizona blushed deeply. Callie fixed her top and grabbed her leb coat putting it on. Arizona tried to stop the blushing and fixed her hair. "Whatever's going on in there it has to be dirty." Callie smiled at the familiar voice.

"Addie," she said and hugged her friend the second she opened the door. "Well judging by the blush on your wife's face you're still doing it in the on call rooms," Addison said while hugging Callie. Callie pulled away and glared at her friend. "So what are you doing here?" Addison looked at Arizona who looked guilty. "You didn't tell her?" Callie looked at Arizona. "Tell me what?" Arizona blushed again. "I wanted to but then uhm other things came in between." Callie groaned and pulled both of the other women's arms and dragged them in the on call room. "I don't wanna be here if you did it this room a few minutes ago." Callie smacked Addison's arm. "We weren't that far yet. Now tell me what you want to tell me even though I think I know what you want to tell me because you were leaving evidence everywhere."

Arizona sighed. "Addison is here for a consult." Callie looked at her puzzled now. "And?" Callie dragged out. "I'm the patient." Addison snorted. "That's now how you say I want your babies to a woman who's obsessed with them." Callie was quiet for a while until a huge smile spread across her face. "You seriously want to have my baby?" Arizona smiled back and nodded. "I kinda promised you 10 kids." Callie pulled her in a tight hug. "I think three is just perfect," she whispered in the blonde's ear. Addison watched them with a smile on her face too before she broke their moment.

"So we talk now. That's the first thing. How, when, about the labour and how to handle all that with prosthetic," Addison started making Arizona sigh. This was her least favorite part of everything. She reached in Callie's lap and took her hand in hers. "A donor," Arizona answered the first question. "I don't know when. When I'm ready I guess." She looked at Callie for some help but only got a nod in respond. "I want this to be something Callie and I do together." Addison nodded. "Well I can get you started on shots." Arizona groaned quietly. "But first I need you on the exam table to see how things are." Arizona groaned louder this time. Callie looked over to Arizona worried she would change her mind. "Don't worry I'm just messing with her. She's about to look at my vagina so I'm trying to stay comfortable." Callie sighed at the mention of another person looking at her wife's any body parts.

After Addison was done with the exam she threw her gloves in the bin and smiled. "Your uterus looks good, nothing we should be worried about so if you're 100% sure about this we can start soon. Have you ever been in a contact with male's sperm?" Arizona shivered and squirmed on the exam table. "I'll take that as a no," Addison laughed as Callie bit her lip trying not to laugh but it came out anyway. "Ok I will start you on hormone shots just to be sure and you can leave the room. Make sure you take your temperture and I will stop by in a few months when you're ready to make a baby. Oh I'll send you and email of donors and you can pick one." Arizona nodded. Callie couldn't stop smiling. They were actually doing this.

"You're so brave," Callie whispered to Arizona when they were snuggled up in bed together. "Mmm," Arizona responded too tired to form words. "I love you so much. Whether you decide to have my baby or not." Arizona smiled at the words my baby and turned in Callie's arms. "I want your baby. And you'll be there to calm me down when I'll freak out which might happen every once in a while. But I'm not going anywhere." Callie nodded and kissed Arizona's cheek. "We'll get through this. Do you think Sofia would want a little brother or a sister?" Callie wondered. Her and Aaron were more like best friends. "Well she told Zola the other day that Aaron is her Bailey and Zola got jealous because she can't really play with him like Sofia can with Aaron," Arizona answered and smiled. "I guess we'll see. Night honey," Callie said placing one final kiss on Arizona's lip. Arizona turned around and wiggled her body as close as possible to Callie'. "Night Calliope."


	39. Chapter 38

A/N: There's this time skip between one chapter and another that is on you. You can turn on your imagination and think of all the things that could have happened. Hell you can write your own fanfiction if you want based on the end of the older chapter and the beginning of a new one. I know I'm rushing this but I have this perfect end and I want to end before I got too busy with school to even write. Also it's 1am again haha whoops

* * *

"Your wife is crying like a baby in the pit," Cristina said as she passed Callie. Arizona has been on hormone shots for over a month now and everything made her cry or she was horny all the time. Not that Callie minded. Callie made her way to the pit and immediately recognized her wife's sobs. "Arizona?" Callie called out softly. Arizona hugged her tightly and burried her face in Callie's neck. "What happened?" Callie questioned while rubbing her hand up and down Arizona's back. "I have to go tell a very angry father that his son was accidently put through gastroscopy because one of the residents screw it up." She sobbed loud into Callie's body and she could feel people watching her. "Guys go back to work," Callie ordered.

"So guess who's having a second date with a women," Teddy said laughing to herself. She noticed Arizona's watery eyes. Something that has happened a lot lately. "You okay?" Arizona nodded while sniffing. "Wish me luck," she whispered. Teddy arched her eyebrows. "YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST WISHED ME LUCK," she yelled after Arizona recieving a middle finger in respond. Arizona Robbins never gave middle finger. "Hi sir," Arizona said politely. "Do you want to explain to me why my son has a severe stomach pain while we came here for a headache?" he snapped at her. Arizona took a deep breath and told herself not to cry. "I'm really sorry sir, I know you're scared but your son is going to be fine." She recieved a dead glare from the man. "He was fine, now he's worse. All because of you and your stupid wrong desicions. I want another doctor." His voice was firm and had the don't mess with me tone. "Sir," she started but got interrupted. "My wife died because of a doctor who made a wrong desicion if my son dies too you're never going to see the inside of the OR ever again." Arizona blinked her tears away. "Look I nearly lost my wife and my daughter here in this hospital 4 years ago I know what it feels like to be on the other side bu-" She got interrupted again but this time the voice wasn't as calm.

"YOU'RE MARRIED TO A WOMAN? YOU FUCKING DYKE. AND THEY JUST LET YOU TREAT YOUNG CHILDREN?" he screamed at her. Arizona broke down in tears. All the hormones and someone yelling at her. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY I WANT ANOTHER DOCTOR." He pushed Arizona from his way just a little too hard so it made her land on the floor next to wall. Teddy witnessed everything and ran to Arizona as fast as possible. "Are you okay?" Arizona nodded while crying. "I'm fine just... Page Callie." Teddy looked at the nurse who nodded. The security got the guy away from Arizona. "Are you hurt?" Teddy asked again. Arizona shook her head. "My prosthetic slipped a little but I'm fine. I'm fine." Teddy sighed. "Can you explain the crying now please?" In that moment Callie ran to the pit and noticed Arizona sitting on the floor. "What happened Arizona?" Callie kneeled down and leaned forward to whipe some of her tears away.

Arizona sniffed. "He was a big meany." She sounded like Sofia and Callie would have probably found it funny if she wasn't crying so hard. Callie looked at Teddy for more information. "He yelled at her and uhm called her a dyke." Callie stiffened. "Who?" she asked as she looked around the pit. "The security has him," Teddy answered before continuing. "So wanna tell me why Arizona has been crying a lot lately?" Callie looked at Arizona who just nodded. "She's uhm taking hormone shots." Teddy arched her eyebrows. "Why would she.. OH." Callie nodded. "I can't wait. I'm gonna be a godmother." Teddy squealed. "No one said you're gonna be a godmother," Arizona said once she stopped crying and got her breathing back to normal. "But I have to be." Callie rolled her eyes. "Before you start planning a baby shower we're not there yet. Addison said that she has to be on shots at least 3 months."

Callie stood up and helped Arizona stood up making her wince. Callie shot her a concerned glance. Arizona sighed. "I don't know, it hurts." Callie noticed how Arizona tried to stay off her prosthetic. "Come on," she took Arizona's hand and led her to an exam room. She looked the door behind them. "Sit your beautiful ass down." Arizona laughed at that and sat down. Callie took off her pants. "Can I take it off?" she asked carefully. She didn't want to just roughly take it off. Arizona nodded and hissed when she did so. "You somehow managed to cut yourself while you fell," Callie said as she looked at the cut. "It's not deep so it's gonna heal by itself but it's gonna be uncomfortable with a prosthetic." Arizona groaned. "Great just great." Callie placed a bandage over the cut. "I'm gonna place a gause over so it's gonna be more comfortable." Arizona nodded and sighed as Callie placed her leg back on. It felt uncomfortable but it didn't hurt. "You okay?" Callie asked. "Yeah." Arizona shot her a small smile to show that she really is okay.

"Torres I need more funding for my geno-mapping lab," Miranda said as she ran after Callie. "Why?" Callie replied not looking from her chart. "Because I think I found something." Callie looked up. "Think or know?" Miranda rolled her eyes. "I know I found something," she replied now annoyed."Go ask Avery." Miranda looked at Callie in desbelief and walked away. "Hospital run by doctors, they said. It's in patient's best interest, they said," she mumbled to herself as she searched for Jackson.

Arizona got paged for a consult to the OB department. She walked in the exam room. "Aria?" Her jaw dropped. "Does Callie know?" If she was paged meant one thing only. Aria was pregnant and something was wrong with the baby. "Of course she knows. She's the reason I'm here actually." Arizona looked at the ultrasound and sighed. "Yeah I get that look a lot," Aria replied. "So you have a boyfriend?" Arizona asked curiously. She didn't know much about Aria. "Fiance actually," Aria replied proudly. Arizona smiled but then decided to explain the baby's condition. "Your baby has atrioventricular septal defect which means he has holes between chambers of the heart. This means that blood flows where it normally should not be able to, and extra blood flows to the lungs. So it says you're 6 months along. Woah." Aria let out a laugh. "I hide it pretty well I know. So what should we do?" Arizona took a better look.

"Well for right now your baby's still okay though she is developing slower than she should. I say if we get to keep the baby inside for another month or two and we do the surgery right after the birth I don't see why she shouldn't live a normal life." Aria nodded. "You will be doing the surgery right?" Arizona laughed. "Well it depends. It's either me or doctor Karev who is by the way amazing at what he does because I was his mentor. The condition isn't that severe yet so there's no need to do a c-section now but you probably won't be able to do a natural birth when the time comes." Aria nodded. "Well that's all. I have a surgery to go to," Arizona said with one last smile

Callie got a text from Arizona to meet her at the daycare which surprised her especially since Arizona was suppose to be in surgery. "Arizona?" Arizona didn't turn around she just kept staring at the window. "Are you okay?" Callie tried again. "Just a really crappy day," Arizona finally replied. Callie sighed and gently grabbed Arizona's hand to turn her around. Arizona had watery eyes which meant only thing. Callie pulled her into a hug and sighed. "My patient died in the elevator Callie. In an elevator." Callie kissed the top of Arizona's head. "And Aria's baby has a heart deasase." Callie pulled away and lifted Arizona's chin. "She was here?" Arizona nodded and silenty asked Callie if she didn't know about this. "I know about the baby and I was the one to tell her to come here I just didn't know she was here."

Arizona sighed and melted into Callie's embrace again. "Look we have an hour left until we get off and you can stay here and play with Sof and Aaron and I'll try to make sure no one pages you." They both looked through the window and laughed when they saw Zola and Sofia pulling the doll in each direction while Aaron was sleeping over a chair with his head hanging down. Arizona groaned and sniffed. "I hate how emotional these shots make me," the blonde whined. Callie let out a low chuckle and kissed Arizona's pouty lips. "I'll meet you here when I'm done," Callie said.

Alex walked pass the day care where he noticed Arizona and made his way inside. "Hey Robbins." Arizona looked up from playing tea party with Sofia and Zola. "Yeah?" Alex sat down and Zola gave him a tiny cup. "Can we like do something so you can be the head of PEDS surfery again?" Arizona's eyes widened. "What?" Alex sighed and took a sip of imaginary tea just to make girls smile. "I can't deal with all that crap. You were great and you still got to teach the lab and do surgeries. I'm drowning in papework." Arizona never really liked paperwork either but surgeries and great residents made up for it. "We would have to talk to Owen and the board but as far as I'm concerned I think we can do this. But that means you won't get to create your own schedule anymore you know that right?" Alex nodded and smiled slightly which was weird because Alex Karev rarely smiles. "I just wanna be a surgeon that's all. No paper crap," he replied firmly.

Arizona sighed happily as she sat at home at the dining table with her favorite people. Her wife, her daughter and a boy who might as well be her son. "You're thinking so hard that I can hear your wheels turning," Callie said when she noticed the goofy look on Arizona's face and her eyes zoned out. "Oh sorry I was just thinking about how happy I am. With you and the kids." Callie grinned widely. "Yeah I am too." Callie leaned over and kissed Arizona's lips quickly but still just as passionate. Sofia let out a groan while Aaron just giggled. "Also guess what?" Arizona said excitedly. Callie didn't ask out loud she just shot Arizona a curious look. "I might be getting my head position back because Karev hates it. Not that I blame him it can get boring." Callie smiled. "That's amazing. You're amazing." Arizona couldn't stop smiling. Whether were the shots or just the happiness she never thought she would feel.

"I think we should start trying," Arizona said in the darkness of the room. "For what?" Callie mumbled. Sleep was already getting the best of her. "Baby," Arizona replied calmly. "Mhm," Callie replied before her brain actually realized what Arizona said. She shot up in bed startling the blonde. "What?" Arizona said now panicking. "Nothing just.. Really?" Callie asked and turned her lamp on. She wanted to see Arizona's face to see if she actually meant it. Arizona smiled. "Yes. I'm not getting any younger so why not now?" Callie saw the Arizona meant it. "I never thought I would get all this with you," she replied softly. Arizona sighed and looked down at the blanket. "I was so happy when Sofia arrived and you were so good with her. I don't think you realize you're such an amazing mother." Arizona got tears in her eyes and blinked them away before they would spill. "I love you," Callie said and turned her night lamp off. Arizona wiggled her body into Callie's. "I love you too and I'm happy you're the person I chose to have my family with."


	40. Chapter 39

It's a little short but it's kinda like a fluff just for the sake of Sara Ramirez's birthday.

* * *

Arizona's mood went from crying to being frustrated and mad a lot. She took all the frustration out in the hospital on interns and residents and even fellow attendings. She was scrubbing in on a surgery with Erica when Teddy walked in. "Arizona I need your advice." Arizona rolled her eyes. "Is a third date a sex date even in lesboland?" Teddy asked curiously. "I don't have time for you Theodora I'm too pissed," Arizona hissed. "What got your panties in a bunch?" Arizona groaned. "Callie. She's just so ugh. And the kids. And you. And everybody." Teddy stepped back and put her hands in the air. "Are we still doing the surgery?" Erica asked now afraid she pissed Arizona off too. "No. I mean yes we're still doing the surgery. Theodora get out." Teddy whined. "I need you to tell me if the third date is sex date please." Arizona rolled her eyes and entered the OR room. Teddy grabbed a mask and followed them in the OR.

"Uhm doctor Robbins you don't need two cardio surgeons," Knox said. "I know. Teddy's just here to annoy me. Ignore her." Arizona stretches her limbs and gets ready for a long surgery. "Please," Teddy said not stopping. "Okay fine what are you doing on your freaking third date?" Arizona snaps irritated. "She's taking me out on dinner and then we're going back to my place to watch a movie," Teddy explained. "You're getting laid," Arizona said flatly. "Ten blade," Erica said trying to ignore the bickering blondes. "Well what do I do?" Arizona let out a groan. "You have sex. I don't do Teddy go annoy Callie or ask Erica or talk to someone else." Teddy made a face. "Well you're a bag of sunshine. Ok fine I'll ask someone else." She turned to Erica. "What do you do?" Erica arched her eyebrows. "Not in here Theodora," Arizona replied not wanting to hear a sex advice from a person who basically took Callie's lesbian virginity.

"Dammit clamp," Arizona said when she noticed a bleeder. "BP's dropping fast," Knox said. "Doctor Altman scrub in," Erica ordered. Teddy ran in the scrub room and scrubbed in. "Push one of epi," Arizona said and tried to keep the heart from stoping. Teddy came back and got gloved and gowned. She looked at the open heart and the amount of bleeding. "Come on," Arizona hissed. She wasn't in the mood to lose one of the patients. Arizona started a CPR on a heart when nothing happened. "You don't get to die today. I order you." Teddy laughed quietly. "I don't think that's how it goes." Arizona shocked the heart. "We got him." Arizona sighed in relief. Erica stitched the cut on the heart. "There good as new," Teddy said and looked at Arizona who seemed flushed. "You okay?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Yeah just these shots are starting to act weird on me." Teddy chuckled. "You think so. I mean you cry like a bitch baby and then you get pissed off. You're probably gonna be the worst pregnant woman ever," Teddy mumbled the last part but Arizona still heard her. "I can also take my fake leg off and smack you with it." Teddy laughed really loud but then hissed when she got kicked. "And that's just the foot," Arizona replied angrily before taking a few deep breaths. "Geez," Teddy whispered. "No wonder Callie never pulls you in the on call rooms anymore." Arizona looked at Teddy and then at the patient's vitals before snapping her mask off and leaving the OR. "OH COME ON ARIZONA!" Teddy yelled after her but couldn't leave since her hands were still inside the patient.

Arizona walked down the hall of ortho department and yanked Callie's arm. "Ow what the he-.. Arizona?" Callie said surprised at the action. "Are you annoyed with me?" Arizona asked directly. "What?" Callie's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "Do I annoy you? Like we barely see each other and when we do it's when we go to bed or wake up." Callie was still trying to process what Arizona was asking her before she saw her wife storming off. She sighed to herself and ran after. "Arizona," she called softly but loud enough for Arizona to hear. "Save it," Arizona snapped back. Callie groaned and ran to the blonde.

"I love you. And I don't think you annoy me and trust me I miss a lot but our schedules are pretty insane at this time of the year because of snow and ice. Maybe you get uhm moody a lot but that doesn't change anything. But you need to stop running out on me and you also need to talk to me when something's bugging you because sadly I'm not a mind reader." Arizona sighed and turned around before burrying her face in Callie's hair. "I'm sorry. Maybe it's time for Addison to visit you know. I mean we picked a.. donor and we're basically ready. Right?" Arizona didn't want to get Callie's or her hopes up. Callie gave her one of the most breathtaking smiles.

Arizona stared at Erica. She figured Callie had a type. Blondes, blue eyes. She knew she was probably being creepy but she didn't care. In her opinion Erica wasn't gorgeous and well her personality wasn't shining either but she was the first woman her wife ever kissed or dater so she had to be special. "You wanna keep staring at your wife's ex or finally help me with my date?" Teddy whispered behind Arizona. "I don't know you make staring sound interesting." Teddy sighed. "I'm sorry but you're my best friend and I need your help." Arizona stopped staring and looked at Teddy. "Ok fine." Teddy smiled excitedly and started talking. "Okay she's picking me up after work and then she's taking me to a fancy restaurant and then we are going back to my apartment to watch a movie or movies and well it's our third date and should I expect sex or not?" Arizona remembered when she took Callie to a fancy restaurant though her plan didn't work that well.

Arizona typed something down with the iPad. "I think you should be prepared for the sexy times because they're definitely happening tonight. But just be sure that you want it or tell her I'm sure she'll understand. What's her name anyway?" Arizona realized she didn't know much about Teddy's girlfriend or whatever. "Rachel. So you think I should do it? I mean it can't be that bad. She's a woman she knows how to make other woman.. feel good." Arizona shook her head chuckling. "But she's gonna expect a returned favour." Teddy scrunched her nose. "What do I do?" She sounded nearly scared. "Oh my god Theodora you're a grown up woman I'm sure you can finge- I mean figure out a way," Arizona replied with a smirk. "You're no help. Go back to being creepy." Teddy walked away sighing.

Callie walked behind Arizona. She found her leaning against the desk with a an iPad in front of her she probably used as a cover up as she stared at Erica. Callie was very much disturbed by that. Arizona's gaze never left the other blonde unless she was nearly being caught. "Honey," Callie whispered breathing on Arizona's air making her jump and scream while the iPad fell on the ground. "Crap Callie you can't just sneak on people like that," Arizona replied breathless. A small blush krept over her cheeks and she felt the heat of it. "Care to explain why are you staring at someone who's not me?" Arizona closed her eyes trying to come up with a good excuse. "I don't know. I was just uhm observing." Callie looked around. "Mhm," she mumbled. "I really was," Arizona tried to defend herself. "ANYWAY Addison's coming tommorow with the example we picked so uhm the appointment is at 4:20pm and after that we can pick up the kids and go home." Arizona nodded and decided to tell the truth.

"I wasn't staring. I was just.. Curious about you and her and the fact that your type is obviously blondes with blue eyes." Callie sighed. "I don't have a type. I mean George was a sweetheart who I just married to fast, Mark was a manwhore, Erica seemed really harsh and bitchy at first and... And you're perky. So you two might look similiar but I don't have a type. I don't tell myself who to fall for." Arizona nodded knowing Callie had a point. "But why me? You could have ended up marrying that chick that wrote her number on your hand," Arizona whispered. She wasn't insecure about her relationship with Callie but in that moment she couldn't help but feel threatened.

Callie took Arizona's hand and lead her away from all the eyes and ears. "Because she wasn't you. You're the one that kissed a complete stranger, call me a newborn, chased after me through the hospital when I didn't have sex with you. You convinced my dad to accept who I am, don't you think I don't know that story, my good man in the storm." Arizona blushed and realized how ridiculous she was being. "You're also the person who let me go because you wanted for me to achive my dreams that weren't your dreams and we still found a way to each other. You also broke up with me on the airport but came back. And you stayed. Through the Mark thing, Sofia, me being an ass during treatment. You asked me to marry you and we got hit by a truck. And that's just the first half of the story." Arizona smiled slightly. She didn't notice she had tears slipping down her cheeks until a soft thumb whiped them away. Callie kissed Arizona's forehead then moved to her nose, both cheeks and finally her lips. Arizona sighed happily and gripped on Callie's hips. "I love you," she mumbled through the kiss. "I love you too," Callie whispered back once she pulled away to get oxygen back in her lungs.

"We're making a baby tommorow at 4:20," Arizona said and laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. "Trying for a baby," Callie corrected not wanting to get her hopes up. "I wonder if my dad had the actual time set because it sounds something he would have done," Arizona said wrinkling her nose at the thought of her parents having sex. Callie laughed and pecked Arizona's lips. "I hope it works because I would die to have a little Arizona running around," she whispered. Arizona smiled at the thought of that but then frowned. "I hope it's gonna be a boy because I don't want you to die." Callie smiled and kissed Arizona one last time before gently smacking her butt and walking away.


	41. Chapter 40

A/N: I'm starting school tommorow again so not really thrilled with going back to hell for the next 9 months. I'll try to post as much as possible but we'll see.

* * *

After a five hour meeting with Owen, the hospital board and Alex, Arizona got her job as a head of pediatric surgery back. "I got my job back oh yeah," Arizona sang as she nearly jumped down the hall as much as her prosthetic let her. "Thank the lord she's finally in a better mood," Teddy breathed out but it was still loud enough for everyone around her to hear. "Suck it," Arizona sang after Teddy. "Damn and she can hear well too." Callie laughed and shook her head. "Guess who's the best doctor in the world?" A voice said. Callie smiled and turned around. "Addie hey. You're here like six hours too early." Addison snrugged as they watched Arizona dance down the hall. "What happened to her?" the redhead asked curiously.

"Got her head of department job back," Callie replied and watched her wife dissapear behind the corner. "I never thought you would end up with a perky PEDs surgeon." Callie smacked Addison's arm. "You know that's kinda your fault because her mood swings are over the roof and she's horny all the freaking time." Addison smirked and smiled slyly. "You're very welcome." Teddy let out a groan. "I don't want to hear it," Teddy mumbled. If Arizona didn't let her talk about her sex life then she refused to hear about theirs.

Arizona took Sofia and Aaron on rounds since she was so happy about getting her old job back and Addison being here or maybe it was the shots that made her even perkier. "Mommy look," Sofia said and pointed in a room where Callie was standing and showing pointing at the screen while explaining to parents. Before Arizona could stop her Sofia was running in the room. "Mama," she giggled and jumped to hug Callie's leg. Callie looked down and through the door and saw Arizona walk in. "Sorry she's getting way too fast." Callie smiled appologeticly to the parents. "Kids." They laughed and nodded.

Callie went back to the case and Arizona listened for a while until Sofia got bored. "Mommy," Sofia whispered. Arizona looked at her and saw what Sofia was pointing at. She yanked the stethoscope from behind her neck and passed it to Sofia not sure what the little girl was going to do with it. Sofia climbed on the bed. "Oh my god baby girl you can't just randomly do that," Arizona said lifting Sofia off the bed with a blush on her cheeks. She placed her down and saw Aaron high five Sofia. "I'm really sorry," Arizona apologized. Alex walked in surprised on why Arizona was here.

"This is doctor Karev he will be in the surgery with me," Callie explained to the now confused parents. "And her?" they asked pointing at Arizona. "Oh I'm just here for the rounds. I'm the head of PEDs. Arizona Robbins," Arizona said proudly. Mother turned to Alex. "I heard what you did for the African kids. My niece is doing an internship at Johns's Hopkins and they can't stop praising the program." Alex just shrugged. "Honestly I couldn't do it without doctor Robbins here she was an incredible mentor." Arizona smiled and patted Alex's shoulder. "I had an incredible student." Dad looked between Arizona and Callie. "You two are married?"

They looked at eachother not knowing how to reply. Lot of parents wouldn't be okay with having a lesbian doctor. "It's okay, my brother is gay. I fully support it," the woman said quickly, noticing the panic that was raising. "Oh yeah we're married yes," Callie said with a smile on her face. "Those your kids?" Alex had giggling Aaron thrown over his shoulder because they liked to play that way while Sofia was exploring through the drawers. "Yeah," Arizona replied simply. And they were their kids. Sofia may not be connected to Arizona through DNA and Aaron was just legally adopted because they signed the papers a few days ago but they were their kids. Alex placed Aaron back on his feet and held onto his hands until he could stand on his own without being dizzy. "They're cute. Twins?" Arizona chuckled. "Long story. Anyway we have more patients to visit. Come on little helpers." Sofia and Aaron were quickly by Arizona's side as they left the room.

Teddy looked at Arizona for sixth time and finally walked to her. "Okay I need to ask you something." Arizona let out a groan. She had enough of giving dating advices. "What do you do when your ex well not boyfriend but you had a thing with him asks you if there's anyone new and that new is a woman?" Arizona arched her eyebrows. "You talked to Jason?" Teddy pouted. She wanted to make Arizona guess a few times before telling her the right answer. "Yeah well he's back but he called and was like how you doing anything new and I told him I'm dating someone and I'm happy and he said that's great and then we talked about you." Arizona rolled her eyes. Of course they would gossip about her.

"So you didn't throw the whole I'm into girls now thing at him?" Arizona asked trying to step into Teddy's shoes. She was here for Callie when her dad found out she's dating a woman and then introduced them. "No. I don't know how to say it I mean thank god I'm not close with my parents because they don't know I was ever even married." Arizona sighed. "If you want to tell him then do and if you don't want to tell him then don't. No muss, no fuss." Arizona looked at the clock and cursed. "I have to go." Teddy smiled knowing what Arizona was about to do so she pulled her in a hug. "Good luck." Arizona hugged her back before yelling to hold the elevator and slipping in.

Arizona sighed in relief when she noticed Addie wasn't there yet. She sneaked behind Callie and placed a kiss on her cheek before sitting down next to her. "You're late," Addison's voice rang through the room. Arizona sighed. "I was distracted by Teddy." Addison sat down and went through the chances they have and the risks that could come with pregnancy considering Arizona was an amputee. "Okay take off your clothes and get dressed in the gown." Arizona nodded and changed into the uncomfortable hospital gown. She sighed and looked down at her feet. "Do I take it off or?" Addison shook her head no.

"Lay down." Arizona suddenly got very nervous. She layed down shakily and gripped onto Callie's hand. "Hey you don't have to do this. I'm perfectly fine having three kids. Sofia, Aaron and you." Arizona laughed and relaxed slightly. "I had the sperm sent here from the donor you picked so now we just have to do it." She pressed a button and Arizona's legs started lifting in the air. Arizona inhaled sharply. "S-stop." Addison stopped. It wasn't unusual that some women just walked out of the room but most of them just needed a while. "I'll give you a while."

Callie's concerned eyes watched Arizona. Her bright blue eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply while her hand was squeazing Callie's tightly. "Honey are you okay?" Callie finally asked. She wasn't sure what to expect. "Yeah I just need a second," Arizona responded and breathed deeply a few times. "What's bothering you?" Arizona opened her eyes and locked them with Callie's. "What if it doesn't work out? What if I do something and this baby will be born preemature and doesn't make it? We had luck with Sofia but this might not happen again. And I would never forgive myself for that. It was my fault that the car accident happened and if something like that would happen again... I just.. I can't handle it." Callie let out a shaky breath. "If it doesn't work out we try again. Or we adopt. Or we don't do anything. I love our family already as it is. And the chances of something like that happening to us again are near zero."

Arizona opened her arms and Callie took it as a sign to hug her wife. She hugged Arizona tightly and placed a soft kiss on her neck. "And if something does happen I'll be here like you were there for me," Callie whispered. Of course she would be slightly dissapointed if Arizona would decide to just walk away but she understood those fears. "Okay let's do this," Arizona breathed out and leaned back. Callie let go of her hand and walked to the office door before knocking twice. She went back to Arizona and kissed each knuckle on her left hand. Addison smiled when she noticed Arizona was still laying down and she looked a lot calmer.

After Addison was done she set the timer. "Lay still for 10 minutes and Callie I believe you can take care of her after. Now no intercourse until taking a pregnancy test or in your case you can easily draw blood. I'll be back in 5 weeks you should know the answer by then. Any complications email me and Arizona keep taking those shots every other day to increase the chance. Don't stress out if the test won't be positive it usually takes a lot more than one try. I have to go back to LA. Good luck ladies," Addison said with a smile and took off her gloves before petting Arizona's leg and leaving them alone.

"I have sperm inside of me," Arizona whispered as it would have been a crime and squirmed slightly. Callie laughed. "It's frozen. Just don't think about that." Arizona tried but she couldn't stop thinking about it. Callie leaned down and sucked on Arizona's lower lip. The distraction worked as Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck to hold her in place. They only pulled away when air was much needed and then went right back to kissing. Arizona let out a soft moan and pulled away. "You're gonna get me worked up and we can't do anything for like a week." Callie shook her head. "She said no intercourse she never said anything about doing other... stuff." Arizona jumped slightly when the timer went off. "Right now spermies are fighting who will get there first." Callie chuckled and shook her head. She lowered Arizona's bed but she didn't move.

"I'm afraid it's gonna fall out," Arizona whispered. She felt embarrassed and she didn't know how she was suppose to walk. "Act normal. Forget about what happened in there and just do what you would normally do." Arizona smacked Callie's back earning a glare. "You told me to do what I would normally do." Callie shook her head and laughed loudly when Arizona held her thighs together while walking. "Arizona," Callie said making the blonde turned around. "Walk like you're on a runway not like you need to pee." Arizona blushed and looked around to see if anyone saw her. "Okay," she breathed out and took Callie's hand. She tried to walk as normal as possible. "Okay let's get the kids and go home. We can order in and spend a nice relaxing evening in the living room," Callie offered. Arizona smiled and nodded.

Arizona was watching a movie with Aaron and Sofia in the living room while Callie ordered some food. Arizona could hardly keep her eyes opened since the movie was making her sleepy. Sofia's loud giggle is what brought her back from almost sleep. She saw Callie threw Sofia in the air again and then doing the same with Aaron. Arizona groned softly. "Want me to throw you too?" Callie whispered. Arizona smiled sleepily and sat up. "No, but I am hungry." Callie smiled and sat down next to the blonde. "I ordered it but they're busy so it could take half an hour." Arizona nodded and sighed softly. "What did you order?" Callie smirked to herself. "Your favorite grilled menu." Arizona jumped slightly in her couch and crashed her lips hard against Callie's. "Are you gonna spoil me now?" Callie laughed but shook her head. "You will drink the goo I had to and you will eat healthy like I had to. This is just a special day."

Arizona frowned and layed back down on the couch. She pouted at the thought of drinking what Callie had to which she guessed was probably karma getting back to her. She felt Callie's arms on her sides and her t-shirt was being lifted. Arizona leaned on her arms and looked up. "Uhm Callie what are you doing?" Aaron and Sofia were still there though oblivious to them. Callie placed her lips on Arizona's flat stomach making the blonde giggle. "You're kissing frozen sperms making their way to my uterus." Callie laughed. "Humor me please." Arizona shrugged and sat up. "I'm just saying. Beside there's a huge chance of nothing happening." Callie sighed and pecked Arizona's cheeks. "We're gonna have a baby, I can feel it."


	42. Chapter 41

A/N: The first week of school is always so hectic so it took a lot longer for me to write this than I thought it will.

* * *

Owen called a board meeting and just as everyone sat down he started talking. "We are expecting a snow storm. With ice rain. Now the temperatures during the day aren't that low but at night everything freezes so be aware of a lot of incoming car crashes, people falling, accidents from heavy snowing and ice and also a lot of scared people which do not belong in the hospital. Seattle Pres is ready to import our least emergency patients to them. I called the hospital keeper to check on our generator and supplied us with batteries so the repeat of our last storm doesn't happen. Are we clear?" They all nodded. "Okay I have to tell the staff what I just told you. I trust you to take care of your own departments and help other if it's needed to." Owen gave one lest nod and left the conference room.

Arizona tensed up at the thought of storm. The last one nearly caused her to lose her wife and she had to work under a lot of stress. Callie noticed the stiffness in Arizona's body and placed her hand on Arizona's right thigh. "You okay?" Arizona nodded and sighed. "Well at least no one's having a baby during this storm," Cristina said and left the room followed by Jackson, Meredith and Derek. Callie stood up but stopped walking when she heard the changes in her wife's breathing. "Talk to me," Callie whispered as she turned around Arizona's chair and knelt in front of her. Arizona shook her head not being able to speak. "Take a few deep breaths," Callie ordered breathing deeply with Arizona.

Arizona sighed having a hard time dealing with the storm. "It's gonna be fine. We are gonna be fine. Sofia and Aaron are in daycare and it will be opened 24/7. We have on call rooms, my office, your office. The confrence room will turn into a room with bunch of beds. We'll be together all the time." Arizona nodded slowly and stood up sighing. "You sure you okay? We can sit here a little longer." Arizona shook her head. "We don't have time for that. I need to prepare the supply rooms in PEDs war. Ice means a lot of road trip accidents that include kids."

Callie groaned frustrated and kept tapping on the iPad. "Geez Torres," Miranda mumbled. "This thing keeps frozing every time I try to set that the new supplies have been ordered. Ugh." Miranda shook her head and roughly grabbed the iPad. She tapped a few times, shook it even more times and did the tapping again. "There done." Callie laughed slightly. "It used to be much easier when it was paper." Miranda arched her eyebrows. "You tell me about it. You kids are all about electronics on touch or whatever they are." Callie laughed and shrugged. "You'll see when you will be buying Tuck his first phone."

Arizona was still a little shaken from the fact that there was a storm coming and she had a surgery to do. "Hey you okay? You look pale," Alex said as he took in Arizona's cheeks more pale than usual. "Yeah I just need to sit down or something would you mind doing the thoracotomy now so I can do a SBS surgery later." Alex shrugged. "Sure. I'll be operating with Wilson. Make sure someone goes through my patients' check ups." Arizona clapped her hands together. "Ok good," she replied with a smile.

Callie was making her way to Arizona's department went her phone rang. She answered without looking at the ID. "Hey." Callie smiled. It was Addison. "Oh hey Ads." She pressed an elevator button and waited patiently. "So I heard you guys are expecting a snowstorm. Creepy huh?" Callie let out a laugh. "Yeah everyone's kinda panicking but I feel much calmer. We learned on our mistakes so we're getting stocked up." The elevator rang letting her now it arrived to her floor. Callie stepped in and pressed the number that lead her to PEDs department. "You should come here once. I've got this huge beach house here in LA in case you start missing sun," Addison offered. "That sounds really nice actually."

Callie happily left the elevator when she got paged. She looked at her pager and sighed loudly. "Dammit Addie. I gotta go. I got a 911 page." Right before she was about to hang up she could hear Addison's voice yelling through the phone. "IT'S BEEN FIVE WEEKS, GET ARIZONA TESTED." Callie's eyes widened and she was about to go back to Arizona when her pager went off again. She ran downstairs to the pit deciding that Arizona could wait just a little longer-

"What you got?" Callie asked as she leaned over the ER table. "Uhm two cars thrown over the bridge. 5 adults, 2 children, 1 teenager. 10 minutes away," the resident informed her and answered the phone. Callie stayed at the desk for a little while deciding if she would at least text Arizona to tell her what date is it. "Another accident. Two teenagers slipped on ice on motorbikes. They're 20 minutes away." Callie sighed and grabbed a trauma gown. April was already outside and so was Heather. "I'm on your service today doctor Torres. Doctor Shepherd said I deserve some ortho time." Callie smiled. "Well welcome to ortho. Though I'm pretty sure you already picked neuro I'll try not to dissapoint you."

The ambulance came and soon the other one followed and then new ones came. Callie had to scrub in two emergency surgeries and each of them took at least 4 to 6 hours. She has been staring at a man's foot for a few minutes now trying to figure out what to do. "Brooks what do you think?" Heather crooked her head on the side. "We could try to see if the the blood flow works?" Callie arched her eyebrows because it was more of a question than an answer. "And then what?" Heather looked closely at a completely shattered leg. "We can try and save what it's possible to save. Or amputate." Callie nodded and passed Heather suction while she held on the scalpel. "This is gonna work really fast. I cut this piece of skin open and it's gonna be a lot of bleeding. We might not save the guy at all." Heather's eyes widened. Callie looked at Knox and the nurses and took a deep breath before cutting.

"Torres I need you in the pit," Owen said as he caught Callie leaving the scrub room. "Can't any other ortho attending do it?" Owen shook his head. "You're the only one available." Callie groaned and slowly walked to the elevator. It obviously wasn't an emergency or she would get paged so she took some of her time. On her way to the pit doctor Wyatt entered the elevator too.

"Doctor Torres," she said and Callie just smiled warmly at her. "How's Arizona doing?" Callie took a minute to take in what she said. "What do you mean? She's still seeing you r-right?" Callie shattered. She didn't know Arizona stopped seeing Katharine. "Uhm she quit. I was worried about her but she seems to be doing okay." Callie sighed in the awkward silenece and wondered how she didn't find out that Arizona stopped seeing the shrink or why Arizona never bothered to tell her.

"Bed 10," same resident behind the ER desk told Callie when she walked in the pit. Callie walked to the bed and winced when she saw a guy with twisted foot. "Hi, I'm doctor Torres." He just nodded slightly before groaning. "So how did this happen?" Callie wanted him to talk to see if he was still alert. "Skiing. With family. Never was a big fan." Callie chuckled. "Well I'm gonna need to book an OR so we can set the leg back in place but I don't think we're gonna have to to cut you open." The guy smiled appriciatedly as Callie tapped on iPad. "Hey," Callie heard.

She turned around and looked at Arizona. "Hi." Arizona frowned. Callie was actiing a bit distant. "So I just rocked my surgery and I heard you did yours too." Callie nodded and walked to the desk. "Take him to an x-ray and book an OR," the brunette ordered. "Uhm did I do something? Arizona asked softly. Callie sighed. "When would you tell me about the fact that you quit your sessions with Wyatt?" Arizona smacked her forehead. She actually forgot about it. "Uhm I'm really sorry but I forgot to tell you and then so much happened and I don't know." Callie sighed. "Why did you quit?" Arizona shrugged. "She wasn't really giving me any advices more like hating on every move I made and I just told her I'm done. Do you think I should go back?" Arizona asked carefully. Callie shook her head and smiled slightly. "No, I just wish you would have told me."

They got interrupted by a loud smash that made the ground shook. Callie looked through the ER door and gasped. A car was laying on it's side with smoke and fire coming out of it. "They probably slipped on ice," Arizona whispered. Callie took off her lab coat to run outside but Arizona pulled her back. "You're not going out there Callie," she ordered firmly. Callie sighed. "Someone has to." She saw Owen run past her with Avery and Karev following right after. "See it's enough doctors," Arizona said, her voice shaking in fear of Callie going outside and something happening to her. Callie placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

"I'll be back okay. You stay here." Arizona launched herself after Callie. "Arizona!" Callie warned. "No. If you go, I go." Callie sighed and looked at Alex. "Karev, hold her back. I'm going out." Alex groaned and ripped off his trauma gown and the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital sweater and grabbed Arizona's arms pulling her away from the door. "Alex let go of me," Arizona said and tried to fight him. Callie grabbed the sweater and trauma gown. "Nothing's gonna happen." Owen came in holding a first victim by their hands and head while Jackson was holding their legs. "There are still 2 people in the car," Owen said quickly. Callie and now more doctors went outside to get others out and to stop fire from spreading.

Arizona faught Alex even harder when Callie made it outside. They both watched the fire getting bigger which made Alex sigh and Arizona was killing herself with worry. Some of the doctors were running back inside extremely fast and Callie wasn't one of them. A louder noice happened and black smoke covered the front of the ER which made it impossible for them to see anything. "Come on, come on," Alex mumbled quietly until Arizona groaned in pain. "Did I hurt you?" Alex said, quickly releasing her arms. Arizona shook her head and grabbed her stomach. "It hurts, it really hurts." Alex grabbed Arizona and scooped her in his arms. He put her on the nearest table just in time for Teddy to show up.

"What the hell happened?" she questioned and noticed Arizona laying on the table. Alex was examining Arizona's abdomen. "It's tender but not really anything unusual. I'm gonna need to do an ultrasound." It wasn't until Teddy noticed something else. "Alex she's bleeding. Get her to the OB fast." Alex looked at her puzzled. Teddy sighed. She knew she had to tell if she wanted for Arizona to be okay. "Her and Callie did the sperm donor thing." Alex slammed his hand on the bed and kicked the bed brakes before running to the elevator to get Arizona to the doctor she needed as soon as possible. Soon the sirences of firefighters filled the air and panic started spreading around the pit.


	43. Chapter 42

A/N: So I probably won't post during week much but that means getting an update on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. A little less than 3 weeks until Season 10 of Grey's premiers. I watched the preview and I really do wonder if Richard dies since time of death is pronounced and the end of seaason 9 didn't look so good for him.

* * *

'Teddy was pacing around and going crazy. She went through all the worst scenarious and she was getting upset by them. It wasn't until she saw Callie that a part of her felt a little relieved. She was covered in black ashes and was wet from snow but she was okay. Teddy ran to her and hugged her tight catching Callie off the ground. "Uhm Teddy I'm not really appropriate for hugging right now," Callie whispered. "Oh right. A shower wouldn't hurt," Teddy replied. Callie laughed and shook her head and it wasn't until then that Teddy realized what news she had to bring to her. "I'm gonna shower and change really fast. Can you go find Arizona until then?" Teddy winced at the mention of Arizona's name but didn't show anything. "Yeah sure," she replied forcing the biggest smile she could manage.

"I walked through the whole hospital. The whole freaking hospital. Do you know how many floors that is? So unless Arizona is hiding somewhere in the on call room cheating on me she officially dissapeared from planet Earth," Callie rented frustrated to Teddy. She was just freshly showered and already broke a sweat from all the stairs. "Uhm Cal.. I need to tell you something." The tone in Teddy's voice was so fragile and hurt that it immediately scared Callie.

Teddy took in a deep breath. "Uhm something happened." That's never good, Callie thought to herself. "To Arizona." And now she started panicking. "And she had to be rushed to the OB department and well she's there right now." There was a hesitation in Teddy's voice which only meant bad things. Callie was on the verge of tears. "Is s-she okay?" Teddy nodded. "Kinda. She lost a lot of blood and they're still trying to save the baby." The baby. There was a baby. Callie jumped up and ran to the staircase and to the OB department. She knew something was wrong when Arizona was hyperventilating in the morning and then the paleness in her cheeks that was there through most of the day.

Callie pushed the door opened and took a step back. She was taken back by Arizona motionless laying on the bed with doctor working in between her legs and an oxygen mask on her face. She also didn't fail to see the extra blood that was now pouring in Arizona's body. Callie took a few deep breaths to calm herself and stepped closer. The doctor and nurses saw her but no one said anything because she was a doctor too. Callie took Arizona's hand in hers and whipped her tears away with the other. Arizona looked so fragile and with her eyes closed, since she was probably sedated it was breaking her heart.

Arizona remembered pain. Lots and lots of pain. She was cramping for a while that day but when the pain really began she thought she was going to die. She also thought Callie died. They were happy for a while now so something bad had to happen. She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids were too heavy. She could hear very well though. A beeping sound of a oh so familiar monitor. And she could also feel. Something or someone holding her hand. Arizona let out a soft groan as she tugged on the hand holding hers.

"Arizona," Callie whispered her head snapping up. She almost fell asleep until she felt her hand being squeezed. She brushed some of Arizona's hair away and smiled sadly when Arizona's baby blues met her warm brown eyes. "Hey," Callie whispered. "You're alive," Arizona hoarsed, her voice cracking from not using it for a while. "What else did you think?" Callie replied with a smile and even if Arizona's vision was still blurry she could tell it didn't reach her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Callie asked changing the subject before Arizona could ask any questions she didn't want to answer just yet. "Crappy. But better. What happened?" Callie sighed and kissed Arizona's palm. "I don't know exactly what happened but you were bleeding." Arizona waited for more explanation but Callie remained silent. Arizona's eyes widened."You mean..?" Callie nodded slowly. Arizona closed her eyes and swallowed the lumb in her throat. "So i-it's gone?"

Callie squeezed Arizona's hand and offered a small smile. "No. But there's still a high risk. The doctors are waiting for Addie to arrive but that's not gonna be for a few days according to weather." Arizona let out a breath of relief. "Wait so I'm.. I'm pregnant?" Callie nodded, grinning more. Arizona raised her right arm and Callie understood the message. She leaned closer to the blonde and hugged her carefully. She leaned back and placed a kiss on Arizona's cheek before sitting back in the chair.

Arizona yawned. "You should go back to sleep. Your body must be tired," Callie said running her hand through Arizona's hair knowing that it calmed her down. "Hmm. What time is it?" Callie pulled her phone out of the pocked and looked at it. "It's 5am." Arizona groaned until it hit her. "Wait where are Aaron and Sof? Are they okay?" She started throwing questions at Callie until a pair of soft lips stopped her from talking. Arizona sneaked her hand into Callie's hair tugging on curls she loved. She sighed happily in the kiss and Callie knew she got her to calm down. She pulled away making Arizona pout.

"You need rest. And to not stress. Sofia and Aaron are sleeping in my office and Teddy is there and they're okay. Everyone's okay." Arizona nodded and leaned further in the pillow. Callie went back to stroking Arizona's hair and watched her eyelids slowly closing before snapping back open. "I love you," Arizona mumbled sleepily. Callie smiled. "I love you too." A few more heavy blinks and Arizona's eyes didn't open back. Callie placed a soft light kiss on Arizona's forehead and layed her head on the bed.

Sofia whined as she looked through the window. "Home." Callie sighed and picked her up so she wouldn't stare at the window anymore. "I'm sorry baby girl but it's not save for us to go home just yet." Sofia whiggled out of Callie's arms and whined again. "I'm bored." Callie placed Sofia on the chair at her desk and turned the computer on. "Why don't we watch a movie?" Callie asked trying to distract Sofia. "Okay," Sofia replied sighing deeply. Callie opened her top drawer and took one of Sofia's favorite movies and placed it in the computer. "Where's mommy?" Sofia asked as she remembered something has been missing. "Mommy's resting. You can see her later," Callie replied and placed a loving kiss on the top of Sofia's head. Once the movie started she knew the distraction worked.

"Oh hey you got Sofia to calm down," Teddy said as she came back from rounds holding a now asleep Aaron in her arms. "He fell asleep after I walked him through all the rooms." Callie sighed and took Aaron in her arms which caused him to stirr but since he liked to be hold he didn't move. "He had some trouble falling asleep last night. Have you seen Arizona yet?" Teddy shook her head. "I was on my way to do that. So uhm before I go can I ask you something?" Callie raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Just so I won't say anything that would upset her. Is she uhm pregnant or did she... yesterday?"

Callie grinned slightly and Teddy squeeled excitedly. "Oh my god that's amazing." Callie laughed. "Just don't tell anyone. There's still a very high risk." Teddy nodded, understanding. "Congrats," she whispered and walked away with an extra skip in her steps. She was really happy for her best friend and Callie.

Callie saw Tuck running down the hall and Miranda's sterm voice echoing after him. She laughed quietly. "You're not gonna be wild like that right?" Aaron looked at her sleepily and leaned his head on her shoulder. Callie's pager went off making her groan. She walked back in her office. Sofia was passed out on the chair, the movie still playing. She placed Aaron on the couch and looked down at her pager. It was Owen sending an emergency staff meeting. Callie paged one of her interns so the kids would be looked after.

"We are expecting a very low temperatures in the next two days which means more ice, more snow and more accidents. There are very high chances of power cutout. We are prepared, we have extra blankets, we have supplies so the hospital will stay warm. The only thing I am worried about is the amount of patients and their families we have here. We can't send anyone home. We can send them to Seattle Pres while we can but they're swamped too. But no need to worry we are going to figure it out. Continue with your day please."

Cristina made a disgusted face. "I just changed a diaper because Mer left me on a baby duty. I am Cristina Yang. I am a badass cardio surgeon. I don't change diapers." Callie laughed while shaking her head. "You should pass Bailey to Owen. He wouldn't mind changing diapers." Cristina leaned against the wall. "He's too busy today and since we don't really recieve a lot of cardio patients I'm not busy and babysitting." Callie listened to Cristina complain until they heard a pager going off. Cristina threw her fist in the air. "YES!" she yelled when she saw 911 on her pager.

"I hate snow," Arizona said sighing. Sofia jumped on her hospital bed. "Me too mommy." Arizona smiled and hugged her. "Why you in bed?" Aaron asked curious. He also noticed this room looked really similiar to his when he had surgery. Callie lifted Aaron on the bed and sat down by Arizona's leg careful not to hurt her. "Because mommy had a little accident but it's all gonna be okay," Callie explained. Aaron started calling Arizona mommy and Callie mama because he picked that up from Sofia and no one really corrected her. "And I'm hungry," Arizona said. She was also bored and wanted to get out of the bed but she was on strict bed rest at least until Addison would come.

Callie stood up. "I'm gonna grab a cup of coffee and grab you and the kids food from cafeteria." Arizona nodded happily. She didn't get any breakfast in case the bleeding would happen again but now 24 hours passed and she could eat. Callie bent down and took Sofia's hands in hers knowing she's the wildest one and won't listen once something gets into her head. "Hey babygirl I need you to be really good and gentle with mommy until I come back okay?" Sofia nodded and grinned. "Watch her," Callie whispered in Aaron's ear making him giggle and squirm. "You be good too. Don't think I wasn't told about your behaviour this afternoon." Arizona smiled innocently and shrugged.

Callie was pulled into a surgery before she could even deliver food to her wife and kids so Teddy did it instead of her. "Should I feel any different?" Arizona asked her best friend. "What?" Arizona laughed at the almost immediet respond. "Like I'm pregnant but I don't feel like I am." It was too soon to hear a heartbeat or basically see anything on the ultrasound at all but everything seemed fine with blood work which eased Arizona's fears just for a little while. "Just wait until you're gonna be all blown up." Arizona scruntched her nose making Teddy laugh. "You're the worst best friend ever." Teddy kept laughing until it was hard for her to breathe. "I'm sorry it's just, you're too easy." Arizona playfully slapped Teddy's arm.

Callie heard her name being called and turned around. "Oh my god Sloan what are you doing here?" Mark's daughter was the last person she thought she would be seeing. "Hi," Sloan said and waved awkwardly. "Uhm I was around so I stopped by quickly before leaving again. I just wanted to say thank you. For all you did or try to do for me. I appreciate it." Callie smiled and nodded. "You're welcome. I'm really sorry. About Mark." Somehow talking about Mark and Lexie was still painful for her.

"I should be the one saying sorry. He was.. still is my dad but he was your best friend and he spent more time with you than he did with me plus you have a kid together." Callie pulled Sloan in a hug and felt like she had Mark with her for just a second. "Her name's Sofia," Callie whispered and pulled away. "She's asleep but do you wanna see her?" Sloan smiled. "Yeah. No need to wake her up though I'm leaving really fast anyway." Callie lead Sloan to her office and opened the door. Aaron and Sofia were sleeping on the couch. Sofia wrapped in a blanket all by herself while Aaron held tightly onto his stuffed lion. "Who's the boy?" Sloan asked quietly.

They walked closer and Callie knew they wouldn't wake up from any noice they could make right now. "Aaron. He's adopted but a complete sweeheart. Sofia on the other hand is completely darevil," Callie whispered. She grabbed another blanket and placed it over Aaron. "It was nice seeing you but I have to go now before storm hits again." Callie looked at her worried. "Stay safe on the road okay." Sloan nodded and they hugged for the last time.


	44. Chapter 43

A/N: I WROTE THIS A WEEK AGO BUT FORGOT TO POST IT OMG WELL HERE IT IS MAYBE I'LL UPDATE TWO CHAPTERS TODAY BECAUSE I HAVE ANOTHER ONE PREPARED.

* * *

Arizona sighed happily as she layed in her own bed. The storm has passed and the temperatures were just right for the winter. Addison still hasn't visited them but Arizona was able to go home under a strict bed rest. She was carried upstairs by Alex because Callie was too afraid that she would cause any pain to Arizona.

"What am I going to do?" Arizona asked whinining slightly. Callie put a laptop, TV remote, a cellphone and a home phone on the bed next to Arizona. She placed a large travel mug with hot tea and a bowl of cheese balls a while ago on the nightstand. Callie sat on the bed and smiled softly. "You can play games on computer, call me, you can call the kids in daycare. Maybe invite your parents over if they have time. Just don't get out of the bed." Arizona sighed but nodded. She didn't want to risk losing this baby anymore than she already did.

"Okay but I'm gonna need some convincing," Arizona said with a pout. Callie laughed and placed her hand on Arizona's cheek. The blonde yawned and let out a frustrated groan. "That was so unsexy." Callie laughed and kissed her softly on the lips. Arizona kissed her back, wrapping her arm around Callie's neck to pull her even closer. Callie was now nearly on top of Arizona and she knew they couldn't take this too far because she had work soon. "Are you convinced enough," Callie whispered against Arizona's pink lips.

Arizona nodded. "For now." Callie gave her a quick peck on the lips and leaned lower kissing Arizona's stomach. "Hi there baby. Be good." Arizona smiled and tangled her hands in dark curly hair. Callie placed a few more kissed on the blonde's soft stomach and one less one on Arizona's cheek. "Call me if anything happens okay?" Arizona nodded firmly. "I promise." Callie stood up and hesitantly walked to the door. "WAIT," Arizona said sitting up. "What if I have to go pee?" Callie laughed and turned around. She walked to the bathroom and opened the door. "You can move to the bathroom but that's as further as you can go."

After Callie dropped the kids off at daycare she noticed the pit was swamped by people who fell or hurt themselves during a storm but only came in now and most of the cases required an ortho surgeon or at least ortho consult and since Callie didn't have any surgeries she was the one doing most of the cakes. She also called Arizona twice but the blonde didn't answer her phone so Callie thought maybe she's just asleep. After the third missed called she got slightly worried but told herself not to think of any bad scenarious.

"Yo," Teddy said for the fourth time trying to get Callie's attention. "Huh?" Callie said suddenly very focused on Teddy. "I asked you if you're okay because you seem distracted." Callie smiled sheepishly. "Arizona's not answering my calls so I'm a little worried," she explained and rubbed her forehead. "Oh I'm sure she's just sleeping. Or she went to the bathroom and got stuck or something. She's fine. Though if it would make you feel better I'm done in 10 minutes and I don't mind checking on her." Callie's eyes widened and she smiled. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

Teddy laughed and shook her head. "I'm sure." Callie let out a sigh of relief. "I appriciate it. Don't tell her I sent you or something though because she would get mad at me not trusting her on her own." Teddy placed her hand on Callie's shoulder. "No worries." Callie grinned a lot less worried this time. "Call me and give me a report." Teddy nodded and walked away.

Callie finished on an older lady that tripped on ice when her phone started ringing. She apologized with a sweet smile. "Yeah?" she answered without looking at the ID, placing her phone between her shoulder and ear so she could tap on the iPad at the same time. "Uhm Callie hi, I think you should come home." Her head snapped up and her phone fell on the floor. She quickly picked it up. "What?" Callie replied breathless.

"It's nothing that bad just I don't know how to deal with this and I'm pretty sure Arizona would appriciate you whipping her vomit off the floor more than me. Callie cursed under her breath and placed the iPad down on the ER desk. "Okay I'll be home as soon as possible."

Callie locked her car and ran to the house and right upstairs. "Arizona?" she called out not getting a respond. Teddy came out of the master bedroom. "She's in the bathroom." Callie nodded and ran her hand through her hair. "Thank you. You can go if you want to." Teddy smiled and walked downstairs. "Honey?" Callie tried again this time she heard a quiet groan coming from the bathroom. She saw Arizona sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. Callie was immedietly on her knees in front of the blonde. "Hey," she whispered brushing sweaty blonde hair away from Arizona's face.

"Hi," Arizona mumbled tiredly. "Why didn't you answer my phone?" Arizona sighed and closed her eyes to stop the queasy feeling in her stomach. "I don't feel good." Callie kissed Arizona's forehead. "Can you move?" Arizona shook her head which she soon learned was a bad idea because she felt the need to throw up though nothing happened. "Where are Ron and Sof?" Arizona asked whispering. "Meredith has a day off so I dropped them off at her house." Callie moved Arizona slightly making her moan in discomfort until she was sitting behind the blonde. "It's not fair, you weren't throwing up," Arizona said feeling a little better when she leaned back on Callie's shoulder. "We're all different," Callie replied softly and placed her arms on Arizona's stomach rubbing light circles.

Arizona woke up disoriented. She was laying in her own bed and was covered with warm covers. The only light that was in the room was coming from the hall because the doors were opened. She tried to sit up but couldn't find the strenght. "Oh hey sleepy head," Callie said with a bright smile as she turned the night light on and placed a tray with a small bowl down. "Can you handle some soup?" Arizona rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What kind?" Callie smiled and took the bowl with a spoon in her arms and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Chicken soup. It's very light so it's probably gonna make you feel better." Arizona sat up and opened her mouth.

Callie laughed as she fed Arizona. They took a pause after each spoon in case Arizona wouldn't feel good. "How are you feeling?" Callie asked after half of bowl was gone. "Mmm good and warm," Arizona replied opening her mouth again. "Did you eat anything today before this?" Arizona swallowed. "Some cheese balls and a whole mug of tea but I guess it didn't do anything good." After Arizona was finished with her soup she layed right back down and Callie went downstairs to clean it up.

"Mind if I join you?" Arizona looked at Callie who was standing between the door frame and smiling at her. "Spoon me." Callie laughed and walked to the other side of the bed. She took her shoes off and slipped under warm blankets. Arizona leaned back into Callie's body and closed her eyes. "Is the baby treating you okay after my soup?" Callie whispered against Arizona's ear. She smiled to herself because it still felt surreal that Arizona was carrying their baby. "Mhm. I think she likes your food." Callie grinned even wider. "A she huh?" Arizona shrugged. "I hope it's a girl." Callie kissed Arizona's neck softly. "I do too. A little Arizona is all we need and we're perfect." Arizona smiled and wiggled her butt into Callie's pelvis to have her as close as possible. "I think we're perfect no matter what," Arizona replied.

Callie's hands found a way to Arizona's stomach. Ever since she found out Arizona's actually pregnant she couldn't keep her hands off the belly that was still completely flat. "How are we gonna tell this to our little hyper munckin and the goody boy?" Callie asked making Arizona laugh. "I want to see if we make it first," Arizona answered quietly after she stopped laughing. Callie turned her around in her arms. "We will. The baby will make it because I will take a really good care of you with all the green goo and healthy food and unconditional love." Arizona smiled and kissed Callie's lips but pulled away faster than she would want to.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked concerned. "I still feel a little queasy and lightheaded," Arizona explained. Callie's phone started ringing from the purse she dumped at the door when she got home. She got out of the bed and searched through her purse until she found the loud item. "Yes?" she answered. "Oh hey Addie. Yeah we're all okay." Arizona watched her wife talk on the phone. "Oh great we're excited for that. Yeah everything's great. Thanks Ads. See you soon then." Right after Callie hung up she found her way back into the warm bed. It was still too early to actually go to bed but being a surgeon with crazy hours lazing around sounded heavinly. "What did she say?" Arizona asked and cuddled back into Callie. "She said she heard what happened and she's coming to visit us in a week to do an ultrasound and make sure our doctors didn't do anything wrong."

"So how did you got home from work so early?" Arizona asked wanting to hear her wife's voice more. "Teddy called me and said I should come home which freaked me out because I expected the worst. Then I made Owen to let me go home or I'm taking a whole week off and since he can't afford for me to do that we agreed to let me go. On my way to the daycare I realized Meredith has a day off and Sofia and Aaron hasn't spent a night away from us in a while so I dropped them off. How was your day?"

Arizona was running her fingers over Callie's collarbones. A gesture that calmed both of them down no matter what. "I watched The L Word on TV because I was bored and ate some cheese balls, drank a lot of tea and fell asleep. Then I had to use the bathroom and once I stood up I just didn't feel good and ended up spending an hour or two in the bathroom." Callie kissed Arizona's nose and placed her head so that their forehead were touching and their noses brushing against each other.

"Did you do anything badass today?" Arizona mumbled feeling sleepy again. "Well I fixed a lot of sprains and placed a few bandages. Nothing to be excited about." Arizona giggled and yawned. "I feel like I climbed a muntain and all I did was sleep and felt sick." Callie chuckled and grazed her fingers over Arizona's cheek. "That's probably just the baby. It gets better. I think." Arizona whined over the fact that Callie barely felt sick when she was pregnant with Sofia. "It's not fair that I do this and you still get your dream mini me baby." Callie laughed heartedly. "You're my good man in the storm. Does that make you feel better?" Arizona smiled and nodded. "A little." Callie brushed their noses together and leaned forward capturing Arizona's pink lips between her own. "I love you," Arizona breathed through the kiss and smiled when she got an I love you too back.


	45. Chapter 44

A/N: Uhm the question is why my chapters don't post. But here it is.

* * *

Arizona was fidgeting in her chair. "Can you please calm down?" Callie asked her getting frustrated by the blonde who just couldn't sit still. "You're worse than Sofia right now." Arizona sighed and started bitting on her nails. "What's wrong?" Callie asked placing a hand over Arizona's and placed it away from her mouth. "Just nervous," Arizona replied and gave Callie a weak smile. Callie sighed. "That's a good lie. Now tell me the truth." Arizona inhaled deeply. "What if something's wrong? What if I messed it up? I haven't feel sick yet today and what if there won't be a heartbeat? I feel like something's wrong."

Callie took both of Arizona's hands in her and bent down in front of her. "Maybe you're not feeling sick because the baby's happy. And I know what it's like to feel like something's wrong and then you end up sitting on the exam table all day and nothing's wrong. I'm sure she's just sleeping," Callie said with a playful smile on her lips when she said the last sentence. Arizona nodded and smiled this time more sencere.

"Hello ladies," they both heard Addison say and Callie immediately jumped on her feet and took Arizona's hand pulling her up as well. "Hey Addie," Callie replied and followed her in the exam room. Arizona's hands started sweating and she could hear her heart beat in her ears. "Okay Arizona why don't you change while I talk to Callie." Arizona nodded and entered the change room. "So how is she?" Addison asked. Callie smiled slightly. "Well the strict bed rest is driving her crazy but I think she can go to work soon if you say so. Oh and uhm she couldn't button her favorite jeans this morning and of course it was my fault but I think she's doing well." Addison nodded. "Morning sickness?" Addison asked and wrote something down. "Not today but otherwise the last two weeks were pretty rough." Addison smiled wide and before Callie could ask her about the creepy smile Arizona was back.

"Okay sit down," Addison said while wheeling to the exam table. Arizona layed down and reached out her hand for Callie who gladly took it, lacing their fingers together. "Scoot down," Addison ordered as Arizona did as she was told. "There's gonna be slight pressure and well you know the drill." Arizona gripped on Callie's hand and took in a shaky breath. Addison looked at the monitor that was turned to her only. Her eyes widened and it didn't go unnoticed by Callie or Arizona.

"Something wrong?" Callie asked concerned. Arizona was going crazy worrying already so if anything was wrong it would break Arizona's heart. "Uhm no just give me a minute." Addison looked intensily at the monitor until a smile broke on her face. She pressed a few buttons and sounds of heart beating filled the room. "Something sounds off," Arizona commented knowing how a healthy fetus heart sounds like and that wasn't it.

Addison turned the monitor around and Arizona inhaled sharply while Callie gasped audibly. "Oh my god." Callie squezed Arizona's hand and looked at her. "Two. There's two of them. How?" Arizona shuttered. "They did an ultrasound before I was released home and there was just one." Addison laughed slightly. "Well remember how I warned you about this maybe not working for the first time or high chances of getting twins? One of it happened. And the OB probably couldn't tell because one is hiding after the other twin and they probably couldn't be noticed at that early stage." Arizona sighed but nodded. "Okay I'm gonna take a picture for you two. I'm slightly worried about your elevated BP so keep a very close eye on that. Doctor Charles is amazing so I recommend her."

Addison passed the picture to Callie and patted Arizona's knee. "I'm gonna give you a minute." Callie kept staring at the picture that showed twins very clearly. "Holy crap," Arizona whispered. She looked down at her stomach that looked kind of swollen. "I'm gonna be so fat," she whined. Callie smiled widely and kissed every part of Arizona's face. "You are perfect and you're gonna be even more perfect in 7 and half months," she whispered before kissing her lips. Arizona raised her hands and wrapped them in Callie's hair. Addison walked back in the room and let out a cough. Arizona blushed furiously like she was never caught before.

"I see you accepted the news just fine." Arizona smiled sheepishly and Callie grinned at Addison proudly. "Here are some instructions on how to keep you and the babies healthy. Also vitamins for you." Arizona nodded and smiled as a thank you. "Can I go back to work?" Addison looked through Arizona's chart. "I would like to wait for another week just to be sure and then you can continue to work but no long hours standing and long walks up and down the stairs. Also once the babies get heavier you'll have some problems with your limb which we already discussed. And once that happens I don't think you'll be able to work for a while." Arizona knew there was no go back from here so she just nodded and decided to listen to Addison.

Callie noticed Arizona was awfully quiet and she got worried if maybe Arizona didn't want this anymore. "Honey?" she called her sofly and tried to hold back her own feelings. "Yeah?" Arizona responded. "Are you okay? Cause you've been quiet and that's not exactly you." Arizona sensed the worries in Callie's voice and smiled at her. "I'm perfect, just thinking though. You?" Callie smiled and sat down on the bed next to Arizona. "Same. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, hungry and I really want to go back to work," Arizona replied with a deep sigh. She took Callie's hand in her and slid it under her t-shirt. Callie grinned goofily as she felt a small swell already forming on Arizona's usually flat stomach. "Hi babies," Callie whispered softly making Arizona laugh. "Do you want to share the wonderful news with parents?" Callie asked. They might still have a long road ahead of them but it didn't stop Callie from hoping. "Can we wait just until we're sure I'm gonna stay pregnant?"

Callie smiled and nodded. "Of course we can." Callie leaned down and kissed the swell on Arizona's stomach and started planting soft kissed up to Arizona's face when a sly smile came on her face. "I know okay my boobs got big." Callie grinned but decided not to touch them knowing how sensitive she got while pregnant with Sofia. She planted a few butterlies kisses on Arizona's neck and then layed next to her. "So want to make some dinner while kids are still asleep?" Arizona nodded eagerly.

Arizona wrinkled her nose at the over healthy ingridience Callie put out of the fridge. "Can't we have pasta?" Callie shook her head. "We are going to eat healthy so your BP stays low. And that also means no stress. Got it?" Arizona sighed but nodded. They heard tiny footsteps going down the stairs and they knew both Sofia and Aaron were awake since they always came downstairs together. "Mommy," Sofia squeeled as she ran to hug Arizona's legs. "Hey baby girl." Sofia was full of energy while Aaron took his time rubbing his eyes. Arizona picked him up and cuddled him close to her.

"What's for dinner?" Sofia asked her sentences getting better day after day. "We are having honey chicken with lots of vegetables and sweet potatoes," Callie replied thanful that no one in her family isn't picky about food. "We can have ice cream for dessert right?" Arizona asked grinning at Callie. "Put me down," Aaron said wiggling his little body from Arizona's arms. He jumped loving how his new green shoes lit up everytime he would walk or jump. "If you're gonna eat everything that is put on your plate." Arizona sighed. She knew how much Callie loved her vegetables and right now she didn't feel like eating them. After some thinking she gave up. "Deal."

"I feel like I'm about to explode," Arizona whined as she layed down on the couch. Callie started massaging her foot which made Arizona sigh happily. "You did eat so much ice cream though that I though you would give birth to it right there and then," Callie teased as they watched Sofia and Aaron arguing over the colour of the blocks they wanted to use. "But I was really hungry and now I think I'm gonna hurl if I move just an inch." Arizona pouted when loud voices broke their conversation. "MOMMY SAY PURPLE," Sofia yelled wanting to use a purple block. "No, green," Aaron argued but his voice a lot quieter. "What about orange?" Callie offered knowing both kids liked orange. "Fine," Sofia huffed and Aaron smiled happy that the arguing was over.

Arizona let out a sigh. "We're definitely stopping at number 4." Callie laughed loudly and kissed Arizona's forehead. "I think 4's just perfect. Beside if we get a girl and a boy we have two of each," Callie said grinning goofily. "Mmm I really hope so because two girls or two boys at the time sounds teriffying. Actually twins in general sounds teriffying," Arizona admitted. "But we will make it through just fine okay?" Arizona smiled and nodded, placing a soft lingering kiss on Callie's cheek since she felt too sick to kiss her on the mouth.

Callie woke up in the middle of the morning. She usually wasn't the on to wake up without disturbance. She squinted her eyes and realized how cold she was. She reached her arm out only to find out an empty bed. Callie rolled on her side to look at the alarm clock. She then checked her pager next to the alarm. Nothing. It's when Callie heard weird noices coming from the bathroom. "Crap," she mumbled to herself as she tried to walk to the bathroom without tripping anywhere. She opened the bathroom door and groaned at the bright light. "Arizona?" Callie said her voice cracking from sleep.

"Yeah?" Arizona whispered back leaning against the wall. Callie noticed Arizona's crutches leaning against the wall. She only used them when she was in a hurry and didn't have time to put her prosthetic on. "Are you okay?" Callie realized it was a stupid question but she asked anyway. "I don't think they liked ice cream very much." Callie walked further and bent down in front of Arizona. "Can you stand up or do you feel like hurling again?" Arizona moved slightly and took in a deep breath. "Help me," she said reaching her arm out. Callie gently tugged on it and pulled Arizona up, wrapping her hands around the blonde's waist when she was standing. Callie picked up the crutches and handed them to Arizona.

"I'm just gonna wash my mouth. Go back to sleep." Callie nodded but didn't really move, still too tired to think about everything. Arizona washed her mouth and quickly brushed her teeth to get the taste out of her mouth. Then she made her way back to the bed turning off the light. Callie slipped under the cover groaning happily. Arizona laughed and layed down too. Callie placed one hand over Arizona's stomach and tangled their legs together needing some sort of connection before drifting back to sleep.


	46. Chapter 45

A/N: So yesterday the was down and I couldn't update. Also the new Grey's Anatomy previews are so sad. When Jackson mentioned Dr. Boswell and Cristina asked who is she and then Callie's reply's reply was she's the woman Arizona slept with last night, my heart broke. I think season 10 is gonna be pretty emotional for Calzona shippers.

* * *

Callie sighed and took some notes on what they were discussing about in the board meeting. She wasn't really paying attention though she did hear the most important things thanks to Cristina who kept poking Callie in the arm everytime the Latina seemed to drift away from reality. "Torres you okay?" Cristina whispered looking away from Jackson and Owen. "Yeah," Callie replied giving Cristina one of her smiles but you had to be blind if you didn't notice it was fake. Cristina rolled her eyes and decided not to push it.

"Hey," Teddy said softly to Callie who just smiled sadly at her. "How's it going?" Callie just sort of shrugged. "She isn't talking to me," Callie admitted tears welling in her eyes. "I don't know what to do." Teddy sighed and pulled her friend in a hug. She hated watching them so heartbroken. "So she's not coming to work yet?" Teddy asked carefully. "No. She was suppose to start last week but well things happened and she's taking some time off. At least she talks to Aaron and Sofia."

Callie was paged to PEDs for a consult. She felt Alex's eyes watching her every move and it drived her crazy. "Stop," she snapped at him and groaning in frustration. "I have enough of those pity looks from Teddy. I'll be fine now go back to your own shit." Alex shrugged and turned around. Shane came running after Callie. "Doctor Torres I did your post op labs and they're all clean." Callie nodded and turned around to look at him. "Did you check patient in 204 and see if the knee can be bend already?" Shane blushed and started looking around. "DO IT," Callie yelled at him making him jump and run away really fast. She looked at Alex who tried to turn his gaze back to the iPad but wasn't fast enough.

The only two people that knew what was wrong were Alex and Teddy and both of them made Callie irritated by asking her how she was every half an hour. She even sat alone in the cafeteria trying to find a way to talk to Arizona without being ignored or the talk turning in a yelling match. She really wished this would just be over and she hated the looks people were giving her. Even if they didn't know why she acted that way it reminded Callie of the day Mark passed away.

Callie was really surprised to see Erica sit next to her. She could feel all eyes in the cafeteria watching them closely. "So uhm," Erica started looking back at Cristina who sent her a glare that also said don't play around the bushes and just ask. "Do you like snow?" Erica blurted out. Callie groaned. "You don't have to do this. I know Cristina can be crazy but just say that I'm I don't know PMSing or something. Make something up." Erica took a deep breath thinking hard. "What's wrong?"

Callie laughed without humor. "I think you're the last person that wants to know what's wrong." Erica shrugged. "Try me." Callie really wanted to tell someone other than Teddy and Alex but was it really a good idea to tell Erica? The one that left her on the parking spot because she wasn't gay enough for her? "Maybe some other time," Callie replied with a weak smile before standing up and walking out of the cafeteria. She felt like she was drowning and had no space to breathe.

Callie layed down in the locked on call room and tried to fight back her tears and all the other emotions that were going through her. Her phone rang a few times and she quickly picked it up hoping it was Arizona. She looked at the ID and sighed. "Hi daddy," she mumbled. "Oh mija don't be so excited to talk to me," Carlos said with a low chuckle. After Callie's sigh to his joke he knew something was wrong. "Everything ok?" he asked concerned. "Yeah why wouldn't it be?" Callie replied trying to sound as cheerful as she could.

"Porque tú eres mi hija y yo te conozco. (Because you're my daughter and I know you.)" Callie rubbed her forehead. It was never good when her father suddenly went from English to Spanish. "Lo sé. Es sólo un problema tonto. Estoy bien. (I know. It's just some silly problem. I'm fine.)" Callie replied trying to sound as honest as possible. "If you say so mija. I have to go. Te quiero." Callie smiled. "I love you too daddy. Bye." She hung up and didn't know whether to feel relieved or bad about lying to his father. And she missed her mom. Especially at times like this.

Teddy parked her car in front of Arizona's house. Callie was still at work, the kids were in daycare so Arizona was home alone. Teddy pounded between running the doorbell or just walking in and she decided not to give any heads up. She opened the unlocked door shaking her head. "HELLO?" she yelled through the house getting no respond at all. She made her way upstairs and to the bedroom.

She slowly opened the door and poked her head in. "You know I could be a burglar or a murdered," she said softly. Arizona was laying on the bed covered with a blanket up to her neck. "I don't want to talk about it," Arizona said harsh only to regret it a second later. "There's nothing to talk about. It wasn't your fault." Arizona rolled her eyes and turned on the other side facing the wall. Teddy didn't give up and sat down right in front of her. "Callie's going insane worrying about we are too. Addison sai-"

"I KNOW WHAT SHE SAID OKAY," Arizona snapped tears in her eyes. She lowered her voice very fast. "And I feel like I mess everything up. What if I go to work and something happens? I nearly lost them. Twice. And second time was completely my fault for being an idiot and yes, things happen but if I would just listen to what I was told I wouldn't be here scared for life," Arizona rambled terrified about her feelings and what might happen.

Teddy let a small smile break on her lips. "You think you were being an idiot but what I think is that you were brave. You put your heelies back and you went back to work. So yeah you fell and it was bad but everyone's okay." Arizona shrugged. "What if I'm not ready?" Arizona whispered whiping her tears away. "And what if it happens again but I'm not so lucky anymore. Why do you think I'm pushing Callie away? So if I lose them she won't be as heartbroken as I would." Teddy rolled her eyes. "What if, what if. There are millions of thinks that can happen to your still babies and even Sofia and Aaron and Callie. Callie and Sofia survived the terrible car crash and they're okay. You survived plane crash and you're okay too."

Arizona sighed and burried herself further in the blanket and pillows suddenly feeling very embarrassed about how she was treating Callie. "Would you be our godmother?" Arizona asked hesitantly. Teddy laughed and nodded. "I would love to." Arizona smiled back and sat up looking down at her baby bump that was invisible with a oversized t-shirt or hoodie but you could tell it was there when she was naked and slightly visible while wearing a tank top. "Thank you." Teddy shrugged. "You're welcome. Talk to Callie though before she ends up confessing everything to Hahn because Cristina is making her talk to Callie. Head of cardio power and all." Arizona shivered at the thought of Callie and Erica. No matter how hard she tried she was still jealous of that woman.

Callie placed the shopping bags down and looked around the hall. She was confused about everything. Teddy offered to babysit and then Arizona texted her to go buy some food ingridience. The hall was empty and dark but she could see a light coming from a dining room. She made her way towards it anxious to see what this all was about. She gasped at the sight in front.

Arizona was wearing Callie's dark sweats that would still fit her and a comfortable sweater with John Hopkins's sign. "Hi," the blonde said almost shyly. There was a table with two tall candles in the middle and a plate on each side. It was very romantic. "Uhm hey," Callie said confused. Arizona took a step forward but still remained some space between her and Callie. "I'm sorry," she whispered barely audible. "I... I'm scared," she admitted. Callie sighed and took another step forward and opening her arms. Arizona almost immediately fell into them and her body started shaking from tears. Callie just held her and rubbed her back.

"I'm scared too," Callie said after Arizona's sobs and tears calmed down. "I'm scared that you will end up pushing me away. But I love you and I love our babies and I know how you feel I really do." Arizona sighed and inhaled Callie's perfume mixed with the smell of hospital. "Do you want to talk about it?" Arizona pulled from the hug and mentioned Callie to sit down. "Food first. I know I sent you a text to buy some things but only because I used the last food in fridge." Callie smiled softly and sat down while Arizona sat down on the opposite side.

Callie grinned when she looked at what was on her plate. "You made me my favorite. Pizza lasagna," Callie said excitedly. Arizona nodded and smiled at excited Callie. They ate mostly in silence enjoying the good food. Arizona sighed every once in a while and Callie wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad sigh. They finished eating and Callie put the plates in the dishwasher before Arizona could change the subject by saying she had to do the dishes.

"So talk," Callie said making her way to the calmer side of the living room. Arizona followed but she kept her eyes glued to the floor. She kept going through her speech in her head. They sat down on the couch. Arizona quickly went over her speech one last time and nodded to herself. Callie looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Firstly, I'm really sorry for how I've been treating you for the past week but I just started to feel like myself again and I forgot about some terrible things that has happened to us. And then everything went wrong. Only this time it really was my fault," Arizona said and paused to see if Callie had anything to say. She had a whole lot of speech prepared but she needed Callie to respond. "Uhm this is where you're suppose to talk."

"It's not your fault," was the first thing Callie said. "Addison said there were high chances of bleeding happening again even if you wouldn't fall." Callie sat closer to Arizona almost pulling her in her lap. "I know you're scared and I am too. Not only to lose our pepper and salt but also to lose you." Arizona smiled when Callie called their babies pepper and salt. It was one of their inside jokes. "We only got a week and three days to go to be save so we'll be fine." Arizona nodded and hugged Callie close to her body. "I'm sorry for being bitchy it's all the hormones and fear and everything," Arizona mumbled. Callie just kissed the top of the blonde's head.

Arizona looked at Callie and smiled goofily which made Callie give her a puzzled look. "Uhm I had this fluttery feeling in my stomach today when I woke up and at first I thought I was gonna be sick but it was different kind of feeling." Callie smiled and placed her hand on Arizona's stomach. Feeling anything was impossible since it was still too early but Callie loved the feeling of Arizona's growing baby bump. "See they were just telling you it's gonna be fine." Arizona pulled Callie on top of her and kissed her hard and deep. "What was that for?" Callie asked breathless. "For being perfect." Callie laughed and leaned down placing her lips over Arizona's this time in a much softer kiss. "I really am sorry," Arizona mumbled in the kiss. "No more sorries," Callie said and leaned her forehead against Arizona's. The blonde's cheeks were slightly flushed and it made Callie's hurt burst at how adorable, yet sexy she was. "I love you." Arizona only blushed more under her stare and the words spoken so honest. "I love you too."


	47. Chapter 46

A/N: I already have a perfect ending ready for this story I just have to make it to there. Thanks for sticking with me. 4 DAYS UNTIL SEASON 10

* * *

It was time for Arizona to go back to work again and saying she was nervous was understandmand of the year. Her surgical schedule was shorter and she was able to do her head of department work right from home. But being apart of the board she also had a lot of other things to deal with. For example a 5 hour meeting they had in New York.

Meredith got over her fear of flying and so did Derek. Cristina didn't seem to care but her lack of sarcasm said otherwise. Callie was picking the nailpolish of her nails and Jackson was rubbing his forehead. They were all staring at the plane they were about to board on. "It's gonna be fine. Come on guys," Derek said trying to sound supportive. "Like what are the odds of falling from the sky twice?" Cristina commented earning a lot of glares shot in her way.

Callie gripped on Arizona's hand and opened her mouth to say something that would make the blonde want to stay in Seattle. "No, Calliope I can fly and I'm not staying here," Arizona quietly interrupted her wife. They were going through the last day of Arizona's first trimester and Callie really wished they didn't have this meeting today. "It's time," the pilot said and mentioned to the doctors to board in. With some hesitancy everyone got on board and buckled their seatbelts.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked when Callie was typing frantically on her phone. "I'm texting our babysitter." Arizona rolled her eyes and leaned back. "You are gonna be impossible with four kids," Arizona whispered loving the grin on the Latina's face everytime she mentioned the growing twins inside her womb. "Well so will you. And think of how crazy Sofia's sleeping schedule was and now two babies." Callie placed a soft kiss on Arizona's cheek and smiled. "We'll manage," Arizona said her dimples showing making Callie melt.

"What are you two whispering about?" Cristina asked showig his face from the seats before, strartling both Callie and Arizona. "Nothing," they replied at the same time. Meredith laughed and pulled Cristina back on her seat. "Just so you know I will find out sooner or later," Cristina said showing her face for the last time before sitting back in her seat. "

"And who are you texting?" Callie asked when Arizona presed a button making her screen go blank. "Teddy and an intern that has my patients over." She leaned her head on Callie's shoulder and sighed deeply. "I'm tired," she whined hating that she had no control over her body anymore. "Only for 6 more months," Callie replied wrapping her arm around Arizona's waist.

Arizona and Callie quietly entered their house. Arizona placed the keys down and walked further in the house. It was late. "Oh hey you're back," a sleepy voice of Teddy echoed through the hall. "Mhm. You can stay if you want," Callie offered to her friend noticing the bags under her eyes. "Thanks. I'm worn out." Teddy leaned back on the pillow while Callie went in the study room to grab a blanket. "How were Ron and Sof?" Arizona asked. "Mmm fussy after dinner and went straight to sleep when I put them in bed. Otherwise good. Aaron drew something and I placed it in the kitchen and Sofia told me she wants to play a guitar so you have to buy it for her 4th birthday." Arizona laughed at how Sofia seemed to change her mind all the time. One day it was a doctor kit, then a guitar, than a Barbie doll house. Callie returned with a blanket and threw it at Teddy.

"We're off to take a shower and go to bed," Arizona said as Teddy pulled the blanket over her and got comfortable. "Night," she said through a yawn. Arizona tugged on Callie's hand and they walked upstairs. They checked on Sofia and Aaron first. They were both fast asleep in their own beds. Sometimes it was hard to get them seperated. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona from behind and felt Arizona lean back in her. She softly stroked Arizona's baby bump. "Mmm," Arizona moaned softly at the feel of strong hands gently caressing her stomach.

Callie noticed Arizona's breathing getting deeper. She stopped the movements and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted. "Ari," Callie whispered. "Yeah?" Arizona replied sleepily. "Let's go to bed." Callie untangaled herself from Arizona and lead them to their bedroom. Arizona layed down and dragged the covers over her body while Callie went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. "So do you have any surgeries tomorrow?" Callie called out from the bathroom. She asked again when she got no reply. "Arizona?" Callie left the bathroom wearing nothing more than a towel. She laughed to herself when she noticed Arizona was already asleep in bed. They did travel a lot and the meeting was pretty boring and then the whole pregnancy was getting to her.

Callie changed into her pajamas and pulled the blanket off Arizona. She took off the blonde's shoes and the prosthetic so she would be more comfortable while sleeping. Callie crawled up in the bed and sighed happily at the warmth. Her arms wrapped around Arizona almost in a habit and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Hey where did you go in the morning?" Arizona asked Teddy when she walked in the attending's lounge fixing her lab coat. "I got paged. I think I'm gonna break up with Rachel." Arizona was immediately next to Teddy. "What? Why? Please don't tell me you're dumping her for a guy because that really hurts." Teddy rolled her eyes. "No, I just don't think we would last long. And I think our chemistry is gone. And an emotional connection was missing." Arizona arched her eyebrows waiting for more details. "The sex is incredible and I really like her but I can't see myself to love her. Anyway anything new with you?"

Arizona shook her head. "No. Except Callie wants to tell our parents and I'm scared though I bet my parents will be really excited. They love Sofia and Aaron but well this two are mine by DNA and I remember how crushed my mom was when I told her I don't want kids and now I'm about to have twins and it's kinda a lot to take in. We have an appointment with Addison next week and I really want to tell them after not before just to be sure they're fine. What do you think I should do?" Arizona asked taking a deep breath as she finally finished rambling. "Breathing will do for now," Teddy teased.

"I think you should do what you want to do. Last time it was rushed and you basically threw marriage and a baby at them. I would say tell them before they pop out. Or you get too big. Which is why next week sounds perfect." Arizona gasped. "Did you just call me fat?" Teddy quickly shook her head. "I'm just saying since uhm you were really skinny before, you started showing early and you're also pregnant with twins." In that exact moment Cristina walked in sipping on her coffee. "Who has twins?" she asked confused. "Just a friend of mine," Teddy replied. "Oh cool." Cristina sat down and placed her legs on the desk while looking through one of the magazines that was there.

Callie entered the room looking at her phone. "So Add-" she looked up noticing Cristina and stopped immediately. "I meant oh dios mio," Callie tried to cover after herself. "My dad sent another check for the kids," Callie lied with the first thing that popped in her head. "Aha," Arizona said giggling. Cristina looked confused for a second but then shrugged her shoulders. "You might want to say it soon because it's getting noticable," she replied and turned the page in the magazine she was reading. "Uhm what?" Cristina looked at Arizona's face and then at her stomach. "Well either Torres is over feeding you, or you are indeed pregnant."

Arizona looked at Callie and they both smiled sheepishly. "How long have you known that?" Callie asked her former room mate. "I told you I find out everything. Though you might want to say something soon because those dark scrubs can't hide it forever." Arizona looked down at her baby bump. It wasn't that big. Callie smached Cristina's arm. "I have a surgery with Meredith," Arizona said standing up to leave. "She's not at work today," Cristina replied. "How is she not at work? We're getting a new set of African kids I need everyone to be at work," Arizona said getting frustrated. She ordered everyone to be here. "Zola got chicken pox." Callie sighed. "Yeah we might want to change our plans because in that case Sofia and Aaron probably have chicken pox too." Arizona groaned and left the room.

"Hey Karev you ready?" Arizona asked Alex who was leaning against the desk. "Yeah. Just got a text that they landed." He shot Arizona a smile but she wasn't very convienced by it. "What's wrong?" Alex shrugged like he always did but with Arizona it didn't work. "The first time we did this I almost got into a huge trouble and Lexie was there with her I told you so. I guess I just wish she was here to see me do this in the right way." Arizona smiled sadly. "It's okay. We miss them all. How are you and Jo doing?" Arizona knew changing subject was a save way after Alex opened up which rarely happened. "We're cool. She moved in though we sleep in different beds." Arizona laughed. "Growing up huh?" Alex nodded and looked at Arizona. "What's up with you?" She gave him a puzzled look. "You seem different." Arizona took a deep breath. "Well my first trimester is over so I'm good and Callie wants to tell our parents and I'm just freaking. And I don't know if you know but there are two of them. Not one baby but two."

Alex laughed. "You'll be fine. It's all fun from here and if something happens well you own a hospital and just so happened to have the second best pediatric surgeon around." Arizona laughed at that. Alex really was a very good version of her own skills. He had natural talent and everything else he learned rather fast. "You're the best student I ever had Karev and I'm really proud of you." Alex awkward laughed and scratched his head not knowing what to say. "Uh thanks. You were a pretty great mentor." Jo walked pass them and shot Alex a look. He looked at Arizona and back at Jo who was dissapearing behind the corner. "Go," Arizona ordered laughing.

"GUYS," Arizona yelled trying to get everyone's attention on her. "We are getting a new set of African children tonight. Most of you know the drill but for the ones who don't listen carefully. Some of them will be with family members or gurdians. Each of you has a picture of a child that you will take real good care of. Some of the injuries and deseases will be pretty severe and please do not alarm the tiny humans or their company." Arizona nodded firmly at the crowd and stepped down the stairs letting Owen to say some more. "Who did you get?" Arizona asked Callie excitedly. Callie showed the piece of paper to Arizona. "Uuu you're gonna rock this." Callie kissed Arizona's cheek none of them really listening to Owen since they both heard it before. "Who did you get?" Arizona sighed. "I work with all of you so I didn't get anyone in specifik. Also all the paper work is mine."

Callie looked at the blonde. "Are you sure this isn't too much stress? Because I'm sure Alex can handle the paper work." Owen cleared his throat making both of them to look at him. "They will be here in 10 minutes. Get the wheelchairs and beds ready. The OR schedule is in the ER." All surgeons walked to the ER and looked at the electronic TV. "You have a 12 hour surgery tomorrow. Are you sure you can handle it?" Arizona rolled her eyes. "Of course I can. I'm awesome." Callie missed the perkiness in her wife and it felt like she was back now. "They're here," April said excitedly. Alex mentioed his hand towards the interns to wheel the chairs outside. Arizona smiled and walked outside. The first person to leave the bus was a African-English translator that was here before. "Hi, welcome back," Arizona said and offered her hand. Then she stepped back and mostly watched Alex boss people around while smiling proudly.


	48. Chapter 47

A/N: So season premiere was heart breaking. I can't believe Brooks died. She was my favorite new intern and now she's gone. Stay weird Brooks. Callie and Arizona are slowly breaking my heart and it was so sad when Callie moved out with Sofia. I hope they work it out. Cristina and Owen can't seem to stop having break up sex and YAY FOR BABY BAILEY AND RICHARD BECAUSE THEY LIVE. Alex looked really cute in that scene with baby Bailey. And Derek was being the wise friend to Callie and let her drink all his wine. The last Calzona scene was the most painful to watch because they practically argued over Sofia. Fingers crossed Shonda won't say they're meant for each other and then killed them like she did with Mark and Lexie. May both rest in piece. I'm still kinda hoping the whole 9th season would be something Mark was dreaming and then suddenly wake up and everything would be alright. OK HERE'S THE ACTUAL STORY!

* * *

Addison moved the jello across Arizona's stomach and smiled. "There they are." She turned the monitor so Callie and Arizona could see it. "There's so much fluttery in my stomach," Arizona replied. "Yeah they're moving. But the front baby has it's butt sticking to me and it's covering the other twin so I can't figure out the sex. Do you want to find out?" Callie looked down at Arizona who nodded excitedly. "I definitely want to know so we can go buy baby clothes. You, Callie?" Callie rolled her eyes. Arizona was way too excited about shopping for other people's clothes. "I agree." Addison moved the ultrasound wand a little and tilted her head. "I can't see anything yet. How about we do a 3D one in a week or two?" They both nodded gripping tightly on each other's hands.

"So Arizona's everything good? No swelling of uhm your stump?" Addison wasn't sure how much she could say. "Not yet but I do have an appointment with David soon. And Wyatt who saw me in the elevator and tried to do the whole guilt thing but I feel fine I don't need a shrink." Callie just nodded to stay on Arizona's good side. "Well your BP is fine and the babies's heartbeats are strong so you're good to go. Just take care of you. No stress please," Addison warned. "Make sure she avoids stress and huge sugary food," she said now looking at Callie who nodded. "Promise. Thank you Addie."

Callie sat down next to Teddy in the gallery and nervously observed Arizona. It has been over 7 hours since she ate something. "I can't take this anymore," Callie murmured to herself and got up. She pressed the button on the intercom. "Doctor Robbins when was the last time you ate?" Arizona was operating with Derek and looked up. "I'm fine thank you very much doctor Torres." Callie rolled her eyes. "Scrub room in 15 minutes. I'm not afraid to drag you out." Teddy laughed and high fived Callie. "You sure can handle your woman." Callie threw her hair over her shoulder laughing soflty and left the gallery.

"You don't get to treat me like I'm your child Calliope," Arizona said annoyed. "No, but you are carrying my children so you are gonna eat this." Callie had a cheesburger in her hands that Arizona craved so often now and a bottle of water. Arizona was still annoyed but very thankful that Callie cared so much. She moaned at the taste of cheesburger melting in her mouth. "Thank you," she whispered when she was done and gulped on water bottle. "You're welcome now go be awesome."

Callie cursed under her breath. "What got you so bothered Torres?" Miranda asked. "The daycare just called and they're closing because chicken pox are going around and I can't take time off and Arizona's busy with African kids and our babysitter can't deal with our sick kids forever so I'm kinda stuck on what to do." Miranda shook her head. "Thank god Tuck is with his father. Call your faher or Arizona's parents. I'm sure they would all love to spend some time with Sofia and Aaron." Callie took the idea in and hugged Miranda. "Thanks Bailey you are the best." Callie then ran off to call Arizona's parents who were always excited to see the kids.

Arizona was trying to not panic. She was all over the hospital and she had to write a paper about the project at the same time. She was just done with one of the most complicated surgeries and was really proud of herself when the patient made it. Though something else was bugging her. "Hey so your parents are coming today to watch Sof and Ron because unibrow said she can't babysit tomorrow." Arizona turned around and forced a smile that Callie easily saw through. "What's wrong? Are you in pain? Is it because your parents? We don't have to tell them yet." Arizona shook her head. "No, it's... Can we sit down please?" Callie got nervous as she sat down. "Okay?" she breathed out waiting for Arizona to say something.

"You know that brain kid we got from Africa?" Callie nodded knowing they were the most worried about his surgery. "Uhm Owen got another surgeon to help us with the case." Callie nodded again. "And he mentioned to me I already worked with her." Arizona's voice kept getting lower. "The only surgeons I ever worked from another hospital were Addison and.." Callie inhaled sharply. Arizona took a deep breath. There was an intense silence between them. "I love you," Arizona whispered in a shaky breath. Callie didn't say anything. She rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry," Arizona said wanting to get some verbal response from her wife. Callie finally looked into tears filled blue eyes that held her heart. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"I can say no. I can work with Alex and Derek and they'll be even better." Callie simply shook her head earning a confused glance. "Then Alex can do the surgery with her alone." Arizona was running out of ideas but she just wanted everything to be okay between Callie and her. "The patient deserves the best and sadly she is," Callie spoke for the first time. Arizona was shocked. She expected more from the feisty Latina. "Uh so you're not mad?" Callie just shrugged. "I'm mad. And just because I forgave doesn't mean I forgot." Arizona was speechless. This wasn't in her worst scenarios. "Okay." A sharp pain followed through Arizona's side making her wince. Callie sighed and slowly sat Arizona down. "Talk to me." Arizona sighed in relief when pain passed. "Everything hurts today and my sides hurt really badly most of time," Arizona explained.

Callie lifted Arizona's scrub top to and smiled at the baby bump. She placed her hand on it and though she couldn't feel anything yet, Arizona did. "They're moving a lot." Callie looked up at Arizona and sighed softly. "I love you. And I might be scared of... her coming back but I'm not scared about us. Unless you give me a sign to be." Arizona felt her eyes start to water and pulled Callie up to sit next to her. She immediately hugged her and burried her face in he crook of Callie's neck. Callie closed her eyes and kissed the side of the blonde's head. She felt Arizona start to shake and something wet slipped down her neck.

"Sshh," Callie whispered rubbing Arizona's back. "I'm sorry," Arizona sobbed out and started having trouble breathing. "Okay look at me," Callie said knowing this could be dangerous for not only the babies but also for Arizona. "Breathe with me." Arizona tried to take a deep breath but it was hard with tears streaming down her face. Her breath came out as a cough. Callie couldn't figure out what to do. She took Arizona's hand and placed it over her chest where her heart beat too fast since she was worried. Arizona focused on the beating hard instead of the panic attack she was having. Her heart rate started to slow down mimicking Callie's. "Better?" Arizona shrugged not proud of herself for crying over basically nothing. "It's okay," Callie said and whiped Arizona's tears away thankful that they weren't replaced by new ones. "I feel so dumb. These hormones are killing me," Arizona complined making Callie chuckle. "It's gonna be worth it." Arizona finally smiled.

"Okay one surgery left for you and some paperwork for me and we're done right?" Arizona asked. Callie nodded and stood up. "Are you sure you're okay now? Because I can stay and let to Cheng the surgery. He owes me a few times anyway." Arizona shook her head. "I'm fine I promise. Though a kiss wouldn't hurt." Callie leaned down and gently pecked Arizona's lips but Arizona's hands sneaked around her neck pulling her deeper in the kiss. Arizona smirked as one of her hands went down to Callie's butt squeezing her. Callie pulled away from the kiss. "I have a surgery," she breathed out. "Mhm." Arizona was bitting her lip and her face was flushed. "Are you okay?" Callie teased. "Awesome." Callie laughed. "How about we build a pillow fort with Sofia and Aaron and once they're asleep and your parents are out of the house we have some adult time?" she offered making Arizona smile and nod excitedly.

Callie and Arizona came to an agreement that they would share the news about the pregnancy with Arizona's parents. They walked in the house, instantly smelling dinner and home made cookies. "MOMMY, MAMA," Ron yelled and ran to the door first while Sofia ran after him. He was already faster than her and Sofia didn't like that very much. "Hi guys," Callie said bending down to give each of them a hug and a kiss on a cheek. She ran her hand through Aaron's hair lifting the front hair from his forehead and noticed red dots. Sofia had the same ones on her arms. "I already took their temperture and put some lotion on," Barbara said appearing from the kitchen. Arizona stood awkwardly knowing if she would hug her she knew something is different. "You might be married and have children but I still expect you to come hug your own mother Arizona."

Arizona smiled sheepishly and looked at Callie. "Hey why don't you and Ron build a pillow fort and wait for us to join?" Callie offered to Sofia who ran off to the living room. "Uhm where's dad?" Arizona asked trying to change the subject. "Oh I sent him to the store. We need ice cream to go with my cookies. So what's going on?" Arizona sighed and lead them to the kitchen. Her mouth watered at the smell of amazing food but she quickly realized what she was about to reveale. "You're not fighting are you? Because Arizona if you did anything to hurt this beautiful wife of yours any more your dad and I will punish you." Arizona's eyes widened at the mention of her her father. "No, no, we're not fighting. We're actually really close to being perfect," Callie commented when she noticed Arizona get tense.

"Now I'm really curious." Arizona took Callie's hand in hers and took a deep breath. "Mom... I uhm. I'm pregnant. With twins," Arizona blurted and took another deep breath to calm herself down. She waited for Barbara to say something and it was making her nervous. Barbara finally pulled her daughter in a tight hug while she let some happy tears fall. Ever since Arizona said she never wanted children it got her heartbroken. Then Callie got pregnant and she was thrilled to have a granddaughter and then Aaron and now two babies that were going to be Arizona's DNK.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me," Barbara said still hugging her daughter until she moved to Callie and squeezed her. "Thank you for changing her mind." Callie laughed. "I didn't do anything. She came up with it herself." Barbara then moved back to Arizona. "How far along are you sweetheart?" Arizona laughed nervously. "5 months," she mumbled. Barbara gasped. "Arizona!" The blonde blushed slightly and kind of shrugged. "We had a bit of an accident at the beginning so we really wanted to make sure the babies make it through," Callie explained keeping it simple. Barbara was still in awe and placed her hands on Arizona's baby bump that suddenly made sense. Suddenly Arizona stiffened and Barbara sucked in a breath.

Callie got worried but the worries went away when Barbara smiled widely. "That was actually the first time one of them kicked strong enough for someone else to feel." Callie immediately placed her hand on Arizona's stomach and got rewarded by a strong kick making her smile goofily. She leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Arizona's lips completely forgetting about the audience. Barbara cleared her throat making them to pull away and Arizona's cheeks turned pink. "Not that you're not beautiful together but there are certain things a mother doesn't want to see." Sofia walked in the kitchen whining. "It hurts." Arizona picked her up ignoring the glare she got from Callie since she wasn't suppose to be lifting anything heavier than her phone. "Where baby girl?" Sofia shrugged and pointed all over her belly. Arizona lifted her purple t-shirt and winced. Sofia had a few cratch marks that probably caused the pain. "Awh Sof," Callie said. Arizona felt so useless. "For a pediatrician I feel really crappy right now." Callie remembered their conversation when she had chicken pox.

"You're a pediatric surgeon. You don't do little deseases on tiny people. You do big surgeries on tiny people." Arizona laughed and left to go to the bathroom for lotion. "Has Arizona ever told you about when she had chicken pox?" Callie smirked and shook her head. "She was 8 years old and she loved school so of course she just said it doesn't itch so she could go to school. Her fever was high so I knew something was wrong. And then I made her her favorite chicken soup. She really was a bag of sunshine even when she was sick. And then her and Tim argued because she got them first she was better. Of course he got chicken pox a week later and Arizona felt like a winner." Callie smiled at the memory Barbara was telling. She always wanted to know more about her childhood.

"So what did I miss?" Arizona asked getting back with lotion and a warm wet towel. "Oh I was just telling her about the time you had the chicken pox." Arizona laughed nervously. She called Aaron so he would get treated too. She was about to pick him up. "Nu-uh," Callie said making her sigh. She ran the towel over the worst stratch marks and covered both of them in lotion. Sofia poked Arizona's stomach that seemed bigger to her and giggled when Arizona gasped loudly. "Mommy fat." Callie's eyes widened. She knew she was sensitive about weight when she was pregnant. "Mommy's just awesome," Arizona replied calmly. She wasn't ready to tell Sofia and Aaron just yet.


	49. Chapter 48

A/N: Only two parts left so there will be exactly 50 chapters of this series. Enjoy while it lasts.

* * *

Arizona was succesfully avoiding Lauren who was about to leave once and for all. Her African project was doing really well and most of the kids already got the treatment they came here for. "Hey Alex when are you sending them back home?" Arizona asked once she grabbed his arm to get him to stop walking. "Well the ones that are healed I think around next week. But most of them in three to four weeks. Why?" Alex looked down at his watch to see how much time he has and smiled to show he's not in a hurry. "Because the board wants me to finish the paper which it's already done but I can't release it until most of the patients are gone. The medical journal is going nuts calling every day." Alex grinned. The project was something very close to him too. "They'll get it soon."

Cristina caught Callie in the hall and ran to catch up with her. "Hey so you're okay with pregnant blondie performing a surgery with Boswhore?" Callie had to laugh at the nickname until she actually realized what Cristina said. "Wait surgery?" Cristina raised her brows. "Yeah like that thing we do when we're in the OR. Did you actually finish med school or did you buy the degree like we bought the hospital?" Cristina joked. Callie just shook her head and sprinted towards the slowly closing elevator.

She was mentally arguing whether to check the OR board schedule first or go see Arizona. Seeing how Arizona should have more answers she pressed the button that took her to the PED's wing. She saw Leah. "Hey have you seen doctor Robbins?" Leah nodded and pointed to Arizona's office. Callie entered the office and looked around. The laptop was opened on the desk but the blonde wasn't there. She looked towards the couch and smiled. "Arizona," she said bending down. The pregnancy was getting the best of Arizona and she was starting to have trouble with her limb. "Mmm," Arizona answered.

Callie ran her hand through the curls covering the front of Arizona's face and saw her blue eyes were still closed. "You have a surgery in an hour," Callie answered not saying with who. "Karev." Callie laughed at the answer that barely made any sound. "Ari you need to get up though. Do you feel okay?" Arizona slowly sat up and blinked hard a few times. She felt like she could sleep forever. "I'm kinda dizzy and they started hitting hard after you woke me up." Arizona yawned and stretched as the doors flew open and Alex walked in. "Ugh that Boswell chick is really bossy like she wants me to prep a patient by myself. We have interns for that." Arizona winced to herself and shivered at the memories wrinkling her nose.

"And I also saw my name on the board which I don't mind but a heads up would be nice." Arizona sighed. "You don't have to. I can ask someone else. It's just no one really wants to work with her." Alex chuckled. "Yeah tell me about it. No worries, I can do it. You look really pale thought Robbins. How's your BP?" Arizona felt like a patient when she heard those words coming from Alex's mouth. "I don't know because I just woke up. Are you on Addison duty too? Because Teddy's been annoying with how's your BP, are you eating healthy, is everything okay." Alex shrugged and left them alone.

Callie looked at Arizona who really was paler than usually. "Do you want something to eat?" Arizona shook her head no. "Do you think I should take some time off? Until they're born?" Arizona asked hesitantly. She already looked like she was about to burst. "I think you should do, whatever makes you comfortable." Arizona rolled her eyes. That didn't help her decision at all. "Can you sing to them? They're much calmer when you do it." Callie laughed and sat down on the couch. Arizona placed her head on Callie's lap and closed her eyes while rubbing her growing belly.

Callie joined her hand to Arizona's and started singing quietly. She felt a few kicks but they were getting softer until they calmed down. "They're not even born yet and they already like you better," Arizona commented feeling calmer now too. "Because they're getting a little crowded already." Callie was pretty jealous of Arizona. She had no stretch marks what's so ever even if she was carrying twins. "Or they just love their mamma's voice." Callie smiled and kissed the top of Arizona's head. "I'm really excited to meet them." Arizona sat up suddenly feeling in the mood to discuss babies. "So am I. And two babies Calliope how will we handle them and Sof and Ron? Oh and we also have to tell them and we need to start making the nursery because we only have 3 months left and I want everything to be perfect. And names we have to pick names," Arizona rented excitedly and Callie didn't have the heart to stop her.

"Okay woah we still have time. And we could use the spare room that is the closest to our room and have them together for a while. We should tell Aaron and Sofia though because they're smart and Sofia knows Zola got a baby brother after Meredith got bigger so soon is probably the answer for that. We don't know their genders yet and Addison gave up on looking because they're always hiding on ultrasound so we might as well be surprised."

Arizona sighed. She wanted to know. She wanted to shop for baby clothes and know what colour to pick. "Are you feeling well enough for the baby shower later? Don't worry you don't have to play all those silly games. We get free baby stuff though." Callie knew Arizona wasn't as excited as she was when it came to the baby shower so they didn't do anything that would make her feel uncomfortable. "I feel better now. Some food wouldn't hurt." Callie pecked her cheek and stood up. "I have a surgery but I'll send an intern over."

"Theodora I need your help." Teddy looked up from the iPad chart. "With?" Arizona took a deep breath. "Callie's being all perfect and amazing even with Lauren being here so I want to do something in return but since I'm nearly disabled I need your help." Teddy placed the iPad down and smiled. "I'm all ears." Arizona then became to explain her amazing plan that made her eyes sparkle.

Cristina was frowning like always when Meredith hit her shoulder. "At least try to look excited." Cristina smiled lightly but it only made it worse. Even Addison made it to the baby shower. Callie lead Arizona to the conference room. There were a few games but it was mostly food and gifts. "Surprise," they all yelled un unison even if it wasn't a surprise. Arizona grinned. "Hi guys." There was a round of hugs and congratulations. Arizona played a few games just to humor others until she digged into food. "Oh cake," she mumbled as she chewed. "Keep your BP low," Addison warned half teasingly. "You bet."

Meredith pushed Cristina towards Arizona. They walked to her each holding a pair of onesies. "Hey so since we don't know the genders yet we got you this," Cristina said and showed the first two onesies that said 'womb mates'. One coloured in yellow, the other in white which are save colors for both genders. "And also this one." They were both white and one said 'I was planned' while the other said 'I was not'. Arizona laughed. She saw them before and it was always funny to her. "We also have salt and pepper and ctrl c and ctrl v," Meredith said smirking. She and Cristina actually put a lot of thougth into this. "Well thank you," Callie replied still laughing. Then Teddy dragged them to the corner.

"So I as the most amazing godmother ever bought the most expensive gif in this room." Teddy then pointed at a what seemed to be a folded stroller. "It's a stroller for twins. I know it seems big and yeah you probably won't fit through most doors but it's really cute. Yellow and grey. It's completely save. So thank you Theodora you're the best." Callie and Arizona both laughed. Though they bought an expensive stroller for Sofia too but rarely even used it and then she outgrew it. "I also have some toys and even some stuff for Sof and Aaron. Who knew baby shopping could be this fun?" Arizona grinned. She loved shopping for kids as well. Zola celebrated 4th birthday a while ago and they bought her a lot of clothes and toys.

"So now that we're over the presents can I ask you something?" Teddy said anxiesly. "Sure," Arizona replied. They walked to the other corner of the room. "So I went to the girls's club a while ago and well I meet this girl and we kind of hooked up and now we're kind of dating." Arizona furrowed her brows more each time Teddy said kind of. "How can you kinda hook up and kinda dating?" Teddy shrugged. "I don't know I was really drunk but she wasn't so uhm she stopped us.. At least that's what she told me." Arizona smirked. "So basically you threw yourself at her but she rejected you and now you're dating? You go Theodora."

Teddy groaned. It made her feel uncomfortable for some reason. "Well with Rachel it was sex only but with her there's no sex at all," Teddy confessed. "So basically she's trying to get an emotional connection with you before figuring the sexual chemistry that's not bad. Maybe you can actually date her." Teddy shrugged. "Well maybe. Thanks for the talk. Now go make your plan come true."

Arizona saw everyone was busy with themself as she sneaked out. "A baby shower? Interesting move, doctor Robbins." Arizona froze and turned around to face Lauren. "Yeah well happily married I said." Arizona started walking towards her office and sighed when she heard footsteps following her. "So you're still married huh?" Arizona really wanted to get somewhere away from her before someone or even worse Callie would see and think she's cheating... again. "I love her," Arizona said turning around. "I've always had. And what happened between you and me is something I would very much like to forget. Now if you excuse me." Lauren laughed. "Oh but you don't really want to forget. Just cause you're married doesn't mean you have to act like you don't want me attractive." By now they made it to Arizona's office. "Yes. I did find you attractive. But I still wish that would never happen. Why? Because all I could keep thinking about while being with you was Callie. I was lucky enough she forgave me."

Callie realized Arizona dissapeared. She asked Teddy but she replied she didn't know. "Try her office," Teddy offered. Callie nodded and started making her way towards Arizona's office. Her heart sank when she heard the door close and Lauren was walking in her direction fixing her lab coat with a smirk on her lips. Callie launched herself towards her and pressed her against the wall. "Woah let go of me," Lauren said calmly. "I don't know. I've always thought you were a believer of losing control sometimes." Callie was stronger and that was no news. Lauren started fighting her but no use. "You're just mad.. Your wife... Sex with me..." Lauren managed to get out between groans of pain and fighting back.

"OH MY GOD CALLIOPE," Arizona screamed as she opened the door. She was changed in her street clothes because she felt more comfortable in them and rehearsed her plan in her head. She walked to Callie and tried to get her away from Lauren. Callie started ranting in Spanish and if she wasn't pregnant she would probably go out and light a ciggarete. "CALLIE LET GO OF HER," Arizona screamed. She said it quiter before but apparently Callie couldn't her. "Yes let go of me you lunatic," Lauren said. Callie got pulled back. She was about to yell at Arizona for not taking her side but the blonde threw her fist at Lauren's face.

Lauren and Arizona both groaned in pain. Callie was frozen on the spot. She noticed blood on Arizona's knuckles and on Lauren's face. Callie ran to the suply's room to grab some gauzes. She threw some at Lauren not caring about her. On the other hand she didn't know what to do with Arizona. She could just give her gauzes, walk away and talk later or make sure she's okay and then talk.

"Hey did Arizona a-... Holy... What the hell happened?" She took in the scene in front of her. "Uhm guys?" Callie shook her head and pressed the gauze against Arizona's knuckles not so gently making her wince. "This freaking psycho attacked me," Lauren said which was a bad idea because Arizona was about to punch her again but got stopped. "Okay then," Teddy said not really understanding. She grabbed Lauren's arm and yanked her up. "To the bathroom we go. If you try anything just so you know I was in army." Teddy dissapeared with Lauren and Callie was still fighting her range.

Arizona wanted to say something to ease the tension but there was nothing to be said. She looked down at her hand thankful that she punched with her left otherwise surgeries would be impossible for a while. Also she was thankful that most of the blood was Lauren's. "Uhm what happened?" she whispered wanting to know why Callie attacked her in the first place. Callie shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Why was she coming out of your office?" Arizona looked at her puzzled.

"But she never was in my office," Arizona stated. "But she was fixing that lab coat and had that smirk on her face." Arizona sighed. She couldn't be mad at Callie for doubting her because it kinda was her own fault. "She followed me and I shut the door in front of her face." Callie knew that wasn't the whole story so she just stayed quiet. "We also talked. But nothing happened." Callie hasn't said a word. She didn't know what to say. Arizona felt a strong kick that reminded her of her plan. But would it still work like she wanted? The more she was thinking about the stronger her babies kicked. "Okay calm down," she said to herself and babies.

After Arizona hissed Callie was brought back to reality. She looked at Arizona who suddenly seemed very pale. "You okay?" she asked. Her voice raspy from all the emotions she was feeling. "Yeah," Arizona replied forcing a smile."You?" Callie shrugged. "I'll be just fine. Come on let's somewhere private." Arizona really didn't want to go to her office and reveal her surprise but if she would offer some other place it would turn out even worse.

"Oh my god," Callie whispered looking around. There were roses across Arizona's office and candles that smelled really good. She looked at Arizona who was blushing and tried to look away. "What happened?" Arizona sighed. "You were so amazing to me and I just wanted to thank you by doing something special but uhm yeah." Callie took Arizona's hand and led them to the couch. "You didn't have to." Arizona shrugged. "I feel like everytime we're good something bad happened so I wanted to uhm do something but then my plans got messed up." She lifted her left hand where bruised knuckles were. "Nothing some ice can't fix," Callie replied. She was really curious about what Arizona plannet but she wasn't the one to push.

After some while of silence Arizona was depedating whether to ask or not. She didn't want to just blurt it out like the first time. "Callie?" she said almost so quietly that Callie could easily miss her. "Yeah?" Callie replied calmly even if her thoughts were going wild. Arizona stood up and walked to her desk. She pulled something out of the drawer but Callie couldn't see what it was.

Arizona thought to herself she can't really lose anything. She sat back down and took Callie's hands in her. Callie felt something between their palms but didn't dare to look down. "About 4 years ago I did this in a wrong way. Not that I regret it but I just wish I could have done it differently. I feel like every time we're awesome things get messy and it's almost always my fault. There's nothing I can do about the past but there's a lot I can do about future. And one of those things are... Making you legally my wife. So Calliope Torres will you marry me? Again?"

Callie chuckled nervously. Arizona proposing again wasn't even close to what was going through her head. Arizona squrmed in her seat waiting for any kind of reply though a no really wouldn't work since they were already married. Callie looked into Arizona's blue eyes that were showing nothing but love and a hint of nervousness. She nodded slowly. "Yes. I'll marry you again." Arizona sighed in relief and crushed their lips together.


	50. Chapter 49

A/N: I think Callie and Arizona are doing a little better than in the season premiere. I actually feel like they're gonna work out while I didn't feel that way after the 2 hour episode ended. This is just a short chapter because the next one means THE END.

"I know. You wore the red dress and everything."

* * *

Arizona and Callie were both grinning widely as they walked in their house. Sofia, Aaron, Teddy and Addison followed them each holding presents. "Mama why do we need gifts?" Sofia whined. She didn't like presents unless they were for her. "Because mommy and I have some amazing news to tell you later if you will be a good girl and do what aunt Teddy says." Sofia pouted but only for a second before walking back outside to get more gifts. "Sit," Callie ordered to Arizona. "You know David said I'm doing amazing. We only had to change the socket so you don't have to treat me like I can't stand longer than 20 minutes." Callie smiled sheepishly. "I know but I just want what's the best for you and our babies."

Addison threw herself on the couch. "I'm so tired from moving all this stuff around. You know I work all the time in LA and whenever I come here I work too." Though Addison didn't mind she was happy for her friend and how everything turned out for her. "Preach," Teddy added as she grabed the wine bottle. "I want pasta," Aaron said jumping on Arizona's lap making Callie flinch. "You need to tell them before this gets too dangerous." Aaron turned his eyes to Addison and back to Callie and then Arizona. "Okay why don't we order some pasta in?" Callie asked changing the subject. "Yes," Arizona replied excitedly. "Do we have any peanut butter left?" Callie cringed. Arizona started eating pasta with peanut butter and it just seemed weird to her.

"We do yes." Arizona grinned and leaned back on the couch as Callie stood up. "So did you do it or did Lauren Bitchwell ruined your plans?" Arizona rolled her eyes. "I did it yes and well there were some issues with her but she couldn't stop me." Teddy leaned closer to Arizona. "You know you hit her pretty hard. Jackson had to patch up her face." Arizona smirked and look down at her hand. Bruise covered her knuckles on point finger, middle finger and wedding finger. "You look awfully proud," Teddy commented laughing. "I grew up with the name Arizona. I know how to play dirty. But I think with Lauren I guess I just needed to blame her. I know it's my fault it's not like she made me but it made me feel better. Blaming her for everything."

"I would offer you wine with that thought but I'll pass since you're about to drop these babies out." Arizona gasped loudly as Addison laughed. "I'm sorry but it's true. Don't do it though. We're not there yet. Your kids don't even know yet, you can't just pop up with two babies." Sofia's big eyes were on the three grown ups. "Bailey's a baby." Arizona smiled and nodded. "He is yes." And that was all she said. Addison and Teddy expected a lot more but Arizona saved the problem with a three words sentence.

Callie came back to the couch and sat down. "Pasta's ordered. Addie are you staying?" Addison looked down at her phone and shook her head. "No, sorry. I have to head out to the airport. Thanks though." They said their goodbyes to her and Callie walked Addison to the door where a cab already waited for her. "So you heading back or staying here?" Arizona asked knowing how much the other blonde liked to stay at their house. "I think I'm gonna head back. I have a date believe it or not." Arizona laughed. "Well I'm happy for you. I'm hungry though." Teddy shook her head smiling to herself. "Have you talked about any names?" Arizona nodded. "We have two boy and two girl names.. But I'm not telling until they're here." Teddy pouted. "But I as a godmother should know."

"No. Because we don't know the genders yet and it would ruin the whole thing," Callie added when she came back this time with food too. Arizona immidately grabbed some pasta and grinned when peanut butter jar was there too. She took a spoon and placed it over her pasta moaning when she licked the spoon clean. "I don't remember Callie doing that," Teddy said a little grossed out. "Because you were too busy having a husband and a boyfriend at the same time," Arizona added with full mouth. "SOF, RON," Callie yelled. She ordered a special kids meal just for them.

They came running down the stairs gripping tightly on the railing they could reach. Aaron was the first one down and grinned in victory. Sofia pouted. She liked him much better when she was the one winning. "Is aunty Teddy staying?" Aaron asked. His and Sofia's meals were placed in small bowls where Callie put them before they got downstairs so they wouldn't get messy. "Not tonight honey. But she can maybe watch a movie with you two tomorrow." They ate mostly in silence except for a few questions thrown every once in a while. "Thanks for dinner. I'm afraid I have to go now." Teddy hugged the kids and said her goodbyes to Callie and Arizona.

"Ready for a bath?" Arizona asked deciding she can bathe them and Callie can do the dishes before they share the big news when they're in their beds. Aaron and Sofia both firmly nodded. They loved their baths especially since Arizona got them a few water toys and a purple bubble soap that coloured their water in purple. They walked upstairs, Arizona going the slowest since her big baby bump and her leg were giving her a hard time up the stairs. She started running the water getting it warm enough and prepared the towels. She also put some bubble soap in it. Aaron and Sofia undressed themselves luckily for Arizona and Callie still didn't notice the difference between their bodies.

"I see you started without me," Callie said smiling when she saw the wet spot on Arizona's t-shirt that was probably caused by a big splash. "Mama look," Sofia said hitting the palm of her hands against the water making water splash at her. She giggled loudly and then the whole process was repeated by Aaron.

Callie kneeled down by the bath and tried the water. It wasn't cold yet but it wouldn't take much longer either. Arizona already had towels in her hands. A green with frog ears for Aaron and a pink with cat ears for Sofia. "We go to school next year," Sofia randomly added. Callie's heart actually stopped for a moment when she realized her baby is no longer a baby. "Yes, you do big girl," Arizona said sweetly obviously not missing Callie's slight panic. "Me too?" Aaron asked not really sure about him. "You too," Callie replied after she pulled herself back together.

Once the kids were dressed and placed in beds Callie and Arizona decided to share the news. "Do you know how Zola got a baby brother?" Arizona started with an easy question. Sofia nodded her eyes wide and curious. Aaron on the other hand was much more tired and just gave a slight shrug. "Well your mommy and I love you two so much that we wanted another baby too," Callie said now. "You have me and Ron," Sofia whined. "You don't want us anymore?" Aaron asked sadly. Arizona's heart almost broke. "Of course not. You two are so amazing and our love for you is so big that we decided there's space for one more child." Happy with the answer Sofia just nodded.

"You gonna have a baby?" Aaron asked looking at Arizona. "Where is it?" Arizona smiled and placed his small hand on her baby bump. "Growing in mommy's stomach." Aaron lightly knocked on the belly making Arizona laugh. "Is it a girl?" Sofia asked. She already had a brother so she wanted a sister. "You know how some kids have a twin?" Aaron and Sofia nodded. "Like Johnny and Josh." Callie nodded and smiled. "Just like Johnny and Josh. Well so your mommy also has two babies in her tummy." Aaron and Sofia's eyes widened. "Two sisters?" Sofia asked as Aaron whined. "No. I want two brothers." Arizona looked at Callie who was bitting her lip to try and stop herself from laughing. "I say sisters!" Sofia demanded. There sure will be trouble if she won't get her sister or well sisters.

"I want brothers," Aaron said firmly crossing his hands over his chest like he has seen Callie do it when she wasn't pleased with something. "Well if there are two babies maybe there will be one of each," Callie said hopeful. She would be happy with anything as long as the babies are healthy and have Arizona's eyes and dimples. "No more sisters," Aaron said giggling when Sofia pouted. "No more brothers for me," she added looking in the other direction away from Aaron.

Arizona looked at Callie and smiled at her. It still felt surreal that they wen't from having one baby to soon to be four of them and honestly she wouldn't have it any other way. "I love you," Arizona said quitely and leaned her head against Callie's shoulder. "I love you too," Callie replied just as quietly. She lifted Arizona's chin and placed a soft short kiss. "I'm sorry," Sofia and Aaron said at the same time. They couldn't stay mad at each other for a long time. "Do you want a bedtime story or do you want to go to bed?" Arizona asked not missing the yawns that escaped their tiny mouths. "Can you tell a story about daddy?" Sofia asked. She didn't remember him but she had pictures and Callie would often her stories about her dad. "Sure," Arizona said. She looked at Aaron. He didn't know who Sofia's dad was and to him Sofia was his sister no matter what.


	51. Chapter 50

A/N: Last night's episode broke my heart. It was so low of Callie to say Arizona's dead. I do like the new friendship April and Arizona built. It was refreshing. Now about this episode. It's THE LAST CHAPTER of this story. I though about doing a sequel but I think this is a pretty good way to end it. Thank you all for reading and sticking with me. It was my first fanfic and I'm still learning how to be a better writer. This last chapter is dedicated to Mark Sloan who may rest in peace. Thanks for giving reviews even if it was just to say that my story sucks. We learn on our mistakes. Walk tall. :)

* * *

Callie made her way down the concrete path with flowers in her hands. She smiled when she saw her best friend's name. "Hey Mark. It's been a while," she said as she placed the flowers down. "A lot has happened in the past year. You won't believe what I'm about to say but Arizona and I have know 4 children. She gave birth to twins. Can you imagine that? And to think we broke up because she didn't want any kids," Callie said with a light chuckled. She bent down and lit a candle. "Marcus Timothy Robbins Torres and Alexandra Faith Robbins Torres. Yes they're named after you and Lexie. Watching them get born was the most amazing thing ever. Well beside having Sofia and adopting Aaron. I never though I could love another human being as much I do," Callie said. a smile playing on her lips

_*flashback*_

_Arizona was laying on the hospital bed bored out of her mind. She was admitted by Addison early in the afternoon because Addison wanted to get the babies out since she already passed the due date and with twins that could get dangerous. She was no near any kind of pain. Alex dropped off some charts when he came by so it would keep the blonde busy. Callie was freaking out over the babies coming and even though they had everything ready she was still nervous so Owen put her in a surgery. Addison walked in and laughed slightly. "You should let me go home. Just because I look like I'm ready to explode doesn't mean I will."_

_"No I'm keeping you here because if nothing happens by tomorrow midnight I'm doing a C-section." Arizona whined. She didn't want to do it that way. "My whole life's about surgeries at least I want these babies to be born in natural way." They didn't get to experience that with Sofia. "I know and I'm really sorry. I hate to say it but the sooner they get out the better." Addison shot Arizona a sincere smile. Arizona sighed. "The only thing that hurts is my back for laying in the bed for so long." She has been here for over eight hours and nothing was happening. "But Callie gets to do surgeries while she was suppose to be here with me," Arizona complains. Addison laughed and checked all the stats. "Tomorrow I'm gonna give you some meds that will make your water break and contractions to start and we'll see from there. "_

_*present*_

"They were so beautiful Mark. He was born with 6.3 lbs while our girl only weighted 5.2 lbs but still, they were perfect. We alredy had a middle name for Marcus but we were a little stuck with Alexandra. So we told Aaron and Sofia to come up with a name and even though they admitted that they got some help from Teddy I think they did a very good job."

_*flashback*_

_Callie darted her eyes from sleeping Arizona to a beautiful awake baby girl in her arms and a sleeping baby boy in the basket. Her heart was ready to burst from everything she was feeling. Arizona had to have a c-section earlier than planned because the meds didn't work the way they were suppose to. They just made the babies to move a lot and their girl got her umbilical __cord wrapped around her __neck. So they rushed into the surgery._

_Callie gently ran her fingers over the dimple that showed when she scrunched her tiny face. For some reason Callie couldn't put her back in her own basket at the thought of something going wrong with her mini Arizona. She already had a head full of very light hair and a piercing blue eyes. It seemed like the baby couldn't sleep as well. She just stared at Callie's eyes while blinking heavily. Nothing made Callie happier than getting the news of having two healthy babies. She wasn't allowed in the OR or in the gallery so she had to sit in the waiting room like a regular person._

_The baby yawned and closed her eyes making Callie melt. This was her dream come true. Callie sighed happily and her eyes went to her thumb that was hold tightly by her new daughter's whole hand as much as it was possible through baby mittens. She couldn't feel more complete. This was the first time she felt relaxed in the last two weeks and the first time the babies were settled in the room after birth. First Addison was worried about girl's breathing and then with the boy's body color but after a few tests and meds they got them under control and after a few hours of observation they transformed them into Arizona's room._

_*present*_

Callie was now sitting on the concrete next to Mark's grave while telling the story of her twins. "You should see Arizona's face when she held them for the first time. Marcus has always had a bit of darker complexion and his eyes are green while Lexie is a complete Arizona. They both have the same birth mark though on their lower back. Just like Arizona. Sofia loves being an older sister. She's learning how to read and she read, well tried to read them a story a few nights ago. You would have been proud Mark." Callie looked at the picture of Mark that was framed as a memory. "Oh and she also scrubed into her first surgery a while ago. And no I don't mean watching from the gallery she was in the OR. Cristina got her this tiny blue scrubs for her birthday and well why have the scrubs if you can't use them. So she observed a 5 hour surgery. Usually it was a challenge to make her sit still for longer than 10 minutes but in the OR she didn't move from her spot. Now about Aaron. He's quite an artist. Every day when we pick him up we have another picture to add on the fridge. He drew this for you. He doesn't know you but he knows you're Sofia's daddy." Callie placed the draw of two figures down. It was Sofia and her daddy, he told her. Though it looked nothing like Mark it made Callie happy.

"I'm happy Mark. Like really happy. My life's perfect. Me and Arizona are doing more than amazing. We even got married. Legally this time. It wasn't as beautiful as the first wedding since you weren't there but I am now legally Torres Robbins," Callie said with a goofy smile. It never failed to make her as happy. "I even have it on my lab coat. Calliope I. T. Robbins MD. Arizona also has my last name on it. It feels amazing. I think if you and Lexie weren't so stubburn you could feel that too."

"I think we chose your names as our twins names because the story you two had might be sad but it was beautiful. I hope you're treating her right this time. Don't ever let her go."

_*flashback*_

_Arizona couldn't stop grinning as she was staring down at her babies. Her cheeks were starting to hurt but she didn't care. Their wide eyes opened and looking around curiously. "We need names," Callie whispered afraid of being too loud and starling any of their babies. "I agree." There was something on her mind and Callie didn't miss it. "What's wrong?" Arizona smiled sheepishly. "I was just thinking we could use my brother's name as his middle name but we don't have to." Callie's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't have it any other way." Arizona puckered her lips and tilted her head. Callie got the message and leaned down to kiss the blonde softly on her lips._

_When the boy started squirming Arizona started panicking since there already was a baby in her other arm. "I'll take him," Callie offered lifting the baby in her arms. "Hi something Timothy," she said grinning at him. His forehead wrinkled as his eyes started to water. Callie immediately grabbed the already prepered bottle and pressed it against his lips. Arizona bit her lip as she watched Callie react with their newborn son. To her it was the most beautiful thing ever and it nearly broke her that she couldn't be apart of all this. "Is this how you felt?" she asked. Callie looked up to Arizona and noticed the familiar look on her face. "Yes," she simply stated. "We still need names," Arizona said after some silence. "Marcus," Callie quietly offered. She wasn't sure how the blonde would feel about it._

_Arizona was quiet for a moment and it made Callie start to freak out. "Or not. I just though... Well since... I," she stuttered nervously. Callie looked down at the baby she was holding. Suddenly no other name would fit him better. "We can't have a Mark without Lexie," Arizona replied quietly looking down at her baby girl. "Do you think she looks like Alexandra?" Callie's eyes watered. She hasn't really though of it this way but it made everything even more perfect. "Yeah," she breathed. "Marcus Timothy Robbins Torres," Arizona tried. It sounded perfect. "We still need a middle name for Alexandra," Callie said. On cue Teddy walked in with Sofia and Aaron and she knew they will go on a big mission soon._

_*present*_

"I don't think any other middle name would be more perfect than Faith. Because that's what all this has been. You, me growing up. I didn't feel this way with George. Erica was just a mess. But with Arizona I have a story to tell. Not all flowers and rainbows but I think this is it." Callie sighed. "I wish you were here. To be my best friend," Callie said sadly as she remembered something else. "I guess my sister grew up too. She had a baby so Sofia has a cousin too. I still tell her the story of her daddy. And she knows Marcus was named after you." Callie looked around her. Since it was kind of late no one was really here. The stars were shining bright in the sky and the moonlight was making her feel save. She felt like Mark was with her in that exact moment.

"I just wanna thank you. You were the one that made me realize who I am and if it wasn't for you I don't think Arizona and I would end up together. Thank you for Sofia even if it wasn't under the best circumstances. Thank you for your friendship. You were not only an amazing friend but also an amazing father. Thank you for bringing Arizona back. I think she would give up in the woods if it wasn't for you," Callie said her eyes started to water. She really did miss her best friend.

"You once told me to walk tall and I do today. I walk tall. I guess in a way you were always my good man in the storm," Callie said using Arizona's words that did nothing to help with her emotions. "I got my dreams come true. I got the house I always wanted, the most amazing partner even though I never knew it would be a woman. And I got my big family. Four kids might not seem a lot but trust me they are handful. Especially Sofia. She's getting sassy and well I want to blame you but I know it's totally me," she said laughing slightly even if tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Walk tall Mark. I guess I'll talk to you soon. And keep your eyes on Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. I love you," Callie ended her conversation. She kissed her hand and placed it on the picture over Mark's chest.

**THE END**


End file.
